A Christmas Surprise
by FireRed21
Summary: "A Christmas To Remember." A spin-off from Have A Purpose. Set six months after. It's Christmas in Forks and the Cullens are celebrating the holidays like always only this time with some guests who will be receiving a Christmas surprise.
1. Oh Well

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This is a spinoff from Have A Purpose where it takes place at Christmas right after the last story. The Cullens are about to celebrate another year of the holidays together with a couple of guests joining them where those people will be getting a Christmas surprise. Read this story and then I have a big announcement in the end. No preface. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _When a gift is made by hand, all of that person's love is captured in it. Once they give it to you, that love turns to magic._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Oh Well**

Tiffany's POV

"Jalen, hurry up. Everyone's waiting for us." I called for my husband as my daughter and I were waiting in the living room of our cottage for Jalen to hurry it up in our room.

"Give me a minute, will ya?" Jalen called out.

"You said that five minutes ago." I said.

"Hey, I gotta look good, don't I?" Jalen asked as I rolled my eyes while Lucina giggles. He just loves to brag doesn't he? _Five_ minutes later, Jalen was all dressed and we were all out of our cottage heading our way to the main house.

Its Christmas Eve here in Forks Washington and it's been six month since we've became the new Volturi. It did took awhile to adjust our new positions while we also continue our daily lives with the humans but we soon settled down in the end and things have been running smoothly.

We were walking our way to the main house where our family is with Jalen holding my hand as Lucina, now in a body of a sixteen year old, by my side. Lucina is still in high school as a sophomore as everyone minus Nessie, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are seniors. Jalen and Bryce are now studying in UW to build their paths for their careers. Bryce and Lucina are still together, not counting the breakup when Orion Stern blackmailed my husband to break them up, and their relationship is going strong since Bryce is in college but he and my husband always comes home when they are done with classes for the day.

We soon arrived at the main house where we can hear our family inside but they weren't alone. Bella's father Charlie and his wife Sue are with us along with Sue's kids Seth and Leah and their spouses Carly and Nathan along with Embry and Danielle along with the kids Colby (Seth and Carly's son), Roxanne and Sabrina (Leah and Nathan's twin daughters) and Stacy and Derrick (Embry and Danielle's kids). Bella's mother Renee is here as well. Bryce's foster family is also joining us along with Elena, Asher and their daughter Melissa who was born at the beginning of December. Yeah, we're gonna be having a big Christmas. Actually, our guests are.

Just as we were arriving to the front door, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and saw a text message from Alice. The second I read it, I had a surprised look on my face.

"What's up T-Stew?" Jalen asked as he and Lucina looked at me.

"My parents and Sam are here." I said and just before we could stop her, Lucina squealed excitedly and bolted into the house.

Jalen and I looked at each other and shrugged. Oh well, we were gonna tell our guests so I guess my family should be told as well.

* * *

 **Are you guys curious about what's gonna happen? How are Tiffany's family gonna react on seeing Lucina? Please review.**


	2. Surprise

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see how this turns out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Surprise**

Sam's POV

 **(A/N: Not Sam Uley. Sam Stewart, Tiffany's sister.)**

I am very excited for the holidays. My parents and I made plans to surprise Tiffany and spend the holidays with her and the Cullens. We were told she lives close by their place so I hope the Cullens don't mind of our surprise visit. Turns out they didn't as they were happy to see us when we arrived on their front door. Actually, it almost looks as if they were expected us. I don't know. Maybe I'm being crazy.

I just can't wait to see my sister. I haven't seen her in six years after my wedding with Ethan who is staying back in Arizona. I'm also excited to see Jalen, Tiffany's husband and Lucina. I remembered Jalen when we were kids but he ran away. Now surprisingly, they ran into each other and you know the rest. As for Lucina, I only met her once when she was only a baby. It was sad that I didn't get to see her on my wedding for some reason. I'm really hoping to see her again after so long. I wonder how much she's grown.

Anyways, my parents and I are sitting in the big living room with some people the Cullens invited. I remembered Charlie who is Lucas's dad's best friend. He's sitting with Sue. Then there's this woman named Renee and she is talking to Asher and Elena who is holding their daughter named Melissa. Then there's the Gold family; Austin and Ellie and their foster kids Russell, Dexter, Tori, Trina and Nina. A few minutes later, some of the Cullens entered the room as they sort of the presents.

I saw Lucas amongst them. God, Lucas is hotter than I remembered. Even before he came back to Lacey he looked amazing. I know I'm married and so is he but can't a woman still have a fantasy about someone like him? Although is it just me or does Lucas look the same as the last time I saw him, like he hasn't age at all. It's not only him, all of Lucas's siblings except this guy with ash blonde hair who looks like an angel from an anime named Bryce, looked the same. I wonder why and how.

I heard the door open and soon a beautiful girl with long brown hair ran inside looking very excited.

"There's my sunshine!" Bryce said as he happily picked up the girl in his arms and spun while the girl giggles as she and the guy kissed.

"Ahem," I turned to see a guy with black wavy dark black hair that just came in looking all annoyed. "Just because I officially allowed you two to be together does not mean I have to see that."

"Man, you would think that being together for over a year, Jalen would lighten up about this." Bryce said with a chuckle. Jalen? That's Jalen? Wow, he sure has changed over the years. He looks hot like one of those surfer guys. Is it really a coincidence that Jalen and all the Cullens have pale skin and are immensely beautiful? My thoughts of questions were interrupted when Jalen walked up to me and my parents.

"Gwen, Hayden, Sam, it's so good to finally see you guys after so long." He said as he happily gave us a hug. Wow he feels cold.

"It's great to see you as well Jalen." I said. "Wow you've changed."

"Hey, change is good which makes me awesome." Jalen smiled with a brag. And I see that hasn't changed.

"We're just so glad to see you again. We were so worried about you since we heard what happened long time ago." Mom said.

"But we're happy to hear that you're cleared of what you were framed for and thankful for everything for you've done for Tiffany and Lucina." Dad said.

"Speaking of whom, where is Lucina?" Mom asked.

"Uh, I believe you saw her." Jalen chuckled. We did? I looked around but all I see was Nina who looks close to Lucina's age. Then again, there are a lot of people here so maybe she'll show herself to me when she gets the chance. I just really want to see my niece so bad.

"Jalen, someone has been complaining to see you." I turned to see it was Elena walking up to Jalen with a smile with her daughter who is squirming in her arms.

"How could my goddaughter not want to see me, Elena?" Jalen said as he took the baby in his arms. Whoa, Jalen's the godfather? First Lucas and Lucina and now this? I don't know if this could get any crazier.

"Grandma, grandpa!" I turned to see it was the same beautiful brown hair girl who spoke as she happily ran into mom and dad's arms for a hug. They both looked confused of the girl's sudden approach as was I. Okay, who is she? I don't remember her in my life. Since when did I have another niece? Did I miss out on something?

"Hi Aunt Sam!" The girl said as she excitedly gave me a big hug. What the? Just then, I noticed something about her hair which is in soft waves like mine and more importantly how she actually resembles Tiffany. Wait a minute,

"Lucina?!" I said in shock as my parent's eyes widened in surprised at what I said. As I said her name, she showed me her face where I caught on how beautiful she is with the same looks as Tiffany including her eyes. She looks like Kylie Jenner in her teens.

"Yes, it's so great to see you again!" Lucina said as she smiled big her perfect teeth.

"I-It's great to see you too." I said feeling completely stunned at what's happening as Lucina went over to two kids who look like five year olds who are Rene-Ruh-ne-Re- well she prefers to be called Nessie, and her now husband Jacob's twin son and daughter Evan and Sarah. They both have skin tones that are lighter than Jacob's but darker than Nessie's while Evan looks a lot like Jacob and the same with Sarah on Nessie.

Okay, what the hell is going on here? How is Lucina all grown up into a young woman? I thought she was six. Have time moved by very fast? I don't think so. I looked at my parents who were thinking about the same thing I was.

"Hey guys!" Tiffany came over to us for hugs. "What are you all doing here? This is such a surprise!"

"We miss you so much sis!" I said hugging my big sister. "You look as beautiful as ever!"

"We just want to spend the holidays with you by a surprise visit," Dad said. "Although we seem to be the ones in surprised."

"Tiffany, what is going on here? Is that really Lucina?" Mom asked pointing at her.

"Yes, that is her. Can't you see the resemblance?" Tiffany asked with a laugh.

"How old is she?" Dad asked to be sure.

"She's six, dad." Tiffany answered.

"B-But how is she all grown up that fast?" I asked looking at Lucina and then at Tiffany. I must be going crazy.

Tiffany just smiled and said, "We'll talk later. Come on, everyone's getting ready to open presents." Well as long as she tells us, I'm okay with it. There are some things I want to know and to be clear of.

Everyone has gathered around the living room. I can't believe how big this place is. How could the Cullens afford such a house? If you called this a house. As I sat down, a shiny silver parcel with a blue bow was handed to me. I read the card that says,

 _To: Sam_

 _Love: The Cullens_

Okay that is sweet but strange how they had a gift ready for me but I'll ask the questions later. I was curious about what the Cullens got me as I slowly opened the box and then gasped at what it was.

There was a black box revealing an emerald diamond necklace. It's beautiful.

"It's NF Jewelry's latest design. They're not even out until next week but I know how to pull some strings." Alice said to me smiling at my shocked face. I quickly said thank you earning a hug from her as Esme went over to me.

"There's more inside." She said to me. I looked into the box to see an envelope and picked it up.

 _You and Ethan go anywhere you choose._

In the envelope were… what the, two first class round trip tickets to anywhere?! Wow! I thanked them again as a long thin red box was giving to Charlie. His was an electric fishing pole, an expensive one and plane tickets as well. Bella smiled as she gave Sue a red shiny box. Sue gasped as she pulled out an ocean blue Gemstone jewelry necklace. Sue thanked the Cullens and let Charlie place the necklace around her neck. Nessie gave Renee a blue box which happens to be an aquamarine diamond necklace with plane tickets as well. Esme passed gifts to Seth and Leah along with Carly and Nathan as well one for Embry and Danielle. The boys each got a leather band with a crest on it as the girls got necklaces; Leah's a black chain with a sapphire gem, Carly's a heart shaped necklace with a purple gem in the middle and Danielle's a white gold rubellite diamond necklace. Jalen gave three parcels to Elena, Asher and Melissa. Asher got a personalized gadget key chain. Elena's was a white gold plated sapphire dark blue diamond necklace. Jalen helped placed a small gold bracelet on Melissa's tiny hand where her name is engraved on it. Carlisle and Esme gave Austin and Ellie another set of plane tickets and what appears to be a heart key chain that is split in half for each of them with a name and date on it. Their kids looked excited when the Cullens gave them their gifts. Russell got some new games for his PS3, Dexter got some advanced textbooks that are even way beyond my level of teaching biology in high school, Tori or Trina, well either of those girls got sets of clothes from Alice and Nina got a big dollhouse with necessities. Mom and dad got plane tickets as well and while dad got a waterproof sports watch, mom got a gold plated blue stone pendant necklace with a crystal gem. Okay how are the Cullens are able to afford all of these gifts?

After the Cullens gave us their gifts and then giving one to each other, it was my family's turn to give out the gifts. My parents and I didn't know what to give the Cullens so we bought them a collection of movies which Emmett was excited about. How old is he exactly? I got Tiffany a new handbag that was on sale and these black leather boots which would look hot on her. I didn't know if I got the right size but I bought Jalen a grey leather jacket. Thankfully, he liked it and it fits him perfectly. I might have blushed when I nervously went up and gave Lucas a gift. He opened it and smiled big when he pulled out to be a Seahawks jersey with his last name on the back signed by Russell Wilson along with tickets to the next Seahawks game for him and Krystal.

"This is awesome! Thanks Sami!" He said as he gave me a hug causing me to blush. I looked over Lucas's shoulder to see Krystal who looked like she was trying to restrain herself.

To be honest with you guys, Krystal scares me. She's a nice girl and all but then that conversation she gave me at my wedding took me by surprised especially when she heard that I kissed Lucas. Lucas let's go of me as I went back to give my last gift. I felt awkward when I handed my present to Lucina knowing now how much she's grown in such a short time. She opened it to see a new collection of hair bows some with diamonds on it.

"Thanks Aunt Sam, I love it!" She said happily as she went over to give me a hug. Well that's good to hear. At least I didn't buy her clothes. That would've been very awkward and embarrassing. Well now I know what to give her for her birthday.

Lucina went back and sat next to Bryce as he wraps his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. I noticed that the two of them are close as they look at each other with such feeling. But that means that, no, surely not. Lucina's only six. I can tell dad was thinking the same thing.

Well this turns out to be a nice Christmas, just a bit unexpected.

Bella's POV

After everyone has gone through their gifts, I whispered to my family that only they can hear along with the pack.

"I think it's time now." I said and that's when the doorbell rang.

* * *

 **Get ready, the moment is about to begin. Please review.**


	3. The Quiluete Legends

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **It's time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Quiluete Legends**

Sam's POV

Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie and their kids, Charlie and Sue, Renee, Asher, Elena and Melissa, the Golds and my family and I stayed in the room while everyone else left.

Then Edward suddenly got up when the doorbell rang and he returned with a man in a wheelchair. I think his name is Billy and he's Jacob's dad.

"Charlie since you are married to Sue, you are part of the Quileute tribe and third in command in the council and we believed it's time for you to know the truth." Billy said rolling his chair to the middle of the room as Edward sat down.

Wait what? What truth? What is he talking? Hold on, why am _I_ here?

"And Renee since you are Bella's mother, we have also decided to tell you but you must never tell anyone. Not even your husband, Phil." Billy said to her as Renee nodded her head. I guess I'm not the only one. Wait a minute, Renee is Bella's mother? I thought Bella's parents were in France. I'm so confused now.

"Asher, Elena, since Jalen is the guardian of your daughter, we think it's best to tell you as well and the same thing implies to you." Billy said as both Asher and Elena nodded their heads.

"Gwen, Hayden, Sam, you are Tiffany and Lucina's family so you must know as well but you must not tell anyone including your husband, Sam." Billy said as my parents and I nodded our heads. I'm fine with that. I just wanna know what is going on.

"And you're Bryce's family so it's fair we tell you as well but you mustn't tell anyone." Billy said to the Golds. After Billy spoke, the Gold siblings turned to Russell giving him that look.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone!" He said raising his hands in surrender.

"Grandpa!" Evan and Sarah happily ran to Billy as they climbed up his chair and sat on his lap.

"Hey kids." Billy said with a smile on his face as he hugged them and I take that from the shocking looks on Charlie and Sue's faces that it's first time they are seeing this.

Evan and Sarah got jumped down and ran over to Nessie and Jacob.

"As I was saying we are going to be discussing a world any of you truly know." Wait _what_? What world? "Jacob, Sue and I will say our side of the story and then Edward, Bella and Nessie will say theirs. Understood?"

We all nodded and Billy took a breath.

"I am not going to announce anything that will give the story away. The true legend will be revealed much later in the evening." Billy took a breath and looked at Jacob.

"The legend of the Quileute tribe goes as far back as the great flood. We were and are still a simple tribe. The histories that everyone always thought were just legends." Jacob said as he stood up and walked to the middle of the room so that everyone can see him which is not that hard for his size.

The hair on the back of my neck was up on end.

"The stories of how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors." Jacob said.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning, we still are a small people, but we have never disappeared." Billy said.

"I thought you wanted me to tell them this." Jacob said to Billy.

"Go ahead." Billy gestured with his hands for Jacob to continue.

Jacob stared at Billy for a moment to be sure and turned back to us as he cleared his throat.

"This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later."

Shape-shifting?

"First, we were spirit warriors. In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them."

Every guest in the room including my parents and I had Jacob's full attention.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first Great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land."

"He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor. They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes."

"The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding. Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious. The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off."

"Generations passed. Then came the last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

Jacob just hissed the name as Sue and Billy shook their heads.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors - a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire. Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief."

Whoa. I thought.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached. One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him. Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self. Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape - he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands."

Jacob was staring out the window when he spoke again.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind. Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began - Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden - seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on - something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury. Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away."

Jacob took a deep breath and paced next to the window now.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed - never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever. The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness."

I saw Charlie's eyes widened.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world. As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden. Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf. As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf - the animal waited tamely for his return - to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home. At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body."

Jacob slowed his pacing. Looking down.

"Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed. Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened."

Jacob smiled softly, his eyes shinned as he continued.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and - before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa - transformed into a man. The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit. Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body. The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more."

Jacob then looked over at us.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside. Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did."

Jacob eyes flashed to Nessie and then back to us.

"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story…" Jacob motioned for his dad to take over. Oh man, don't stop. It's starting to get good. I thought as Billy started speaking.

"That was the story of the spirit warriors. This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice. Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began. Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before - a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain."

Jacob shuddered what his dad said.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return. The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes."

Billy paused and continued.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again. Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes - a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces."

Evan and Sarah whimpered and leaned closer to Nessie as she hugs them tight.

"All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs. Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red."

Charlie looked up at Edward and then Jacob. I wonder what's up.

"Calm down Charlie you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Everything is fine." Jacob said softly.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll."

Nessie's kids whimpered again and she walked over to Jacob and then he and the kids went outside.

"Are they okay Nessie?" Charlie asked concerned.

Nessie sighed. "Yeah they will be okay. Jake took them for a run until Billy is finished. We will explain more, later." Charlie nodded and the three returned with the kids next to Bella and Edward and nodded to Billy.

"Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them. But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother. Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed. Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself. Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains."

This time Edward, Bella and Nessie shuddered. Now what's going on.

"A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide - some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again."

Billy paused and pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age. Every one of us minus Edward, Bella, Nessie and Sue gasped.

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge."

Bella, Edward and Nessie grimaced.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her."

Renee's eyes were now staring at Bella, Edward and Nessie and then to Billy and Sue.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first. There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife. Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him. At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor. A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too."

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited. It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone - there was no one to distract her fury from him. When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again. Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him."

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed. The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki. And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart."

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst. Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck. That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature. Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned."

Billy paused again and spoke.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son. Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small."

Jacob walked back in, led by a rather happy Evan and Sarah.

"Jacob would you like to continue." Billy asked as he repeated the last part he said and Jacob nodded.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Please review.**


	4. The Wolves

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The Wolves**

Sam's POV

"A bigger coven came, and our great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes." Jacob said as he continued where Billy left off. "His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers."

We were stunned in silence.

"The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others. And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen. Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time. And so the sons and one daughter of our tribe again carry the burden and sometimes joy and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

Jacob smiled and looked over at his family.

"Well Jacob, while they talk about the legend, will you drive me home?" Billy said. Jacob got up with the car keys in his hands as he and his dad left the house.

"Okay guys." Bella said. "I don't know where to begin. Um Edward?" Bella said looking at him.

"The exact timing of where this story begins is unknown. Many think it began the same time or shortly after humans began. There are the ones that chose to be evil and those who chose to be good, somewhat holy. Some live their lives as they would if they were still human." Edward looked at us.

"What are we talking about exactly?" Renee asked.

"Yeah and what does this have to do with you guys? Why are you telling us this?" I asked.

Edward smiled as he said, "In time, all your questions will be revealed Sam. Just be patience with us, please. Billy told you his side of the story and now we tell you our side. Billy explained the legend and history of his people. Jacob will be back to explain the dynamics of everything."

Edward took a deep breath and began again.

"We will be talking about five different subjects. We'll begin with how it works and ways of life, and then we'll talk about mates, hybrids, stories and the Volturi."

"First off I will start with ways of life." Edward said. "There are mainly two ways to live, either on humans or animals."

My eyes widened as Edward said this.

"The ones who hunt humans can be vile, wild and uncontrollable. Able to massacre an entire city in only a matter of hours. They mostly travel alone as nomads or in two, three's or at the most four. A mated pair and or two mated pair. Some covens or families have five. The ones that live off animals have much more fulfilling lives. They often live in large families. Well, there are only two known covens that live that way together. The three largest coven or families that are known consist of two vegetarian or animals hunters and one group of human hunters. One now has eleven. Another has seventeen or more if you count other species now. Last would be the Volturi, the ancients and their mates would have made six but there are now only five. The makeup of the guard is from ten or more members or so it used to be but that will be explained later on."

Okay, this is so much to take in: mates, hybrids, shape-shifters, cold ones, covens, Volturi, what is all of this? I looked at my parents and everyone who is being told about this and they feel the same thing I am.

"What are they exactly?" Dad asked as Edward sighed.

"Again like Billy and Jacob said they are the 'cold ones', 'bloodsuckers' or what you would know them as, vampires." Once again, those of us gasped.

"But how?" I asked under my breath.

Bella spoke up this time, lifting her head and looking at us.

"Werewolves have only one enemy and that is vampires."

"Werewolves?" Ellie shouted, interrupting Bella.

She sighs and stood up motioning us the follow her. Sue excused herself to start the dishes. We grabbed our jackets and walked out the back door where it leads into the woods where it was snowing outside. Bella motioned for us to stop with her hands. Evan and Sarah plopped down in the snow playing with it calmly. I gasped as I heard a soft thud and looked around.

"Don't scream." Bella said softly. As she said that, a giant sandy colored wolf appeared through the trees. Its muscles showing through his thick fur. His paws were as big as large pizzas. It walked up slowly. What the hell! I wasn't the only one completely shocked as we watched the giant horse sized wolf laid down about ten feet away from us.

When Evan and Sarah saw the wolf, they ran over to it without a second thought. What are they doing? That wolf could hurt them. How come the Cullens aren't stopping them?

Edward smiled and walked over to the wolf, rubbing his head as he walked by. "Come over here everyone, please. I promise he will not hurt you. He's too slow to do so."

The wolf snorted and… did it rolled its eyes? Edward laughed and bumped his fist against the wolf's big nose. Charlie was the first to walk closer and looked in the wolf's mighty eyes. The wolf stood up and licked Charlie from his stomach to the top of his head.

Nessie and her kids started laughing and Edward and Bella started laughing as well. The wolf lay back down and it almost sounded like he chuckled.

"Bella, how do you guys know this giant wolf?" Renee asked still standing in place.

Bella who was casually leaning against the wolf shrugged and smiled. "Mom it's only someone you were sitting with in the same room not only an hour ago." What!

The wolf laughed and let out a small howl of laughter.

"Who?" Renee stuttered, shaking as we watched the wolf, but before anyone could answer, a light grey slender wolf trotted over to the sandy colored one and sat down and licked its giant paw. The kids waved to the wolf and it wagged its tail softly. Soon, two more wolves joined them. One was a chocolate-brown and the other was another gray but this one had dark spots. They both walked over to Bella and Edward and sat down.

"Okay everyone, I want you to guess who these wolves are okay?" Bella laughed.

Charlie took a deep breath and said, "Well none of them is Jacob."

Wait WHAT! I thought as Bella nodded.

"Of course you saw it when you were told about how different the world is to you. Jake should be back in a few." Nessie said giggling as Charlie nodded. That's when Sue walked outside with some clothes and a tray full of blueberry muffins. The sandy colored wolf whined and rolled over on his back, wagging his long tail. Sue rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Go on." She said as she walked back into the house.

The sand colored wolf practically ran over to the muffins and picked one up, eating it as all the other wolves got theirs.

"You still want me to guess?" Charlie questioned Bella as she laughs.

"Yes where is the fun in me just telling you?" Bella said. Charlie humphed and Edward laughed.

"Fine." He grumbled.

Charlie took a moment. "Is one of them Seth?"

Bella nodded.

"Wait a minute, are you telling us that these wolves are them?" Elena asked in shocked.

"That is correct." Edward said.

"They are actually werewolves?" Trina or is it Tori, asked.

"They're real?" Nina asked.

"That's scientifically impossible!" The boy with the glasses Dexter said as he adjusted them to see properly.

"It's not and I almost had a heart attack to prove it." Charlie said as Edward laughs again.

"How about I tell you the names but you have to guess which wolf is which. Okay?" Bella said and we all nodded.

"There is Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry." There comes the gasps again as we looked over the wolves.

"These wolves are one pack, excluding the Alpha. Where he is? The other pack is sixteen. I will explain why there are two packs in a minute." Bella said.

"But I thought Billy said only three or four changed at a time." Asher asked quietly. Bella shook her head.

"Not when there were two separate vampire attacks." A guy with an older face, copper skin and cropped black hair said as he walked up to Bella. "Where do you want me chief?" He asked with a smile.

"You can change over there, Sam. Jacob will be here soon. Edward thought it was a good idea to show the sizes of the alphas and between two alphas themselves." The man named Sam nodded and stood in the clearing.

All of sudden, he transformed into a big black wolf, shredding the clothes with it.

"Oh my gosh!" Mom cried as Renee, Ellie and Elena gasped.

"Wow!" Nina said in amazement.

"That was awesome!" Russell said with excitement.

"Wait a second, you were the bear?!" Charlie shouted. Bear?

"No Charlie, the wolves were mistaken for bears as they hunted the rouge vampires that were in the area." Edward said looking at Sam. Okay I'll ask about that later. Wow, Sam's wolf form is bigger than the other wolves.

A howl crackled through the snowy night Evan and Sarah ran into the woods. Again, no one is stopping this?

"Where did the kids go?" Ellie asked with worried.

"To Jacob." As Bella said that, an enormous russet colored wolf walked through the trees, with the kids sitting on his back. That's Jacob? They both jumped down and we watched Jacob stand by Sam. Jacob must be like two heads taller than Sam. Sam growled lightly. Jacob showed every one of his teeth and Sam kneeled down and walked away, he nodded once at Edward and cantered off in the woods. What was that about? Jacob walked by and sat in front of us. Sighing, he then laid down, stretching out like a lion.

Evan and Sarah went over and lay by Jake's massive head and cuddled up in his neck. Jacob groans and closed his eyes.

"Guys, it's time for you to guess. Leah, Seth and Embry's kids are probably waiting for them inside and Quil is needed back at his place." Nessie said.

"I'll give it a go." I said as I slowly stepped forward and looked at the wolves and I saw one. "I'm taking a wild guess that the smallish light grey is Leah."

The grey nodded and trotted off back in the woods and not thirty seconds later she ran back out dressed and shorts and a tank top as Leah. Leah smiled grabbed another muffin and went into the house. Wow, I was right. The three wolves looked at everyone else to see who else wants to guess.

"I wanna guess!" Nina said as she excitedly went up to the wolves and looked at them until she pointed at the sandy colored wolf. "That one's Seth."

The sandy colored one jumped to his feet giving Nina a lick on the face and like Leah came back as Seth.

"Good job Nina. Only one more to guess, and then the other is of course whose left." Edward said as Seth disappeared in the house.

"I would guess Quil is the brown one." Renee said. The brown wolf grinned and shook of the snow and ran towards the reservation, stopping by a tree, waiting for the other wolf.

"So I guess the last has to be Embry." Austin said and the wolf nodded and ran off with Quil.

Jacob nudged Evan and Sarah and they ran over to Nessie. Jake stood up and howled.

Seth and Leah came back out changed in mid stride and followed where the other two had went. He then walked over behind a tree and disappeared. He walks out in only a pair of shorts causing Tori and Trina to swoon over his well built shaped body.

"Okay let's get the story on the road before my kids fall asleep." Jake said laughing as if on cue they yawned.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think. Please review.**


	5. Imprinting

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Imprinting**

Sam's POV

We all came back inside from the cold. How are Edward, Bella and Jacob not freezing? I'm kind of scared now. I mean I saw a man turn into a huge wolf. But wait, if they are werewolves, how did they transform? It's not nighttime yet and it's not even gonna be a full moon.

"I will explain imprinting quickly. Imprinting is when a werewolf sees his true love." Jacob said. Oh, this should be interesting. I thought.

"Ooh, I wanna hear this!" Tori said as she and her twin sister started squealing.

"We fall in love fast and hard and forever. Pretty much like how vampires are with their mates." Jacob explained. "It's like all the strings that attach you to the world are snapped and there is a cable made of the hardest stuff in the world attached to her. She turns into your entire world." Jacob smiled but looked at the window. Wow, I wish I had something like that. Well, if you count meeting Lucas for the first time and having him not returning any feelings for me.

"You seem like you are talking from experiences Jacob." Asher stated as Jacob looked up at him.

"Well there is something else you need to understand first." Jacob said. "When everyone is in their wolf form we hear all of their thoughts, feelings, and emotions. Sam imprinted with Emily."

"Wait!" Charlie interrupted Jacob. "What _really_ happened to Emily?" I was confused at what Charlie's talking about as Jacob sighed.

"Sam got angry and when we get angry, it affects the wolf gene and he phased right where Emily was and accidently hurt her. He felt awful, he still does." He explained. Charlie's face was unreadable. "Anyways we are not talking about Sam and Emily's problems today." He laughed.

"Jared imprinted with Kim. Paul with… my sister Rachel, and Quil with Claire. And I have imprinted also as well as Seth, Embry and Leah which is a surprise, but I will tell you about that later." Jacob said smiling.

"Claire? Wait, isn't she like thirteen years younger than Quil?" Charlie asked with a gasp. Whoa, what! Again, so many questions are riding in my brain. It was already fried during my college years on the exams.

"Yes but their relationship was different due to the time Quil imprinted on her which was at the age of three." Jacob explained causing our eyes to widened. WHAT! "Relax, Claire wasn't ready back at that time and instead Quil acted like her big brother, protector. Whatever she needs him to be. When she came of age, she soon found her feelings for Quil. Quil will be everything to her as well. Werewolves don't age either."

I was just speechless as I heard my parents say "wow." Werewolves don't age the same as vampires?

"Well we will age if we find the will to stop phasing. Like in the story my dad and I told you. Keep phasing and live forever." Jacob explained.

Charlie sighed and nodded, and then his eyes went wide.

"You didn't imprint on Bella did you?!" Charlie asked, yelling at Jacob. Edward frowned and pulled Bella closer to him. Bella and Nessie glared at Jacob as the rest of us were left in confusion. Okay, did we miss something here?

"No Charlie. If I did, I would not be sitting here in one piece. Plus that would complicate _things_ with Nessie." Jacob chuckled again. Charlie's face went back to a normal color. I wondered what he meant by that along with 'things.'

"But I love Bella, so much and I now know why I felt so deeply towards her. I still do love Bella but in the right way now." Jacob began to say this but Bella looked at him and he was silenced.

"As soon as I'm out of the room, you may finish but not until I am out of hearing range." Bella said and walked out the back door. Edward and Nessie laughed at the look on Jacob's face. I couldn't help but to giggle also as did my mom and the rest of the women.

"As I was saying, why I felt so strongly for Bella, was because Bella had something I needed to survive." Jacob said. Edward scoffed at Jacob's wording. "What, you want to explain it then Edward?"

Edward shrugged and shook his head. "Nope but Bella would've killed you back then." That caused Edward and Jacob to start laughing. I am so lost now.

"Okay, okay." Jacob took a deep breath.

"What did you mean 'something you needed'?" Renee asked.

Jacob smiled. "Nessie, I imprinted on her the day she was born."

"What!" All the adults gasped.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey remember what I said about Quil and Claire?" Jacob asked as he had his hands in front of him.

Charlie grumbled something and leaned back into the couch. "Well that explains it." Explains what?

Jacob laughed and looked towards Edward. "And why didn't you help me. Your father-in-law was about to shoot my head off almost like when Nessie and I told him when we started dating."

Edward shrugged again. "Well I couldn't stop you imprinting on my daughter. So why would I stop my father-in-law shooting your head off?" Edward laughed along with him. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, what?!

"Nessie is actually your daughter?!" Elena asked in shocked as Renee looked at her in confusion.

"Yes Elena, she is." Edward said with a smile of pride.

"But you two look about the same age." Mom pointed out. Yeah, I mean sure they look alike but I thought of them as siblings giving how they look.

"We'll explain that later." Edward said.

"So you're okay with this?" Charlie asked accusingly at Edward.

Edward took another deep breath. "No but I have to be. I couldn't stop it when my daughter started having feelings for Jacob when she was six but this is what she chose for her to be happy. So I am too." He smiled. "And he also knows I can take him down." He added causing him and Jacob to laugh again.

"Only a couple more facts about werewolves you should know. One is when a vampire bites a werewolf it's fatal." Jacob said. "Two is that werewolves are one of only two things that can kill a vampire." Jacob finished and that's when Bella walked back in.

"You and Nessie dated when she was six?" Ellie asked Jacob.

"I thought you were supposed to be a big brother or protector you said." Austin said

"My relationship with Jacob is different than the others but we'll get to that later." Nessie said.

"So where were you at in your tale, Mr. and Mrs. Lovey Dovey?" Jacob asked wagging his eyebrows at Bella and Edward.

"Don't make me call Lucas over here!" Bella snapped and Edward and Nessie laughed. Actually, please do.

Edward went ahead and began talking again.

"As I said before, I will tell you about five different subjects. I will explain what we already covered but with more detail."

Edward sighed and began.

"Ways of life, like I said before there are mainly two ways to live, either on humans or animals. The ones who hunt humans can be vile, wild and uncontrollable. Able to massacre an entire city in only a matter of hours. They mostly travel alone as nomads or in two, three's or at the most four. A mated pair and or two mated pair. The ones that live off animals have much more fulfilling lives. They often live in large families. There are only two known covens that live that way together. The three largest coven or families that are known consist of two vegetarian or animals hunters and one group of human hunters. One had nine that was down to five but now eleven . Another has seventeen or more if you count other species. Last would be the Volturi, the ancients and their mates would have made six but there are now only five. The makeup of the guard is from ten or more members, back then."

I wonder why Nessie shuddered at the mention of the Volturi.

* * *

 **Stop right there just because I can. Please review.**


	6. Vampires and Their Mates

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Vampires and Their Mates**

Sam's POV

Bella took a deep breath, looking at Edward as he began speaking once again.

"Transformation." Edward said calmly. "One bite, but not to drain. It only takes one bite for a human to become a vampire."

Damn, just one bite? This is giving me chills right to my spine.

"Once the venom, coating the vampire's teeth enters the human bloodstream it moves through the body, changing each and every cell as is passes. The spread of the venom is swift, but the reconstruction of the cells takes time. This process is excruciatingly painful, comparable to the feeling of being burned alive." Edward explains causing Bella to shudder and so did Jacob and Nessie.

"The process lasts for roughly two or three days, depending on how much venom is present in the circulatory system and how close to the heart it had entered. There is no way to circumvent the burning with painkillers; the most narcotics can do is immobilize the body." Edward looked over at Bella and she smiled shyly and then back at us. "Newborn vampires are less than a year old and most are plagued by an unrelenting thirst and vibrant red eyes from their own human blood. The transformation is difficult from the vampire perspective as well." Edward grimaced. "Even mature vampires have trouble resisting flowing human blood. The scent affects them as it does sharks; they can go into a feeding frenzy. For this reason vampires don't tend to hunt in packs." Jacob laughed at the word 'pack'.

"Really Jake, grow up." Nessie scolded but laughed along with him and Bella.

Edward smirked and cleared his throat.

"During the irrational frenzy, members of a coven are likely to turn on one another in competition for the blood. The taste of human blood makes it even harder for the vampire to resist. It is nearly impossible for a vampire to not drain the human-thus killing him or her - once the vampire has tasted blood. Only a vampire with a great deal of self-control, are able to remain focused enough to bite a human and then let him or her live long enough for the venom to effect the change."

All the Gold kids were barely sitting now. They looked really into it and I don't blame them.

"Normally vampires change people because they are lonely or because they fell in love or intrigued with the human." Edward finished his sentence and looked towards Bella for her to continue.

"Singers." Bella's voice rang in my ears. "Or La Tua Cantante." She sang the words and Edward shuddered, smiling brightly at Bella. Jacob gagged at them, acting like a five year old earning a smack in the head by Nessie as his kids giggled.

"The smell of each human is different, and certain humans can smell more appetizing than others." Edward said. I think I'm going to be sick.

"But infrequently a specific human will smell nearly irresistible to a specific vampire. That human is known as a singer among vampires, because his or her blood sings for the vampire in question. Singers are individual phenomena; a person whose blood sings to one vampire, will not have the same effect on all vampires. While there are some humans, whose scents are more appealing to vampires in general, but that appeal does not reach the level of a singer. Singers are considered by most vampires to be a great find the drinking of whose blood is an experience to be savored."

"I only know of one vampire who has resisted the blood of his singer. But I will tell you about him later." Bella said then looked at Edward to continue.

"One feature of the unchanging nature of vampires is they mate for life."

Charlie sat up a little bit straighter as Edward explained this and so did my dad.

"Once they fall in love, that feeling never changes, never fades. If mates are separated it brings intense, unbearable pain to both the male and female. They can't move, can't breathe right, can't hunt, they can't even speak without it hurting."

Bella and Edward flinched as the rest of us had our eyes widened again. Wow. That must be rough. Edward took another breath.

"Vampire vengeance is the worse, if the vampire loses their mate. They will get revenge for someone taking their mate. Some will even try to take their own lives. Centuries can pass and it will not change. Never harm a vampire's mate. It will become a mate for a mate. Trust me, it's never pretty." Edward sighed and Bella rubbed his chest with her hand.

"Mate for a mate, is what is known in the vampire world to be the worst case of revenge and lost." Bella spoke quietly.

Bella took a deep breath and smiled. "Senses." She said. "Physical and mental abilities far exceed those of humans. They can run in excess speeds of hundred miles per hour, able to lift objects hundreds of times their own weights." I saw Dexter pulled his new notepad he got for Christmas and began scribbling down what Bella and the others are saying. "Senses are similarly boosted, giving them the ability to see, hear, and smell things imperceptible to humans."

"How so?" I asked.

"Seeing." Bella looked over at Edward and smiled.

"Seeing everything. Every dust particle. Every spectrum of light. Every prism of color even whole new colors never seen before." Edward said.

Bella looked back at us. "It would be like seeing everything for the first time."

"Hearing. Being able to hear five miles away. Able to hear the freeway from this house. Able to hear the breath of an animal, the settling of leaves, the blood in the veins of animals and people alike." Bella smiled as I shuddered. Man, how are they doing this? "Hearing the sounds of hearts beating, the songs of the wind blowing, hearing the quietest whisper, again it's like hearing for the first time."

"That's amazing!" Renee gasped out loud and Jacob laughed.

Bella looked at him from the corner of her eye and he stopped making Edward, Nessie, Sarah and Evan laugh.

"Smelling." Bella continued. "Smelling everything there is. The sweet smell of vampires to the stinky wet dog smell of werewolves." Edward started laughing this time and Nessie joined him.

Jacob crossed his arms and sank down to sit on the floor again as he kids acted the same thing which I was laughing at.

"Smelling the different perfumes of different people, vampire's animals. Smelling the dirt, nature, the rain." Bella continued. "As I was saying before; their skin is harder than granite, rendering their bodies nearly indestructible."

"Nearly?" Mom asked. Bella sighed and shook her head.

"Nearly." She said again. "I will tell you later. Their minds work many times faster than humans' are capable of, and all have perfect recall."

"Amazing." Dad said. Bella nodded and looked towards Edward.

"Supernatural abilities." Edward spoke calmly.

"There is more?" Dexter asked with a gasp.

Bella laughed and smiled at him as Edward did the same.

"Yes, there's more Dexter, more than you could possibly imagine." Edward said. "As I was saying, some have additional gifts. Like psychic gifts as humans that have been intensified. Some examples being; a human with a love of learning, becoming a vampire with an insatiable scholarly curiosity, or a human with a deep value for human life, becoming a vampire with the strength to avoid human blood. A human with a good instinct for hunting might become a powerful vampire tracker." As Edward said this, Bella shook and Edward pulled her closer. Charlie looked at them weirdly. _Now_ what's going on?

"I will tell you later." Bella said quietly. Well take your time. I'm still trying to process all of this.

"A human who had some limited precognition might develop into a vampire with strong ability to see the future." Edward continued. "A human who was very sensitive to other people's moods might develop the vampire ability to read thoughts or influence emotions. A human who can detect the things or people around them would develop to actually see their auras. A human who is there for someone and understand them, could be develop to heal their injuries and to see what they see."

"Laws" Bella grimaced at what Edward said.

"There is only one law." Bella never looked at us. "One law, there is only one law! And that is not to tell humans about vampires."

Wait what! I gasped and was suddenly very scared. I looked to see panic on the guests' faces.

"Then why tell us and who told you?" Charlie gasped.

Bella took a deep breath and it turned into a long sigh.

"We told you because you are now third in command in the Quileute tribe dad and you are entitled to know the history of your tribe's enemy's. As for the rest of you all, well, we never wanted to so that we can keep you all safe but a circumstance made a big change." Edward told us. So what becomes of them for telling us when they shouldn't?

"What about Nessie? And what about you two?" Charlie asked again.

"And what about Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina and Jalen?" Dad asked with worry.

"What about Bryce?" Ellie asked.

Edward shook his head. Nessie stood up and took her kids in the kitchen and as soon as she was out of hearing range Edward began speaking again.

"Ness is fine on both sides. The werewolves can't hurt her because she is Jacob's imprint. As for the vampire side you will have to wait a little longer for the answer. It's the same for Bella and me and everyone else you know." We all nodded. Here I go again with the millions of questions.

Nessie then walked back in with her kids in tow both with a sippy cup in their hands. They retook their seats and Bella started off where she left off.

"Not telling humans, which also means no immortal children because the child cannot keep the secret. If a child is changed it remains childlike in all ways. If the Volturi catch wind of an immortal child, they will destroy the child and all who protect it."

Nessie practically hissed and held her children tighter. I had so many questions but I knew I had to wait for the answers.

"Hybrids," Edward spoke softly and smiled as I had a curious look on my face. "The biological passing of vampire traits is one of the least common exceptions to normal vampire life."

"What?" We all asked feeling lost.

"Out of thousands of vampires on the planet, there are only eleven known hybrids in existence and most of them were from one source." Edward continued. "Male vampires do have the capacity to pass on generic material with a human female partner. However, it is beyond the ability of most vampires to be so close to a human physically and still resist the lure of her blood."

My dad sure looks into this and so was Charlie the way they are leaning forwards from their position.

"Also, vampires are so much stronger than humans that any loss of self-control at such close proximity can quickly lead to mortal injury to the human." Edward continued.

"Then how are there any hybrids?" I asked. Bella sighed through a laugh.

"That's what Edward said before. Out of thousands of vampires on the planet, there are only eleven known hybrids in existence, and most originated from only one source." Bella said with a smirk on her face.

"Female vampires can't change to carry a baby." Edward said. "Female vampires don't change, so no baby could form or develop." Edward sighed as he repeated this again and looked over at Bella, before beginning again.

"Vampire hybrids have both vampire and human traits. They are much stronger and faster than humans, with sharper senses, but not as strong, fast, or sharp as a pure vampire. They are strong enough, however, that human females are rarely able to survive the gestation period."

Oh my gosh!

I leaned forward listening more intently as the Gold kids were mirroring my position.

"The movement of a hybrid fetus causes extreme injury to the more fragile mother." Edward grimaced and Bella placed her hand on Edward's shoulder. This calmed him almost immediately. "If the gestation is survived, the birth is not." Edward closed his eyes tighter. Bella sat up more. Edward had his face buried in Bella's neck and he took a deep breath. Why was he so worked up about this? It was just a story or a legend anyways.

Nessie went over to hug Edward. He turned and smiled at her. Bella smiled at the two, as Nessie's kids went over to sit on Edward's lap. Bella stood up and took the sippy cups into the kitchen and quickly returned to them.

"Do you want me to finish?" Bella asked sweetly. Edward shook his head.

"No I can do it." He said and then nodded to Jacob. Jacob moved to sit next to Bella and the other arm of the couch. Jacob looked quite upset about this whole thing too. How weird. What was the big deal to all of this?

Edward took another breath and continued. "The usual method of delivery for a hybrid is for the hybrid to make their own escape from their mother's womb."

Evan and Sarah whimpered and leaned further back against Edward and hid their beautiful face. Edward ran his long fingers through Sarah's black curls.

"The hybrids must utilize their teeth, which have more in common with vampire teeth than human teeth, to pierce the amniotic sac- a membrane nearly as durable as vampire skin." Edward stopped abruptly and looked at Jacob.

"Jake will you take your kids into another room?" Jacob nodded quickly and picked up his children, walking up the stairs. Edward looked up and continued.

"This is too traumatic to the human body to be survived. Only the introduction of vampire venom to the mother's system can heal the injuries incurred; only two mothers have survived to become a vampire." Edward shuddered and Bella moved herself to sit in his lap again. Edward buried his head back in Bella's neck. Bella started rubbing Edward's head.

"I will tell the rest, love." Bella said and Edward nodded, still buried in Bella's hair. Bella took a breath to prepare herself and began where Edward left off.

"Like the amniotic sac, a hybrids skin is almost as durable as their vampire parent's skin, but it does not have the same prismatic reaction to the sunlight."

"What?"

Bella laughed. "I will tell you the full characteristics of vampires a little later." She said and turned to Nessie. "How about you explain some?" Nessie nodded and turned to us to explain.

"Hybrids can also have supernatural abilities, though not all do. Like humans, hybrids have a circulatory system and are warm blooded. They can eat solid food but generally find blood more appealing. They also sleep. Their irises come in the usual range of human colors and do not change in response to diet. They either inherit their mother's eye color or their father's human eye color. In the first few years of their lives, hybrids grow and change like humans do."

Nessie paused and looked back at us.

"Though at an extremely accelerated pace." She said. Whoa, no way. "After roughly seven years the hybrid reaches physical adulthood and settles into the same unchanging state and conditional immortality that vampires enjoy. The hybrid mind develops much faster than the physical body; a hybrid has the mental capacity of an adult human by the time of their birth. Hybrids learn quickly to communicate with their caretakers, picking up their first language mere weeks after birth. The capacity for physical and mental maturation is what sets the hybrids apart from the immortal child."

Charlie sighed and looked at Nessie.

"It's okay grandpa. Take a deep breath." She said. Charlie nodded and did as she told him to. Okay again, this weird knowing Nessie is Edward and Bella's daughter making Charlie the grandpa who is Bella's father which is making me confused.

"Jacob you can bring the kids back now." Nessie said at the same tone and level as she was talking to us. How could Jacob even hear us? But before I knew it, Jacob was back down the stairs and the kids ran to Nessie. I could hardly imagine what else they could possibly tell me and everyone else. Jacob sat down on the floor by Nessie's feet again.

"Let's now talk about characteristics." Edward said and turned to us. "What do you guys know about vampires?"

"We know they drink blood," Russell started.

"They have pale and cold skin," Dexter said marking it down.

"They are super fast and strong," Nina said.

"They have super senses," Trina said.

"They can't go out in the sunlight because they burn from it," Tori said but Edward cut them off.

"I'm afraid you're wrong." He said causing us to be confused. "Vampires can go out in the sun, but it's being seen they must avoid. You see, vampires sparkle in the sun light."

"Wait what?!" I said in gasp.

"That's impossible!" Dexter said. "There's no way their bodies can survive from the light."

"But it's true. Their bodies sparkle like diamonds when the light touches them. If humans see that, they'd know they're different." Nessie said.

"There are other facts you read about vampires that are just myths. Starting the fact that vampires don't sleep, at all." Edward said.

"That must be fun to stay up all night. OW!" Russell said rubbing his arm when one of the twins punched him in the shoulder. "Alright, I'll shut up."

"Yes, they can't sleep and don't need to breathe; however it gets uncomfortable because they need to breathe to be able to smell." Edward continued.

"They don't have to breathe?!" Mom gasped out loudly.

Edward shook his head. "No they don't, anyways vampires are immortal but they can be killed by ripping them apart and fire. Stakes, garlic, holy water and sunlight has no effect. "

"Vampires have absolute beauty. But I will get to the bigger details later." Bella said. "Teeth." Okay, I don't like where this is going. "Vampires have very normal looking teeth but they are super sharp and unbreakable." Bella spoke slowly. "They can bite through anything. Diamonds, vampire skin, and every other kind of hard substance." Whoa. "Vampires have no tears, they can't cry tears." Bella shook her head. "Oh but they can sob. Horrible dryless sobs. The sound can bring you to your knees and if it is your mate sobbing it's even worse."

"Venom can cure pretty much everything except regrowing limbs." Bella's voice and that sentence brought my attention back to what she was saying. "Vampires do not age, emotionally or mentally. They have all venom based fluids but only their salvia is venomous." That horrible cold chill went down my spine again. I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

"They can remain motionless but most choose not too, for more than one reason." Edward, Bella and Nessie shuddered lightly.

"They cannot starve to death, yet they cannot digest human food, they have to throw up human food or else it just sits there; waiting to be expelled." Edward said.

"Eww!" Trina said.

"That's just gross." Tori said.

"Blood is the only diet of a vampire, blood makes them stronger, not that with no blood they are weak it just makes them stronger. I really don't know how to explain it." Bella said as she shook her head and laughed. "Oh and as I was saying before about beauty. Vampires are flawless and have pale skin with red, black or gold eyes."

Charlie gasped out loud and sat up straight. Bella flinched a little and smiled at her father. Charlie glared at Edward, turned his head and his face soften when he saw Nessie and her kids, he smiled gently. Charlie then looked over that pattern again. Well I wonder what was his problem. Does he know something?

* * *

 **Just one more chapter and then we have the Olympic cover tell their stories and retell the events from mine! Please review.**


	7. What Is Going On Here?

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – What Is Going On Here?**

Sam's POV

"But...wait so where do you guys fit in all of this?" Mom asked as soon as Bella finished speaking. Bella smiled softly, closing her eyes tight.

"Well, I can honestly tell you I'm not a werewolf." She laughed as she opened her eyes.

"You only wish you were this awesome." Jacob said laughing as he did so. Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Oh Jacob you really think I wished to be a horse sized wolf, chasing rouge vampires all day long? I have already had my fare share of rouge vampires, thank you very much." Bella snapped back at him jokingly. Okay I need a better reaction to say but; wait, what?

"What do you mean 'your share of vampires Bella'?" Charlie stuttered quietly. "How many vampires have you come across?"

Edward snorted and Bella looked cross at him. Bella looked back over at us and chuckles.

"Um...a little more than seventy, seventy-five." Bella said nonchalantly, shrugging slightly.

"WHAT?!" Charlie gasped. None of us didn't know how to respond to it. What is with this girl?

Jacob growled lightly until Edward snapped at him.

"Shut up Jacob." Bella said after she calmed Edward down. "It's not like they were hunting you directly."

"Hunted?" Ellie asked nervously.

Bella nodded and smiled softly.

"I personally have been hunted." She said. Bella thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. "How about I tell you a little bit of a story?" Bella suggested.

Everyone one of us looked at each other and then nodded.

"When I first moved here I knew nothing about vampires or werewolves." Bella said.

"Then how did you find out?!" Nina asked her loudly and Jacob flinched, him being half asleep.

"I was getting to that." Bella laughed lightly. "Long story short Jacob is the one who originally told me."

Jacob held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I didn't know they were true at the time!" Edward glared at Jacob and Bella raised an eyebrow. Jacob sat back with his arms crossed against his chest. Bella smiled rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, my first attack,"

"First?!" Charlie interrupted, again.

"Yes dad, my first attack. Meaning I had more than one. I will explain okay?" Charlie nodded and sat back a little as we all got settled.

"Well you know when I said that I was going back to Phoenix and I said all that stuff to you?" Bella asked. Charlie clearly already knowing his answer when he nodded. "I was being chased by a sadistic vampire named James."

A low rumble filled the room, sending chills up my spine. Bella placed her hand on Edward's chest and it stopped. Was that him?

"Relax, love." she whispered softly and tuned back to us.

"You see, some vampires have special powers as I said before. James was a tracker."

"Was?" Dexter asked. Bella smiled shyly.

"Yes. Was, he is dead but I will get to that later. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward led James to Canada with the scent on my clothes but he quickly realized he was being tricked and ran back to Forks. Esme had stayed behind to watch over Charlie."

"What?!" Charlie gasped. How many times will he interrupt them? "What could she have done?" Charlie basically screamed.

"Oh Esme can hold her own." Edward chuckled under his breath.

"We will answer all questions once I'm finished with the James story." Bella said allowing Charlie to calm down.

"So Jasper and Alice took me to Arizona and we stayed in a hotel until James contacted me. Saying that he had Renee and well you could guess what happened then. I ran from Alice and Jasper to the ballet studio." Bella said.

Renee gasped covering her mouth.

"The one that burned down?" She asked and Bella nodded. Once again, I'll ask about that later.

"The very one. Once I got there I heard Mom's voice, it turned out that he had taken our home movies and played your voice making me think you were there." Bella took a deep breath.

"I didn't really fall down any stairs and out a window. James attacked me, full force, he snapped my leg with his foot, threw me a crossed the room, smacking my head on the mirrors, making my head bleed, sending him in a frenzy."

All of us gasped as Bella smiled softly at us again. Damn, that must have hurt like hell.

Bella took another uneven breath and looked over at Edward before continuing her horrible tale. "Well everything went black. It was like I was looking through dark murky water. Then I heard an angel." She sighed. "I remember thinking 'Why is the angel crying?' and "The angel shouldn't be crying.""

Edward pulled Bella closer to him.

"What angel? Who?" Mom asked.

"It was just Edward." Bella said.

"Wait!" Nina said. "Edward is an Angel? Like Jacob's a werewolf!" Bella sighed and chuckled as Edward, Nessie and Jacob laughed and Evan and Sarah smiled really big.

Bella smirked and rubbed her face in her hands. Bella looked back up before speaking again.

"No, Nina, not technically but to me Edward is my own personal angel." Bella then paused and glared at Jacob who was laughing at Edward. It silenced him. "But to answer your question no. So back to my story."

"Anyways as I heard Edward calling my name through the darkness of my foggy mind, I noticed my hand was burning. It was on fire!" She said. What?! "Oh, not for real. It was because of James. He had bit me."

We all gasped. So Bella's a vampire?

Jacob let loose a short growl. Edward made a snarling noise from his chest. What is with them? Bella placed one of her hands on Edward's chest and the noise stopped.

"The venom was making its way up my arm but Carlisle had the idea that saved me from the venom that time." She said.

"What?!"

Bella smiled calmly.

"He said that someone had to suck the venom out of me." Bella explained. How is that possible? How could that person do that? "Edward saved me that time around by sucking out every bit of the venom out." Okay, so Bella didn't get to be a vampire.

Charlie looked over at Edward and gave him a grateful look. Edward smiled at him and hugged Bella and Nessie. Wait a second, Edward sucked the venom out?

"Wait! Wasn't that dangerous for you?" I blurted out to him.

Edward smiled and looked directly at me.

"No. It couldn't do anything to me. But it would be impossible for a human to do so." Oh – wait what!

"Human?! You're not human?!" Renee asked out loud.

Charlie didn't look too surprised like the rest of us. Edward smirked and shook his head 'no.'

"Didn't we already cover it to you guys?" Bella laughed.

"Then what are you Edward?" Austin asked him. Charlie leaned a little more forward, listening. Edward grimaced and took a deep breath.

* * *

 **Here we go you guys. Please review.**


	8. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

Sam's POV

"Okay I will tell you my story. But then the rest of the family will have to tell you their own stories." Edward said. "Here me out, I am going to tell you about when I was human first." Bella sits up against Edward's side and takes both of his hands in hers.

"I was born on June 20th 1901 in Chicago, Illinois." Edward began causing to Charlie gasped and started choking, and then he composed himself.

"I'm alright. Go on." He said squeakily. I didn't know what to say. Edward was born in the 1900's? That would mean he's a hundred and twenty five years old. But he looks like a seventeen year old.

"My parents were Edward Anthony Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen." Edward said.

"So you were named after your father?" Dad asked.

"Yes Hayden, I am." Edward laughed and quickly went back to his story.

"My father provided my mother and I with many advantages most other families didn't have. I had private music lessons, mainly piano and became an accomplished pianist at a very early age. I also had the opportunity to attend a private school; I always excelled at my studies and I loved being in the school close to home."

Wow, and I thought his life at the Cullen's was perfect.

"My father and I were not as close as I would have liked to have been. He was a lawyer and a very accomplished and successful one at that; because of his career he was out of town a lot." Edward's eyes glazed over and he kissed Bella's head. He took a breath and continued.

"I was very close to my mother. She often told me 'I was the center of her world.'" Edward sighed and Bella placed her hand on his cheek, caressing him. He leaned into her touch.

"My mother, well she was actually a lot like Esme. Sweet, very motherly, compassionate." My heart ached at the feeling of his heart break. "She was the one I got my hair and eye color from. She was like an angel. Bright shiny bronze hair that hung low on her back when she was home and pulled into a tight bun when we were out in town. Her eyes were always happy and shinning. Her eyes were a bright, vibrant emerald green."

"Green?" Tori said in confusion.

"You don't have green eyes though." Trina said. Edward shook his head.

"No, my eyes were the same deep, bright, green when I was human. But that and a lot of other things have changed." He said and then continued.

"World War I was raging through most of my adolescence. I wanted to become a soldier and planned to when I turned eighteen, but I was very reluctant because I didn't want to leave my mother." Edward took another deep sigh and pulled Bella closer. "But that all changed, when my parents and I became sick with the Spanish Influenza in 1918."

Oh I remember learning about that in history even though it was never my favorite subject.

"My father died in the first wave of the flu. He never regained consciousness once he was in the hospital." Edward shook his head. "Then my mother caught the influenza and then me."

"Dad." Nessie said as she went over to hug him.

"I'm fine Ness." Edward said as she nuzzled her head under his neck. "But my mother, Elizabeth, she was alert until almost the very end. Carlisle said she worried obsessively over me and that she was hurting her own chances of survival trying to nurse me from my sickbed."

Edward sighed and hugged Nessie closer to him.

"Wait a minute, Carlisle?!" Asher gasped as Edward laughed.

"Yes Carlisle. He was our doctor. Like I said human memories fade, Carlisle told me most of what I'm telling you to preserve my parents' memory. He says I look a great deal like my mother; same strange shade of bronze hair, same bright green eyes."

Edward's eyes looked far away.

"Carlisle said he expected me to go first, since I was so much worse than my mother was." Bella squeezes Edward's hand and kissed his temple.

"Carlisle said my mother begged for him to save me. Her exacted words were 'you must do everything within _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward.'"

Edward smiled and looked over at Bella and Nessie.

"And thank God Carlisle acted on my mother's wishes. Shortly after my mother passed, I was near death myself; Carlisle snuck me out of the hospital and saved me."

"How did he save you? How old is Carlisle then?" Mom asked, so confused.

"I'm afraid Carlisle will have to tell you that himself." Edward said. I guess we'll know later.

"I formed a very deep bond with Carlisle. He quickly became a father to me. He gained my trust and love the way my natural father never had." Edward shifted his weight and lean up against the armrest. "In 1921, I gained a mother in Esme. Carlisle and Esme will have to tell you that story themselves."

Then Edward sighed and he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his large hands.

"From 1927 to 1931 I had a..." Bella placed her hand back on Edward's.

"Edward it's okay." Bella whispered and then said something lower where I could not make it out. Edward nodded and began talking again.

"As I was saying from 1927 to 1931 I had a very hard time. I had a rebellious period." Charlie gasped and looked at Edward.

"Sorry go on." Charlie said.

"When I came back in 1931 Carlisle and Esme welcomed me back with open arms." Edward sighed and continued. "In 1933 Rosalie Hale joined the family. Later on I found out Carlisle thought she would be to me as Esme is to him." Edward laughed and I think I understood why as I giggled. "We were nothing more than siblings. Emmett joined the family in 1935 and him and Rose will tell you everything later as well. Then Jasper and Alice found us in 1950." Edward smiled after finishing that sentence. "And then in 2005, I met the love of my life who gave me my daughter." Edward said and he kissed the top of Bella's head. Bella smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "And then years later, Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina, Jalen and Bryce joined the family."

"Then why did you leave a year after that when you met Bella?" Charlie asked. Edward looked to be in pained as rubbed his hands with her thumb.

Edward looks over at Charlie.

"I swear to you Charlie, I will tell you and everyone else everything that happened those years in some detailing, but after everyone else tell their stories." Charlie nodded.

Bella smiled and nodded at Edward, before she stood up and walked into the kitchen. Edward looked over at Jacob and nodded.

"Carlisle and Esme will tell their story first then Rosalie and Emmett then Jasper and Alice; then Bella and I will tell you the rest of ours along with my daughter's before we get to Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina, Jalen and Bryce to tell you theirs, and tell you more."

"Edward, why did you guys choose the name Nessie?" Renee asked and Charlie smiled. Well more like grinned. He must have known.

"Well I will let you know as soon as Bella wants to tell you." Edward chuckled.

Bella comes back into the living room with a blue and pink non-spill cup in her hands.

Evan and Sarah sat up and smiled at Bella.

"Thank you grandma." They said as Bella handed their cups.

"You're welcome kids." She smiled. Okay that must be weird to be called that when she looks young. Again, I am so confused.

Jacob made a noise and Bella rolled her eyes and threw something to him, or at him. Jacob caught the bag and opened it; pulling out a Ziploc with a sandwich.

"Thanks _mom_!" Jacob said to Bella.

"You are asking for it Jacob Black!" Bella threatened holding out her phone. Oh yes please Bella! Edward just laughed as Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett immediately walked over. Then they went around and sat gracefully on the floor. Aw, no Lucas? What about Tiffany and Lucina?

"Hey blondie." Jacob said to Rosalie with a mouth full of sandwich. Rosalie curled up her nose to Jacob and he snickered. Emmett smiled at Jacob behind Rosalie's back causing her to smack Emmett's head.

"OW!" He cried.

Edward slid into the floor and lean up against Bella's legs after she moved to sit next to the arm rest. As Nessie brought her kids closer to her. Carlisle and Esme sat next to Bella. Esme sitting closest to her, she places her hand on Bella's cheek and says something very quiet. Bella nodded and the Esme kisses Bella in the top of her head and then did the same to Nessie and the kids. Carlisle clears his throat.

"Well I guess the best place to begin is at the beginning." He said.

* * *

 **Please be patient until the end for the announcement which will be a while. Also be sure to vote on my poll. Please review.**


	9. Carlisle Cullen

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Carlisle Cullen**

Sam's POV

"Alright, I was born in London, England." Carlisle began.

"Oh you're British?" Ellie gasped out loud causing all of Edward's siblings to laugh as Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes, anyways my father was an Anglican Pastor and my mother passed away giving birth to me." He said. "I was born during a time of religious and political upheaval. My father and other pastors led hunt for anyone he thought might be a witch, werewolf, vampires; anything that was different or misunderstood. He seemed to always be on a witch hunt. Many of these hunts however would just end up killing innocent citizens."

Carlisle rubbed his face.

"As my father aged, he had me take over the raids. I wouldn't kill but I was smart enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London."

Whoa seriously? He found actual vampires, as in real vampires?

"I led the hunt after them and in the chaos that ensued; I was attacked and was left bleeding in the street by one of the rouge vampire. Knowing what my father would do, I hid myself in a potato cellar, for my very painful transformation."

Charlie, Asher, Austin and dad made a choking sound and his eyes did the stupid bugged out thing. Carlisle chuckled low in his throat and took a deep breath.

"And three days later emerged as a vampire." Carlisle paused as Charlie stuttered something and I think I know why. Carlisle is a vampire?! I mean I know he looks hot to pose as a movie star but he looks too nice to pose as one, right?

"Before you freak out about the word vampire, please let everyone tell their stories. You already know how our diet is and everything else. You have our whole history. Just please wait until everyone is finished, well just those who are here right now." Carlisle spoke very formally.

We all nodded and let Carlisle continue.

"Anyways I was repelled and horrified by what I had become, and tried various ways of killing myself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs."

Mom, Renee, Elena and Ellie gasped. Carlisle smiled softly at them and continued.

"Eventually, I was so desperate for blood that while I was hiding in a cave in a forest, I attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer."

Okay, so Carlisle is a vampire but a good one. I think that's good… is it? You know what, I'll find out later. I'm still learning.

"I found out that I could survive off of animal blood and I considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, thereby killing them." Carlisle continued. "I found new life in this fact and over the course of about two centuries was able to perfect my ability to resist the bloodlust caused by the scent of human blood." Pause right there, WHAT!

"Two centuries?!" Asher gasped and continued his question. "When were you born in London or changed or whatever?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was born in 1640 and changed in 1663 making me 23." Carlisle chuckled.

"Wow!" Nina said.

"That is so awesome!" Russell said.

"I just can't believe what I'm witnessing!" Dexter said as he scribbled down his notes. Damn, Carlisle is over three hundred year olds? Just… wow.

"During those two centuries, I studied at night, becoming a nighttime patron of the arts. As a result of my meticulous studying, I was able to become a doctor." Carlisle continued.

"A brilliant doctor!" Esme added smiling at Carlisle. He smiles kindly at her and kisses nose lightly. Awe!

"I was studying in Italy when I stumbled across the Volturi the dominant vampire coven that was led by three vampires named Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

A fierce growl rang through the room causing most of us to jump.

Carlisle looks over at Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett was still sitting on the ground but with Evan and Sarah now on his lap and Rosalie was now pacing. Her heels making no noise.

"Rose." Carlisle said almost like a warning.

Rosalie looked up at him and then walked back over by Emmett. She fell gracefully to the floor into her previous seat.

Carlisle sighs and began talking again. I wonder what was that about earlier.

"They were much more educated and refined than those living in the sewers of London, but still lived on human blood."

Bella shivered and flinched, leaning further into Esme. Edward reached up from the floor and placed his hand on Bella's knee.

"While they attempted to convert me to the natural food source, their attempts were unsuccessful of course. After living with the Volturi for two decades, I moved on to the New World, where I became a doctor and used my skills to help people."

Carlisle looked over to Esme and began again.

"In 1911, I worked as a doctor in Columbus. Because the local doctor was away, I was assigned to treat Esme Anne Platt's broken leg after she fell off a tree."

Esme half smiles at Carlisle.

"This encounter, however, left a strong affection on me and vice versa, even though our encounter was brief. Though I had found ways to use my skills for good, I did not find what I was searching for: a companion who shared my philosophy and value on human life."

Bella smiles at Carlisle and runs her fingers through Edward's hair.

"My loneliness increased over the years, and eventually, I began considering creating a companion of my own, but the idea of cursing someone else with the same life as mine repulsed me."

Carlisle glanced over to Edward who was still sitting on the floor; flashing him a small grin.

"In 1918, I worked night shifts in a Chicago hospital during the Spanish influenza epidemic. During the epidemic, I encountered a dying woman named Elizabeth Masen."

Wait, does that mean…?

"Her son, Edward, was dying of influenza as well. Elizabeth begged me to do anything within my power to save her son as she lay dying. Out of loneliness, and armed with the knowledge that Edward was alone in the world, I changed him, making him my companion."

Edward smiled up at Carlisle and mouthed the words 'thank you' and leaned his head back against Bella's legs. Whoa, so Edward's a vampire too? Hold on, that means that,

"We started traveling together using the cover story that Edward was the younger brother of my late wife. Not long after, in 1921, Edward and I moved to Ashland, Wisconsin, where I was called to the bedside of a dying woman."

"I was very surprised when I found out the woman was Esme, who suffered injuries from a failed suicide attempt spurred by the loss of her child."

Another round of gasps came. Sarah scampers from Emmett's lap to sit on Esme's.

"Remembering her as the ever-so-happy young girl and unable to believe that someone as vivacious and beautiful as she would meet such cruel fate, I changed her into a vampire to save her life."

"I then explained to Esme about what I had done to save her and to my surprise, she was not upset by my decision. She, too, remembered our first meeting, and had always considered me her ideal of a gentleman."

Esme grins. "Yes I did."

Most of the Cullens laughed at that.

"We soon fell in love and married. I will let everyone else tell their story but I want to tell you about the treaty." Carlisle said. Jacob leans toward Carlisle at the word.

"Before Alice and Jasper joined us, the family and I moved to Forks, Washington where we then made a treaty with the Quileute tribe, led by a shape-shifter named Ephraim Black. The treaty stated that the Quileutes would leave the Cullens alone and not reveal them to humans if the Cullens would refrain from biting humans - whether to kill or change them - or trespassing on Quileute land. Because of the treaty, we were able to live in relative peace."

"Was? Is the treaty different now?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes with Jacob being the chief he is able to change what he wishes. We can go over the new treaty later on." Whoa, Jacob's a chief! With more stories being told, it either gets scary or interesting.

"Esme?" Carlisle smiled at her. She nodded and began her story.

* * *

 **Please review. It would mean a lot with some of your thoughts. The more reviews, the faster I might update the chapters.**


	10. Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen**

Sam's POV

"I was born in 1895. I grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio, where I had a very happy childhood." Esme began. Her eyes looked far away as she spoke.

"As a teenager, my playful, mischievous nature often got me into trouble. At the age of sixteen, I fell out of a tree and broke my leg and like Carlisle said since the local doctor was out of town, I was treated by him." Esme leans up against Carlisle.

"He moved out of town not long after that, but I never forgot the kind doctor with whom I had gotten along with so well. I initially wanted to move west to become a school teacher but I was pressured by my parents to stay and marry."

Wow, can't parents let their kids pursue their dreams their way?

"At the age of twenty two, in an attempt to please my parents, I married Charles Evenson, but I soon realized my husband was an abusive man." My mom, Ellie and Renee gasped as did Charlie while Elena flinched. "My family urged me to keep quiet about the abuse, and I had no choice but to endure it."

Asher shook his head. What is wrong with her parents? Do they not care about Esme at all?

"Much to my relief, my husband was drafted during World War I, finally giving me some peace."  
Esme took a deep breath and continued. "I enjoyed a happy period of time while Charles was away, but when Charles returned in 1919, the abuse returned with him."

Esme took another breath. "Sometime after his return, I found out that I was pregnant."

Asher shook his head again.

"Not wanting my child to grow up in such a dangerous home, I ran away to my cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin." She continued.

Charlie nodded and gave a little smile.

"When Charles found my whereabouts, I ran away again, this time to Ashland and posed as a war widow. In order to support myself, I became a school teacher, temporarily fulfilling my childhood dream."

I smiled at Esme which she returned before beginning to speak again.

"My child was born in 1921, only to die from lung fever two days later."

Oh no. I thought as Carlisle squeezed Esme's knee. Bella leaned her head on Esme's shoulder and Edward patted Esme's other knee in comfort.

"I was devastated." Her voice broke a little. "After my baby's death, I felt that I no longer had any reason to live, and attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff."

All of us gasped again and Sarah climbed onto Esme's lap.

"When I was found, my condition was so bad that they didn't even made an attempt to revive me. I was immediately brought to the morgue, although my heart was still beating faintly." She smiled up at Carlisle. "Carlisle was working in the area at the time, and recognized me as the happy, beautiful young girl he treated ten years earlier." Carlisle kissed Esme's temple. It was a very sweet gesture.

"I regained consciousness in excruciating pain, but I was happy to see Carlisle again." She continued.

Sarah hugged Esme as she did the same before turning back to us. Wow, Esme is being so much like a mother.

"But the real challenge for me was the blood lust, and I did lose control of my thirst a few times. But that is all water under the bridge now."

Wow, just wow. I can't believe what this woman has been through.

"Oh and I've earned degrees in architecture and art, and had studied photography using them to work as an architect and restore old houses. I'm planning on restoring one for Bryce's family." She smiled to the Golds who were surprised at her offer.

After Esme finished her story her and Carlisle rose from the couch and sat down where Rosalie and Emmett were.

Rosalie stood up.

"I guess it's my turn." She said.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	11. Rosalie Lillian Hale

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Rosalie Lillian Hale**

Sam's POV

Rosalie then sat back down.

"If you need any more details we'll answer those questions for you later." She said as she crosses her long legs and looked over at Edward who nodded to her. "As I am telling my stories I would like little to no interruptions. Understood?"

Her chime voice rang in my ears as we all nodded.

Rosalie smiled beautifully at us as she began talking.

"I was born in Rochester, New York in 1915. I had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and my father worked at a bank. My father's job helped keep the family very wealthy during the Great Depression. We were like royalty and we were treated as such. I was born beautiful and was constantly praised, making me vain and self-centered as a result."

Jacob snorted and Rosalie looked at him making him flinch.

"Watch it dog! I am being as honest as I can. I know I'm vain, so what I've been this way for as long as I can remember so just shut your muzzle!"

Jacob closed his mouth and leaned as far from Rosalie as he could, causing Emmett to snicker. Rosalie rolled her eyes and began again. Wow.

"My parents took pride in my looks, which I enjoyed. My long, pale blonde hair my violet/blue eyes. I of course also enjoyed my father's pleasure in buying me beautiful clothes, my girlfriends' envy, and the admiration of every man I passed. Even though all attention made me self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic."

Rosalie uncrossed her legs and then crossed them the other way.

"However, unlike my social-climbing parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, I was just happy in the knowledge that I was Rosalie Lillian Hale, and that I was very beautiful: I adored the way I was praised by everyone for my beauty." Rosalie smirked. "But I was, however, bothered by the superior beauty of the members of the Cullen family: Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, but because I guess I hardly saw them, I did not let that get the better of me."

Edward smiled to himself, making sure Rosalie didn't see him.

"One day, my mother had me dress up to deliver my father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of me, and it worked."

She grimaced and kept the frown. She was still beautiful with the crossed look on her face. How does she do that?

"Royce King II sent roses to me and, after making a comment that my eyes were like violets, I began receiving them, too. Our relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank."

Rosalie sighed and Emmett took her hand in his.

"We became engaged and in April 1933; one week before the wedding, I visited my very good friend Vera, who I envied for her baby boy. He had black curly hair and the sweetest face. His name was Henry." Rosalie's eyes turned very sad. "And at one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, I finally noticed the lack of love in my relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by my thoughts about my loveless relationship, I then stumbled across my drunken fiancé and his equally drunk friends. Royce bragged about my beauty which eventually led to me being brutally ganged and beaten before being left in the street to die."

I gasped as did everyone else. Oh my gosh poor Rosalie. And I thought Esme had it worst. Emmett took her into his giant arms.

"That's terrible." Tori said.

"Why are men such idiots?" Trina asked.

"Hey!" Russell and Dexter complained causing Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob to laugh.

"Anyways, I was found by Carlisle, the scent of blood having attracted him to me. He carried me to a room where he turned me in to what I am today, worsening the pain I was already in. I awoke to the voices of the Cullens arguing with Carlisle about him saving me. Edward was unhappy with the idea that Carlisle had changed me in the hopes that I could be his mate. I of course was furious at Edward's rejection, even despite my own lack of feelings for him as well."

"My vanity still needed feeding and I was surprised and hurt that Edward didn't seem attracted to me. Upon seeing my reflection, my unhappy mood increased with my now improved beauty. I soon avenged my own death by killing Royce's friends. Having saved Royce for last, I donned a bridal gown for dramatic effect and found him locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, I entered the room where I tortured Royce to death. Though I killed seven men, I was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist."

Okay, now Rosalie scares me more than Krystal does.

"After my transformation, I became a permanent member of the Cullen family. I don't have any special powers other than basic vampire abilities, enhanced beauty and self-control. Like I said before, Carlisle had intended for Edward and I to be like he and Esme are, but Edward only loved me as a sister and I him as a brother."

Rosalie sighed and smiled softly. "I've also attended several high schools and universities, and earned degrees in electrical engineering, business, and astrophysics, and had also studied medicine to help Carlisle keep up-to-date with the latest advances."

"Two years after my transformation, in 1935, I stumbled across a young man named Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

She turned to him who grinned.

"It's about time I tell my story. OW!" Emmett cried.

* * *

 **Hey I can't help it if I made everyone hit Emmett all the time. I just thought it'd be funny. Hahaha. Please review.**


	12. Emmett McCarty Cullen

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Emmett McCarty Cullen**

Sam's POV

Okay is Emmett really a man or a child? It's hard to tell by his size adding a smiling.

"Okay, well I was born in 1915 and I grew up in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I was part of a large Scotch-Irish family." Wow, that is so cool.

Emmett looked a million miles away. "I had what my parents considered a wild adolescence, never one to worry about consequences and preferring to gamble, drink, and womanize." He chuckled and Rosalie smacked him.

"Babe, you know you are the only one for me." Emmett said sweetly to Rosalie, causing her to smile before he turned back to us. "However, I was a loving child of my family who always kept them supplied with games." Emmett smiled.

"I worked on the railroad with my older brothers in Gatlinburg, while my younger fourteen year old sister would help our mother with housework. I was changed into a vampire by Carlisle in 1935, two years after Rose had been changed."

"How did that happen?" Austin asked. Emmett's eyes narrowed as he talked and thought.

"When Rose came across me, I was being mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. I had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved me and carried me over a hundred miles back to Carlisle." Emmett smiles at Rosalie, kissing her temple; like Carlisle had did to Esme.

"Rosalie said that it took nearly all her strength not to kill me. She also said that she brought me to Carlisle so that he, with his stronger endurance to human blood, could save me, being afraid that she would kill me instead."

He then smiled.

"The experience was like 'being saved by an angel who brought him to God.' While going through the change, Carlisle attempted to inject painkillers into my system to numb the pain, but the venom burned it out before it could spread."

Wow, venom must be unstoppable.

"After my painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to me that he was a vampire. This did not upset me, however, like Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. I put in my own words, 'Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you.'"

"Emmett! There are children here!" Esme scolded him as Emmett kissed Rosalie's head again.

"As I still cared for my natural family and knew that I could no longer go back, I had Edward prepare a bag of fortune in hopes to ease their pain of losing a hardworking son and personally left it on the porch."

Edward nodded and Bella smiled at him, proudly.

"I hadn't looked back since then. I did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the rule of only feeding on animals, and has tasted human blood on several occasions." Emmett said. "We were forced to move around for that reason. I had even run into two strangers whose blood appealed to me like Bella's did to Edward, causing me to lose control."

Charlie went to say something but Edward stopped him.

"I will explain everything later."

Charlie nodded and let Emmett continued.

"I married Rosalie before Alice and Jasper joined their family and we've done it so many times."

"Wait, how many times you two got married?!" Renee asked as Charlie started choking what he was drinking.

"I don't know; maybe twenty or thirty times." Emmett shrugged like it's no big deal causing our eyes to widen. Damn, don't these two ever settle down?

"You don't want to know what it's like living with them and what they do together." Edward said rubbing his head with his fingers in circles as Jasper, Bella, Nessie and Jacob shuddered and I understood why.

"Anyways, I have attended several high schools and colleges, but never earned any particular degree, preferring instead to move quickly from one subject that interests me to the next." Emmett shrugged and smiled a big goofy grin as I laughed. Now that I took a good look at him, Emmett sure looks a lot like a teddy bear.

"Alright, who's next?" Emmett asked and as if on cue, Alice smiled.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	13. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Mary Alice Brandon Cullen**

Sam's POV

Everyone waited until Alice started her story.

"First of all, let me explain it to you all that unlike my family, I don't remember my human life personally. I only know from what I've learned and from James." Alice began causing Charlie to spit his drink his streams. Is he okay?

"Wait, what, James?!" Charlie sputtered as Russell was on the floor laughing his head off.

"You mean the same one that attacked Bella?" Elena asked.

"Yes, you see when James took Bella, he said he knew me when I was human and my creator." Alice said. "I'm not going to be talking about James or anything about him really. I am just going to tell you how everything went down and what I found out and put together."

We all nodded.

"This is what I know in a nutshell." Alice said. "I found this out while we were gone years ago. So here it is. My name was Mary Alice Brandon. I had a little sister named Cynthia. Her daughter - my niece - is still alive in Biloxi... I went through all the old newspapers on microfiche. My family wasn't mentioned often; they weren't part of the social circle that made the papers. My parents' engagement was there, and Cynthia's. My birth was announced... and my death. I found my grave. I also found my admissions sheets from the old asylum archives. The date on the admission and the date on my tombstone are the same."

Alice took a deep breath and began again.

"This is what I have found out since Nessie was born in more detail." Oh this should be good.

"I was born into a middle-class home in Biloxi, Mississippi, in 1901. My father was a jeweler and a pearl trader. My mother tended to the home because my father traveled often. It turns out I was prone to having premonitions of the future since I was a child, though they weren't always correct."

"Visions!" Renee gasped out loud and quickly clasped her hands over her mouth causing Nessie to giggle and looked up at Alice.

"You can see the future?" Trina asked in shock.

"That's scientifically impossible!" Dexter said.

"Must you always believe in scientific facts Dex?" Tori asked as Alice smiled.

"I will get to my visions in a moment." She said and continued.

"Though I rarely spoke of my power, people in town talked a lot during my adolescent years. On two occasions, I tried to warn a friend and a cousin with my unfortunate predictions, but they refused to listen and when the predictions came true, I was blamed for cursing them, earning me the epithets of 'witch' and 'changeling' from the townsfolk."

Ouch, and I thought living in the early 1600's was rough on witchcraft and creatures.

"I had a horrifying vision of my mother being murdered by a stranger and tried to warn her about it. Though she believed me, my father did not. After months of precautions with nothing serious happening, my mother put her guard down, and was eventually killed. While I saw it happen and tried to explain that it was murder, it was declared accidental and my father silenced me."

Wow, it seems like all the women in the Cullen family had it rough.

"Within six months, my father remarried a blonde Yankee from Illinois whose father was a promising customer. My stepmother treated me coldly while idolizing my sister." Alice continued. Well that's unfair. "I suspected that the marriage and my mother's murder were all planned and carried out by my father, who raged at me for suggesting ill of his new wife."

"Then, I had a vision of my father and my mother's killer planning to kill me, revealing the true face of my father."

I saw my dad, Austin, Charlie and Asher looking saddened and at the same time completely angry.

"I tried to hide in my closest relatives' house, but they drove me away as they still blamed me for the death of their son. I then rushed to the town's marshal, but my father was already one step ahead of me. He told the townsfolk that his daughter had gone mad, and had me trapped in a mental asylum two counties away."

Wow, unbelievable of these people back then. I hate to see what people are like right now.

"While in the asylum, my head was shaved during the threat of typhoid outbreak." Alice said. Well that explains the hair. "I also endured electroshock therapy which rendered me with total amnesia, but it also restored my naturally cheerful and humorous self."

Alice smiled and leaned onto Jasper for support.

"A vampire who worked at the asylum befriended me and treated me like a daughter. He also frequently visited me with objects hidden in his hands to test my powers, and shielded me from other horrifying treatments as best as he was able to."

Jasper clasped Alice's tiny hands with his large ones.

"One day, I had a vision of a powerful tracker named James coming after me, which occurred the moment he caught my faint scent. The vampire immediately bit me, took me away and went to distract James, sacrificing himself in the process. When James finally found me, my blood was already fully turned and he decided to let me live a savaged existence to see how I might turn out in the future."

Jasper shook his head and picked up Alice, placing her on his lap.

"When I woke up, the pain of the venom erased all of my memories, just like the shocking treatments did. That's why I couldn't remember anything when I woke up."

Alice sighed as smiled at Jasper again.

"But my premonitions were also intensified and my first vision was of Jasper Whitlock becoming my mate which he'll explain that to you later, and of a happy future with the Cullen family." Alice looked everyone in the eye and smiled.

"Bella and I are the only two people who had escaped James." She said as she and Bella nodded while everyone else either grimaced or made that noise.

"Unlike most of my adoptive family members, I developed a conscience on my own, which kept me from feeding on humans, though my success was sporadic. Knowing that Jasper and I would join the Cullen family in the future, I started practicing a 'vegetarian' lifestyle while waiting for Jasper to show up." Alice paused again and looked over at us.

"Jasper will give you the details of his part but I will tell you my side." Alice said to us and we all nodded.

"In 1948, I waited for him to arrive at an empty diner in Philadelphia, by now my self-control was comparable to the other Cullens'. I was very excited when he finally arrived, and Jasper reciprocated my feelings very quickly. In 1950, we joined the Cullens' coven and got married a short time after. I of course have come to love everyone in my adopted family."

She smiled at Carlisle and Esme then Emmett and Rosalie then to Edward, Bella and Nessie, Jacob and Evan and Sarah.

She saved Jasper for last.

"My family."

He shook her head and laughed softly.

"Yeah, we love you too you crazy energetic pixie!" Bryce called sarcastically causing us minus the Cullens to jump. How the hell did he heard all of that?

"But I grew increasingly fond of Edward, who understands the burden of my supernatural talent." Alice continued.

She said that as she lightly kicked Edward in the side causing Nessie to laughed at Edward.

"And also sometime after joining the family, I attended several high schools and colleges and earned degrees in fashion design and international business." Well that explains how she knows fashion.

"Okay Jasper, you're up and then we let Edward and Bella take over." Alice to him happily.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	14. Jasper Whitlock Hale

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Jasper Whitlock Hale**

Sam's POV

Jasper sighed and took a deep unneeded breath.

"My story is kind of… hard to stomach but I have to tell you anyways." He said. A shiver went from the base of my head to the end of my spine again. I heard dad gulp. I'm with him on that. Jasper somehow would make you feel… uncomfortable.

"I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army in Texas. Having to lie and joined the army before I turned seventeen." He began. "And I was, until I was turned into a vampire by Maria and two other female vampires, Lucy and Nettie, who had recently lost their respective territories. Maria used me and other newborns to reclaim her place and later claim dominance over others. Nettie and Lucy were later destroyed by me when they tried to rebel against Maria."

Shit, and I thought looking at Jasper was enough to scare you.

"Maria and I seemingly shared a short romantic relationship but she never got over her deceased mate which I understand completely." Jasper looked down at Alice and smiled.

"If I ever lost Alice, I don't know how I would make it." Alice pecks Jasper on the nose and he begins talking again.

"When I became a vampire, I gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions."

"Wait, you control emotions?" Dad asked as I shuddered at the feeling of my emotions being control.

"Yes but don't worry. I don't go controlling people's emotion to how I please," Jasper said with a smile. "I mostly do it just to calm people down from stress or anger. Anyways, my gift was very useful in controlling the younger newborns

"Oh how so Jasper?" Asher asked causing Jasper to sigh.

"Like I can make anyone feel any emotion I want but I also feel everyone's feelings and emotions."

"Is it that bad?" Nina asked.

"You could say that." Jasper said and continued.

"I commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern vampire wars. Since Maria wouldn't keep vampires that proved useless after their first year, I was responsible for disposing of them… something I felt horrible and later remorseful for because I could feel their pain when I killed them just as much as I could feel the pain of my human victims."

Alice patted Jasper on the leg and allowed him to continue. "While I was in the army, I befriended a newborn named Peter, whom I persuaded Maria to keep.

"I like Peter and Charlotte." Nessie said.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement except for those of us being told.

"When Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn that I was supposed to kill, I allowed them to escape. After this incident, Maria's feelings for me drastically changed; I could sense how fearful - and sometimes - it was toward me, and that she would plot a way to destroy me."

"I began planning on how to destroy her first, despite my reluctance to the idea of destroying the one person who mattered to me, but my years in that coven had affected me so deeply that I almost became a savage."

I scooted myself close to my parents.

"In 1938, Peter came back and told me about the way vampires could coexist up North. I immediately left Maria and her coven to join Peter and Charlotte." Jasper said. "I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted."

"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me - this borrowed memory - than it was for anyone else, because I could feel everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them."

Poor Jasper, he really has it rough especially to have a gift acting like a curse.

"I wondered if you guys realize how the feelings in a room affect me . I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey. It began to be too much."

"The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing - killing anyone, even mere humans. Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline . . . challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

Jasper was lost in the story, as were we. It surprised me when his desolate expression smoothed into a peaceful smile.

"In 1948, I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day - something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little."

Jasper's smile then grew.

"She was there - expecting me, naturally." He chuckled once. "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me." Alice smirked.

"It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling and the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before." He said as Alice's smirk grew even more.

"'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said." Jasper said.

"And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'" Alice said and laughed at the memory. Jasper smiled down at her again.

"You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope." He said as he took Alice's hand as he spoke causing Alice to grin.

"I was just relieved. I thought you were never going to show up." She said. Wow.

They smiled at each other for a long moment, and then Jasper looked back to us, the soft expression lingering.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them. We did in 1950." Jasper continued as Edward chuckled lightly.

"Scared the hell out of us, too." Edward said from his place at Bella's feet rolling his eyes at Jasper before turning to us to explain.

"Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak." He pointed to her. "Who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

Alice and Jasper laughed in harmony, like soprano and bass.

"When I got home, all my things were in the garage." Edward continued and Bella, Jacob and Nessie and their kids laughed.

"Your room had the best view." Alice said as she shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"Later Alice and I got married. When I joined the Cullen family, I changed my surname from Whitlock to Rosalie's surname of 'Hale' and I pose as her twin due to our physical similarities." Jasper explained.

"Out of the whole coven, I have the hardest time being around humans, due to my untrained upbringing as a young vampire in an army environment. I was not taught to control or how to regulate my blood lust, and this imperfection continued throughout the hundred years or so until now."

Jasper took a breath before he continued.

"Maria sought me out again when we were in Calgary. The encounter prompted our family to move again, and then I politely asked Maria to keep her distance, because I had no interest in rejoining her coven and lifestyle. Oh and throughout my time with the Cullens, I have attended high school and university many times, and earned degrees in history and philosophy."

"Okay, so that was everyone's stories. We will be heading out for a bit and if you have any questions just ask Edward, Bella or Nessie." Alice said this and those three nodded.

"Oh before we go, I need to say something." Emmett laughed.

Everyone looked over at him, which he took to go ahead.

"Alice has many names." He said and Alice punched him in the arm but he continued talking after flinching.

"Let's see, Shortie by Jacob, Little Freak by Edward, Frightening Little Monster by Jasper, Crazy Pixie, you should've seen Tiffany's reaction on her,"

"Emmett!" Everyone shouted at him.

He shrugged and waved before he walked out the room.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice followed after him.

* * *

 **Now we listen to the events of Stephanie Meyer's stories. Please review.**


	15. Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan Cullen

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **But first, let's hear about Bella.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan Cullen**

Sam's POV

"Before we get to the story, I should tell you all about myself first." Bella said as she took a deep breath and began.

"I was born Isabella Marie Swan but I preferred to be called Bella, in Forks, Washington on September 13th, 1987. As you guys already know, Charlie and Renee are my actual parents."

"You said your parents were in France and I saw Charlie at Lucas and Krystal's wedding." I said to her causing Renee to be confused.

Bella smiled as she said, "That was my cover story but I will get to that later."

"Anyway, I was only three months old when my parents divorced. Renee took me to Downey, California to live with my difficult grandmother, before moving to Riverside after my mother got her education degree and landed a job as a kindergarten teacher at a local school." Charlie had that sad look on his face. That must have been hard to go through a divorce and losing his only daughter.

"When I was six, mom and I moved to Phoenix, Arizona. During most of my childhood, I would visit Charlie in Forks for one month every summer, and got acquainted with the Blacks, though we never became real friends. Back then, I found the climate in Forks unpleasant, though, and from 2002 onward, Charlie vacationed with me in California instead. I briefly took ballet and piano lessons, but quit them after some time because I find them too difficult."

"I never fit in with my peers in California or Arizona. I always had the feeling of being a little out of sync with everyone—including my mother, who is my best friend." Bella smiled to Renee as she did the same with tears in her eyes. "While my mother was impractical, absentminded and liked to shift from one interest to the next, I grew up as the more responsible and independent individual. At an early age, I took over most of the household responsibilities. Sometimes, I would feel like I was the adult and Renée was the child."

That there caused us to laugh as Renee looked a bit embarrassed.

"During free time, I preferred to sit home and read, in part because I was extraordinarily clumsy." Edward stifled a laugh along with Jacob earning them both smack in the heads from Bella as Charlie chuckles.

"My naturally responsible nature carried over into my schoolwork, where I was generally a straight-A student. My plan for the future back then was to get a degree in education and teach, like my mom. Renee's career was the one thing that I truly respected. However, I intended to teach at the high school level."

"When I noticed that Renee felt lonely due to the lack of romance in her life, I encouraged her to go on more dates. Eventually, she fell in love with and married Phil who was a minor league baseball player." Bella looked a bit embarrassed when she said. "I wasn't entirely fond of the idea, but nevertheless offered her blessing." Renee nodded her head in understanding and let Bella continue.

"They married in the same month that I turned seventeen. While Phil traveled around for his job, Renée stayed home with me. However, noticing my mother's unhappiness with this arrangement, I chose to move in with Charlie in Forks so Renée could go on the road with Phil during baseball season, which leads me to when I met Edward and the Cullens." She turned to her family that stayed.

And a few seconds later, my heart was beating seeing Tiffany, Lucina, Jalen, Krystal, Bryce and Lucas coming in.

* * *

 **Okay** _ **now**_ **we move to Stephanie's stories. Please review.**


	16. Twilight Part 1

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Twilight Part 1**

Sam's POV

We all watched as Tiffany, Lucina, Lucas, Krystal, Jalen and Bryce sat around in the living room.

"We were told to join you guys so that they can fill us in." Jalen explained to us as he and Tiffany sat close together.

"Some of us are in the need to know since we joined this family." Krystal said as Lucas sat next to her on the floor.

"Yeah, I mean there's the Mike Newton, James, the Egyptian coven, we still have a lot to learn such as their history of what they did before we came along." Lucas said and I blushed hearing him speak.

"Um Tiffany, how are you and the others fit into this?" I asked.

"Let's let Edward, Bella and Nessie tell you their story first before we explain about us, Sambo." Tiffany smiled.

"Don't worry Aunt Sam; you'll hear our story soon." Lucina smiled as she sat right next to me as Bryce sat up against her legs. I smiled at her she took my hand in hers.

"Okay guys, do tell the story. I'm dying to know more of what's been happening since I've joined you guys." Bryce said as Sarah fell asleep on Jacob's lap as Evan was the same with Nessie. I'm surprised they have slept so long.

Sue had come in when the other Cullen's left the room. She was only down long enough to say she was working on something and to get a glass of water. I looked at my phone and saw that it was only four thirty.

Edward took a breath and began talking.

"I said I would finish my story and I will but Bella and I are going to combine it as we go along." He said and we all nodded.

"By 2005, I had attended several colleges and universities, earned two medical degrees and studied several subjects. With my biological parents both passed away, I inherited the Masen house in Chicago, and about every fifty years, I would inherit my family fortune from myself, pretending to be a new heir." Charlie raised his eyebrows but said nothing as my eyes were the size of plates. Damn, Edward must be loaded. That must have explained the money the Cullens have.

"I was rather depressed, sullen and brooding, and my family notices it. They knew I was missing something from my life, even though I didn't know." Edward said and then smiled at Bella and kissed the side of her head. "What I am about to tell you is kind of hard but please don't judge me until I tell you everything."

Charlie gave Edward a weird look but nodded like we did. The Gold kids has Edward's full attention as I saw the twins looking eager to know almost like they are resisting from asking millions of questions.

"I myself have a power like Alice and Jasper, but it's a little more disturbing." Edward sighed.

"More like annoying!" Krystal said.

"Hence what makes him so nosy!" Lucas said to us causing the Jalen and Bryce to laugh as Edward chuckled before he continued.

"I can read minds." Wait what!

I began stuttering words of nothing but decided to stop trying to speak.

"You can what!?" Charlie almost shouted, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake Evan and Sarah.

Edward smiled. "I will get to that detail later but yes, I can read minds."

"Oh yeah, what am I thinking of right now?" Russell asked.

"Sports, dancing and Beyoncé." Edward answered making Russell and Dexter to look impressed. Wait, so he can read minds? So that means that… holy shit, he sees me thinking about Lucas whenever I'm here. Edward chuckled as I blushed.

"Yes, I can read everyone's mind in the room, everyone's except Bella, Lucas and Lucina." He said. Oh wow, lucky. "I'll explain about them later."

Edward cleared his throat and began talking again.

"When Bella moved to town, I immediately felt very frustrated by my inability to read her thoughts." He began as I collected my thoughts as quickly as I could and then I cocked my head; listening. "I was forced to listen to everyone else's thoughts about Bella to find out what I could about her. Then I realized that all the boys at the school and elsewhere already liked her."

Bella shook her head. "And I didn't notice the attraction I held."

"You're telling me." Lucas said.

Charlie moved to sit even more forward. "Bells..." He started and then shook his head.

Edward chuckled before he spoke again.

"Anyways, I felt and still feel very, very protective of her. Back then I tried desperately to rationalize my feelings for her." Edward smiled at Bella, kissing her lightly on the top of her head. "Everything about her made my heart melt. I lusted over her overwhelmingly attractive scent at first. Her silent mind drove me mad. I wanted to know what she thought of me and I wanted to know her."

Renee started shifting her weight.

"When Bella was forced to sit next to me in Biology and I first smelt her blood. I insanely wanted to kill her, and I thought about massacring the entire class as well." Edward continued as Bella chuckled. How is this funny? There was snoring and I saw it was Jacob who was fast asleep; his head hung back against the arm of the sofa causing Nessie to giggle.

"I couldn't figure out how you could hate me so fast." Bella said. Oh that's what she was laughing about.

Bella giggled quietly and Edward smiled softly and placed on a hand on her cheek.

"Never, love." Okay if that's the case then why did he want to do that?

Edward shook his head. "No Sam, her blood called to me more than anything else." He said causing me to jump. Crap, I forgot about the mind reading. How do Bella, Lucas and Lucina block Edward from doing that?

Edward laughed and shook his head.

"So you are the only one that didn't kill his singer?" Dad asked Edward.

Edward nodded and Charlie gasped again.

"Wait you sucked the venom out of her! How did you stop?" And that's what I realized what he's talking about as we all turned to Edward.

He shuddered.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to stop. But I loved Bella so much I found the will and as soon as I tasted the morphine, that Carlisle had injected her with, I stopped."

Charlie smiled and nodded.

Wow.

"Okay back to that day, right after leaving the school, I left for Denali, where the only other vegetarian coven lives, to avoid causing disappointment to myself and to my parents, in particular, Carlisle."

Charlie nodded in understanding. Man, he sure knows better than the rest of us.

"A week later, I returned after some persuasion from Tanya, the leader of the coven in Denali, with my family being extremely protective of me, watching for any signs of danger."

Bella squeezed Edward's thigh.

"I was very miserable that week." Bella said softly. Edward nodded and said something that I didn't catch.

"At the time, not wanting to leave a bad memory to Bella, I introduced myself to her in Biology, and I was fascinated by her blood and by the fact that I can't read her mind and because of that, I wasn't quick to dismiss her like I would any other human. Bella is very observant. Noticing every little thing.

"She answered all of my questions in different ways than I thought she would." Edward continued. "She called herself an 'Open Book'."

Renee snorted out a laugh than waved at him to continue. Edward smiled.

"Oh and due to Bella's uncanny ability to attract accidents and danger on a daily base, I found and still do find myself often...protecting her from various unlikely calamities and found myself growing even more extremely protective of her. To the point of me even admitting to her that I sometimes go too far in order to keep her safe."

Jacob laughed and Nessie lightly kicked him in the side, causing him to stop.

"I thought you were asleep." Asher said to Jacob.

"I was until the part where Bella being all clumsy got my attention." He laughed along with Charlie causing Bella to smack Jacob in the head.

"Why does everyone have to make fun of my clumsiness?" She asked in annoyance.

Edward smirked and this time Bella began talking.

"Mom, you remember when dad called you and said I was almost hit by a car?" She asked her.

"How could I forget?" Renee said. "That day, I begged for you come home."

"Well it was very slippery. It had snowed the night before." Bella said as Edward took Bella's hand. "I paused after I got out of my truck and saw that Charlie had put snow chains on my tires and well I got a little emotional even more loved and cared for."

Bella paused and smiled at Charlie. "I never did thank you dad. Thank you." Charlie returned the smiled and nodded.

"I then noticed three things at once. One Edward was standing across the lot by the Volvo with a horrified, shocked look on his face. Two was Tyler Crowley's big, dark blue van was skidding out of control, tires locked and squealing against the brakes; spinning wildly across the ice towards my truck."

Bella took a breath.

"And three it was going to hit the back corner of my truck, right where it was. I was standing right where it was going to impact. I knew I wouldn't be able to move away fast enough. I didn't even have time to shut my eyes. Just before I heard the shattering, whining crunch of the van bending around my truck bed, I was hit. But not in the direction I was expecting."

Charlie's eyes were super wide again as the women gasped while I was holding my breath waiting to hear what happens next.

"How did you get out of it?" Elena asked.

"My head smacked against the icy asphalt." Bella continued. Edward looked at Bella, almost apologetic. "I felt something very solid and somewhat cold pinning me to the pavement. I was lying on the ground behind the tan car I had parked next to."

"I really didn't have much of a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming at me. It had curled gratingly around the end of my truck and, still spinning and sliding, it was about to collide with me again. A very low oath; (I'm not going to say what.)"

"Made me aware that a certain someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize." Bella paused and then continued. "Two long, perfect white hands shot out very protectively in front of me and the van shuddered to a stop just a foot away from my face. The large, long fingered hands fitting providentially into a very deep dent in the side of the van's body. Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around until they hit the tire of the tan car."

"I will always remember the awful groaning metallic thud that hurt my ears and the sound of the van settling. The glass popped out onto the asphalt-exactly where, a second ago my legs had been. Edward's shoulders made a deep dent in the tan car's side, which he smoothed out before I could see it." Um, what?

"Um, in English, please?" Mom asked.

"Okay to put it simply, Edward had knocked me out of the way and shielded me from the collision that then ricocheted and came around to hit me again."

Jacob made some kind of noise and Edward, Bella, Nessie slapped him in unison. He laughed and muttered an apology. Bella rolled her eyes and continued.

"I realized that it would have been impossible; physically impossible for a human to cross the distance to me in time. As Edward was four cars away from me and in a split second before the van would have crushed me, he knocked me out of the way. And he held back much less pushed away the huge van with his bare hands. He had lifted the van up and off me even before it came near me."

Whoa! I thought.

"You lifted a van off my daughter?!" Charlie gasped and all at once Bella and Edward started laughing.

"Yes dad, he did." Bella smiled. Charlie looked Edward in the eye and Edward nodded. I take that as Charlie must have thanked him. Edward nodded to me, as he answered my unspoken question. I gotta get used to that.

"Yes you do Sam." Edward smiled and he began talking.

"Bella confronted me in the hospital, but I dismissed accusations in an unsuccessful attempt to throw her off the trail she was heading down. I said 'you think I lifted a van off you?'"

"Instead he left me even more suspicious than ever." Bella said, smiling. "And that was the first night I dreamed of Edward."

Charlie and Renee looked a little weirded out but none the less, happy for them.

"And that was the first night I snuck through Bella's window." Edward confessed.

"What?!" Charlie gasped. "You snuck into my daughter's room?! How?! When?! Why? How often?!" Charlie asked it all in one breath. That's what I would like to know.

"Oh come on, like you never go inside your girlfriend's room to watch her sleep?" Bryce said chuckling as Jalen gave him a glare.

"Can you teach me - uh so that I would know what to do to stop any guys from sneaking into my sisters' room? Not that I would that to this girl I met in school." Russell said nervously as Tori and Trina and their parents glared at him as Edward smiled nervously at Charlie.

"Yes I did. Through the window. All the time, almost every night. Because I love Bella, I wanted to be near her, I wanted to protect her. The last question is already answered. We can talk about this all later on, but Bella and I were pure on our wedding night I promise."

Charlie took a breath of relief. Jacob made a noise again and Bella kicked him again.

"After I saved her from Tyler's van, I then refused to speak to her for a long period of time." Edward paused. "My mistake." He gazed over at Bella for a moment before continuing.

"But after all the time not speaking to her, the other boys; Mike Newton in particular, thought that nothing was going on between us and they decided to make their moves on her."

Bella groaned quietly and Jacob laughed earning another slap in the head by Nessie.

"As I watched them I realized that I was starting to feel jealous of them, but decided to dismiss it. Though, it made me very happy that she turned them all down."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course I turned them down, they weren't you. I mean Mike turned down Jessica hoping I would ask him, Eric asked me and Tyler thought I only turned them down to get them off gently."

Edward smiled back at Bella.

"Plus I was upset you weren't talking to me and I was too busy feeling like you regretted saving me." She added

Edward shook his head. "Never a day in my life." He said. He reached over and kissed the top of her head.

Bella smiled at us as Edward began to speak yet again.

"However, after sneaking into her room at night several times to watch her sleep, she said my name and that's when I realized I had fallen deeply in love with her."

Bella's whole face lit up as she smiled brightly at him.

* * *

 **Part two coming up. Please review.**


	17. Twilight Part 2

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Twilight Part 2**

Sam's POV

Well that doesn't surprise me right there. I thought as I smiled receiving one in return from Edward before Bella began talking.

"The next morning after Eric, Tyler and Mike asked me to the girls choice' dance, Edward came over to my truck and began talking to me again. He offered to drive me to Seattle which was my excuse not to go to the dance." Bella looked lost in her thought and then shook her head. "Anyways he said 'I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella.'"

Edward smiled over at Bella again.

"Later that day, I was crushed when I didn't see him in the lunch room; he also had said he would see me at lunch." Bella smirked and looked back to us. "I ended up feeling sick and just got lemonade and that's when I saw him sitting by himself, waving for me to sit with him." She said as the twins and Nina started squealing." We talked and I told him I was trying to figure out what he was and he said he wished I didn't. He asked 'What if I'm not the hero what if I'm the bad guy?"

"That would be so romantic if that were to happen." Trina said.

"You wouldn't know the consequences." Edward said as Bella rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, we talked more and then he took my bottle cap." She said. Edward chuckled and reached into his pocket pulling out a little bottle cap.

"You kept that with you the whole time?" Jalen asked as Jacob rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

"I think it's sweet." Tiffany smiled.

"I think so too." Jalen said to her.

"No you didn't." Lucas smirked as he and Krystal laughed.

"The bell rang, I got up to go to class but he didn't move. I asked him if was he coming and he said 'no, it's healthy to ditch class now and then.'" Bella said earning Charlie to raised his eyebrows. "I went to class, dad. But I shouldn't have."

Charlie leaned forward again.

"What do you mean Bella?" Mom asked. "It's not like something bad happened there."

"It was blood typing." Bella asked causing Charlie to gasp and looked at Edward. "Mr. Banner pricked Mike's finger and my stomach heaved." Jacob snorted. Oh right, vampires are drawn to blood. I get the idea now.

Bella looked cross at Jacob for a moment, then continued. "I was going to pass out. Mr. Banner sent me to the nurse. He had Mike take me." Edward grimaced.

"Sounds like it was a perfect excuse for him to be alone with you like someone I know." Bryce said rolling his eyes as Bella nodded her head.

"I had Mike stop and I lay down on the damp, cool pavement. It did help a little." Bella said.

Edward shook his head. "Well you almost made my heart start to beat again and stop all at once." He said and turned to us. "I was listening to a CD in my car when I heard Newton's thoughts. I was about a hundred yards away. Mike was lowering Bella's limp body to the sidewalk. She slumped unresponsively against the wet concrete, her eyes closed, her skin chalky like a corpse. I nearly took the door off the car."

Charlie smiled at Edward.

"I shouted her name but there was no change in her lifeless face when I had called her. My entire body went colder than ice. I was aware of that stupid Mike's aggravated surprise. I shifted through his thoughts to know what happened to the only thing that mattered in my world; but all he was focused on was his anger at me. I kept thinking if he'd done anything to harm her, I would annihilate him."

Charlie nodded sharply. Geez, those two must be in total agreement on Bella.

"I had to walk at a human pace but once I got closer to her I could hear her heartbeat which eased some of my panic." Edward finished.

Bella rolled her eyes again. "Edward, love, can we please go on. We have more stories to tell that has happened."

Edward nodded.

"So I told Mike to leave and I picked up Bella and took her to the nurse myself. It turns out she doesn't faint at the sight of blood but by the smell."

"Whoa, seriously? How can you smell blood?" Dexter asked Bella.

"I don't know; I just did at that time." Bella shrugged.

"Back to me and Bella; long story short, I drove her home and we talked for a while in my car, getting to know each other even more. Not before she asked me to come to First Beach with her and her friends. It was on the Res. and it was also going to be sunny so I couldn't go."

I nodded remembering the treaty.

"So that I'm not talking all night, we will try and make most of this story short and sweet. But again some things we will have to go into detail." Bella said this looking at Edward and then back to us and we nodded.

Bella smiled and began speaking again.

"I go to the beach with the group from school and that's when Jacob informed me that the Cullens' are supposedly vampires according to his tribe's legends. However, they are different from other vampires in that they are 'vegetarians', mean, like you already know; drink the blood of animals rather than of humans."

Bella looked over at Jacob. "With him saying that to me, he broke the treaty, even though no one cared." We all laughed at the look on Jacob's face.

"And I thought Emmett screw things up." Krystal giggled.

"That night I had nightmares of a wolf and Edward, I was terrified the wolf was going to hurt him. When I woke up, I booted up the computer and I did some research on vampires. Though, nothing made much sense. I took a walk and that's when I realized it didn't matter." Bella said and Charlie gasped, gapping at Bella but said nothing. Wow, she's okay with it?

"Later that week I went shopping with Jessica and Angela. They were looking for dresses for the dance and then we were going to go eat. While they were still shopping, I excused myself to go to a bookstore, but it wasn't the type of books I expected. So I continued walking to find a main street, that's when I ran into a group of men."

Edward snarled up his nose and let loose a low, deep growl, causing us to jump in mid gasp. Jacob, Nessie, Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina, Jalen and Bryce gasped at what Bella said as well.

"Then I really started looking for a main street. I then realized I wasn't just being followed, I was being herded. I knew they didn't want the twenty and the some odd ones that were in my wallet."

Charlie looked absolutely sick.

Jacob looked at Edward and Bella.

"This is too familiar to me." Jalen said covering his face.

Bella took a deep breath before she continued.

"One was getting closer and closer. He started talking to me. I told them to stay back and not to touch me. That's when I saw a car come around the corner. The passenger door swung open and a voice said 'get in'."

Charlie looked at her in total shock as did Asher. She just went inside a stranger's car?

"I immediately knew who that voice belonged to." Oh. "It was amazing how instantaneously the choking fear vanished. Amazing how suddenly the feeling of security washed over me. Even before I was off the street –as soon as I heard his voice. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I jumped into the seat, slamming the door behind. Even with his crazy driving, I felt utterly safe and completely unconcerned about where we were going."

Bella smiled softly and Charlie and Asher took a breath. Damn.

"Carlisle and I, later took care of the situation and delivered the men to the police station with a note stapled to the leader's shirt collar." Edward said. Charlie smiled at Edward as Bella looked at him in confusion.

"I had to do something since I couldn't rip their heads off. I couldn't just stand by letting them get away for what they were trying to do to you, love."Edward explained before he took another deep breath as Bella nodded before she continued.

"After talking a bit and calming Edward down, we met up with Jessica and Angela at the restaurant. They were already done eating, so Edward told them to go ahead and go home. That he would drive me home. Then Edward took me to dinner." Bella smiled back over at Edward. "Edward turned down the first table, handed the hostess money and asked for something more private. During dinner we talked a lot, I told him he dazzles people and me."

Bella laughed lightly.

"He was waiting for me to go into shock, which I never did. I was cold and he handed me his jacket. As I slid the jacket on I smelled the most wonderful scent."

Jacob gagged and Bella hit him while Edward and Nessie just laughed.

"We talked about how his eyes change color and how it changes his mood. I asked him why he was in Port Angeles. The easiest question and he said 'next'." Bella glanced over at Edward and he laughed again. "He told me he could read minds with one exception, then he told me he followed me to protect me."

Charlie looked over at Edward and he nodded.

"As Edward drove me home, I told him about my new theories of his true nature. I wanted him to divulge more about himself. He merely found them amusing, though he did tell me more of his mind reading abilities and my immunity to it."

"I asked him if something was wrong with me, if I was a freak. He laughed and said 'I tell you I could read minds and that I hear voices in my head and you're worried you're the freak.'" Bella laughed out loud again.

"Yeah and then she yells at me for driving fast." Edward said as he chuckled lightly.

"Because you were going over a hundred miles an hour!" Bella stated.

"Yeah, you gave me a heart attack the first time I drove with you. That was before I knew how fast goes." Lucas said to Edward.

"You like it now." Edward stated to Bella as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, 'NOW!'" Bella giggled and started her story again. "Anyways I told him what Jacob told me."

"Traitor." Jacob interrupted, laughing softly.

Bella glanced his way but said nothing to him.

"I told him I knew about vampires and that it didn't matter. We talked about myths and the Quileutes. We also talked about how we felt and he told me it was dangerous. I didn't care."

Edward kissed Bella's head again.

"That night after he dropped me off, I knew three things that were absolutely positive. First Edward was a vampire. Second I knew he thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

Edward kissed Bella lightly on the lips.

"Come on you guys." Jacob complained as Nessie smacked his head in amusement.

"The next couple days we just talked and asked questions about each other. I told Jessica that Edward had canceled and that we weren't going to Seattle together. I then told Charlie that I was just going to stay home. I was giving Edward and the family no connection to me if the day ended badly."

Jacob rolled his eyes and Edward snorted.

"We formed a deep emotional relationship. He revealed that he had great difficulty being near me due to the unusually appetizing smell of my blood; he must constantly control his thirst. I felt awful that I caused him pain. But despite his desire for my blood, Edward and I fell passionately in love."

Edward kissed Bella on the forehead.

"That day he also took me to our meadow for the first time and showed me what he looked like in the sunlight. He showed me how fast, strong and how dangerous he could be. He held me for the first time. Let me trace patterns on his skin. We all but confessed our love to one another."

Bella looked over at Edward.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." Edward said softly.

"What a stupid lamb." Bella smiled up at him.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." Edward chuckled.

"Awe!" All the women including myself said at the two.

"He then took me running for the first time." Edward and Bella laughed at the shared memory.

"Then he and I shared our first kiss." Edward kissed Bella on the lips.

"On the way back home he tells me a little about each member of the family and more importantly about him. He also told me he has been sneaking into my room at night and that I talk in my sleep."

"You were always fascinating what you say." Edward chuckled.

"That night and every other night I wanted him there." Jacob fake gagged and Edward and Bella smacked him in unison again.

"I told him I loved him during the night and his response was 'You are my life now. He later told he loved me too." Bella said.

"I love you." Edward whispered loudly.

"I love you more Edward." Bella said softly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Impossible."

"Enough with the gooeyness! Do it later when I'm asleep!" Jacob complained causing Bella, Edward, Krystal, Jalen, Lucas, Lucina, Bryce and Tiffany to laugh.

"Actually, I'm with you on that Jacob. OW!" Russell cried when one of the twins punch him in the arm.

"Edward invited me over to his house to meet the family, who, except for Rosalie, immediately took a great liking to me. Edward played my lullaby for me on his piano for the first time."

Edward hummed and pulled Bella closer to him. Wow, that is so sweet of Edward.

"You and Rosalie seemed to be okay with each other earlier." Ellie pointed out.

"I'll explain more about me and Rose later but back then, Rosalie envies me." Bella said.

"Why? Rosalie is beautiful and you are human. What would she envy you for? Um sorry if that sounded offensive." I said.

"No it's okay Sam," Bella laughs. "But the reason why is as Rosalie might have told you before, she wishes she was still human." I guess that makes sense for Rosalie.

"Anyway, Alice then invited us both to play baseball with them. Edward and I went back and I told Charlie about Edward and mines plans that night and Charlie met Edward formally. Then we were off to 'play' baseball."

Edward grimaced.

"Edward took me to the field, but some unexpected guests show up: James, Laurent, and Victoria who were nomadic vampires."

Edward growled as did Jacob. Okay, I think I remember where this is going.

"James caught my scent and decided to hunt me for sport, as tracking was his obsession. He was fascinated also by Edward's protectiveness of mere a human." Bella sighed.

"After some ideas from Emmett, Alice, and I; Edward allowed them to try to use my plan. I convinced Charlie that I was leaving town, and then Alice and Jasper took me to hide in Phoenix."

I felt my heart in my throat along with my stomach.

"Edward tries to lead James away, but loses his trail." Bella said Edward shook his head.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"He knew some time later when we were leading him off. Even though his tracking skills weren't perfect, he followed his hunches on where Bella might be but we'll get to that." Edward said.

"Alice told me how to become vampire, against Edward's wishes." Bella said as Charlie half smiled. What does Edward have against Bella wanting to know about life as a vampire. He shows himself to be a good guy, right?

"Like I said I will make this short since I know you know this part." Bella said. "James tricked me into coming to the old ballet studio with the sound of mom's voice, where he bites my wrist and almost transformed me into a vampire. But the family rushed to my aid and Edward managed to drain the venom out of my system before it was too late. They destroyed James, though the other vampires in his coven, Victoria and Laurent, ran and survived. He then lifts me up and carried me out of the burning building."

Edward pulled Bella closer as Nessie moved in to hug Bella.

"I first thought she was dead and I went crazy with pain and guilt." Edward said as Bella reached up and kissed Edward lightly.

"At the hospital, he tried to talk me into moving to Florida to live with mom, in order to 'protect' me from his world, but I talked him out of the horrible idea."

Charlie snapped up to look at Edward. He flinched and bowed his head; he raised his head a bit and nodded.

Charlie sat back with a groan and crossed his legs.

Edward nodded his head again and then shook his head 'no'.

I wonder what's up.

"Anyways, I spent the time in that hospital with Edward constantly by my side. That's where he told me that Alice had seen a vision of me becoming a vampire but I told him I'm never betting against Alice."

Charlie let loose a throaty chuckle.

"However, Edward was very determined to keep me human, despite my own will to become a vampire."

"Why would you do that?" Lucina asked Edward.

"I just wanted her to have the human life experience she deserves." Edward said with a sigh.

"All _I_ wanted was to spend forever with him." Bella stated, like the answer was completely obvious.

Jacob looked up at them and smiled as Bella continued.

"After we returned to Forks; two months after James's demise, Edward takes me to our prom, much to my dismay, angry protests and my broken leg."

Bella turned to glare at Edward. Jacob snorted a low chuckle. Bella then turned her glare to him.

"Oh I think remember what happens next." Tiffany said as she Lucina, Lucas and Krystal were stifling a laugh leaving us in confusion as well as Jalen and Bryce.

"What's so funny?" Renee asked as Charlie too was holding his laugh.

"On the way there, Edward got a call from Charlie that Tyler was at my house." Bella said as she too laughed.

"What was that guy doing at your house on prom – or wait I see." Dad said and suddenly I caught on.

"Tyler told everyone I was going to prom with him, _without_ my approval." Bella said shaking her head.

"Why would he do that?" Bryce asked.

"He made it his mission to make it up to me for almost running me over with his van." Bella said.

"And then I told him Bella was unavailable as far as anyone but I was concerned." Edward said smirking.

"Later, Jacob here showed up at the prom, asking for a dance and once we were dancing he said his dad sent him over to tell me and quote 'we'll be watching'." Bella said as Jacob tucked his head and buried his face to his knees. Charlie laughed at him.

"Hold on Jacob, what did your dad do to make you go to Bella and Edward's prom and deliver that message?" Jalen asked and we all turned to him.

"He paid me twenty bucks. I needed parts for the Rabbit." Jacob defended as we all laughed at him.

"When Jacob left, Edward felt bad because he had made me a promise that he wouldn't let me go that evening and that Jacob ruined his promise." Bella said causing Charlie to laugh again. Wow, he must really be enjoying this.

"Anyways Edward took me back in his arms and we danced some more, before we went outside to one of the gazebos." Bella said. "Edward wanted me to have a normal human life, in other words saying that he will love me on any condition, mortal or not."

Charlie looked over at Edward again, smiling. Edward nodded.

"He resolved that he wasn't going to change me into a vampire. By the end of prom we put our arguments aside to enjoy the evening, but I knew the conversation is not over."

Charlie leaned back again with a groan. Man, Bella must be really stubborn.

"You have no idea Sam." Edward chuckled as Bella looked at him. "Sam is just stating the obvious fact about you Bella." He said as Bella gave me an annoyed look.

"Anyways, our summer together was amazing. We spent every moment together we could. We had set a boundary. Well, Edward did." Bella said. "Edward told me hundreds of times how much he loved me and I told him too; how he is my entire world. He told me that vampires only mate once and that's for life. I was it for him and I knew he was it for me."

"Alice and I became like this." Bella crossed her fingers together to prove her point. "I kept begging Edward to change me before my birthday, I wanted to be seventeen with him forever. He said he wouldn't change me and then the night before my birthday I had an awful nightmare."

* * *

 **On to New Moon. Please review. Also, I thought I told Debbie Hicks to KNOCK IT OFF WITH THESE REVIEWS LIKE SHE'S TELLING THE STORY! I'M TELLING THE STORY, NOT YOU SO FUCK OFF! You guys this isn't the first story Debbie has done it to me, she's done it in my other stories like A New Life, The Other Half, A Reason To Smile and Happily Ever After. I thought she stopped after what I told her but no. This is not what a review is! This has nothing to do with my story, AT ALL! You make it sound like I'm telling something dark and such. I'm not! Who the hell are these Vulcans you keep writing about? Write your own fucking story that's not on mine! Guys, I'm sorry you have to see this but this person is clearly pissing me off! Look at this;**


	18. New Moon Part 1

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – New Moon Part 1**

Sam's POV

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around Bella and pulled her on his lap.

Jacob stretched his long legs out in front of him and curled Sarah into his chest.

"My nightmare was where I was with who I believed to be my Grandma Marie, but then it turned out to be myself." Bella shuddered and almost gasped, I think. That was kinda creepy.

"Edward comes to stand at my side in the dream...the nightmare and is just as young and flawless as always." Bella shook her head.

"Never mind that dream. After school, Edward persuades me to come over to his house on the evening of my birthday for a party thrown by Alice of course."

Charlie leaned forward and smiled softly at the mention of Alice party planning probably. Bella shuddered again. Is there a problem with Alice throwing parties or is Bella not the party type of person?

"Before the party Edward and I watched Romeo and Juliet. He said he was jealous of Romeo and I asked why. He said he envied the suicide."

"Why?!" I asked.

"Yeah you know what he did right? It's not good." Lucas said to Edward.

"And I don't think it never will." Krystal said.

"It was something I had to think about once because I nearly lost my mate, the love of my life. I knew from when Carlisle tried to end himself that it's not an easy thing to do. I don't even know how many time and different things he did when he first found out what he had become. But anyways, I knew I would have to provoke the Volturi." Edward said causing Charlie's eyes to widen.

"Who _exactly_ are the Volturi? You guys mentioned them before but not much more." Dad asked sounding a bit scared.

"I will tell you all about the Volturi in a while but you don't provoke the Volturi and live." Edward said.

"Trust me, they are nothing but trouble… well depends on how you see it and what they do." Lucas said. He sounds like he has a grudge against them. Why?

Bella takes a sharp breath in and make an irritated and disgusted sound. Edward looked at her apologetically before he continued.

"The events of my leaving began after the movie, when we went over to my house for the party that Alice had planned." Charlie made a funny noise and Edward looked down.

"During the birthday party I accidentally got a paper cut while unwrapping a present." Bella said this time.

Oh no, don't tell me.

"Oh this can't be good." Jalen said.

"Jasper tried to attack me. Emmett and the others were holding him back while Edward knocked me behind him in an attempt to get me away from Jasper. In the process of defending me, he accidentally threw me into a table filled with crystal, which resulted in me getting a deep cut from my wrist to my elbow which forced Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, a very worried Edward and an apologetic Esme to leave the room."

That was a good call. It would've been an ugly mess. I thought as Edward nodded to me.

"Carlisle stitched me up and told me about why Edward didn't want to change me. That Edward believed he didn't have a soul, which is ludicrous." Bella continued.

"But Bella eventually convinced me I do indeed have a soul." Edward said.

Bella smiled brightly. "The most beautiful soul." Edward smiled and kissed Bella's forehead, then he continued.

"Jasper's instinctive hunger for Bella's blood reminded me of the continual danger our relationship puts her in."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I never blamed Jasper," She said. "But over the next couple of days Edward distanced himself from me and even though my injuries were not life-threatening, at all! Edward decided that I would be safer without him, his family, and his 'dangerous' lifestyle, so he deceived me into thinking that he did not love me any longer and leaves Forks with the family."

Edward flinched and tucked his head again.

"It was a misguided attempt to protect Bella, I convinced her that I didn't want her anymore and I left her in the forest; in sight of her house." Edward said in an almost lifeless voice. Nessie reached over for his hand.

"But I tried to find him in the woods, but he was already gone. That night, Sam Uley tracked me down and takes me home." Bella said.

Edward shivered and hugged Bella tighter to him. "I'm sorry, love."

Bella shook her head calmly. "It's over. I love you, Edward."

He mumbled something back and she kissed him on the head.

"However, when I returned to my room, I realized that I had nothing that reminded me of Edward and I sunk into deep depression. Not only did I lose Edward, my everything, I lost my best friend."

"Excuse me?" Jacob said in an offended tone earning a kick to the side from Bella where she was careful not to hit Sarah.

"I meant Alice, Jacob. Anyways, I lost my best friend. My other parents, my siblings. My family. I lost my whole future."

Oh poor Bella. I thought as a tear escaped my eye while I heard the sobs of the women in the room.

Charlie gasped and seemed really upset.

"One week after Edward's departure, mom and dad decided it would be better for me to move to Jacksonville to live with mom. That would have been the worst thing for me and when they began to pack and I threw tantrums at them, expressing my anger and pain for the first time since they left. After that, I just tried to act as normal as possible to keep you guys from making me move away from Forks, but my depression doesn't relent at all."

Edward kissed Bella again.

"Nessie and I need to help Sue and Esme in the kitchen for our guests. Why don't you tell them what you did while you were gone?" Bella asked Edward and he nodded. Nessie handed Evan over to Edward before she and Bella left the room.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was just five p.m. Wow, it felt like forever.

* * *

 **Get ready to hear Edward's story from the book. Please review.**


	19. New Moon: Edward's Story and the Volturi

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – New Moon: Edward's Story and the Volturi**

Sam's POV

Edward took a deep before he spoke.

"You all have to understand that leaving Bella was the hardest thing I've ever done. And believe me, it took every ounce of self control from turning back. I know I hurt Bella and I deserved everything thrown at me for what my actions have caused. The next few months, I felt… empty like I gave up half myself away. Let me tell you what happened after I left." Charlie nodded like he deserves to know. Wow, love can be so difficult to handle from two different people.

Edward took another deep breath and began.

"I moved away with my family, leaving my only love heartbroken and depressed. I couldn't breathe without my Bella. It was so difficult to live without her, becoming severely depressed at the prospect of an infinitely long and meaningless life. I wouldn't hunt or leave my room at all. Emmett had to drag me to hunt and even then I didn't."

"Trying to keep my mind occupied and not being able to live with three other mates' couples I left the family up in Alaska and I tried to hunt down Victoria."

"Victoria?" Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina, Jalen and Bryce said in unison.

"Yes, Alice was showing me visions of Bella's time since I left. She told me how Bella's future was disappearing when I asked her to be sure she wouldn't do anything so reckless." Edward explained and sighed. "That's when I saw Victoria. Alice and I didn't understand what was going on because Victoria was there one second and then the next she wasn't. All I know was that I had to stop Victoria if she was planning on hurting Bella."

"So I left my family and began my search on hunting Victoria." Edward continued. "Months passed until I was able to find her, but see evaded me and I lost her trail somewhere in the South America. That's where I stayed for five months, alone in an abandoned attic."

Charlie shook his head. "You were in the same boat as Bella." He said.

Edward nodded and took another pause.

"Before the wives return, how about we explain to you guys about the Volturi?" Edward said mentioning Lucas, and the others and then turned to Jacob. "How about you take your kids upstairs? You can put them in Lucas and Krystal's room." Jacob nodded and was able to hold his kids in his arms while they were still sleeping as he took them upstairs.

"They were supposed to be sleeping last night but Emmett was watching them and wouldn't let them sleep." Edward explained rolling his eyes as Jacob returns later sitting back in his spot.

"Since you asked about the Volturi, we will tell you but it's not a very good tale." Edward said as all of us has their full attention.

"The Volturi aren't supposed to be the villains the way you see it. They are the foundation of our peace and civilization, or how they claim themselves to be but in reality they are nothing more than big bullies." Edward began.

Jacob nodded and the others nodded their heads sharply. Now I'm really confused. They're not bad guys but they are? Edward gave me that 'I know, confusing right?' look as I nodded my head.

"The Volturi are the largest and most powerful coven of vampires." Lucas said. "They enforce the laws of the vampire world. They are equivalent of royalty in the vampire world, the Volturi consists of five core members: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Aro's wife Sulpicia, and Caius's wife Athenodora. Marcus's wife (and Aro's sister) Didyme was also a member before she was killed by her own brother."

Wait what! I thought as we all gasped.

"Aside from these head members, it also consists of a collection of powerful imposing vampires, known as the 'Volturi guard.'" Krystal said.

"The members of the guards include Chelsea, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Afton, Santiago, Corin, Renata and seventeen other members. Most members of the guard have extra abilities. Aro has tried to get Alice, Bella, Lucas, Tiffany, and myself." Edward said.

Jacob growled as Lucas's fist tightened and Edward nodded his head.

"I know you have questions but all will be answered." He said and we all nodded.

"Back to the story, the Volturi act as the unofficial royalty in the world of vampires, and are an incredibly influential coven. They are also considered 'nighttime patrons of the arts', because of their inability to sleep, they study the arts at night. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed." Jalen said as Edward shook his head.

"They often send their agents to travel from Volterra to destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire (and any humans) present." Tiffany said.

"What?!" Dad gasped. Okay, I'm freaking out! I thought as I felt my body shaking.

"We'll explain as we go." Lucina said taking my hand again

"The coven has existed for over, what centuries, and was the largest coven in existence, followed by the Olympic, the Denali, Detroit and the Mexican covens." Bryce said.

"Throughout the centuries, the Volturi have established and enforced a number of laws that all vampires are expected to obey or get sentenced to death penalty if they don't. There aren't very many of them, and they mainly concern the secrecy surrounding the existence of vampires." Edward said.

"The laws are not written down; to write them would in itself be an infraction. Instead, the laws are passed by word of mouth from vampire to vampire. Hunts must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often." Krystal said.

"Incapable of self-control, and therefore a threat of exposure, immortal children are not to be created. Such creation is the ultimate taboo and punishable by death to both child, the creator, those who defend the child and those who know of its existence." Tiffany said

Jacob snorted and Edward gave him a knowing look.

"Dealing with Children of the Moon, except for the purpose of extermination, is prohibited." Edward said and then said, "False witness, regardless of intent, is punishable by death."

"Hunting is forbidden in Volterra, the town of residence of the Volturi; their food is brought from outside, sometimes from quite far away." Edward said.

Most of us shivered hearing this.

"Attention should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight." Lucas said.

"The creator is responsible for his newborn's behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conspicuously, the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator. Even if the newborn is ignorant of the law, his rash acts are still punishable by death." Jalen said.

I was starting to feel really uncomfortable again but Edward smiled over at me and nodded and I felt better.

"Vampires' interaction with humans must not draw wide attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing that human. This mostly leads to two options: either make the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently."

"But then how is – how are you guys…" I asked looking my sister and niece and the others.

"Bryce, how could you get involved in this?" Ellie asked with worry.

"Just chill you guys, we'll explain about us later, so let us talk about the Volturi first." Bryce said chuckling as he gave Ellie a smile.

"Throughout the centuries, many vampires are born after the laws were established, and every vampire was taught of these laws by their creator." Edward said. "Though they think of the laws as an accepted fact, they do not know that it is really the Volturi's scheme to maintain control of the vampire world. To this day, many vampires continue to obey the laws. Like my family we are obeying, which leads us to move approximately every six to seven years to avoid suspicion in the human world. We'll soon be leaving in two years."

Wow, that must be hard to just move around to avoid people noticing you if you live with humans.

"As Lucas said before, the Volturi was founded by Aro, Caius and Marcus, along with Aro's wife Sulpicia, Caius's wife Athenodora and Marcus's wife Didyme, who was also Aro's sister. The coven originated in Greece and proceeded to gather vampires with useful talents to build up their power, and eventually relocated to Volterra, Italy. When the coven became strong enough, the Volturi gained control of the vampire world from the Romanian coven, the original ruling coven, and presented the laws of prohibiting vampires from being noticed by humans."

Jacob laughed. "That's what's wrong with Dracula 1 and Dracula 2."

Lucas, Jalen and Bryce laughed along as Edward nodded with a light laugh.

"After the Romanians were defeated in the century-long war, their next target was the Egyptians, with only two survivors from the demise, Amun and Kebi. Their power increased incredibly after recruiting Jane and Alec; two vampire twins with extremely powerful and dangerous gifts, and subsequently made the coven untouchable."

All the guys snorted.

"They presented the twins for the first time when the Romanian coven tried to regain control and defeated the army easily with their powers. At one time, Marcus and his wife Didyme grew tired of the coven's warring lifestyle and planned on leaving. Aro was upset by this, but pretended to give them his support; however, Aro later secretly killed Didyme to prevent Marcus from leaving." Edward continued.

"Why would he do that?" Renee asked.

"Because he found his brother-in-law's power much more useful than his sister's." Edward answered.

"What can Marcus do?" Austin asked.

"Marcus can identify the relationship of people. With it, he can find the strengths and weakness of their bond." Krystal said.

"Aro has a gift like mine but it's much more powerful." Edward said. "His gift only works if he makes physical contact. Once he does, he reads everything far deeper than I can because he sees and hears everything from a person's thoughts." I couldn't help but shudder. That's just far creepier than Edward doing it. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

" _Oh, sorry, no offense."_ I thought to him causing Edward to chuckle before he continued.

"Marcus spent a majority of time trying to find the murderer (he never realized it was Aro who did it), when he failed, he became suicidal. At this point, Aro met Chelsea and realized that she had the power to manipulate relationships and used her to keep Marcus loyal to the Volturi. The death of Didyme, however, prompted Caius and Aro to ensure tight security surveillance to their mates."

"As Chelsea's power is the key to their civilization, Aro always gives her what she wants (for example, her mate Afton, who is far less skilled than her), but he also uses Corin's gift to keep her from leaving. With Chelsea on their side, they were able to easily recruit other vampires who did not wish to join them for example, Demetri, Renata and Heidi."

"What about you, Alice and Bella?" Charlie asked.

"And what about Lucas and Tiffany?" Mom asked.

Edward shook his head.

"I will get to that later also. The Volturi have ruled the vampire world for twenty five centuries by the start of this century. During that time, the coven did a number of things to ensure stability in the world, including outlawing the creation of immortal children, cleaning up after the southern wars in the southern parts of America and creating their own vampires to spread their laws across the world. At some point, Caius was almost killed in a fight with a werewolf."

At those words, those of us, turned to Jacob.

"Jake isn't what they consider a real werewolf but is a shape shifter only turning into wolves." Edward explained. Well that explains it.

"Becoming terrified of his people's mortal enemies, he pushed the Volturi to hunt them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Carlisle, at one time, as you already know, came to stay with the coven. The leaders enjoyed his company greatly, but were unable to persuade him to hunt humans instead of animals. Carlisle also tried to teach them values of human life, but to no avail either." Charlie smiled as did Edward.

"The four were painted by Italian painter Francesco Solimena, who found their god-like appearances inspiring. Carlisle eventually left the coven after two decades and established his own coven in America. Eleazar also was once part of the Volturi guard, given the task to detect any individual human or vampire with a particular gift that might make him useful to the coven, but he eventually left with his mate Carmen. The two later found the Denali coven and joined them."

Asher cocked his head and asked, "They are your extended family right?"

Edward nodded. "For all purposes, yes but not blood related. We will explain more about the Volturi as we go along and our own personal experiences with them." He said.

Jacob snorted after Edward said 'experiences'.

"How about you tell everyone about yourself, mutt?" Edward teased to Jacob as he chuckled.

* * *

 **Before we continue with New Moon, let's hear Jacob's story. Please review.**


	20. Jacob Black

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Jacob Black**

Sam's POV

"Alright, I'll tell you guys about myself." Jacob said as we turned to him.

"I was born on January 14th, 1990 in La Push." He began. "You met my dad Billy and my mother was named Sarah." So he named his daughter after his mother. Why he chose that name?

"I have two older sisters Rachel and Rebecca who are twins." Jacob said causing Tori and Trina to look excited.

"Throughout childhood and adolescence, my two best friends were Embry and Quil. We all attended school on the La Push reservation. During my childhood, my sisters and I were sometimes acquainted with Bella since her dad and mine are good friends, though we never became real friends and Bella remained mostly in California and Phoenix." Jacob said and took a deep breath before he continued.

"When I was nine years old… my mother died in a tragic car crash." Jacob said sadly causing everyone to be sad. Poor Jacob; that must've been hard to lose someone at a young age.

"I recovered from the pain better than my sisters did." Jacob said. "Rachel and Rebecca filled the role of our mom for me as much as they were able to. Rebecca married a man named Solomon Finau and moved to Hawaii while Rachel moved away to attend Washington State university as soon as she finished high school." He sighed at those words.

"Since my sisters were away, I became dad's only company at home, especially after he became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. I didn't mind however, I did not resent taking care of my dad; in fact, I enjoyed his company, though back then, I refused to believe in the legends and traditions." He snorted at those words.

"When the Cullens first moved to Forks, I didn't understand my father's aversion. After awhile, I began tuning out most of what my dad said." Jacob said.

"That's when later on, I heard Bella was moving in to live with Charlie and I ran into her at La Push. You guys already know the story and will hear more right after this."

By now the entire house smelled absolutely amazing. Bella called all of us into the dining room. Jacob went up to get the kids and when we walked into the room, I couldn't help but gasped.

On the table was an assortment of food. In the center of the table was a pot of stew. Around the edge were French rolls and steamed potatoes. The dishes and silverware were already set.

Jacob immediately sat down and looked at Nessie who was helping her kids.

Edward joined Bella, Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, Jalen and Bryce by the corner. Charlie and Sue sat next to each other as the rest of us including Nessie and Lucina sat down. We all served ourselves and damn this is good.

* * *

 **Get ready to resume to New Moon. Please review.**


	21. New Moon Part 2

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – New Moon Part 2**

Sam's POV

We finished dinner and Sue followed by Esme who came in later, volunteered to do the dishes. The rest of us all fell back into the living room.

It was back to us; me, my parents, the Golds, Charlie and Renee, Asher, Elena and Melissa, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Evan and Sarah, Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina, Jalen and Bryce.

"So it was about four months later Charlie threatened to send me back to live with mom in Jacksonville because he was worried about my behavior." Bella left off. "I wouldn't read, listen to music or anything anymore. I screamed in my sleep and barely got any rest. My entire life and world was numb."

Charlie shook his head and looked over at Bella. She gave a small smile and patted Edward on the knee.

"To appease my father, I tried to engage in normal, teenage-like behavior. I invited my 'friend' Jessica Stanley to go to Port Angeles with me for dinner and a movie. I knew I wouldn't have to talk much or show emotion with Jessica."

Edward shook his head that time.

"Jessica is not a very good friend." He said as Jacob, Bella and Nessie agrees. "She only befriended Bella to receive some of the boys' attention, and to be able to strike up a conversation (about Bella) with Mike Newton, who was very curious about her. Jessica had a thing with Mike and they did get married but now they've been divorced. Though she treats her with kindness, Jessica really thinks badly of Bella." He explained. What a bitch. Edward nodded his head towards me.

"While we were there, I carelessly approached four men standing outside a bar. I felt a rush of pure adrenaline and I heard Edward's voice, angry and concerned. I took another step closer and that resulted in me hearing Edward's voice inside my head again, warning me to turn around." Bella said.

Wow. I thought as Charlie just shook his head over and over again. Edward and Jacob did the same while Tiffany and the others just listened.

"Jessica wouldn't talk to me without the 'she's crazy' tone." Bella continued as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I wonder why." Jacob muttered. Edward glared at him.

"That night I felt the same nightly pain, like a huge hole punched through my chest making it hard to breathe; only this time the numbness was gone, so the pain was worse. Hearing Edward's voice caused me to come out of the lifeless haze, and my senses woke up again. I still had to hold myself tightly, to keep myself together."

Edward pulled Bella on his lap and hugged her tight.

"I realized that I didn't need to keep my promise to Edward anymore. I wanted to be reckless and stupid. I realized that whenever I put myself in a dangerous situation, I could hear Edward's voice with perfect clarity."

Jacob and Edward looked at her and shook their heads again. Bella ignored them and continued.

"With this discovery in mind, I sought out Jacob and convinced him to fix two motorcycles. I found one for me and one for him and to teach me how to ride."

Charlie groaned and leaned back, crossing his legs.

"I take that as in you were against it, huh Charlie." Jalen said giving out a laugh as Charlie nodded.

"Jacob and I became best friends. We found all the parts we needed at junk yards and other places. I used the money I saved for college. I knew I wouldn't leave Forks ever. We joked around a lot too. While I still missed Edward terribly, Jacob was my rock and my own personal ray of sunshine. My safe harbor." Jacob smiled up at Bella as she spoke while Edward still looked pained and upset.

"I met Quil and Embry. Then Leah, Seth, Sue and Harry. Nobody was wolves yet and it was simple." Bella said as Jacob laughed. "I thought I needed something familiar, I went to the main house, the Cullen's house. I felt nothing that I thought I would. I thought I would feel loved, safe, peace; but all I felt was hysteria. It was empty just like my heart. What I longed for wasn't there. I didn't know where to look."

Edward pulled Bella closer as she continued.

"Next couple days at school Mike was being Mike. He asked me out to see a movie and I told him. 'I don't date,' which was and is very true. Anyways, I wiggled out of Mike's questions and the next day Jake calls and said 'I believe we have a date' which meant the bikes were done. I got to Jake's house and he loaded the bikes in the back of my truck with ease. We drove out of town to a secluded place to ride the motorbikes in private."

Edward glared down at Jacob and shook his head slowly. Geez, I wonder what Jacob's saying to Edward.

"Jake taught me where the clutch was, where the brakes were; but not that brake the other brake, the gearshift the throttle and blah blah blah. I kept hitting the wrong stupid brake."

Jacob chuckled quietly, earning a glare from Charlie and Edward.

"I was terrified but I reminded myself I have already been through the worst thing imaginable."

Edward grimaced and pulled Bella closer, whispering things to her.

"To skip the details, I heard Edward's voice the more I got into the motorbike and next thing that happened was that I lost control, fell off my bike and hit my head hard.

Jacob shook his head, but he had a soft smirk to his face.

"It's not funny!" Edward glared at Jacob as Nessie smacked his head.

"After several days of accidents and injuries, Jacob and I decided to try hiking, I wanted to see the meadow again. " Edward smiled and pulled Bella on his lap again.

"Our meadow." He said and Bella smiled and nodded. I heard the girls gave out an "awe."

"We decided to go hiking the next day and then go every Sunday after that. We couldn't find it by the way." Bella continued.

Jacob laughed lightly and shook his head 'no'.

"Days seemed to trip along a little faster than before. It was school, work and Jacob it was an effortless pattern. Charlie was happy I wasn't completely miserable anymore but that wasn't all that true and I couldn't fool myself."

"I was better with my bike which meant few bandages to worry Charlie but it also meant Edward's voice began to fade. I quietly panicked. I threw myself into finding the meadow. I racked my brain to think of something else that was adrenaline producing."

And there goes Crazy Bella again.

"Jacob asked if we were going to ride bikes on Friday and I said no because I had been promising the cafeteria gang to go to a movie and I invited Jacob and Quil too. Mike and I organized a group to go to the movies, we planned on taking Mike's suburban but it wasn't necessary. Jessica and Lauren didn't want to go because I was going and Eric and Kate already had plans. Lauren got to Tyler and Conner before Mike could and Quil got himself grounded."

Charlie shook his head, slightly smiling. I wonder what's so funny now.

"So then it was me, Angela, Ben and of course Jacob and Mike but then Angela and Ben couldn't come because Angela was sick and Ben wanted to stay with her. When I got home from school I was excited to see that Jacob had finished his rabbit! Then Mike pulled up a crossed the street and he and Jake had a stare down."

Oh this sounds interesting. I thought excitedly as Lucas, Bryce and Jalen laugh along with Jacob and Edward.

"So we went to the movie with just us three. The movie was gory and Mike wasn't watching it and Jake was sniggering. It was a really ridiculous movie from being unrealistic. Jake and I spent time laughing at it. Mike and Jake claimed the armrests on either side of me. Both their hands were rested lightly, palms up, in an unnatural looking position. Like steel bar traps, open and ready. Jake had a habit of grabbing my hand whenever he wanted but in the dark movies with Mike watching had a much different significance so I folded my arms tightly a crossed my chest." Edward smiled and kissed her in the head again.

"They had their hands like this!" Bella said, laughing; she demonstrated with her own hands as we all laughed. That is so funny how guys try to make a move on women. I remember something similar when Ethan tried to make a move on me.

"About halfway through the movie, Mike took off to the bathroom and got sick." Bella said and Jacob laughed again and muttered something about a marshmallow. "He called Mike a marshmallow!" She added. Oh.

"After the movie, I drove Mike home in his car and Jake picked me up and drove me home. Jake was super sick when we got back to Charlie's. His skin was on fire. But before he left he told me that he would always be there and he wouldn't let me down. It might not help but he wanted me to know."

Edward and Jacob shared a look and a couple of whispered words. Bella just continued where she was stopped.

"I wished Jacob was my brother so we didn't have this problem. I didn't want to use Jake. But it happened. I was broken beyond repair and I needed Jacob now. I needed him like a drug. He was my crutch. I didn't want to hurt him. But it was unavoidable. He was my best friend I would always love Jacob and it would never be enough."

Jacob looked up and smiled at Bella; whispering something else. Bella smiled sweetly at him. She patted him on his head and laughed. Edward joined her.

"Can you guys not have one of those silent conversations in a triangle way?" Krystal said earning more laughs from Lucas and the other boys.

"Anyways, I told him to call me when he got home but he didn't, I had to call and Billy said he was there but he was really sick. I offered to come over and help but he said no and the line disconnected."

"Well that was rude." Russell said.

"This comes from the guy who doesn't respect women." Dexter said as he and the twins and Bryce laughed.

"The next morning around, I got sick all day long. After twenty four hours I was fine and I called Jacob and he was really short with me. I told him to call me when he felt better and he said to wait for his call. Jacob never called." Bella continued. "Jacob refused to answer any of my calls and asked me not to come to his house anymore."

Charlie glared down at Jacob, shaking his head slowly as Bella continued.

"I wasn't handling alone well. The hole in my chest was worse than before. All the progress I made to the hole was gone. Given it wasn't a lot a progress it was some, but it was gone now. I know Charlie was starting to worry again." Edward wrapped his arm around Bella again, pulling her close. "I went looking for the meadow again, by myself."

Edward glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I knew Charlie wouldn't approve. But when I found it, it wasn't the same, wasn't what I was looking and hoping for. The memories there, were too happy it made it painful."

Edward squeezed her to him. I never knew she was this bad.

Bella sighed and continued.

"I was very lucky I went alone, I was a wreck and then I saw someone I didn't think I would see again."

"Who was it?" Lucina asked.

"Laurent."

A snaring growl came from Jacob and Edward.

I don't know who started it but it started to rumble throughout the room.

Bella looked down at Jacob and up at Edward, hissing under her breath. "Calm down!"

They both immediately calmed down and fell silent.

"Geez guys, you make it sound like he's actually in this room." Lucas said.

"Anyways, I knew I was in trouble when Edward's voice came back; his warning voice told me to lie and say they still came to visit."

Bella looked up at Edward and placed a hand on his chest.

"Laurent was supposed to be with the Denalis' but he wasn't. Laurent knew that the Cullens' were gone. No matter how much I lied and even if I was good at it, he knew."

"What was Laurent doing there?" Elena asked.

"Laurent was thirsty; he said he'll kill me quickly, that it would be better than what Victoria had planned for me. He was also there as a favor for Victoria." Bella said.

"What did Victoria want with you?" Tori asked in fear.

"Victoria wanted to torture me, in revenge for Edward killing James. Her mate. A mate for a mate, remember?" Bella said causing us to gasp.

"He crept up on me but he stopped and snapped his head to the left and started to retreat back into the forest. Slowly." Bella said. "Out of the forest near the outer side of the meadow came a big black wolf."

We all turned to Jacob who yawned.

"That would be Sam." He said, stretching out on the floor.

Bella glanced at him before continuing.

"Flanking the wolf on either side were two more."

"Paul and Jared." Jacob said, interrupting Bella.

She glanced down at him again, slightly more annoyed.

"Then flanking the outer two were two more."

"Embry and yours truly." Jacob said, interrupting Bella for the third time, this time with a smirk.

Bella glared down at Jacob this time. "Would you knock it off?!" She snapped.

Edward snickered as Lucas, Jalen and Bryce once again laughs when Jacob cowered in the carpet. Bella glanced sideways at them and they stopped.

"Anyways, a growl from the leader caused the other wolves toward Laurent. He ran and the wolves went after him." She said.

"He wasn't too hard to finish off either. Barely put up a fight." Jacob bragged, rubbing his knuckles of one hand on his chest.

"Jacob, we will never finish with you commenting on everything!" Bella snapped again. Jacob laughed lightly, holding out his hands in surrender. "Thank you." Jacob continues to laugh as Bella rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"So I ran back to my truck as fast as I could, thinking Laurent was right behind me. When I got home, I told Charlie they weren't bears but wolves."

Charlie nodded, sitting back a little but not much.

"I told Charlie I was afraid for Jacob and about the 'cult' and Sam. I was terrified to know that Victoria was coming for me and I was worried for Charlie." Bella shook her head.

"Wait, Sam? Cult?" Dad said and Bella sighed.

"Back then, Jacob told me about Sam and how he and his pack run the tribe like 'hall monitors gone bad.' People started following Sam like a puppy; missing school, get a tattoo of the pack symbol and the hair cut. We thought Sam run some sort of gang."

"I then saw Jacob later on and he had changed in more ways than one. Jacob was angry." Edward pulled Bella to sit on his lap and he placed his chin on her shoulder. "He told me we couldn't be friends anymore, that Sam was the good guy and that if I wanted someone to blame, I should blame the Cullens, or in his words the 'bloodsuckers.'"

Bella started to shake lightly, Edward whispered softly in her ear and the shaking stopped.

"Jacob basically rebroked the part of my heart, the very small part of my heart that had begun to heal." Edward took Bella's other hand and brought it up to his lips. "I heard Edward's voice telling me that Jacob was dangerous and at that point he was, he was very dangerous. He was shaking and ready to phase; after arguing I went home."

"I was scared. I was alone again. I lost my best friend now and Victoria was after me. That night, very late at night. I heard a sound outside my window."

Oh no, don't tell it was that Victoria.

"It was like fingernails against the glass window. I was sure Victoria had come to kill me, but it was just Jacob. He really scared me, almost gave me a heart attack." Oh Jesus Christ! "I thought I was done for. I hoped she would stop with me and leave my dad alone."

"Jake had came to apologize and to keep his promise. He said that he already told me what was going on, and that he couldn't tell me his secrets now. That his secrets were bond. But he said he already told me at first beach. He said to remember the Quileute legends he talked about."

Edward releases Bella's hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bella placed her hand on top of his.

"In a dream that night I saw Jacob turn into a werewolf and I realized that my only human friend isn't human after all." Bella smiled. "There was Angela. She was a good friend."

Edward nodded his head, still resting it on my daughter's shoulder.

"Charlie goes out with a group of men to kill the wolves. I go to warn Jacob and to ask if he can try not to be a werewolf."

Edward lets loose a small laugh.

"Like that's easier said than done." Jalen laughed.

"At first I thought Jake and the rest of them were killing the hikers, then I felt absolutely stupid." Bella said as Edward just grinned and kissed the side of her face that he could reach.

"Jacob was relieved that I didn't hate him and he explained to me that the wolves protected people from vampires and that they killed Laurent." Oh, well that's good.

Bella took a deep breath.

"Also that they were trying to catch Victoria but they didn't know what she was after." Edward's smile went away. "When I told Jacob that Victoria was after me, he called a meeting with the wolves. As he did that, I learned that wolves heard one another's thoughts."

"So I met the wolf pack and Paul loses control and phases. Jacob phases on the fly and they fight. Jared and Embry take a very shaken up me to Emily's house. Sam's imprint."

"What did happen to Emily? The truth." Charlie asked, stopping Bella from continuing on.

Bella sighed.

"Sam got very angry and he was standing too close when he phased. One of his front paws scratched her."

We all gasped as Charlie nodded his head.

"When Jacob, Paul, and Sam returned, they made plans to protect me and Charlie, and to kill Victoria."

Charlie sighed and slumped down against the sofa again.

"I spent most of spring break in La Push. I learned how they all treated each other as family. That the whole wolves and imprints were a family." Edward smiled slightly as did Bella.

"While the wolves patrolled the area, Jacob told me the good things about being a wolf: the warmth, the super fast healing, and the speed."

Charlie smiled a bit too.

"I told Jacob about my scar, about how Edward saved me from James, and about my family's talents. It hurt me to talk about the Cullens. I also felt like I was betraying them. But I knew it would help them kill Victoria." Edward whispered something and smiled. Bella nodded her head and returned the smile.

"What scar? I never saw the scar on you Bella." Renee said.

"The scar where James bit me but failed to change me because of Edward but I'll explained that another time mom." Bella said. "Anyways, Jacob promised to take me cliff diving for some fun but he ended up having to follow a new trail left by Victoria."

Here we go again.

"I was lonely and frustrated and I decided to cliff jump alone. From the highest point." Edward growled quietly. Charlie's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly as Renee gasped.

"I heard Edward's voice, telling me 'no'. Then I jumped; the fall was exhilarating, the water was the danger. I was tossed around beneath the surface."

"Edward's voice commanded me to keep swimming, keep fighting. I sensed I was going to die and I was happy to have Edward's voice with me at the end; my last thought was, 'goodbye, I love you.'"

Oh! My! Gosh!

* * *

 **To be continued. Please review.**


	22. New Moon Part 3

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – New Moon Part 3**

Sam's POV

I looked over at the clock and was amazed it was only six thirty. Wow, it's only been an hour since we have eaten? It felt like forever.

"As I was thinking what I thought was going to be my last thoughts, Jacob pulled me from the water and 'resuscitates' me with a couple chest compressions." Bella said. Edward looked down at Jacob and smiled softly before he turns his attention back to Bella.

"Sam was there too, but Jacob told him to get back to the hospital. After Sam disappears, Jacob told me that Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and was at the hospital." Charlie grimaced and leaned back on the couch. I guess he and Harry were close.

"Jacob took me back to his house. So I could dry off and get warm. We both rested in the living room." Bella continued. "When Billy came home he told us Harry had died and Jacob took me home. He embraced me on the way and I briefly wondered again if I could love Jacob enough, and make him happy."

Edward cringed and pulled Bella closer.

"I knew if I kissed him, I could have made the decision whether or not I could. But I didn't. I wouldn't. I couldn't." Edward kissed Bella on top of her head. Jacob smiled softly, but says nothing.

"When we pulled up in front of the house, Jacob smelled a vampire and rushed to get me away."

Charlie sits forward again as did I.

"That's when I saw Carlisle's car. I knew that car. The sound of the engine purring and accelerating. The feel and smell of the black leather seats. It was the same car Alice and Jasper rushed me to Phoenix in. I knew it wasn't Victoria and I demanded to go back."

Charlie relaxed a bit.

"I had family home. I thought and hoped it was Carlisle but I wouldn't hope for Esme or anyone else. It didn't matter who was back. I told myself one was enough for now. I had someone home. I was safe."

Jacob kind of smiled up at Bella and Edward chuckled and nodded at Jacob; earning a smile from Jacob.

"I knew Jacob felt betrayed. But I needed to know who was home. I needed that comfort!"

Jacob chuckled lightly this time. "I did. But nothing matters anymore, about any of that or what happened between you and I. Everything worked out in the end; you have your true mate and I have my imprint!" He said.

Edward grimaced when Jacob said 'you and I' but smiled and nodded at the rest; along with Bella.

"I ran into the house and I saw someone I didn't expect. Someone I didn't let myself hope for. It was Alice and as soon as I saw her I ran into her arms." Jacob's smile never faded as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "I had my best friend back. My best girl-friend back. I had my sister back and I didn't know for how long."

Well that's good to hear.

"Alice was confused, she saw me throw myself off a cliff, but didn't see me resurface. I assured Alice I wasn't trying to kill myself, just having 'fun' cliff diving."

Edward and Charlie shook their heads slowly, disapproval showing in their faces.

"I explained to Alice that Jacob saved me but Alice did not see Jacob in her vision." Edward grumbled something and Jacob laughed making Bella narrow her eyes.

"How could Alice not see Jacob in her visions?" Dexter asked.

"Alice can't 'see' werewolves." Bella said slowly before continuing her story.

"I told Alice, that Jacob is a werewolf and that Victoria is trying to kill me. I made Alice stay with me, even though she was already planning on it. She wasn't going to leave me alone again."

Edward pulled Bella closer and kissed her forehead.

"The next morning I overheard Charlie telling Alice how bad it was for me when Edward left." Edward cringed slightly as did Charlie. "Alice also told Charlie that Edward wasn't much better than I was. He was even worse. Like Edward said before, he isolated himself from the family by his own volition and he did a few things like hunting for Victoria. Alone!"

Edward flinched back against the sofa and me and the others laughed at his reaction.

"Then he was hiding away in an attic in Peru. Anyways, later Alice tells me she had found out her real name and also that she had a sister, and she has a niece that's still alive."

Edward closed his eyes and leaned against Bella's head.

"Harry Clearwater's funeral was that next day. Jacob comes over after Charlie leaves but before the funeral to see how long Alice is staying for."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Ha! Forever!"

Bella smiled softly.

"Jacob said that he couldn't be around vampires. Not anymore. Clearly. But it was back then; well I will explain later."

Edward smirked as Bella scoffed, jokingly.

"After talking and arguing, I could tell Jacob wanted to kiss me."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut even tighter as Nessie grimaced.

"I panicked. I didn't know if I wanted it to happen, I didn't want to kiss another man, but Edward was gone and I thought there was absolutely no chance to see him again. I was so confused, I couldn't decide what to do."

Edward kissed the side of Bella's head.

"That's when the phone rang and Jacob answered it and said that Charlie was not there, that he's at the funeral."

Bella grumbled and mumbled something towards Jacob; who ducked his head leaving us in confusion.

"He thought it was Carlisle, but it wasn't. Alice rushed back into the house to say it was Edward on the phone, not Carlisle. That Rosalie had told Edward about me jumping off that cliff and Edward thought the funeral was for me and he was going to Italy."

Bella grimaced.

"What's so bad about it? You could've called him and say that you're alive." I said.

"Edward was going to Volterra to ask the Volturi to kill him, because he believed I was dead. He wouldn't believe us on the phone." Bella said as our eyes widened and Edward frowned.

"Alice and I hurriedly leave for the airport and Italy while Jacob corners me at the door and begged me to stay with him. I couldn't. My world was about to end. Again. Just worst this time."

"Alice told me that Edward needed to see me to believe that I'm alive."

Edward smiled sadly. "I wouldn't have believed anyone else."

Bella's mouth formed and straight line and she continued.

"She explained to me about the Volturi, their guard, their law enforcement, and their eating arrangements."

Everyone in the room shuddered.

"Alice then closed her eyes and followed Edward's actions in her mind. Leaving me alone in my thoughts."

"That's dangerous!" Jacob scoffed, earning a light smack from Edward and Bella both.

"And I thought Uncle Emmett gets the hits." Nessie giggled.

Edward took a deep breath and began talking this time.

"You know most of this and Bella will tell the rest but I thought you should hear it from me also, so anyways; after I mistakenly learned from my overzealous sister, Rosalie that Bella had committed suicide based on a vision that Alice had of Bella cliff diving, I become completely broken and attempted to convince the Volturi to kill me, by explaining that I broke one of the most important vampire laws: telling Bella, a human, about the existence of vampires, but Aro, the leader of the Volturi, refuses as he finds my power useful to their collection."

He shook his head and continued.

"Then I decided to expose myself by appearing under sunlight during the St. Marcus Festival to make them kill me, so I would be back with Bella."

Bella smiled and sighed, hugging Edward to her.

"Dang Edward, desperate that much?" Bryce asked shaking his head.

"Alice immediately has a vision of his death, and she and Bella rush to Italy to stop me before I fulfilled my plans. During the festival, I was about to step into the sunlight, but Bella manages to stop me and she showed me that she was still alive."

Bella kissed the side of Edward's face and continued her story.

"In Italy, Alice steals a Porsche and she and I race to Volterra. It was St. Marcus Day; the day in history where Marcus sent all the vampires out of the city. Ironically that didn't really happen. St. Marcus is the same Marcus that's one of the founders of the Volturi."

"Anyways, Edward planned to enter the main plaza when the sun was at its brightest, at noon. The roads around Volterra are super crowded, Alice had to drop me off and told me which direction to run."

"And Alice didn't come with you why?" Russell asked totally clueless.

"Edward, would think she's lying and plus traffic jam so Alice sent me." Bella said. "Anyway, there were people everywhere! I was afraid terrified I'd be too late. Then my life would be absolutely nothing."

Edward pulled her closer into him and kissed the top of her head.

"The clock chimed for the first time and I screamed his name. The cobblestones under my feet rang with each toll. As the stupid bell tower was tolling, I saw Edward at the edge of the light."

I couldn't help but lean forward getting antsy what comes next and I can tell my parents were in the same boat.

"I cried his name again but he was not listening. Edward's eyes were closed, his face peaceful. I slammed into him. And I'll tell you it hurt but then Edward wrapped his arms around me and I was whole."

"I was home. But I still knew we were in danger. I was pushing against Edward; trying not succeeding to push him back into the shadows. But Edward believed that he was already dead and was reunited with me in heaven."

Bella smiled up at Edward and he smiled back, kissing her on the forehead, then her nose and finally her lips.

When they broke away; Edward nuzzled his face in Bella's neck.

"Making me happy he finally believed he indeed has his soul." Bella said the last part as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Can you guys not do the kissing display?"

"Jacob!" Edward, Bella, Nessie, Lucas and the others said in annoyance.

"Anyways, I finally made Edward see that we are not dead, but before we could leave, Felix and Demetri were already there."

"That can't be good." Bryce said.

Edward nodded against Bella's hair, agreeing with Bryce.

"There was a slight confrontation and then Alice joins us. Then Jane arrived." Judging from their growls, Jane is not a good person.

"Anyways, Edward's defensive stance relaxes in defeat. We follow Jane through a long, cold alley to meet the Volturi." Bella said. "Edward holds me closer to him with each step. I sadly realized this was going to be the only reunion we were going to get."

Edward kissed Bella's temple. No one said anything.

"Jane finally leads us into what seemed as an unremarkable office, we pass through long halls with many doors, into a round, cavernous room filled with several vampires."

Jacob mumbles something and stands up. He didn't go far, just over to the window.

Bella watches him a moment and then continued.

"Aro cheerfully talks to us about our talents. He wondered how Edward could stand so close to me, with me being his singer."

Edward pulled Bella onto his lap and buried his face in her neck again.

"Aro knows that I am the one exception to Edward's gift and he wondered if I was also an exception to his own. Aro reaches for my hand and I reluctantly give my hand to him."

Jacob shook slightly as did the other boys. I felt sick and confused by the whole thing.

"Nothing."

Charlie smiled and chuckled a bit. "Bet that bruised his ego." He said.

Edward looked up and smiled at Charlie and nodded as most of us laughed. That sucked for Aro. Edward then rested his chin on Bella's shoulder.

"Aro then asked Jane to see if I was immune to her talent as well." And there we go again.

"He wouldn't." Elena said.

"Apparently, he would." Lucas said.

"Then Edward launched himself towards Jane but ended up on the floor writhing in pain; Aro redirected Jane towards me, and again, nothing."

Jacob laughed and came back to sit on the floor in front of Edward and Bella.

"Oh I would have loved to see the look on that stupid leech's face!"

Edward rolled his eyes at him and refocused himself on Bella.

"Wait, what does Jane do?" Renee asked. "How could she caused you pain, Edward?"

"You really wanna know?" Krystal asked. Maybe not.

"Jane can cause pain with her mind. It's like being burned alive." Nessie said shuddering. Okay these Volturi people are not just scary, they are dangerously cruel and twisted.

"Aro asked Edward, Alice, and myself to join his guard. We of course said no." Bella said. Whoa. "Aro noted that I knew their secrets… and that I must either become a vampire or die."

"And what was the final decision?" Trina asked.

"Well, Alice gave her hand to Aro and showed him a vision of me as a vampire; with that Aro is satisfied. For now." Bella said.

"So wait, you didn't get turned into a vampire, but you will be?" Asher asked slowly as Charlie looked unsettled.

"Yes and with that, we were free to go." Bella said. "All the Cullens met us at the airport and they thanked me for saving Edward, Rosalie apologized for her part in the whole misunderstanding and at home, a very worried and angry Charlie was waiting; furious with Edward."

Charlie grumbled something and slouched further into the couch. Edward grimaced and buried his face back into Bella's hair.

"Edward tells me that Charlie has forbidden him to ever walk through his door again. He joked saying he didn't; that he came through the window."

Charlie's eye did its twitchy thing again, as I glanced over at him.

"I'm going to spare you all romantic details and spare myself from embarrassment of talking about my private talks. But basically Edward explained why he had to leave me and he explained that he lied to me about not wanting me; Edward was astonished that I believed the lie he told after all the thousands of times he told me that he loved me. My answer was that it never made sense for him to love me."

Edward looked over and Bella kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered quietly, but loud enough for us to hear it.

Bella kisses his forehead. "I know. And I love you, Edward so much."

Edward grinned and rests his chin back on Bella's shoulder.

"I do want to tell you one thing that Edward said to me that night."

Bella glanced sideways at Edward and he looked up and started to say what Bella wanted as we all listened to him.

"I said to Bella; before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

I couldn't help with the tears that were coming out as were Mom's and many of the girls who can produce tears.

Edward leaned forward, towards Bella. Resting his forehead with hers. Bella pecked his lips once. Charlie half smile and leaned back with a groan, crossing his legs as Renee was tearing up big.

Jacob and Nessie smiled, but said nothing as did Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina, Jalen and Bryce.

"Anyways, Edward tried to convince me again that he loves me and will never leave me again. I then reminded Edward that I was going to grow old and die unless he changed me. Edward refused."

Bella glared at Edward when she said the last two words.

Jacob snickered something like 'Busted'.

"Come on Edward," Jalen said. "You love her and you can't live without her yet you don't want her to be a vampire meaning she'll age to an old lady and later it will be over for her? Make up your mind. You can't have things both ways." He said holding out his hands like he was balancing something.

"Thank you Jalen." Bella said and turned to us. "So I decided to put my mortality up for a vote by the family."

Charlie looked slightly uncomfortable and I think all the blood drained from my face.

"The Cullens congregated in the dining room. I explained that my mortality involves all of them and I asked them if they want me to join their family. Everyone but Rosalie and Edward said yes."

Everyone one of us minus Edward, Jacob and Nessie were confused. Okay I think I get Edward but why Rosalie said no?

"Rosalie told me that she wished there had been someone to vote no for her and Edward says yes he wanted me to join the family; but not that way." Bella said. "Then long story short, Edward bargains for more time— he suggests that we wait until after graduation."

"Then Edward asked me what was the one thing I wanted. Naturally I said him. He changed his question to, 'name one thing I wanted that I didn't already have. I said I wanted to have him to change me, instead of Carlisle."

"I wanted to have Edward's venom in my veins. His venom to be the one to change me so we could be together forever. It was an almost intimate thing to me."

Well I don't see what's wrong with it. If Bella wants to be with Edward and they both love each other then I don't see why Edward should be the one to change her.

"Edward said he would change me himself on one condition." Bella said and we were all looked as if we were on the edge of our seats. "If I married him first."

"Did you say yes?!" Nina asked excitedly causing Bella and Edward to chuckle.

"Of course I wanted to marry him. I want to spend forever with Edward. I was just terrified of marriage which is really stupid now that I think about it." Bella said kissing the side of Edwards jaw.

"So I take that it's not a yes." Austin said.

"But she didn't say no." Russell smiled and Edward chuckled.

"You were afraid because of our marriage." Renee said and she had that 'It's my fault' look.

"Yeah but it was my opinion anyways." Bella said giving Renee a smile and resumed her story. "Almost everything was back to normal, I was grounded; Jacob wouldn't return my phone calls."

Charlie shook his head at Jacob, who slouched down further and Nessie wrapped her arms around Jacob.

"Then one day soon after we got home, Edward drove me home from school to find my motorcycle in the driveway."

Jacob slouched even further into the sofa and into himself leaving us in confusion.

"Jacob was waiting to talk to Edward and me in the woods. Jacob had hoped the motorcycle would get me grounded, and away from Edward. Little did he know, I already was."

Jacob's shoulders were now above his head and he had no neck visible. "Hey excuse me I hadn't heard from you in a while." Bella shook her head and continued.

"Edward shocked Jacob by thanking him for keeping me alive."

Jacob looked up a little and nodded. "Yeah he did!" Jacob chuckled.

"Jacob also reminded Edward that the treaty forbids a vampire from biting a human." Bella said. "Jacob leaves so sad and angry; and I vowed to see him smile again."

Bella took a deep breath and leaned further into Edward's arms.

Jacob smiled up at them. Now things are getting really interesting and intense. How will this end?

* * *

 **On to Eclipse. Please review.**


	23. Eclipse Part 1

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Eclipse Part 1**

Sam's POV

"Jacob was acting like we were in second grade. He was sending me notes saying 'he missed me, but that it didn't change anything.'" Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was still grounded at that time."

Jacob grimaced and leaned further into the bottom of the arm of the couch.

"Charlie lifted my grounding if I would balance my time apart from Edward among my friends, well Jacob, especially." Bella continued. "A little after, Edward brings over a huge stack of college applications"

Bella made a face as she said 'college applications' and Edward smiled lightly.

"College was 'plan B' if I wasn't gonna be changed." Bella explained and then continued.

"When Edward was bugging me about the applications, he sees an article in the newspaper about a series of mysterious killings in Seattle and explains to me that these killings are most likely caused by a newborn; a recently turned vampire who is unable to control its thirst."

I saw the Gold kids shifting in their seats looking nervous to what's gonna happen next.

"Later on, I wanted to try to make things right with Jacob, to which Edward strongly objects, stating that werewolves are unstable and that they could hurt me." Jacob snorted and Nessie lightly shoved his head down.

"At lunch, as a promise to Charlie I made plans to help Angela address her graduation announcements and while I was making the plans, Alice has a vision. Edward was very evasive when I ask him about it." Bella said. "Edward denied what he saw and he tried to talk me into leaving town to visit my mom for the weekend, saying that it might be my last chance to see her before I graduate."

"He suggested that I should use the nearly expired airplane tickets Carlisle and Esme gave me for my birthday." Bella frowned slightly and scooted closer to Edward. "I knew Charlie wouldn't want me to go but dear Edward here manipulated an argument between Charlie and I. That made me insist I was going to Florida."

"You forgot that Charlie tried to give you the talk." Jacob announced from his spot on the floor and that caused Lucas, Jalen and Bryce to burst out laughing earning smacks in the head by the girls while Charlie's mouth twitch in awkwardness.

Bella's head jerked so fast towards Jacob making her look like she would get whiplash.

"Who told you about that?!" She asked through clenched teeth. Jacob smirked and shrugged.

"Emmett did." Edward said after a moment. Bella turned towards him.

"And who told _Emmett_?!" Bella's voice rang through the living room.

Edward chuckled lightly. "Alice. She told him to get back at you for threatening to burn her dress. Alice saw the vision first hand remember."

Bella's left eye twitched slightly while Jalen, Lucas and Bryce continue laughing their head off while rolling on the floor.

"We don't want to know." Trina said after the laughter dies out.

"No you don't." Austin said as Bella took a deep breath and leaned back against Edward.

"Edward and I fly to visit Renee in Florida. Edward stayed indoors claiming to have a paper due. Renee was pretty insightful. Sorry." Bella continued, clearly letting the whole thing go as Renee waved off Bella's comment with a laugh. "But she does observe that Edward and I are more serious than she had supposed."

Well I don't blame Renee. Bella and Edward do look inseparable.

"As soon I get home, the next day at school, Edward and I pulled into the school parking lot to see Jacob waiting for us. He had come to the school to talk to Edward and they argued."

Oh that can't be good.

"I figured out from their conversation that Victoria had been in Forks." A round of gasps came. "That's what Alice saw in her vision and that Edward took me away to keep me out of danger. I also found out that there was a problem between the Quileutes and the Cullens."

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"The Cullens and the pack were chasing after the red head. The next thing that happened was that Paul stopped Emmett from crossing our lands and idiotically let Victoria escape when Emmett was chasing after her. Territory thing, remember?" Jacob said shaking his head with Edward.

"Long story short, I was again frightened because of Victoria. The family didn't seem worried and Edward went hunting." Bella said and Edward made a quiet noise and leaned further into Bella.

"That Saturday, I go to work but was not needed. So, I dumped some papers in the dumpster and realized they were flyers to save the 'giant wolves'. Everyone and Charlie was going Jacob hunting."

Edward started laughing as did the rest of his siblings and Jacob jerked his head up and looked at Bella.

"'Jacob hunting'?" Nessie asked in amusement.

"I think that makes a lot of sense." Krystal giggled. Bella laughed along with them.

"I quickly drove to La Push; before Alice could see what I was doing." Jacob smiled and Edward shook his head before Bella continued. "Jacob was overjoyed to see me and we talked happily for a while."

Jacob looked down, not saying anything. I think he felt guilty, I wonder why.

"Jacob wished the vampires had never come back and I quickly disagreed. He wondered what I see in Edward and he tried to convince me that he would be better for me. I told him how great Edward is and why I love Edward so much and I ignored his advances."

Jacob lifted his head as Edward kicked him lightly in the side again. What is with those two?

"Jacob and I continued our talk; Quil is happy to have become a werewolf; Jacob told me what Sam went through when he changed, then imprinted on Emily and broke Leah's heart; he explained to me that werewolves don't age and I got mad."

Jacob hid his face again and laughed hard. Bella glared a hole in the top of his head. Edward was trying to hold back a smile.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"Did we miss the joke here?" Lucas asked. My thoughts exactly.

Jacob looked up and smiled. "When I told Bells that werewolves don't age, she stomped her foot and threw a 'mini Bella tantrum.' Yelling, 'that's not fair!'" Jacob explained, laughing again.

Bella had her arms crossed across her chest and a scary look on her face. Edward cleared his throat to give Jacob a warning and when he did Jacob shut up completely.

Bella stood slowly and took a couple steps towards Jacob and kneeled down to his eye level. Uh-oh. I thought as Edward shifted and looked down at them both from his spot on the sofa.

"You thought my life being thrown into turmoil was funny?! That finding out most of my family and now my best friend was going to live forever young and I was stuck getting older?!"

Jacob flinched and offered her a small smile as Tiffany and the others laughed at those two.

"This just gets better by the second!" Bryce laughing in enjoyment.

"You two are putting on a good show." Tiffany said in between laughs.

Bella took a deep breath and took a couple steps back to Edward and sat on his lap and began talking again.

"I promised Jake I'd come back as soon as I could. I leave Jacob's and I drove straight to Angela's house, not stopping even when I see Edward's car behind me."

Bella kissed one of Edward's hands.

"Busted." Jacob said as he and Jalen snickered.

"Thin ice." Bella said calmly.

Jacob put his head back on his knees but I saw a smile on his face as he hid it.

"Edward was waiting for me in my room; he was worried and angry." Edward kissed the top of her head. "Edward told me I could never see Jacob, again it was too dangerous. I came right back at him and said that I would see him." Bella rolled her eyes and Edward smiled again.

"Edward goes hunting again for two days and he bribed Alice to kidnap me for a 'slumber party'. He bought her that canary yellow 911 Porsche."

Jacob laughed and smiled up at Edward and Bella.

"I stomp up to his room and was greeted with a huge golden bed, but I was so mad and I thought it was useless at the time; so I slept on the couch."

"Stubborn, aren't you Bella." Lucas chuckled. Bella ignored him even though she had an annoyed look on her face before she continued.

"The next day at school, Jacob showed up on his motorcycle. I ran over to him quickly and he races away with me on the back of his bike. Alice's face was livid."

Edward shook his head and kissed Bella on the temple as the others laughed. Alice must be fun to mess with.

"Jacob and I spent the afternoon on the beach, just talking. He then found out that I intended to become a vampire very soon."

All of us were shocked to hear while Charlie looks all calm. How is he not freaked out about what's happening to his daughter?

"Anyways, then Jacob told me I'd be better off dead. I left, angry and hurt and I go back to Alice's 'slumber party.'"

Lucas and the others turned to Jacob giving him that 'Why'd you do that' look and Jacob shook his head.

"Edward returned during the night. He was not angry; he trusts my judgment, and he told me I could see Jacob whenever I liked. I told Edward that I didn't think I was welcome in La Push anymore."

Edward took Bella's hand and squeezed lightly.

"I go back to Charlie's and Jacob had called to apologize. I wouldn't call him back. When I go upstairs my bedroom seemed unusually tidy, and some of my clothes were missing."

Okay, I know that small detail of the story sounds like it's leading us to somewhere.

"Edward comes over later and he smelled that a vampire had been there." All of us gasped. "Edward quickly takes me back to the Cullen's and he has Emmett and Jasper check the vampire's trail. Even scarier, Alice had not seen the intruder. I was truly frightened again."

Whoa, how is that possible for Alice? This just gets interesting but mostly scary.

"I called Jacob and he apologized profusely. Then Edward talked to Jake and told him about the unknown vampire in my room. Edward and Jacob agreed to work together to protect me."

"Wow, an unexpected Romeo and Juliet except Edward and Jacob are the two characters without the romance and you're the center of the confrontation." Russell said.

"There's more to it than you think." Jacob said and let Bella continue.

"Jacob came over to get the scent of the vampire. After I got an acceptance letter from Dartmouth, I mentioned the missing clothes to Edward and he realized the intruder took things with my scent, as evidence of having found me."

Wow, Bella got accepted into an Ivy League school? Wait what am I talking about? The intruder took Bella's clothes for her scent.

"There were more newspaper headlines about the killings in Seattle."

Charlie's noise made an appearance again and Edward nodded at Charlie.

"That explains what happened at that time." Tiffany said as Lucas nodded his head. Oh yeah, I heard about the killings in Seattle when I was a kid. Okay back to the story.

"I decided to go to La Push for a bonfire party and Edward drove me to the boundary line and handed me off to Jacob. Jacob and I go to the council meeting bonfire. The wolf pack was there, along with Billy, Old Quil, and Sue and the imprints minus little Claire."

"The council meeting began and Billy told us the Quileute history that he told you earlier." Bella said.

"Anyways, graduation was near and I was not ready to be changed. Plus Edward didn't want me to become a vampire just because I was afraid; Edward reiterated why he wanted me to stay human."

"And we're back to that 'can't make up your mind' topic." Jalen said.

"I explained my problem with getting married." Bella said.

Edward nodded his head to Charlie and I guess he must've asked Edward something.

"Thank you, Charlie." Edward smiled softly at Charlie.

Charlie nodded and slumped back against the couch.

"There were more headlines about killings in Seattle and the Cullens wondered what they should do." Bella said. "Jasper told me the story of his human years and his early vampire life before he was a Cullen."

Mom, Renee, Elena and Ellie shuddered. I guess Jasper's story was too much for them.

"Jasper recognized the killings in Seattle as the result of a newborn army he thought that perhaps the Volturi were encouraging someone to destroy the Cullens' coven."

Bella shook slightly and Edward wrapped his arms around her. What does this person have against the Cullens? What do the _Volturi_ have against them? Who is this person by the way?

"The Denali clan refused to come help us because the werewolves killed Laurent, who was involved with Irina. One of the sisters." Bella said.

"Let me guess; she wanted to kill the wolves for killing Laurent but you guys wouldn't let her because of the treaty, is that right?" Asher said and got a nod from Bella and Edward.

"Yeah, Tanya and the others agreed to help us if Irina would get her revenge on the wolves. She refused to believe that Laurent was about to kill Bella and the wolves were only protecting her." Edward said shaking his head. Wow, love can be so blind to people, well people like Irina I guess. Edward turned to me and nodded his head.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	24. Eclipse Part 2

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Eclipse Part 2**

Sam's POV

"Alice made all the preparations for 'my' graduation party." Bella started her story again, making air quotations when she said 'my'. "The Cullens felt like they had to go to Seattle to take care of the problem. Edward goes hunting to be at his strongest and I am dropped off to spend the afternoon with Jacob."

Jacob's smile vanished and he folded his arms across his chest. _Now_ what did Jacob do?

"That's when I invited Jacob to the graduation party. Then Jacob told me that he's in love with me and wanted me to choose him over Edward." Whoa, what! Jacob was in love with Bella? Nessie's mom? I wasn't the only one that thought about this and it wasn't just my parents and our guests.

"You were in love with _Bella_?" Bryce asked Jacob as Jalen, Lucina and Tiffany looked at him with weird looks. I guess Lucas and Krystal already knew about it. Nessie gave Jacob a playful glare.

"That's creepy weird." Jalen stated. You're telling me Jalen. I thought.

"Then stupid, stupid Jacob kissed me," Bella said.

"Nice! OW!" Russell cried when Dexter punched his arm as Edward growled at Russell. I'm telling you some boys can be so stupid to girls.

"I then proceeded to punch him in the face," Bella said.

"You go girl!" I said with a smile.

"And I broke my hand." Bella finished. Oh. I thought when the smile left my face. A low growl penetrated the air in the room. Jacob flinched away from Edward and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Nice going Jake." Nessie teased.

"I told Jacob to take me home and was even more pissed off when he took me to Charlie's. Having to explain to him that a doctor does not live there. To make things even better, Charlie, laughs when he hears that Jacob kissed me."

Charlie grumbled something and Renee glared over at him.

"How could you laugh at an unwanted kiss?!" Renee asked slapping his arm looking pissed.

"Well back then, I preferred Bella to be with Jacob than Edward." Charlie grumbled earning more glares, not just from Renee but Bella and Nessie as well. I'm with them. I can't believe Charlie would be like that to Edward.

"I'm starting to think about reconsidering your position as assistant commissioner, Charlie because even I know better than to get in the way of a daughter's relationship and choose who he thinks is right for her. Not that I'd allow my daughter to date." Asher said to him lightly as he chuckles earning an elbow jab from Elena.

"Edward was way beyond angry. He later threatened to break Jacob's jaw for me if he ever kissed me without my permission again." Bella said. "Well I was never gonna give Jacob permission to, so it was a moot point anyways. I knew who I couldn't live without."

Edward leaned over and kissed Bella's temple before squeezing her hand that he has been holding and then Bella added, "They both vow to keep fighting for me and to not fight fair."

"Forgive us but we think it's cool to have two hot guys fighting for you so you're one lucky girl Bella." Tori said as Trina nodded her head in agreement.

Edward chuckled as Jacob snorted and buried his face in his knees; resting his forehead against them.

"On the night of my graduation, I realized that my missing clothes and the newborn army were all connected; that the newborns were after me." Bella said.

"What do they want with you Bella? How could they know all about you?" Dad asked. That's what I wanna know. Bella had that look saying she's about to tell us and she did.

"After the actual graduation ceremony, I told Edward what I had figured out; Edward was stunned. I go to dinner with a very proud Charlie and after he dropped me off at the Cullens' graduation party"

Charlie's face broke out into a huge grin as was Renee who was smiling.

"Alice had transformed the house into a nightclub, and all the Forks High School seniors show up; as did Jacob, Embry, and Quil. Jacob gave me a gift he made himself, — a silver bracelet with a hand carved wolf charm."

Bella held out her arm and showed us the dainty silver chain link bracelet with a tiny wolf charm and a crystal looking heart charm.

"Then Alice had a vision; she told the family and the pack that about twenty newborns were coming to Forks to kill me. We were outnumbered and the pack agrees to coordinate with us." She said.

Wow, two enemies have to work together? That must be hard.

"The Cullens were very confident now that the wolves were going to fight beside them. I was worried about Jacob, worried that everyone is in danger because of me."

"Mom, _you_ were the one in danger and yet you were worried about everyone's safety, everyone who is _not_ human?" Nessie asked in disbelief. Edward chuckled.

"I thought you'd be more like your mother but I guess not." He said.

Bella sighed. "You know I care about the people close to me." She then turned to us. "I concluded that Victoria must have been behind the army."

"I guess we don't have to know why she's doing it." Krystal said.

"Late at night, the vampires and werewolves meet to learn how to kill newborns." Bella said. "The vampires and werewolves are wary of one another and memorized each other's scents. Then Jasper explained and demonstrated the newborns' strengths and weaknesses."

"Edward and Jacob discuss how to best protect me and they decided that Jacob would carry me to a secluded spot; his scent would mask mine."

"Wait, wouldn't the newborns catch on seeing a wolf scent off track?" Dexter asked.

"The newborns would never go near the wolves' odor." Edward chuckled.

"Hey!" Jacob in offense as we all laughed.

"Later Edward muses about listening to the pack's mind and that Leah Clearwater is one of the wolves now. The only female, the first female ever to have shape-shift and that she was making everyone miserable."

Jacob snorts out a laugh. "You have no idea about the drama we endured and that my pack deals with back then."

Edward laughed along with Bella.

"Edward was very surprised to learn about imprinting and how it worked."

Jacob stopped laughing and Edward grimaced but then smiled down at Jacob. Bella smiled at them both before she continued.

"Later on, I informed Edward that I must be with him during the fight. Long story short, we made a compromise, that's when I asked Edward to sit out the fight with me."

Jacob rolled his eyes and Bella kicked him in his side; she must have seen him out of the corner of her vision.

"The wolves and vampires undergo another night of training and instruction. I felt horribly guilty about my selfishness."

Jacob went to say something but stopped himself.

"Wise choice Jacob." Edward quipped, smirking softly. Bella raised an eyebrow at Jacob but didn't say anything to him.

"Anyways after ensuring that Charlie would be safe in La Push for the weekend, all the Cullens' except Edward went hunting."

Edward smiled slightly before kissing Bella on her temple again.

"Later on when Edward and I were alone the night before we were to leave for the newborn army; I spent the night with Edward and he gave me the hand-me-down charm, a heart-shaped crystal that was his mother's. At least I thought it was crystal."

"What is it then?" Ellie asked.

"It's a diamond." Edward answered calmly; as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I guess that didn't surprise me.

"I was on a mission that night." Bella said. "I of course still had my heart set on joining Edward and his family as a vampire. But I was worried about what I would be like as a vampire, fearing that I would only be interested in blood. That I wouldn't want Edward the same way I did then."

"After little consideration, I decided that there was only one thing I wanted while I was still human."

Bella took a deep breath and looked over at Edward before she continued.

"I wanted to do what couples do to each other to show how much they truly love one another. I wanted to be as close to Edward as possible before I made the change."

Charlie muttered something under his breath again. So Bella wanted to make love with Edward while she's still human.

"Edward immediately refused this demand, explaining that although he wanted me as much as I wanted him, he could easily kill me if he lost control. That it was too dangerous." Bella said.

There go the chills again.

"I insisted that he would never allow himself to let that happen. That he would never hurt me." Edward kisses the back of Bella's hand as she continues. "Eventually, Edward agreed to try, but I must marry him first. He swears that we would try after I married him."

Bella smiled softly as she raised her hand to show a ring on her finger and continued.

"Edward showed me my wedding ring. The ring Edward's father gave to his mother. At first I hesitantly tried the ring on and it fit perfectly. Edward was exultant."

Edward kisses Bella's ring and then the back of her hand.

"Edward gets down on one knee and asked me to marry him. And I accepted whole heartedly."

"Awe!" All the women in the women including myself said. The men were smiling hearing this.

"The only reason I didn't want to get married was because of my parents." She turned to Renee and I saw her looking guilty. "You always told me how horrible and how inappropriate it was to get married young but deep down, I knew Edward and I would be fine. Perfect rather. He is the keeper of my heart. The home for my heart. He is my soul mate. My true love. My love. My lover. My protector. My provider. My confidant. My home. My angel. My best friend. My husband. My mate. My everything."

Edward reaches over and gives Bella a loving kiss on the lips.

I could feel myself becoming emotional. Ethan is never like that to me.

Jacob yawned and stretched out his long legs in front of him. Edward pulls Bella onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bella smiled as she started talking again.

"Anyways, Edward took me to the clearing so that the newborns would find my scent there. Edward and I talked about how my blood doesn't bother him anymore."

"I spent over twenty four hours thinking she was dead. I could never be tempted by her blood again." Edward explained to us. "She has always been and always will be my mate first, even with her being my singer, I was fine."

Well that's good to know.

"So then Jacob came to carry me to the campsite from the clearing and he thought I should ask him to kiss me. He was so sure he was a better kisser than Edward."

Nessie rolled her eyes and said something under her breath, which made Jacob scoff and Edward laugh. Jacob soon joined Edward's laughter and Bella started her story again once the boys had quieted down.

"I told Jacob that I had asked Edward not to be in the fight, that I had asked him to stay with me. I was so afraid that if anyone got hurt, it would be all my fault; I was worried about Jacob too." Bella said the last part as she kicked Jacob in the side again.

"When will you ever learn that it's _you_ that should be worried about and not everyone else?" Lucas asked shaking his head.

"Don't you think I would've told her that?" Edward said chuckling.

"Jacob asked me when I would admit that I loved him, too." Bella continued ignoring the two. Jacob's smile quickly left his face and he looked back over at the Christmas tree. "Anyways, Jacob finally gets me to the tent and that night a frigid storm hits the campsite."

"Inside the tent, I was freezing, and Edward could not warm me up; Jacob came into the tent to act as a space heater; he crawled into the sleeping bag with me; Edward was furious and jealous, but he saw the necessity of him keeping me warm. I wasn't too happy about it either but I was so cold."

Edward tightened his arms around Bella and buried his face into her neck.

"With the wind howling outside and with me finally asleep, Edward and Jacob had a discussion about me, and their competition for my love. Eventually they forge a tenuous truce for the night."

Wow, they must care about Bella if they were willing to have a truce.

"When the storm ends, so does the truce between Edward and Jacob."

"What happened?" Nina asked.

"What did you do?" Tiffany asked Bella. It seems like she picked up something.

"Jacob leaves and Edward and I compare our top ten nights and we talked about our engagement. Unknown to me Jacob could hear us and he howls out in agony and runs off. I felt terrible that I had hurt Jacob, so Edward leaves the tent then to go bring Jacob back. That's when I realized I had also hurt Edward."

Bella sighs deeply and leaned closer to Edward. Edward mumbled something into her hair and Bella nodded.

"When Edward comes back, I go out to talk privately with Jacob and apologize for all the pain I had caused him. Then Jacob apologized too and he said that he can redeem himself by letting himself get taken out in the battle."

Jacob looked from the Christmas tree to his hands, which seemed to be shaking slightly, like he was cold.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Basically, he told Bella that he was going to go into battle with the intentions of dying because she won't love him back. He did it to make her feel guilty so that she would ask him to kiss him and it worked." Edward explained.

Nessie gave Jacob a glare again. Either it's for attempting to do something stupid or finding ways to get Bella to kiss him. Jacob sighed reaching over for Nessie's hand and placed it on his face. Nessie's expression softened and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I of course felt horrible," Bella said. "And I didn't want anything to happen to Jacob so I begged him to stay with me too and I knew the only way he would promise to stay safe was for me to kiss him. So I asked him to kiss me." Bella said the last seven words with a shaky voice.

Edward raised his head again and kissed Bella on her temple and then rested his forehead where he kissed her.

"As Jacob kissed me, I resisted against him and Jacob urged me to let myself go. I do feel love for Jacob, not as nearly as strong as for Edward but I kiss him back." That caused all of us to have our eyes widened.

"During the kiss I had envisioned what might have been, but knew would never happen. I knew who I needed to survive. Who I loved more, who was the home for my heart. All the kiss did was make me, Edward and then Jacob miserable."

"After Jacob finished kissing me he leaves all cheerfully for the fight. I felt dirty. I had betrayed Edward. Edward returned then and heard from the pack's mind what had happened between me and Jacob."

Jacob scooted even further way as Bella said this.

"I felt terrible after the kiss and Edward being Edward wasn't angry at all. He was just sad that I had let Jacob manipulate me." Bella said. Edward lifted up his head again to rest his forehead back on the side of Bella's head.

"Despite realizing my feelings for Jacob, I knew that those feelings could never compare to the intense love I have for Edward. Never hold a candle to the need to have for Edward."

Again, wow.

"I was miserable. Then the fight began and Edward started narrating everything as he heard the action through Seth's mind; who was still sitting outside our tent."

Edward cracked a smile. "Poor Seth."

Bella smiled too. "Yes, poor Seth."

Jacob joined in. "He's always chomping up when he was young. Seth used to be the youngest in our pack, and the slowest." He chuckles.

"Anyways, everything with the fight sounded positive until Edward sensed danger. Victoria and Riley walked right into our campsite."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, who's Riley?" Bryce asked. Yeah, what?

"Riley was a young man created by Victoria to lead the newborn army pretty much like Maria did with Jasper." Edward explained. "He brings any young humans to a dark place and Victoria changes them so that they wouldn't see her face. That's why Alice wasn't able to see Victoria in her visions. Riley was also the one who took Bella's clothes from her room."

"Wait a minute, are you talking about Riley Biers?" Charlie asked in shocked and got a nod from Edward and Bella.

"Seth attacked Riley while Edward took on Victoria. I watched the battle, listened to the metallic snaps and tears, gasps and hisses, growls and grindings." Bella continued on with the story. Oh my gosh this is getting intense! I thought as I saw the Gold kids on the edge from where they're sitting.

"Riley then flings Seth into the rock wall I was standing next to and Seth falls limp to the ground."

Mom was clutching on to dad's arm.

"I felt like I needed to create a diversion; I grabbed and gripped a sharp stone and slashed my arm, where Carlisle had stitched up my arm the year before. The skin was still somewhat thin."

Edward shook his head and kissed her temple. "My silly, beautiful girl."

"But my plan worked, Victoria lost her focus and Edward finished her off and Seth dismantled Riley. It was over."

I let out my breath not knowing I was holding it.

"Edward and Seth gathered all the pieces of Victoria and Riley and set them on fire. The main battle was over too; everyone was fine, then suddenly Seth howled and Edward gasped; Jacob had been hurt while trying to protect Leah. Needless to say I fainted."

"Thanks for giving my mom a heart attack." Nessie teased Jacob as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Back in the clearing, I revived and Carlisle assures me that Jacob was already healing.  
There was another bonfire there; burning the remains of the newborns. There was also one young vampire with bright, wild red eyes, sitting on the ground. She had surrendered; the young vampire wailed out and thrashed around. She wanted me."

"Who was this vampire?" Lucina asked.

"Her name was Bree Tanner. She was trained to want to kill me, to hunt my scent and to hide her thoughts from Edward." Bella said. "Then Jane and some other members of the Volturi arrive, Jane tortured Bree for more information. Carlisle being the compassionate, kind, loving person he is, offered to take responsibility for Bree; to help her learn the right way, to teach her how to be a vegetarian but Jane of course refused the offer and Felix then kills Bree."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lucas said shaking his head in disbelief. What does he have against those people?

"Before the Volturi left they also promised to come back and check up on my mortality soon." Bella said.

Oh right, Bella has to be changed and I guess the Volturi saw that.

"But right before Felix destroyed Bree, she telepathically gave me all information she could possibly provide, including the guard's secret visit to Victoria and Riley." Edward explained.

"I really wished we could have saved her." Bella said, sadly. Edward nodded in agreement to Bella.

"Unbelievable to people like them to treat someone like Bree." Jalen said shaking his head.

"So I go home to Charlie and I told him that I needed to go see Jacob. I leave and go to see poor injured Jacob. Jacob and I talked about me knowing that I was in love with him too, but that I was still choosing Edward. That, I would always choose Edward."

Edward smiled and kissed Bella on the temple again. Jacob smiled up at the two of them.

"I have always loved Jacob but more like a brother. Jacob would have been my soul mate in this world, before he had changed into a wolf. In the human world; if there were no werewolves or vampires or shape shifters. But that is how the world is and even if it wasn't I would still be with Edward. I knew I cannot live without Edward. If I was born in 1901 when Edward was, Edward and I would have been soul mates then too. It's very complicated, but just like it is with Jacob and my daughter Nessie. They belong together just like Edward and I do."

All the moms were definitely crying including me and the Gold girls.

Edward smiled at us and Jacob hasn't stopped for a while now.

"Jacob reluctantly agreed to stop trying to come between Edward and I, and he assured me that he would be there if I ever needed him." Bella said.

Jacob looked back up to Bella and Edward and nodded to the both of them. Edward nodded back.

"I reviewed all the mistakes that I had made, each pain I had caused Jacob, each  
wound I had given Edward; so much damage. I could see that I had made a huge mess of things. I was then determined to do things right for everyone. I vowed that I would never let Edward see me shed another tear for Jacob again."

Bella turns her head a little to look at her husband; who quickly pecks her on the lips.

"Then Edward and I go to see Alice the next day to talk about the wedding plans and Alice was overjoyed; she showed me my wedding dress for the first time."

Bella smiled brightly and her eyes looked far away as she spoke again.

"Edward took me to our meadow after we left the main house. I told Edward that I had chosen my life and I wanted to start living it. We talked about a few other things that I am not going into detail with you but long story short Edward puts my ring back on my finger, where it has been ever since. We then leave to go tell Charlie about our engagement."

Charlie cracked a gentle smiled as did Renee.

"Wow, you two are so cute together!" Trina said as she and Tori squealed.

Jacob cleared his throat and then begins to speak, which surprised me greatly.

"I grieved deeply over losing Bella; it was painful to know she was giving up everything to become a vampire. At that time I thought she would be a monster but anyways I knew it would be even more painful if she died. I received Bella's wedding announcement, along with a personal note from Edward."

Bella turns her head and looked over at Edward.

"I told him he is not _obliged_ to attend, but if I was in Jacob's shoes, he would want a choice and I thank him for everything." Edward explained to Bella.

"I phased into a wolf and I ran away, letting Jacob Black disappear behind me." Jacob finished.

I looked over to the clock again and wow it was only a quarter to seven. How is it that long? Damn, we are going to be here all night.

* * *

 **Forgive me if I lose track of who's in the room and where they are sitting. Please review.**

 **Debbie Hicks, is it that hard for you to make your own account and write your own stories? This is MY story. Stop writing these bullshits that make no sense, long ass and that has nothing to do with my story along with these venom, Vulcan, rattlesnakes whatever you put in my reviews. Don't you know what a review is? I'm getting tired and pissed when I get an alert of your review and seeing what you wrote! Your reviews will never go on my stories because I will never approve them. STOP WRITING YOUR BULLSHIT REVIEWS ON MY STORY!**


	25. The Denali

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – The Denali**

Sam's POV

Okay how are they making their story this short? Do they have the gift to alter time?

"Before we go any further into our story, I would like to tell you about the Denalis." Edward's soothing voice brought me out of my internal banter.

"You go ahead. I think it's time for our kids to get to bed." Nessie said and got up while her kids started fussing.

"I'm not tired!" Sarah said.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Evan pouted.

"Come on, say goodnight to everyone." Jacob chuckled and they did so before all four of them left the room heading upstairs and Edward began.

"The Denali coven is the third largest vampire coven in the world. Before, the Denali family consists of only Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya and then Garret but I'll explain about him later."

Hold on, I think I remembered seeing them before. Of course, I saw them at Lucas and Krystal's wedding that time. Edward turned to me and nodded his head.

"Like I said earlier today, the Denali's had fifteen members total but not all at the same time. They have lost a couple members of their family, Sasha and Irina. Also a couple of non-official members, Vasilii and Laurent. We didn't know Sasha or Vasilii; we didn't even know their names until awhile back."

Okay I am so lost now.

"The Denali family is one of the only two known vegetarian vampire covens in the world, the other being our family, of course. They are very, very close to us, being one of our most loyal allies, we really consider ourselves their extended family." Edward said.

"The Denali's live alongside humans without too much trouble at all. They have great control. However, they haven't always been that way." He continued.

"What do you mean 'they haven't always been that way'?" Nina asked.

"The Denali coven was founded around 1000 AD in Slovakia, they now live in Denali, Alaska and they have lived in Denali for a very, very long time now which is where they received their clan name. Also Denali was their clan founder's, Sasha's last name." Edward explained.

Damn, they're older than the Cullens.

"Sasha was responsible for transforming Tanya, Kate and Irina into vampires. They consider Sasha their mother and one another as sisters. All three were changed around the same century but at unknown times, Sasha secretly created an immortal child, Vasilii."

Shit, that's a big rule breaker there.

"When the Volturi found out, they came to destroy the entire family but Aro chose to spare the sisters, since they knew nothing about the child. Sasha and Vasilii, however, were destroyed."

Nina scooted closer to Ellie as they both held on to each other. I saw Elena holding Melissa closer like she was afraid the Volturi would take her too.

"After Sasha was executed by the Volturi, Tanya assumed leadership of the coven." Edward said. "The three sisters, Tanya, Kate, and Irina then searched for pleasurable company of men to deal with their loss, and subsequently they are the originators of the 'succubus' legend; a demon in the form of a beautiful woman who lead men into a form of love before killing them."

Dad's eyes widened big and I'm sure mine are too.

"Eventually, they grew lonely over the years by the scarred pain of their deceased mother and some of the men they'd killed. Tanya decided to try a 'vegetarian' diet to see if she could gain control to avoid killing men while sleeping with them. The method proved effective, and Kate and Irina joined her." Edward explained.

"The sisters then relocated to Denali for its wide population of animals, and they learned to avoid killing men over the centuries. They aren't really succubus anymore. You know Irina was involved with Laurent and Kate has Garret and Tanya found someone as well."

Sue came in later with a tray filled with drinks and offered us some. I took my sip of water when I got mine as Sue left the room after serving everyone in the room.

"At some point, Carmen and her mate Eleazar, a former guard to the Volturi, found the three sisters and stayed with them to test their lifestyle, eventually joining their family. Also at a time before me, they met Carlisle, and from then on out, our covens have been strong allies and close friends for over a century. Like I said earlier, we actually prefer to think of each other as cousins due to our similar diet and everything else."

"The Denali family has two members with unique gifts. Kate has a psychic electrokinesis; she can shock you just by touching you. Well she can't shock Bella, Lucas and Lucina but everyone else gets a nasty electric shock and Eleazar has the ability of identification. He can look at a vampire or a human and tell what kind of gift that person has or doesn't have." Edward explained.

Wow, that is so cool.

"Tanya unfortunately developed feeling for me; romantic feelings; not deep at all, and it was more of a challenge than anything else." Edward said causing Lucas, Jalen and Bryce to snicker earning an annoyed look from Edward before he turned to us. "I of course did not reciprocate and I tried to avoid her and above all else, being caught in a room alone with her." Edward grimaced before continuing.

"Laurent went to stay with the Denali's after leaving James' coven and he was ready for a change in his life, which happened when he and Irina fall in for each other, a very brief romantic flirtation. But at one point, however, he returned to Forks as a favor to Victoria, to 'get the lay of the land for her' so that she could hurt my Bella."

Awe, that's sweet how Edward called her 'his Bella.'

"While he was here, he ran into Bella in the middle of hunting. When he is about to kill her personally, Sam's pack killed him before he could get to her but you know all this already."

"We asked the Denalis for their help against the newborn army and you knew why they refused and abandoned us." Edward said. That was rude of them to leave the Cullens when they are in need of aid just because Irina made them since she lost her mate. "The Denali's later felt immensely guilty about abandoning us and soon after the battle, the Denali's, except Irina, attend mine and Bella's wedding and got to meet Bella for the first time."

"The coven then suffered another loss: Irina, again at the hands of the Volturi which I will explain later. Also at that difficult time, they were joined by Garrett, who had formed an attachment, a mating bond with Kate."

Edward sighed after he finished the last sentence.

"Wait a minute Edward, you said there are now eleven of them but we only heard five," Dexter said. "What about the other six?"

"Later, after this." Edward said. Soon, Nessie and Jacob came back into the room each with a tray of plates of a slice of chocolate pie with red sprinkles on top and inside was white and red. They even have one for those two themselves and Lucina.

Whoa, what is this? Its looks so good, so mouthwatering.

Charlie's face broke out into an all-out grin and he was the first one taking a bite with the fork of the delectable piece of pie.

"Oh my..." The rest of his thought was lost in his grumble. "Be sure to thank Esme; she out did herself again." Charlie said as he swallowed. Everyone else took a bite.

"Wow!" Nina said.

"Oh my goodness!" Mom and the other women said. Dad just dug in and I took a bite. Oh my gosh this taste amazing!

"Esme says that she appreciates it." Edward smiles. "It's red velvet pie with chocolate toppings and an ice creaming filling."

"Esme made this?!" I asked with my mouth full.

Bella laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, from scratch. Esme is an amazing cook and baker." No way!

"Never doubt Esme's skills in the kitchen." Lucas smiled.

Edward smiled and pulled Bella closer to him. I looked over at Jacob and he was scarfing down a piece of cake.

All the guys groaned happily when their plates were empty. The women and myself followed suit. Damn, why can't I ask for a bigger stomach for more?

"So let's continue." Bella clapped her hands together as she said this.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't update earlier. I was watching football all day and I didn't get a chance. Get ready for Breaking Dawn. Please review.**


	26. Breaking Dawn Part 1

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – Breaking Dawn Part 1**

Sam's POV

Bella sighed and began talking again.

"The next few weeks flew by very quickly. Alice was busy making preparations for the wedding. My parents gave their blessings for our marriage and I was grieving over my truck which I suspected had a little help dying."

Bella glared over at Edward, who smirked and sunk his head in his shoulders, looking extremely guilty.

"Dad, you didn't." Nessie said giggling as Jacob laughs.

"You killed her truck?" Tiffany laughs.

"She was about to go to Jacob that time and I had to stop her from going because of how dangerous wolves are." Edward defended and leaned over and kissed Bella's temple as she continued her story. Wow Edward, the things you do to protect Bella.

"That car I got, the black Mercedes Guardian, was for temporary use until I was changed into a vampire, when I would not need the protection, and then he would replace it with a red Ferrari."

"I was constantly seeing the 'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY' posters for Jacob, who at the time was still missing. I felt guilty about Jacob, believing that my rejection caused him to run away."

I looked down at Jacob and he was now looking towards the plastic tree again.

"The night before our wedding, Edward was worried about all that I was _'giving up'_."

Giving up? What would she be giving up?

"I was worried about tripping in my wedding gown and falling down the stairs; also about meeting Tanya and the Denali clan." Oh that. That's typical on weddings.

"A few nights before then though, Carlisle had explained that the Denali's mother was destroyed by the Volturi for creating an immortal child and all that, that intended. Edward explained all that to you."

"Our wedding day had arrived and I was nervous but not about marrying Edward, just the whole ceremony."

"How can you not be?" Elena said smiling. Edward smiled and kissed Bella's head again.

"Edward was keeping the honeymoon destination a secret and that was driving me mad." Bella said.

Yep! That would drive you crazy.

"Alice and Rosalie worked all day on my makeup and hair."

Why, she's looks beautiful right now. Edward nodded and brought Bella's left hand up to his lips and kissed all of her knuckles.

"Dad escorts me down the stairs and down the makeshift aisle." Bella said and both twins, Nessie and Lucina looked really excited. "As soon as I saw Edward at the altar, all my fears were gone."

Edward smiled sweetly and tightened his grip Bella, pulling her onto his lap.

"The reception was in the backyard, at twilight. You guys saw it of course." Bella said to Charlie and Renee causing them to smile.

"Edward and I greeted our guests and I met the Denali Coven for the first time. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. As you know, we had all the standard wedding traditions. We had our first dance, the father daughter dance, and more dancing."

I felt a smile appear on my face. I love dancing while Ethan states that he's bad at it. I saw nothing wrong when we did it.

"Cutting cake; which Edward manly swallowed his bite of cake."

"Good one on you Edward." Austin said as Edward smiled softly, his eyes still closed.

"Throwing the bouquet; I was shocked that I had made it into the crowd at all and was happy when Angela caught it. Throwing the garter; Jasper and Emmett howled in laughter as Edward ducked under my dress to retrieve my borrowed garter, which I had shimmed down to nearly my ankle. He griped it very carefully with his teeth and he winked at me before he shot it right into Mike Newton's face! The whole moment was priceless."

Mike? Does she mean that marshmallow Jacob calls him? Edward smirks and nodded his head to me.

"Edward was horrified that Alice didn't let me see myself in the mirror earlier that morning so I had no idea what I looked like and when Edward showed me I was speechless. In my thoughts I finally looked like I was supposed to be standing next to him."

"Jacob then steps out from the woods into Edward's hearing range and Edward took me over to him; Edward left so Jacob and I could talk alone. Bad idea."

"What happened?" Renee asked.

"What did you do this time?" Krystal asked Bella. Okay next time that happens, we have to ask that question.

Jacob flinched and looked from the plastic Christmas tree to the front window. And now what did Jacob do? Bella took her cue and spoke.

"I was very relieved that Jacob had decided to come after all. He was still my best friend. But somewhere in the conversation he found out that Edward and I were going to have a real honeymoon while I was still human. Jacob being Jacob was horrified even at the idea to hear what I was planning before I became a vampire"

"Jacob grabs me and starts to shakes me while stopping me from doing what I want. Edward was there instantly." Charlie glared down at Jacob looked away. Geez, I thought Jacob's tough.

"I'm glad I'm not you." Jalen to Jacob, chuckling earning a slap in the chest by Tiffany.

"Jacob was ready to kill him. Seth and two other wolves shoved Jacob back into the woods. I quickly composed myself and Edward and I go back to the reception, like nothing happened. Luckily, only the wolves, the Cullen's and the Denali's heard the argument."

Wow! Everyone at the reception didn't hear all of that? I looked to see Charlie and Renee to be surprised.

"I said 'goodbye' to my parents and then Edward and I leave for our honeymoon. First we take a plane to Houston, a second one to Rio de Janeiro, and then a boat to Isle Esme."

"What's Isle Esme?" I asked.

"Isle Esme is a small island that Carlisle got Esme as a wedding anniversary present a few decades ago." Edward answered.

No way, an island? Why can't I have something like that?

"Edward carried me across the threshold and sets our bags down. Then he goes for a midnight swim and waits for me in the water. I took a shower to calm myself down and remind myself that if it wasn't Edward, I could not have done this."

"Of course Edward being his overprotective self was afraid of hurting me but I told him not to worry that we belong together; which we do. We fit together like corresponding puzzle pieces."

"Awe!" The twins said.

"The next morning, I wake up to a feeling of pure happiness and fullness; feeling complete for the first time in my life." Bella said. Good thing she didn't get into details, not with the kids here.

"Then Edward goes and ruins my morning by being angry at himself. He points out the bruises all over me body; he berates himself for hurting me."

Edward's peaceful face turns into a slight grimace and then he buried his face in Bella's neck.

"I couldn't remember when he held me too close or too tight. I just remembered wanting him closer and for him to hold me tighter. I insisted that I was fine, which I was and I wanted to do it again."

Charlie looked extremely uncomfortable and Jacob had his nose all scrunched up.

"I tried to convince him again that I was fine, that I was happy. I was covered in feathers but I was overjoyed."

"Edward gets up to fix breakfast for me, and then I asked him if he plans to avoid touching me for the rest of the honeymoon."

"Why doesn't that surprise me one bit about you Edward?" Jalen asked. Edward sighed and told Bella to continue.

"He was still horrified that he had bruised me in bed. He vowed not to do it again until I had been turned."

"I knew it would be hard but I eventually succeeded in getting him to have the best honeymoon. But in the meantime I knew he would do anything to get me completely tired during the day." Bella said. "And boy was I right! Edward kept me so busy with snorkeling, hiking, swimming, exploring, sunsets and all kinds of board and card games, that I was exhausted at the end of every day."

"Well that's one way of stalling." Bryce said.

"But I tried and I tried to get Edward to cave. Still nothing." Bella said.

"You don't know how hard that was for me! To deny you something you desperately wanted and need. What I needed!" Edward said as he looked up, smiled and kisses the top of Bella's head.

"I kept having nightmares about the Volturi and a vampire child, and beautiful dreams." Bella said. Oh not again with the Volturi. "I woke up crying one night, I wanted Edward so much. I pleaded with him and kissed him and he finally gave in."

"Edward and I were both happy in the morning. One, we finally got what we both wanted and two, Edward did not place one bruise on me … but he did break the headboard."

Edward's eyes widened and he looked whiter than normal, if that was at all possible.

He ducked down and whispered something to Bella.

It was her turn to get all wide eyed. "What?!" Edward flinched from her voice. Even Lucas, Tiffany, Lucina and the other three jumped including Jacob and Nessie.

"What do you mean you forgot to replace the headboard?! You're a vampire, how did you forget?! That was twenty years ago!" Bella asked, well shouted. Edward just kind of gave her a small smile and whispered something to her again and she nodded.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I understand. I kind of forgot too with everything that has happened to us all. But we have to get it fixed before Carlisle and Esme go next month." Bella says calmly and quietly.

Edward smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I will take care of it the day after Christmas." He murmured his promise.

Bella smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips. Okay, that was odd.

"What has been happening to you guys because I know it's not just about Bella and Edward's love life and Bella's danger attraction?" Charlie asked.

Bella shook her head calmly. "Nothing to worry about now. We will get to the chaos a little later this evening."

Charlie nodded and he leaned back on the couch.

"So that morning, I was woozy, but it passed quickly and I didn't think much about it. Then the Brazilian cleaning people came. The native woman suspects what Edward is and she was frightened for me."

What was the women be scared for Bella about?

"I later noticed that I was getting unusual illnesses and changes of appetite, but I didn't make anything of it." Bella said.

I looked to see everyone minus the Cullens was confused as well as I but Charlie looked like he was putting two and two together.

"Edward and I spent the rest of our honeymoon acting like any normal honeymoon couple. Well we were probably more extreme." Bella said. "Later I woke up from another dream about the Volturi and the beautiful child. Edward was gone; he left me a note saying he had went hunting on the mainland. We had been there over two weeks so I knew he would have to go soon."

"I was hot, sweaty and hungry. I fixed myself some fried chicken but it tasted wrong so I threw it out. When Edward got home I started throwing up. After seeing a box of unused tampons that's when all the pieces fell into place and I realized; I must be pregnant."

So I guess that's where Nessie came in.

"That must've been magical for you two." Tori said beaming.

However, Edward sighed deeply and his exhale was really shaky. He looked like he committed a crime and regrets it.

"Before we tell you anything more, you must understand that I love my daughter with everything I am, but I was thinking purely of protecting my mate. My everything. My Bella."

Nessie reached over grabbed Edward's hands and kissed his cheek. They stared at each other and Edward smiled to her.

What happened? Edward kissed Bella's cheek and she continued where she had left off.

"I touched my stomach and instead of my normally flat belly, I had a tiny but defined baby bump. I also felt a little nudge."

Charlie shifted again and slouched further down into the sofa.

"When I looked over at Edward, he was stunned, not moving. He was frozen in place." I looked over at Edward and he was staring at Bella's hands, playing with her fingers.

"As soon as I found out I was pregnant and started to picture my perfect baby, my beautiful family; I then received a phone call from Alice, and I asked her to hand the phone to Carlisle. I told him my theory and he asked some medical questions and agreed that I was indeed pregnant."

"Edward snapped out of his shock and started making travel arrangements while he hurriedly packed up all of our belongings. I didn't want to leave and I didn't understand why Edward seemed so furious, he always wanted me to have every experience and he wanted children also but never thought it was possible."

"I felt another nudge and was surprised at how much I already loved my little nudger." Bella continued. Aw! She already loved her baby! "Edward told me not to be afraid, that he wouldn't let the…the thing hurt me."

What?!

"He realized, in his mind that what was growing inside of me, needed to be killed. Edward feared that the pregnancy would kill me, and, unable to stand the thought, he tried to convince me into having an abortion."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" We all turned to see it was Lucas who looks extremely mad as he was about to go at Edward, probably to kill him but was held back by Tiffany and Krystal. Okay one, I'm glad they did because Edward would've kill Lucas and two, how the hell are they able to hold Lucas down?

"Lucas, calm down." Krystal said getting him back in his seat. Lucas somehow was able to calm down and had that look of regret.

"Sorry, it's just… you know how much I care about Nessie." He said causing Nessie to smile.

"Well I don't blame you Lucas." Charlie said and that caused Edward to flinch and gave Charlie a quick nod.

Bella cleared her throat and began talking to us again.

"However, I felt a bond with my unborn child and insisted on giving birth. I would never kill a child, especially my child; mine and Edward's child."

Edward kissed Bella's temple and whispered something else to her.

"I snuck a phone call to Rosalie to ask for help, while Edward took a load of stuff out to the boat."

"Why Rosalie?" Mom asked.

Bella sighed quickly.

"Rose has always wanted a baby, so I knew she would protect mine, even if I didn't make it out alive. I knew my baby would be safe."

Edward grimaced and looked over at her and shook his head, but smiled all the same.

"Edward immediately took me back to Forks where he and Carlisle could abort the baby, but I asked Rosalie to protect me as I had already learned to love my child. So as soon as we arrived at the airport in Port Angeles, I ran straight to Rosalie."

Jacob looked up at Edward and Bella.

"My baby developed at an extremely fast rate, and I became very sick. I became unable to ingest food, and I was indeed dying slowly." Bella said the last very quietly and Edward wrapped his arms around her and started talking to her slowly.

Jacob nodded his head to whatever Edward was telling Bella. I have a feeling that whatever they are going to tell us, it isn't going to be good.

* * *

 **Man, soon twenty seven chapters and we haven't even got to my stories yet. Please review.**


	27. Breaking Dawn Part 2

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – Breaking Dawn Part 2**

Sam's POV

Jacob cleared his throat.

"I think it would be best if I told the story for a while. Edward, I'm sure will cut in and out and add things that happened when I wasn't there."

Edward nodded towards Jacob in agreement. "Like I said before, you must understand I love my daughter with everything I am, but I was thinking purely of protecting my mate." Edward said to us softly.

We all nodded in understanding. Jacob cleared his throat again.

"While Edward and Bella were on their honeymoon Paul imprinted on my sister, Rachel; and everyone but the two of them were miserable. Mostly I was just waiting to hear about Bella; if she was home, if she was still human, if she was alive."

I took another drink that I still have.

"I spent an afternoon with Quil and Claire and was watching their imprinting bond when Sam called a pack meeting; Edward and Bella had returned home."

"Seth told us that Bella's sick and I was sure what it meant. At first I felt like the treaty had been broken and that we should attack. Sam declared that the Cullen's are not a danger."

"Then I decided to kill Edward on my own." Jacob muttered under his breath and Bella punched him on his upper arm.

"Ow!" He hissed and flinched away from her as he held his arm. Bella harshly whispered something to Jacob and he flinched even further away.

Jacob moved and popped his arm and continued.

"So, anyways, Carlisle met me at the door, and Bella called to me from inside. That's when I saw Edward. He looked like he was in agony, half-crazed, like someone tortured his soul."

Bella placed her right hand on Edward's cheek.

"I looked over further and I saw Bella. She was still human but looked sick and haggard. She was pregnant; very pregnant. There was no way that she could be _that_ pregnant. It had only been what two weeks on your guys' honeymoon?" Whoa, only two weeks and Bella's seriously pregnant?

"Edward took me outside to talk. Edward looked like a man being burned at the stake; he knew it was all his fault and at the time he had no idea that that could happen."

"Blondie was protecting Bella and wouldn't let anyone near her."

"Who?" Russell asked

"Rosalie." Edward answered him.

"Edward had asked me to talk to Bella, to tell her she could have a baby with me."

"Wait what!" All of us minus Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob cried.

"Hey keep it down, my kids are sleeping." Jacob said.

"Okay that is by far creepy weird!" Jalen stated.

"Edward asked me to try to convince Bella to kill the baby that was killing her, but Bella refused, because she loves the baby." Jacob said and Edward flinched and looked over at Jacob.

"I don't think you could have said that anymore harsh than you just did. She's right next to you." Edward practically growled at Jacob.

"Hey, it was in your words, not mine." Jacob defended as Nessie sighed.

"Edward would do anything to protect Bella, even that." Jacob said and Edward nodded, sadly and hugged Bella even closer. "I knew Bella would reject me"

Obviously. Edward snickered and everyone looked over at him.

He whispered something and Bella and the other Cullens laughed and Jacob just smiled wider.

"Edward promised me that the moment that Bella's heart stopped beating, that he would beg me to kill him."

"Annnnnd there we go again." Bryce said.

"I told him that we had a deal." Jacob said. "I go back inside and Bella and I spoke privately."

"Bella believed that I would imprint on someone and everything would make sense."

"Did it?" Elena asked as she was feeding Melissa who just woke up, with her bottle.

Edward nodded.

"Bella didn't expect to survive her pregnancy as a human." Jacob said.

Bella shifted her weight to sit up against the arm rest and draped her legs across Edward's legs, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Bella understood what Edward had sent me to offer, and wouldn't consider it for a second." Jacob said.

Edward leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead.

"I felt a stronger addiction to be near Bella, but I wanted to leave. When I phased, the pack heard and saw everything that was in my mind." Judging from Jacob's tone, it sounds bad.

"Since we have no idea of the outcome of this 'new creature', the pack decided the risk was too great, that they would attack the Cullens. Sam planned out our strategy, and he used the Alpha voice to ensure obedience in everybody. Including me."

"Sam just went on and attacks you guys?!" Lucina asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he plans on killing Bella before she gives birth." Jacob said as he and Edward growled.

"How could he!?" Krystal asked.

"I thought you guys protect humans from vampires!" Charlie said to Jacob and he looks outraged.

"Sam thought it'd be safer with one human dying than the rest since Bella's choice affects us all." Jacob said shaking his head.

"And I thought Sam's timing on imprinting was bad enough." Lucas commented.

"Hold on, Sam can't attack you guys, not with the treaty." Dexter pointed. That's right; neither side will attack as long as the Cullens stay out of their lands and not bite humans. But wait, if Bella wants to be a vampire then doesn't that mean,

Edward turned to me with a look saying 'we'll explain later' and I nodded my head.

"You're right on Dexter, but in Sam's mind, he thinks he believes the treaty is void." Jacob said.

"Now I'm back to hating Sam. Oh, no not you." Charlie said to me as I assured him no worries.

Jacob resumed the story.

"I struggled against Sam's order to obey. I am the true Alpha, I was not born to kneel to Sam or anyone and then I broke from the pack. I would stand between the pack and the Cullen's."

"Go Alpha!" Russell cheered.

Bella closed her eyes and smiled.

"I left the others to warn the Cullen's and Seth broke free from the pack and joined me. Seth and I patrolled the Cullen's land together."

Wow, Seth sounds like a great guy. He doesn't sound like the other wolves holding a grudge against vampires.

Edward smiled and nodded. I guess he likes Seth a lot.

"Bella's condition worsened and then _my_ situation worsened. Leah broke away from Sam's pack as well and joined Seth and I." Jacob said.

That doesn't sounds good. Bella opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, closing her eyes again.

"Why didn't you want Leah with you and Seth?" Dad asked Jacob.

"Let me guess, it's a chick thing?" Russell sniggered as Jacob laughed slightly.

"One, Leah is irritating, two, I at the time I didn't want to lead a pack and three, Leah wanted to be free of Sam."

I guess that makes sense since Sam broke up with her after imprinting on Emily. It must be so hard for Leah being the only girl to turn into a wolf.

"Carlisle and I talked later on and Carlisle was frustrated because he couldn't figure out what the fetus wanted." Jacob continued. "I had a thought about blood, and Edward of course heard the thought and shared it with the others. Bella agreed to give blood a try."

Wait what!

"EW!" Tori, Trina and Nina cried. I'm with them.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Dexter as he and Russell turned away covering their mouths like they're about to barf. Asher joined them as well along with dad and Austin. Charlie had his nose crinkled up but didn't really show any emotion. How is he okay with this?

"I stayed with Bella, I didn't want to miss the last few minutes of her life. I felt that my presence helped Bella. We figured out much later that my presence was helping Nessie and that helped Bella."

Something tells me it must be an imprint thing. Edward nodded to me again.

"Bella drinks a cup of donated human blood and it tasted good to her, and she immediately felt stronger." I couldn't help but shudder when Jacob spoke. "But it also made the baby so strong that she broke Bella's ribs by accident." Jacob said that last part kind of quiet.

"Later, I was called to a meeting with some of Sam's pack and they wanted Seth, Leah and I to rejoin them, but all three of us said no. At the time, I thought the Alpha bond was gonna be permanent, and I was right."

Man, this is getting so intense with all the drama all for a baby.

"When I got back to the Cullen's, Bella was so much better." Jacob said. Well that's a relief. "Rosalie and I were, basically at each other's throats."

Edward laughed. "Well yeah because you started taunting Rosalie with blonde jokes." He said. "Rose has a short temper to begin with and on top of Jacob's jokes and his wet dog smell, Rose was a walking time bomb."

Bella and the others laughed at what Edward said and Jacob smiled lightly.

Jacob cleared his throat and continued the story.

"Little pixie Alice was getting headaches if she was anywhere near or around Bella."

"Why? Can't she see Bella's future?" Renee asked and Edward sighed as he explained.

"Alice was getting headaches around Bella because she couldn't see Bella's future because of Nessie. She can't see werewolves and she can't see hybrids, maybe. It has to do with genes and stuff like that."

I guess that makes sense… sort of.

"Alice felt better if she sat near Jacob." Edward finished and leaned further back on the couch sighing deeply. Jacob cleared his throat yet again and started talking.

"The Cullen's gave us food and fresh clothes. Seth and I accept, but Leah didn't. Bella and Charlie talked on the phone; neither Edward nor I condoned this."

Charlie leaned forward a bit further at the sound of his name.

"Wow Jacob! Condoned, that's an awfully big word!" Bella teased Jacob.

She earned a dirty look and a stuck out tongue from Jacob. Bella laughed and Jacob smiled and continued.

"Bella asked for me and her face lit up again when she saw me. I was still her best friend. Well, her best guy friend, other than Edward."

Edward tightened his arms around Bella's waist and she leaned back against him.

"I sat next to Bella to keep her warm and Rosalie brought me food in a dog dish."

Bella giggled lightly and said, "Yeah and she carved the word 'Fido' in the bowl with her finger nail!"

Bella doubled over on Edward's lap and laughed along with Tiffany, Lucina, Lucas, Krystal, Bryce and Jalen

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Jacob rolled his eyes but smiled all the same as we all joined in."Anyways! Bella said that Carlisle thought the baby would be born within four days. I felt my ties to Bella get even stronger but at the time I didn't know it was because of little Nessie."

I think it's cool that Nessie and Jacob's bond was so strong it made him be attached to Bella before she was even conceived. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Bella thought that I was supposed to be in her life, but not like this—like we got off track somehow and we did. It was my fault that I pushed her, insisting that I was in love with her. I do love her but in the right way now that Nessie is born."

Edward nodded his head again. Charlie and Renee both nodded in agreement also.

"My pack was protecting the Cullens' land. We still kinda do actually but I'll explain more later." Jacob said. "I congratulated Leah on being less annoying than Paul and Leah thought that I make a good Alpha. I taught Leah how to better enjoy eating as a wolf."

Oh gross.

"All the Cullen's go hunting except Edward and Rosalie and Alice."

I looked over and saw Edward kissing Bella's temple again.

"Edward then hears the baby's thoughts for the first time.

"Really?" Nina said.

"Yeah, the baby was able to have a mind, enough for Edward to hear." Jacob explained. "The baby eventually won Edward over. The baby was able to let Edward hear her thoughts, and he was both shocked and delighted to find out that the baby already loved the two of them. The baby was happy, safe and warm and she absolutely adored Bella. He instantly loved the baby."

Another round of awes came. What a beautiful moment!

"When I heard my daughter's thoughts for the first time, I knew she wasn't what those horrible, despicable legends said that the child would be. I knew that she was a baby, our baby. Her soul was and is just as beautiful as her mother's." Edward said, sweetly; looking in Bella's eyes.

"And her father's." Bella added and Edward smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Yes and just like mine." Bella smiled and kissed Edward lips lightly.

Jacob smiled at the two of them as they both turned to Nessie who smiled at them with love and warmth. This is too much to hold in the tears.

"I knew then, that Edward could never hate anyone who loved Bella, which is why Edward did not hate me." Jacob said causing Edward to laugh.

"Yeah that is true Jacob. You were and still are a pain in my side." He said making Jacob pouts his lips out and Edward laughed harder. Bella joining quietly also.

Jacob looked back over to us and he continued the story.

"Anyways, at the time Bella was convinced that the baby was a boy and called the baby 'EJ'."

"EJ?" Renee said in confusion. "Like Edward Junior?"

Edward shook his head and Bella answered.

"Well, kind of mom but it was really short for 'Edward Jacob'." She said.

Jacob jerked his head to look at Bella. "Really?" He asked, sounding astonished.

Bella and Edward both nodded.

"Yeah Jacob. I'm sorry, I thought you knew." Bella said softly.

Jacob whispered something that made Edward and Bella both smile bigger. He then looked back to us.

"Then blondie asked Bella if she had a backup plan. What would she name her baby if it wasn't a boy, if it was a girl?"

Jacob looked back over at Bella and she smiled before softly saying.

"Renesmee."

Charlie smiled beautifully, like he saw the moon and stars for the first time.

"Nessie is just a nickname, a nickname Bella hated when she first heard it but we've all gotten used to it shortly." Edward explained.

"Bella, where did you get that name from?" I asked. Bella's smiled big.

"I was playing around with Renee and Esme and for her middle name I was playing around with Charlie and Carlisle. I got Renesmee Carlie. Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

I looked at Charlie to see him smiling with pride as Renee was crying with happiness. It's must be huge to have your name passed down. I should know.

"I now saw Bella and Edward as a happy little family." Jacob said. "At the time, I felt alone and in pain." Nessie wrapped her arms around Jacob and kissed his cheek.

"Edward heard my pain and gave me the car keys to his precious Aston Martin and he told me to get away from there."

Edward chuckled lightly. "Yeah, well I couldn't have you phasing in my living room, plus I didn't realize what keys I tossed you until I heard the car start."

Jacob laughed and Edward shook his head smiling.

"So I raced away toward Seattle. I hoped that I could imprint on someone so that I wouldn't hurt over Bella anymore." Jacob said. "But I compared everyone I saw to Bella and then I turned around and went back to be with her."

"At some point Leah snuck into the house without my permission and tells Bella off."

Oh that must've been bad. Edward nodded his head again.

"When I got back to the house, after the Leah problem, Edward told me that they wanted to deliver the baby early—tomorrow. That next day. He then asked me, as the true Alpha, to grant him permission to save Bella. In anguish, I gave my consent."

Everyone minus the Cullens leaned in to know what happens next.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	28. Breaking Dawn Part 3

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – Breaking Dawn Part 3**

Sam's POV

Bella sighed and she stood up. Everyone's eyes followed her movements. She said something to Jacob, Nessie and Edward; and they all nodded at her. She then looked over at us.

"I need to take a break but Edward and Jake can finish up this part of the story and maybe Nessie will talk as well. I will be back soon." With that, she left the room.

Edward took another deep breath as Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"Bella had to use the restroom but she didn't want Rosalie to carry her there, like she normally did. She wanted to walk, to stretch her legs. Bella stood up and Bella being Bella knocked over her cup of blood and it was falling, so she bent down to catch it." Jacob said.

Jacob sighed and took a deep ragged breath.

"There was a horrible, sickening ripping sound followed by a shriek of pain from Bella. Then she threw up a fountain of blood. The hardened placenta had detached."

I saw Lucina holding on to Bryce.

"Oh no." Lucas said as Edward was shaking again with his soft tearless sobs.

"Bella was semiconscious, screaming at us to get the baby out. Her body jerked and twitched, there was a wild thrashing in her body, and sharp snaps and cracks."

I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Edward, Rosalie, and I were forced to perform an emergency C-section since Carlisle was still hunting with Esme and everyone else." Jacob said.

Charlie made a sniffling noise and lean forward into his stupid position as Renee's hands were digging through the couch arm rest as Jacob continues.

"We got Bella upstairs and Edward injected her with morphine. Rosalie used a scalpel to cut Bella's skin and blood gushed out. Rosalie's eyes glinted with thirst." Oh god.

"I knocked Rosalie out of the door, hitting her in the face and gut, then Alice dragged Rosalie away by her throat; Rose didn't fight back." Jacob said.

"Bella's body was nearly destroyed in the process - with several ribs broken, she lost vast amounts of blood, and her spinal cord was snapped in half. I started performing CPR and Edward used his teeth to get to the baby and I never looked away from Bella's face."

I shuddered yet again.

"Thus, my daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born on the eleventh of September in 2006. She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen the moment I laid my eyes on her." Edward said rubbing his eyes probably from crying as Nessie went over and kissed his cheek.

"Edward successfully delivered his baby girl with my help and Bella sees her baby for the first time. Bella whispers 'Renesmee' right before her heart stops beating."

All of us didn't let out a single breath.

"I continued performing CPR as Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her heart faltered." Most of us gulped. "Edward injected a syringe of his venom directly into Bella's heart and to force more venom into her blood stream, he bites her body in several places and licks them to close the wound, thus healing her wounds by turning her into a vampire."

Wow, so Bella is now a vampire. I saw Charlie and he was completely calm. He actually sighed in relief! As for Renee, she looks like she couldn't believe she missed that.

Edward was looking much calmer but his face was still twisted up in worry. Jacob took a ragged breath and continued.

"I saw that there was no more life in Bella, that she was a broken, bled-out corpse. Bella's dead body had no more draw to me now. I stopped performing CPR and Edward pushed my hands away, breaking my hand in the process and yelled at me to leave so I did."

"I wouldn't keep my promise to Edward. I wouldn't kill him. He would suffer more alive. I gave everything to save Bella, but she sacrificed herself to be torn apart by a… monster. Well that was my opinions at the time."

Edward looked away from Jacob and towards the front window. His eyes looked a million miles away. Jacob then held pulled Nessie close to him with such affection.

"I heard Rosalie downstairs, cooing to the monster, feeding it blood. Pain and hatred washed through me, the thing must be destroyed." Jacob shuddered as he said this.

Charlie was making a weird noise and Edward looked up at Charlie and shook his head.

"I would have stopped him Charlie. I was about to charge down the stairs or yell to Rosalie but then I heard his next thoughts, his thoughts of him imprinting. I knew my daughter was safe."

Charlie nodded his head and sighed, relaxing further in the couch.

"I went crazy with rage when I thought Bella was dead. I was irrationally blaming Renesmee. I could feel the pull tugging me toward the abomination. That was when I looked into the baby's eyes."

Jacob's eyes softened and he smiled brightly as he turned to Nessie who smiled back.

"Everything that made me what I was floated away and the universe swirled around only one point: Renesmee."

All of us were now smiling.

"I imprinted on Renesmee the moment we looked into each other's eyes." He said earning a kiss from Nessie.

"And I soon grow to love you Jacob Ephraim Black. You became what I wanted you to be." She said. Jacob smiled to her and turned back to us when he spoke.

"Because of this, Renesmee becomes the key to a permanent truce between the werewolves and the Cullen's." Jacob said.

"How come?" Dad asked.

"By the absolute pack law, the object of a wolf's imprinting cannot be harmed by other wolves, and there is no exception to this rule." Jacob finished and took a long drink of water from his long forgotten cup. Most of us followed suit for another drink.

So I guess that explains why the Cullens and the pack are okay with each other now.

"Through Jacob's thoughts, I learned that he had imprinted on my daughter." Jacob flinched at the tone of Edward's voice.

"During my Bella's transformation, I sat by her side, waiting for her to recover. I was also very relieved by the renewed peace between the wolves and my family, and more importantly, the arrival of our daughter but incredibly irritated by Jacob's imprinting on her. I've gotten over it in time."

"Twenty years in time." Jacob smiled with a laugh earning a grimace and a punch from Edward and soon Bella returned and sat down next to Edward.

Bella took a deep breath and exhaled a sigh before she began.

"To skip the details, the transformation was more than I could imagine with the burning pain and everything."

Edward whispered something to her and she smiled, before nodding her head.

"After two long days my heart stops and I opened my eyes to my new life. The life I've wanted for a couple years by then. All of my senses are magnified: sight, smell, taste, hearing, touch."

"A touch sends me into a defensive crouch. It wasn't the touch as so much as it wasn't the temperature I was expecting. Edward and I were and well are the same now."

What? I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Vampire temperature when touching one another is just like humans are to each other." Edward explained. I nodded my head in thanks.

"When I saw it was Edward, I realized I overreacted and I relaxed immediately but I couldn't help to gasp out at the beauty of Edward's face, his voice, and his scent; how everything was amplified with my new, enhanced senses."

"Anyways, I noticed how everything was different now that I was a newborn. As I said before, my senses are improved by great lengths. Seeing a brand new color, hearing the freeway from the house, smelling the change in the weather. Knowing the different footfalls of my silent-to-humans family, watching the celestial movements of dust, tasting the air and everything around it."

"Alice had Edward make me look into a mirror and I didn't recognize myself, mainly because of my blood red eyes. I was upset but I shook it off quickly; I was happy when I found one flaw of my old life. My upper lip was still fuller than my bottom."

The red eyes must've been super freaky!

"I jokingly asked Edward if he was disappointed as I looked into the mirror. He said 'yes' which sent my emotions high but as soon as he said he was only disappointed because he couldn't hear my thoughts I relaxed."

"Yeah Bella took it the wrong way. She had never been merely pretty. She has and will always be the most beautiful person to me. Well, and my daughter. My most beautiful girls." Edward said while Nessie giggled as Jacob chuckled.

"I had poor Jasper so perplexed by my self-control. He was around hundreds, maybe thousands of newborns and they didn't have a fraction of my self-control. It made Jasper very uneasy. It really confused him how I could handle my emotions and mood swings like normal. Like a two hundred year old vampire, not a two minute old."

Wow! Bella has super control!

"Shortly after I talked to some of the family, Edward takes me out on my very first hunt. Before letting me see Renesmee. For safety reasons." That sudden chill shoots down my spine again.

"We had to play it safe since hybrids have blood in their veins." Edward said before any of us asked.

"I followed Edward's moves and I jumped out of one of the upstairs windows. Well very gracefully I might add. By doing so I impressed Edward and some of the family that were watching from the said window." Bella said.

"I kicked off the high heel shoes Alice had put on me during my changing and I threw them back through the open window. I then ran barefoot through the forest with Edward." Bella said with a laugh as Edward and the others joins her.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	29. BD Part 4: Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – Breaking Dawn Part 4: Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black**

Sam's POV

"So, now I can run and jump like Edward and I now have this raw, massive, beautiful power." Bella continued. "Everything physical is easy, but it was hard for me to focus the expanded capacity of my mind."

"After some brief instructions from my husband, I soon caught the scent of elk, I started towards them but then I smelled something more… fragrant and I turned towards it. I was in mid hunt. Nothing could stop me."

Wait, did she mean,

Bella looked down, took a deep breath and looked back up.

"I heard a pursuer behind me, so I turn and snarled; it was Edward. I felt horrible that I had growled at him. Edward and I then realized what that fragrant smell was. That it was human blood."

My eyes widened as I finally understood what was happening. Oh god.

"But I proved to have incredible self-control when I broke out of mid hunt, held my breath, turned and ran away from the scent of human blood.

All of us let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know I was holding my breath. Wow, Bella's strong.

Jacob stretched out and yawned.

"That is something newborns aren't supposed to be able to do. Ever." Bella said as Charlie smiled and Edward nodded his head with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I was amazed at my control but even more so, I was amazed by the passionate touches of Edward, now that he no longer has to worry about hurting me. I was amazed at how much I still wanted Edward more than anything. More than blood."

"By the end of the hunt, I had killed a mountain lion and a mule deer buck and fed."

I shuddered. I mean I know it's more better but still.

"After I was full and after I watched Edward hunt, we raced home to see Renesmee."

"Jacob met us outside to test my control; I was happy that Jacob was and is still my friend. That he is still in my life. My brother."

Jacob smiled and snorted out a laugh.

"And son-in-law." He muttered under his breath with a laugh. That earned him a smack by Bella.

"Everyone, including Jacob and excluding Alice and Edward was afraid to let me hold my daughter but Edward told everyone about my control on our hunting trip." Bella continued without another beat. "When I saw Renesmee, she looked two months old rather than two days. I hold and hug my daughter without one ounce of difficulty."

Charlie and Renee's face glowed with pride as did Edward's.

"When Renesmee touched my face, I see Renesmee's thoughts and memories."

"You saw what?" Renee gasped. Nessie smiled as she got up and went up to Charlie first and placed her hand on his cheek. Charlie looked amazed as Nessie did the same with Renee. Soon Nessie went to each of us until she came to me last. Her hand touched my face and I couldn't help but gasp.

 _I can see things yet it's more like Nessie's life I'm seeing and hearing her think._ _It was weird, like looking at the sun through closed eyelids._ _I could hear voices, Edward and Bella's mainly._

* * *

 _There was a blinding white light and then I saw Edward's face._ _His face was covered in blood and he looked absolutely terrified._ _Edward said her name before Bella asked for her that's when Nessie saw Bella. Shit, Bella looked awful._ _Bella's face was twisted, ravaged, covered in sweat and blood._

* * *

 _Bella's expression in the memory was an adoring smile; her brown eyes glowed over their deep circles._

* * *

 _Then the image enlarged, Bella's face came closer to the unseen vantage point, and then abruptly vanished._

* * *

 _Nessie felt what she felt when she saw Jacob for the first time and when he imprinted on her._

* * *

 _Then yet again the memory shifted and she saw Bella for the first time after Bella's change._ _I shuddered at Bella's red eyes but was too amazed at how their mother, daughter bond was so strong._ _Renesmee showed me her mother holding her and then the mental pictures faded._

Nessie had removed her hand and smiled softly at me before returning to her seat earning a kiss from her parents and Jacob.

"She does the exact opposite of what Bella and I can do. Bella keeps everyone out. Renesmee lets everyone in. I can read thoughts and memories. Renesmee can show her memories and thoughts." Edward explained.

"Wow." Nina said.

"That's amazing!" Dexter said.

Nessie smiled before Bella continued her story.

"I noticed how Jacob was staring at my daughter. It made me angry but I calmed down very quickly, I knew he had no control over it." Bella said as Jacob yawned again. "But when Jacob called my baby Nessie, nicknamed her after the Loch Ness Monster, I lost control and I lunged at Jacob."

"That must've been funny." Bryce said as he and the other five laughed.

"Nessie go show _everyone_ what your mom did to me." Jacob told Nessie and she nodded and came over to us again doing what she did before including to Lucas, Lucina, Krystal, Tiffany, Jalen and Bryce. She came over to me again and I was ready for the weird sensation.

 _In the memory, Bella charged across the lawn towards Jacob and Seth jumped between them, Bella looked like a graceful predator leaping at her prey like an arrow arching from a bow._

Nessie moved her hand and smiled at me, before returning to Jacob as everyone else laughs.

"Seth jumped in front of Jacob and I crashed into him, breaking Seth's shoulder in the process. I felt awful but his shoulder healed within a few hours." Bella said. "Edward and I were both extremely annoyed by Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee, but we accepted that it was involuntary."

"I believe Edward told you this but because Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, the pack cannot hurt her; the treaty is reinstated and is now rewritten." Well that's great that there's no more feud and that Jacob is still friends with Bella.

"Renesmee was growing at a very alarming rate. At that time, she was only a few months old in a body of a five or six year old." All of us minus the Cullens including Charlie gasped. How? "We didn't know anything about hybrids at the time and we didn't know what was going to happen. We didn't know how long we were going to have her because of the rate she was growing."

"We will have her forever." Bella reassured, making me relax as well and that made the adults relax. That's good to have your child live forever.

"Jasper was very discomfited by my control, he wondered if super-self-control was my gift. It isn't. I just have really good control."

Bella then pulled out a photo album and held it out flipping page by page so that we can all see.

There were pictures of Nessie as a little girl, at one month old. More pictures of Nessie and her family, the wolves and many, many people I do not know. Then there was one picture that has our full attention.

The picture was of Edward, Bella and Renesmee standing in front of a beautiful little house. It looked like something that came out of a fairytale. Wow.

After Bella finished looking through the scrapbook, Bella closed it and smiled as she began her story again.

"Then Alice handed me a key; that day was my nineteenth birthday."

Oh this just gets interesting every minute.

"Edward also handed me a key, but the key from Edward was going to wait. It was to my 'after' car. I could wait to see it." Bella said. "But the key from Alice was a birthday present. It was a house for Edward and me. A beautiful cottage renovated by Esme. A storybook stone cottage. Edward and I spent a very romantic night together. Our second honeymoon."

"It's so beautiful!" Mom said as Bella smiled before she continued.

"Later on, Jacob was aware that we were planning on moving away. He thought he could help me stay in Forks by having Charlie see me and let him make the wrong assumptions."

Charlie shuddered and adjusted himself on the couch.

"So what did Jacob do?" Dad asked.

"He went and phased in front of Charlie!" Bella said.

"Hold on, you didn't just… you know, not have your clothes ripped when you phased, did you?" Bryce asked earning another shuddered from Charlie as Bella, Jacob, Edward, Nessie and even Lucas laughed.

"Scarred me for life there." Charlie said earning more laughs from us.

"Jacob thought Charlie was the reason we were leaving. Anyways, he then tells Charlie that I had changed, that Edward and I are caring for a special baby. Jacob starts to tell Charlie more, but Charlie wants to hear as little as possible—he'd like to remain on a need-to-know basis."

Bella glared over at Jacob before looking back at us. So Charlie knew some of this stuff this whole time.

"Everyone was angry with Jacob, but Jacob didn't realize the danger or the pain he was causing me. Edward explained it to Jacob as sticking a white hot branding iron down my throat."

Ouch!

"Alice had colored contacts for me, to fool Charlie. I then get a crash course in acting human and I instructed Renesmee not to touch or bite Charlie."

So wait, no contacts now? I looked over at Edward and he shook his head 'no'. I looked into Bella's eyes and noticed that they were the same shade as Edward's. Her eyes were the bright, beautiful golden brown.

"Anyways, Charlie arrived and he saw me for the first time since my change. He felt shock, disbelief, fear and anger. Edward introduced Renesmee as his orphaned niece, which, was the cover story back then. Then Charlie sees the resemblance in Ness to me and himself. And then he heard the real story but just as need-to-know. He knew Renesmee was our daughter even back then."

Renee had that 'no fair' look to Charlie. So he knows about all of this? Well… almost all of it.

"Charlie was shocked to discover that I had known about the mythical world for years, and he told me to tell him only what is absolutely necessary for him to know. This allowed me to keep my father in my new life without putting him in danger. Charlie spent the rest of the day with the family. It was so nice."

Renee now smiled at Charlie.

"I explained my daughter's name to Charlie and the rest of the family. Charlie acknowledged that I looked good and told me that he would get use to the changes in me. It was a relief to me to know my dad was going to still be in my life and in my daughter's."

"After dad left, I was super angry about Emmett's embarrassing comments and innuendoes and that he said them in front of Charlie. So I challenged and beat him at an arm-wrestling match."

I couldn't help myself when I burst into laughing as did everyone else in the room.

"Emmett lost to Bella?" Asher laughed.

"Technically, newborns are considered the strongest until they passed that stage but as of now, Bella still beats Emmett at it." Edward said laughing.

"I adjusted to my new life extremely well, going as far as to think I was destined to be a vampire. I was born to be a vampire. I was born for this life. I was born for Edward." Bella said.

"In the upcoming months, Renesmee grew at an exceptional pace, mentally and physically, forming full sentences one week after her birth." Wow, already?

"Renesmee spoke at one week, walked at three; and at that rate, she became an adult in four years. Edward and Carlisle were planning a trip to South America to find answers, but that trip never happened."

"Aro sent me a wedding gift," Bella said.

"Oh not again!" Lucas complained as Bella continued.

"I then decided that I needed to go see Aro alone in order to protect Renesmee."

Okay, Aro and the Volturi scare me to death! Why would she go there herself?

"Because Aro can't read Bella's mind, see her thoughts like I could but that trip never happened either." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"Months later, I was hunting with Jacob and Renesmee in the forest when Irina from the Denali coven comes to apologize. She sees my daughter from a distance and mistakes her for an immortal child, whose creation is a heinous crime of the vampire world. Irina runs away as soon as she saw my daughter." Bella said.

That can't be good.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	30. Breaking Dawn Part 5

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – Breaking Dawn Part 5**

Sam's POV

Bella took a deep breath and began.

"A few days later, Alice has a vision."

"What did she see?" I asked nervously.

"Alice's vision took her so by surprise that she dropped the vase she was holding. Vampires never drop anything. We were all too shocked that it slipped in the first place to go and catch it."

I couldn't help when my heart started beating.

"What Alice saw…"

Bella trailed off and took another unneeded breath. Edward pulled her and Nessie closer to him as Jacob lean in to Nessie.

"What she saw was that Irina had gone to the Volturi and told them we created an immortal child."

"Why would she do that?" Elena asked.

"She's a part of your family. How could she betray you like that?" Ellie asked.

"As you remember, she was upset because the wolves killed Laurent but we refused to let her avenge him." Edward sighed. Seriously, I think I said this before but love can blind you to the truth. That got me another nod from Edward.

Charlie was making his grumbling noise again as Bella continued.

"The Volturi was planning on destroying all of us. They were coming, all of them. The ancients, the guard, even the wives. They also were bringing witnesses for themselves."

All of us minus gasped out. The twins were holding on to each other. Russell grabbed his glass and took sips of his drink to calm down. I was shaking until I felt something warm on my hand and I looked to see it was Lucina's who gave me an assured smile. I guess that helped.

I took a deep breath trying to control the tightness in my chest as Bella continued.

"After a few minutes of talking we knew we needed to find friends to witness for us, to make the Volturi hesitate long enough for us to tell them Renesmee isn't what she appeared to be." She said. "We only had a month."

One month? I don't think that's enough time.

"Alice and Jasper left very quickly. They wanted to make Alice's visions more clear than they would be if she was around Nessie and Jake. As soon as they ran out of the house Jacob walked in."

Jacob, who was resting his eyes, looked over at Bella when she said his name.

"I had to tell Jacob that it was over, that we had all been sentenced to death."

Oh god.

"The next morning, Alice and Jasper were still gone. We followed their trail until we reached the border between our land and the wolves'. Sam said Alice and Jasper asked to be escorted to the ocean. Alice had left a letter with Sam to give to us."

She and Jasper left? Why?

"The letter that Alice left us was just a note listing the friends we needed as our witnesses. We really lost most of our hope when Alice had left. And that she took Jasper made it seem even more dim."

I could see why. I wonder how the Cullens made it out of the death sentence.

"What I noticed on the piece of paper Alice left, it surprised me." Bella said. "It a was ripped out of one of my old Shakespeare books."

"Why would Alice left a ripped up page of Shakespeare's to you guys?" Russell asked.

"It means she left a clue for them, genius." Dexter said rolling his eyes while adjusting his glasses.

"That's right, well a clue for me," Bella said nodding her head. "I followed her trail back to our cottage and told Edward to wait outside for thirty seconds. Alice had also left me a secret note. It was in my copy of The Merchant of Venice, it was about someone named J. Jenks. She also told me to destroy the information."

J. Jenks? Who's he?

"So, anyways I realized very quickly that I needed to keep it from Edward. I tossed the book into the lit fireplace. I had Alice's secret. I would find out who this J. Jenks person was."

"Why keep it from Edward?" Renee asked.

Bella sighed. "I was the only one who was able to keep this a secret. Edward and Aro can't read my thoughts. Alice had made sure I was the only one who could figure it out."

Well that makes sense. Alice sure is smart to think of such plan.

"The rest of the family split up to find our witnesses. Edward and I had to stay home to let our expected visitors see Renesmee for themselves. We were expecting the Denali's the following morning."

Nessie looked to Bella and gave her a small smile. Bella grinned down at Nessie and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Later that night I looked up the info Alice had given me. I found out that J. Jenks is a lawyer."

Okay, now I'm even more confused. What does Alice want Bella to see a lawyer for?

"I knew Alice would know I would do anything to save my family and that everything was out of our hands. We had no control. I figured out this J. Jenks could help me save my daughter from our horrible fate."

"The next morning I asked Edward to teach me how to fight. I wanted to learn how to fight so I could defend myself and my family. Edward explained to me about the Volturi's strengths. I also hoped I was immune to some of their gifts, like I was with Edward's, Aro's, and Jane's. I wanted to help anyway I could."

"When the Denali's arrived that morning, they were horrified to see Renesmee, who they thought was an immortal child; just like Irina did. Edward convinced them that Renesmee is half-vampire, half-human. That she is our biological daughter; they each let Renesmee touch them and show them her story."

"And that's what I did." Nessie said. "I showed the Denalis with my gift everything; from the day I was born, my family, Jacob, the wolves, my first hunt, my time growing up and everything from that point to then."

Jacob yawned and stretched his long legs out again as Bella continued where she left off.

"The Denali's agreed to be witnesses, and they felt sad and hurt that Irina was the cause of all the danger. That she turned her back on her family and went to betray us."

Charlie made one of his stupid little noises and shifted his weight again.

"I still can't believe she would do that." He said. "Wait a minute, what happened to her? The last couple of times I've saw them, Irina wasn't with them. Did she left?"

Edward sighed and answered, "Not exactly but we'll get to that." Charlie nodded and let them continue.

"Eleazar, who has the gift of sensing the gifts of others, mentioned that I am a shield and a very powerful one at that." Bella said.

"Ooh a shield!" Trina said excitedly.

"What's a shield?" Renee asked.

"Bella is a mental shield, meaning that any mental attacks and powers from others won't affect her. That's why I couldn't read her mind even before. She is the most powerful shield anyone has ever encountered." Edward said as Bella gave Edward a funny look.

"And a lucky one at it." Krystal commented as Lucas chuckled giving her a kiss.

"Well we will explain more about the shield and things later." Edward told us quickly and Bella took another unneeded deep breath before she continued.

"Edward and I were surprised and then Kate wondered if I could project my shield onto others." She said. "In that time as I said before we figured out that I am a mental shield. Any vampire that had a mental ability could not affect me; Edward, Aro, Jane, Alec and the majority of the Volturi's guard. I was also immune to Eleazar, Kate and several others that I will mention later."

Wow, Bella must be powerful.

Edward smiled and nodded his head. _"She was but will always be."_ Was? Wait, did he just talk to me in my head?! " _Mind reading thing."_ Oh.

"Under the circumstances, Eleazar had to rethink his opinion of the Volturi. Eleazar thought that the Volturi were coming not to punish, but to acquire."

"I'm lost now." Bryce said. "They came to acquire but they made it look like they came to punish you guys?"

"You could put it that way. Aro has had his eye on several members of our family. Part of it was to try and obtain us and others but the main reason were to punish." Bella said.

"Of course that's why." Lucas said. Do you think Lucas will tell us why he hates them so much if he was never part of it?

"Anyways, more and more witnesses arrived and the explanations started again. A few refused to let me touch them to show them my thoughts, but agreed to witness all the same." Nessie said. "We ended up having an extra twenty-one vampires in the house. They all were going to helped us against the Volturi. We had the Denali, Amazon, Egyptian, Irish, Romanian covens and a few nomads."

Wow! That's crazy!

"Who all was there?" I asked.

"Oh, we had Senna and Zafrina from the Amazon Coven. Kachiri of their coven was helping Alice." Bella said.

"I really like Zafrina!" Nessie smiled.

"Zafrina is a particularly talented vampire. She has the supernatural ability to create vivid visual illusions." Bella said as she looked back at us.

"I think Nessie can show you than tell." Edward said and Nessie nodded before she came to each of us and when she showed me, I was amazed.

 _I didn't see anything at first but I saw a very tall, dark skinned woman with red eyes. She was standing outside with Bella and a long blonde who I recognized from the Denali._

 _The scene switched and I saw different scenery; jungles with monkeys and long vine things hanging from the trees. I saw waterfalls with rainbows coming from the cascade of water._

Nessie moved her hands and smiled at me. "Those are just a couple of images Zafrina showed me. She can make you see anything she wants you to see."

"Can you see anything from Zafrina, Bella?" Dad asked.

Bella shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "Nope. I can't see any of Zafrina's images either but if I removed my shield completely away from me I can. But it is completely under my control. The only mental power that can get through my shield is Renesmee's."

Bella laughed lightly.

"But again Nessie can break through anything and anybody. Most can't help but believe, love and accept her. Plus she is my daughter. My flesh and blood, she is just an exception to any rules."

Bella leans into Edward and smiled brightly over at Nessie, who returned her seat with Jacob.

"Anyways, we also had Amun and his mate Kebi, Benjamin and his mate Tia from the Egyptian Coven."

"Ben has a very unique and special talent. It enables him to physically influence the elements of nature: water, earth, fire and air. Amun chose to create him for this very reason, for he knew Benjamin would be gifted." Nessie explained. Wow that is so cool to control elements. I've seen those sort of things when I was a little girl.

"We also had Maggie, Siobhan and her mate Liam from the Irish Coven there." Bella continued. "Maggie has the ability to tell if someone is lying to her. She's a lie detector and Siobhan is believed to have the power to visualize an outcome of events and project it into reality but she really doesn't believe she has the gift."

"Stefan and Vladimir from the Romanian coven. They were a couple that didn't let Nessie show them her story."

Assholes. Wonder what their problem was.

"Vladimir and Stefan are the only two members on the Romanian coven left. The Volturi wiped out all of their coven and mates. The Romanian's were in charge at one point in our history and Aro wanted the power but that's a whole different story."

"Dracula 1 and Dracula 2." Jacob's booming voice made me jump slightly. Edward started laughing and Jacob and Bella started in too along with the rest of the Cullens.

"Yeah. That's about right." Bella laughed out. "They are pretty creepy."

"Then there was Garrett, Mary, Randall and Alistair. Also Jasper's friends Peter and his mate Charlotte. They are all nomadic vampires that were there too. The only mated pair is Peter and Charlotte. The rest were by themselves. Garrett later joined the Denali's, but I will get to that later." Bella said.

"Alistair is also gifted with a unique tracking ability that allows him to track people and things at a greater distance than most vampires can."

"And of course as you know Eleazar and his mate Carmen, Kate, and Tanya from the Denali coven were there."

"It was mentioned before Kate's power is a horrible shock. I have never personally felt it because of my shield but Edward has."

Edward grimaced.

"And Eleazar's power is that he knows other vampires powers or gifts." She continued. "Anyways Kate and Zafrina try to help me learn to project my shield. I wanted to be able to protect the people I love."

"My poor Edward volunteered to be our guinea pig. We knew I was projecting my shield when he wasn't getting zapped by Kate."

"Well that must've been fun." Lucas said as he, Bryce and Jalen snickered earning a glare from Bella and Edward.

"You guys wanna try it?" He asked them.

"No thanks." Bryce said.

"I'll pass." Jalen said.

"Been there, done that twice." Lucas said with his hands up in surrender. Wait, Kate used her powers on Lucas before? I hope he's not hurt.

"Long story short Kate decided I needed a new incentive and came after Renesmee. That's when I pushed out my shield and I covered Nessie and Edward. Like I said long story." Bella said.

"A few minutes later, to test my shield, Zafrina blinded everyone other than Renesmee and myself. I was to push my shield out and whenever I got someone under my shield they got their sight back. That's when Garrett met Kate but that's their story."

"I take Renesmee and Jacob to visit Charlie. There were twenty-five vampires in the Cullen house excluding me and Edward, and Jacob was getting kind of anxious."

Jacob snickered. "Mainly Dracula 1 and 2."

Bella chuckled too and went right back to her story.

"So I dropped them off and I left to go find J. Jenks. Our lawyer who provides us with forged documents. I had him to forge passports and IDs for Renesmee and Jacob if we failed to stop the Volturi."

Wow, I didn't know a lawyer can pull such a thing. The Cullens sure are lucky. Tiffany and Lucas are lucky to be a part of it.

"I understood that Alice had given me a chance to save Renesmee. I knew that it meant that Edward and I must have had no chance of surviving."

But they did though. Edward nodded and Bella continued where she left off.

"So I had decided that Jacob could run with Renesmee to safety. I knew if anyone was willing to take good care of my daughter, it would be him. After all, she is Jacob's imprint." Bella said as I took a sip of water from my almost empty glass.

"J. Jenks told me that the documents would be ready in a week." Bella said. "Edward knew I was keeping something from him but he didn't push to know what. I was happy that Jacob and Renesmee might've survived, if things had turned south and I was glad that Edward and I would have died together if we didn't achieve what we needed too. I couldn't bear surviving without either of them."

"Hey!" Jacob complained.

"I couldn't survive without you either, you knucklehead." Bella said as Jacob smiled and leaned back. They look like a family.

"Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and I spent that Christmas with Charlie and the pack. I bought a Christmas present for Renesmee. It is an antique gold locket inscribed with the words 'more than my own life'."

Nessie got up and came over to us as she smiled while pulling out a gold locket from under her shirt. She took it off and opened it reading out the words.

" _Plus que ma propre vie."_ Nessie said and closed it placing the locket back in her shirt. Wow that was French and she sounded beautiful when she spoke in that language. "And Jacob made me a bracelet that is equivalent to a promise ring. I still wear it as of this day." Nessie held her arm out and showed us a hand woven bracelet. She smiled at us and before she sat back with Jacob.

"We returned home, we found out that one of the nomads, Alistair, had run off." Bella said.

"Well that was rude!" Tiffany said.

"What a chicken!" Lucina said.

"Wuss." Bryce said as Edward shook his head.

"Yeah well, his parting words were 'Well, good luck. You're gonna need it. Cheers.'" Edward said. Too bad he missed out on all the action, if there's action next.

* * *

 **Almost done with Breaking Dawn and then my stories. Please review.**


	31. Breaking Dawn Part 6

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 – Breaking Dawn Part 6**

Sam's POV

"Then Amun thought that Carlisle was trying to steal half his coven. Don't ask." Bella said. "We also had several vampires commit to fighting the Volturi if it came to it. Others were hesitant; the wolves were ready to fight alongside us. They are always ready for a good fight."

Jacob chortled lightly.

"I picked up the documents from J. Jenks with false names - Jacob and Vanessa (for Nessie) Wolfe."

I couldn't help but giggle. It sounds like it fitted them perfectly.

"I filled a little backpack for Renesmee with documents, money, instructions and love notes. Everything she and Jacob would need." Bella said. "There is a lot that happened but basically our entire group prepared to meet the Volturi."

"A little side story before we continue, just to bring you up to par with how the Volturi works most of the time. So you see Caius was planning to send a hunting party to Forks to see if I had become a vampire or not. He wanted to see if I was still human."

I was suddenly nervous all over again.

"To stop this, Alice sent the Volturi an announcement for mine and Edward's wedding. The announcement delayed the Volturi's plans because they weren't sure if it meant that we had actually gotten married or if it meant I had been turned."

I really don't like the Volturi. They sound so rule-oriented. Edward nodded his head sharply.

"Aro decided to send me a wedding gift. It was a thick, gold-chained necklace with a diamond the size of a golf ball accompanied by a note saying, "I so look forward to meeting the new Mrs. Cullen in person" which worried me deeply."

"Like I said earlier I had decided to go to Italy alone to let the Volturi know that I had been turned and hide the fact that I have a half-human/half-vampire daughter. But before I could make any plans, Irina saw Renesmee and she mistakes her to be an immortal child; and she informed the Volturi of this 'case'. But you know all that so anyways."

Bella took another deep breath.

"I guess I was just stalling." Bella sighed and continued where she left off.

"Though they came with the pretense of justification, we knew that Aro really had another reason for gathering the entire guard. He was determined to bring Alice, as well as Edward and I, into the Volturi."

I shuddered and hugged my knees tighter.

"Anyways, that morning while everyone was getting ready, I stood by the tent Renesmee was sleeping in. When she woke up, I helped her get dressed and placed the backpack filled with the money, the documents, the notes and the clue in it on her back."

"She could see the agony on my face but she knew not to say anything out loud, or even to think it. We...I told..."

Bella took a deep breath and Nessie reached over for Bella's hand. Edward pulled Bella up against him, even more so than I thought was possible. Bella choked out something that sounded like a sob or dog that got kicked in the stomach.

"I knew that the Volturi would stop at nothing to not only destroy, but acquire half of my family. So I pleaded with Renesmee. I told her to leave with Jacob when the time came."

Nessie placed her hand on Bella's cheek and Bella smiled through the anguished look on her face.

She took Nessie's hand off of her face and kissed her cheek.

"I know baby, but it is still very hard for me to think about. Let alone talk about it. It's extremely hard to have to relive it through thought and memory."

Nessie nodded her head in understanding and wrapped an arm around Jacob. I saw Lucina crying through it all as Bryce had his hands on top of hers.

Bella took another unneeded breath and continued.

"I carried my baby, clutched to my chest out into the clearing, out to Edward. He wrapped us both in his arms. He held us for a long moment and sighed when he let us go."

Bella shuddered and leaned closer into Edward. Jacob placed a friendly hand on Bella's shoulder and leaned slightly toward her.

"We took our places. Renesmee clung to my back so I could have my hands free. I stood a few feet behind the front line."

Bella leaned down a little and kissed her daughter's head.

"The front line consisted of Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate and Eleazar. Close beside me was Benjamin and Zafrina. It was my job to protect them for as long as I could."

Man, now everyone is looking tensed about what's gonna happen next.

"Zafrina and Senna were both ridged and fierce. Benjamin sat on the ground with his hands placed on the dirt." Bella said.

"The night before Benjamin had set traps underground. They couldn't hurt anyone but they could hopefully distract if need be. The rest of our witnesses were on either side of us, some closer than others. I could feel and hear the wolves hidden in the tree line."

"Then from the forest, Jacob came out in his huge wolf form to stand next to me and Renesmee. Ness grabbed a handful of fur from Jacob's massive shoulder."

Nessie smiled as she leaned into Jacob's chest.

"Ness and I both felt better with Jacob standing near us. It was calming to me because I knew Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to her."

I glanced up at Jacob's face and his eyes looked a million miles away. I believed what Bella said, he would do anything to protect her and of course the rest of the Cullen's.

"Without looking back at me, Edward reached behind him for my hand. We gripped our fingers tightly together as we prepared for what was coming."

Edward gripped Bella's knee and whispered something to hear causing her to nod her head.

"The Volturi came with pageantry, slowly, with the pace of the invincible. I counted thirty-two Volturi, plus about forty witnesses."

"That many?" Mom gasped.

"That's a lot of vampires." Nina said.

"Was it really necessary?" Austin asked.

"When it involves breaking the biggest laws, it is." Edward said.

"The wolves, now numbering seventeen, joined us and that caused the Volturi to halt, just as we wanted them to." Bella said. Well who wouldn't halt seeing seventeen giant wolves? I thought.

"What the Volturi found when they stopped in their tracks was what appeared to be an 'army' to oppose them they believed, made up of twenty-five vampires, including their old rivals - the Romanians, and a large number of 'werewolves'."

"Army?" Renee asked.

"In reality Renee, our 'army' was really just our group of witnesses that could testify that Renesmee is really the hybrid daughter of Bella and myself." Edward explained.

"Oh right." Renee said.

"Carlisle greeted Aro, and explained that no law had been broken. They were confused when they asked Irina and she said that Nessie had changed." Edward said.

Bella continued this time. "Carlisle explained again that no law had been broken… but Aro wanted to hear it from Edward." Bella almost growled the last part.

I don't like where this is going.

"When Edward passed the midway point in the field, Jane smiled, knowing Edward was closer to them than he was to us." Bella's whole face looked between angry and worried. "And that smug little smile did it. My fury peaked; it was higher than ever before. I could taste pure madness on my tongue. I felt it flow through me like a tidal wave of pure power. My muscles tightened, and I acted automatically. I threw my shield out and it was under my complete control."

Wow! Now all of us were leaning in to hear more.

"I was so angry that I flung my shield across the field with no effort. I had absolute control. I was protecting my mate. It also allowed me to shield everyone in my surrounding. Almost fifty yards in all direction and I knew I could push it further."

"No one knew that I had unleashed my power. Everything changed but no one knew." Bella said as Edward smiled looking at Bella proudly. "No one knew I had the power to stop them, not even Edward."

"When Edward stopped in front of Aro, I knew I could prevent him from showing Aro anything. But I knew I shouldn't. It pained me so much but I pulled my shield from Edward; but held it right behind him, just in case I needed to throw it back onto him."

Jacob stretched out his left leg and shifted further into the couch.

"Aro grasped Edward's hand and then Aro could hear every one of Edward's thoughts and memories." Bella looked down and shook her head. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Every secret thought, every strategy, every insight-everything Edward had heard in the minds around him in the last month-was now Aro's." Bella said. "And further back-every vision of Alice's, every quiet moment with our family, every picture in Renesmee's head, every kiss and every touch between Edward and me...all of that was Aro's now, too!" Bella almost growled out, causing Jacob to jump slightly at the change of tone.

"I was furious! All of our private moments were now Aro's too."

Weirdo. Can't that guy stay out of people's personal stuff unless they want to show it? Most men mostly Charlie made a disgruntle noise.

"Aro was convinced that Renesmee was not an immortal child. Aro was convinced of this after seeing Edward's memories, and that Irina admitted her false accusation… But then Aro wanted to meet Renesmee."

Bella glanced at her daughter.

"Aro, Renata, Felix and Demetri walked to the middle of the field with Edward. Edward told me to bring Renesmee and a few friends. Emmett and Jacob came with Ness and I. Edward ducked under Aro's arm and joined us, taking my hand in his."

Bella leaned her head on Edward shoulder.

"We had a 'friendly' conversation. During so, Jane found out that Aro had sent me a wedding gift, which pissed her off!" Bella laughed lightly, without humor. "Anyways, Aro asked to meet my daughter. I quickly moved my shield to protect everyone behind and beside me and it felt wrong not having Renesmee under my shield. But this is what we'd hoped for. We wanted peace and this was part of how we were going to attain it."

Nessie took a deep breath and began her side.

"First of all, Aro is beyond creepy. Both the way he looks and talks." She shudders. "Anyway, _I_ showed him my thoughts, what I want to show him with my gift. He sees that I'm not immortal, just half. Caius scoffed to believe that but not even he could not be fooled hearing my heartbeat. Aro then wanted me to join him." Nessie shuddered again. "Caius did not find that shocking." I saw Lucas shook his head.

"I begged Aro not to hurt my family and Aro said he wouldn't." Nessie paused. "He lied." That doesn't surprise me.

"Aro then wondered if the werewolves could be loyal to him. Dad quickly told him that it would never happen." Nessie continued. Jacob snorted and rolled his big eyes. "Aro waved his entire guard forward and our tiny group returned to our original positions." Nessie turned to Bella and Bella nodded her head and continued where Nessie left off.

"Aro was convinced that Renesmee was not an immortal child." Bella said. Well that's good! "Aro conferred with Caius. The Volturi's witnesses grew uneasy. I inspected my shield and I wrapped it closer around my allies. Caius then proclaimed that an alliance with werewolves was against their law."

Jacob rolled his eyes again. Edward nodded his head towards Jacob. I guess in agreement.

"Edward explained that the wolves are shape-shifters, not true werewolves." Bella continued. "Caius called for Irina and Irina refused to make a formal complaint, and she took full responsibility for her mistake. Caius executed Irina."

"Unbelievable!" Lucas and Jalen said in disbelief.

"Why would he do that?" I asked. "She didn't know the truth about Nessie. It was really an honest mistake." Bella sighed and explained.

"Caius is what you called merciless and ambitious. Whenever the opportunity presents itself, he advocates for the most aggressive methods of handling situations, and is usually in favor of executions. He is always at the head of any punitive missions, much to his pleasure. He likes the sight of bloodshed, war and is very stubborn when it comes to fighting or killing. Basically loves to punish people."

"Then Caius, in an attempt to start a fight, he orders Irina to be killed. He also tried to use the werewolves as an excuse to attack but I told them that the wolves weren't real werewolves. I referred to them as 'shape-shifters', and Aro agreed. Jacob and the rest of the wolves aren't what you would call 'real werewolves.' They don't change once a month at a full moon. They shape shift but only into wolves." Edward explained and continued. "Caius took out the actual werewolves centuries ago. He whipped out most of the 'true, actual werewolves'. I will explain more about it later."

We nodded again understanding it better now.

"Anyways, Carlisle and Garrett had to restrain Irina's sisters, Tanya and Kate, when all this happened."

Nessie shuddered and reburied her face to Jacob's chest.

"The Volturi witnesses were suspicious. Aro's need for an audience had backfired, which made the Romanians murmur in glee."

Jacob muttered something, causing Edward, Bella, Nessie and the Cullens to snort out a quiet laugh.

"Stop it Jake." Bella complained and her smile disappeared again. She took a deep breath and then continued this time instead of Edward.

"Aro spoke with a few of our witnesses and the rest of the Volturi drifted closer. Though they agreed that Renesmee was not an immortal child, they were not convinced that she would not become a threat." Are you kidding me? "Then Aro declared that they needed to know with absolute certainty what Renesmee would become if she...if she were to live."

Bella choked out that last part. Jacob and Edward both made a low rumbling noise.

Oh my god.

"Garrett gave this great speech about tyranny and freedom, which amused Aro greatly. He also referred to Charles and Makenna. Charles is like a 'human' lie detector. They knew something was up. Just like Maggie did."

"More of the Volturi's witnesses retreated and a couple of ours did too. Then Aro, Caius, and Marcus counsel together."

Bella sighed again and pulled Nessie to her.

Oh man this is getting intense. I can see that they made it out but what happens next?

* * *

 **Last chapter of Breaking Dawn tomorrow and then, duh-da-da-da! We start of the tales of my stories! Please review. Also please check my poll!**


	32. Breaking Dawn Part 7

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – Breaking Dawn Part 7**

Sam's POV

"How did you get out of it?" Mom asked. Bella sighed and explained.

"I could see the danger coming. I kissed Renesmee goodbye and instructed Jacob to run away with her as soon as the Volturi were distracted."

"It was a sad moment for us back then." Nessie said, her voice shaking. "We were all sad that, what we thought would've been… our final moment together."

Jacob just placed one of his giant hands on Nessie's back. I just can't believe the Volturi. How could they get in the way of a perfect family? It's just so wrong because they look so… human, like they have something they wanted from their human days. Edward turned to me with a smile.

" _I know Sam. I finally have a chance of being happiness because of Bella and the Volturi thought that was wrong in our world."_ He said to me in my head.

"Carlisle acknowledged that there was no hope. There were goodbyes and murmured expressions of love from everyone." Bella said. "While the ancients pretended to 'counsel', the guard attempted to use their powers to immobilize us and our allies."

Oh no, they wouldn't.

"Chelsea who has the gift to influence the emotional ties, tried to break our emotional ties, but she couldn't find them, she couldn't find us. I had us hidden. I had them blocked by my power." She said.

"You are awesome Bella." Renee said as Charlie had a smug smile on his face.

"My gift became apparent in the fact that I can protect myself and others around me from all the Volturi's mental attacks. This causes the Volturi to rethink their position."

"Edward asked me if I was shielding them, and I confirmed that I was. Jane kept sending sharp jabs at my shield, but my shield remained undamaged. Jane was furious!"

Charlie chuckled deep in his throat and Edward joined him.

"Then Jane's twin brother, Alec took over; a strange haze oozed toward my shield, but it just swirled harmlessly around the edges."

"What does Alec do?" Austin asked.

"He can cut off your senses. You can move but it's effortless. Alec can use his gift on multiple targets while Jane only focuses on one." Edward explained causing most of us to shudder and Bella spoke again.

"Aro called for a vote. Caius voted to destroy Renesmee and Marcus saw no immediate danger. Then Aro had to cast the deciding vote."

I felt as if time was ticking down. You could hear that dramatic music drumming up during a dramatic pause waiting to hear what happens next.

"Then suddenly, Edward stiffened at my side, "Yes!" he hissed. I risked a glance at him. His face glowed with an expression of triumph that I didn't understand - it was the expression an angel of destruction might wear while the world burned. Beautiful and terrifying." Bella said.

"Before the Volturi could declare a war, Edward asked to clarify one point. He asked Aro if we would be forgiven if we could prove that Renesmee was not a threat. Aro agreed."

"What did you do to prove it if you guys don't know about hybrids back then?" Dexter asked.

"To answer that Dexter, Edward then invited Alice into the clearing." Bella said.

"Alice came back?" Nina asked and Bella nodded.

"Alice and Jasper had returned from South America with vampires Kachiri and Huilen and a half-vampire Nahuel to prove that Renesmee's future is safe to the vampire world." She said and then turned to Edward who nodded before turning to us.

"Alice, Jasper and Kachiri had found another human-vampire hybrid named Nahuel who was able to convince Aro that the few hybrid vampires in the world pose no threat." He explained.

"Huilen told their story. Nahuel is half-vampire, half-human. He matured at seven years old and had not changed since. He can drink blood or eat human food. Nahuel has sisters, all of whom are not venomous just like Renesmee. We won't get into their story though."

"So this persuades Aro and the rest of the Volturi to no longer see Renesmee as a threat." Bella said. About time.

"And, more importantly, they were threatened and scared by Bella's gift, and leave in disgrace." Edward added and hugged his wife closer. Bella smiled brightly and looked down for a second. Almost like she was embarrassed.

"It serves them right." Asher said as we all agreed.

"Then the Volturi left." Bella said. "Cheers erupted from us, our family and friends. I half-climbed the giant russet wolf to rip my daughter off his back and then crushed her to my chest. Edward's arms were around us in the same second. And I called her Nessie for the first time."

Nessie smiled big as Bella went over to kiss her cheek again.

"This caused Jacob to laugh his big, barky laugh and he poked the back of my head with his nose." Bella glanced over at Jacob and nudged him on the arm with her shoulder.

"Yeah you told me to 'shut up' too." Jacob laughed and so did Edward and the other boys.

Bella half laughs and half sighs. "Renesmee asked me "I get to stay with you?" And I could promise her that she could." Bella's smile widened and she pulled her daughter closer as Nessie hugs her. "I promised Renesmee that we would be together forever. I knew now that I could keep that promise."

"We had forever. And Nessie was going to be fine and healthy and strong. Like the half human Nahuel, in a hundred and fifty years she would still be young. And we would all be together. We had forever."

Forever!

"With the confrontation over and done with; thank God. Edward, Renesmee and I and the rest of our family are free to live our lives forever." Bella said.

"Awe!" The Gold girls said.

"I love happy endings!" Tori said.

"Russell, are you crying?" Trina asked him and we looked to see him shedding a tear.

"Of course not," He said rubbing his eye. "I just… I just found out I'm allegoric to emotional stories."

"Way to show your soft side Russ." Bryce chuckles as Edward began.

"After the confrontation I explained that the Volturi hasn't fought a fair fight in about twenty-five hundred years, give or take a few decades. And they've never, never fought one where they were at a disadvantage. Especially since they gained Jane and Alec, they've only been involved with unopposed slaughterings."

I shuddered and leaned into the sofa.

"You should have seen how we looked to them! Usually, Alec cuts off all sense and feeling from their victims while they go through the charade of a counsel. That way, no one can run when the verdict is given. But there we stood, ready, waiting, outnumbering them, with gifts of our own while their gifts were rendered useless by Bella. Aro knew that with Zafrina on our side, they would be the blind ones when the battle commenced."

Edward smiled and took another deep breath.

"What?" I asked.

Edward sighed and began talking again.

"I told everyone that Aro was actually scared, no terrified of a fight breaking out: after realizing the extension of Bella's power which rendered all of the Volturi's powers useless, Aro realized there was a good chance that we and our allies could've destroyed them. They have never been outnumbered before, the wolves frightened them, and they were terrified of Bella's power; Alice just gave them an excuse to get out of the fight."

"The Volturi's confidence had been shattered." Bella added with a smile.

"Well it is kind of hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves." Jacob muttered.

Edward and Bella laughed.

"Yeah that was another sight they've never seen. As I said earlier, I would explain more about the subject. The true Children of the Moon rarely move in packs, and they are never much in control of themselves. Seventeen enormous regimented wolves was a surprise they weren't prepared for. Caius is actually terrified of werewolves. He almost lost a fight with one a few thousand years ago and he has never gotten over it. There aren't very many of them left though. Caius has had them hunted into near extinction."

Edward explained in his amazing vocabulary. He looked down at Bella as she began where he left off.

"Alice was prepared to show Aro something that would have struck him to the core. Alice had made up a false vision which I didn't even know she could do. But it was brutal from what Edward told me."

"Wow." Lucina said.

"Alice had Zafrina in on it as well. She told Zafrina to not say or think anything but if it was absolutely necessary to show Aro a very detailed, made up vision to blind him with. The vision of his own death and by Bella's hand no less." Edward added, speaking calmly and clearly.

"We and our allies, however, suspect that the Volturi will someday attempt to avenge the humiliation they suffered. Which is extremely unlikely since Aro is scared stiff of Bella. But we intend to gather again if it happens, to end the Volturi once and for all. We never knew if what they would have planned for us then."

"All of our friends returned to their homes. The Romanians were extremely disappointed that no fight came but they did enjoy the Volturi's cowardice."

Do they wanted someone to die? Edward chuckled at my thought.

"The remaining Denali's return home to Denali, with their newest member, Garrett, who has joined them due to his mating bond with Kate." Well that was a nice reward!

"Zafrina had me promise to take Nessie to see her and I did."

"I then briefly talked to Jasper about why J. Jenks is terrified by 'Mr. Jasper' and I'd promised myself that night that I would take over the working relationship between us and J. Jenks. To spare poor J the heart attack that was surely on the way."

Edward chuckled again.

"Anyways, we said goodnight to our family and the couple of friends that were still there. Nahuel and Huilen."

"Edward and I tucked our daughter into her bed and I threw Aro's gift in the corner of her room. Then Edward and I were alone."

Charlie shuddered, causing most of us to lightly laugh at him.

"Edward murmured that it was 'a night for celebrations,' and he put his hand under my chin to lift my lips to his. I told him to 'wait'."

I was curious. Wait for what?

"Edward looked at me in confusion. As a general rule, I didn't pull away. Okay, it was more than a general rule. That was a first. I told Edward that I wanted to try something. His expression was completely bewildered."

"I put my hands on both sides of his face and closed my eyes in concentration. I hadn't done very well with this when Zafrina had tried to teach me before, but I knew my shield better now. I understood the part that fought against separation from me, the automatic instinct to preserve myself above all else."

All of us minus the Cullens were interested to hear it.

"It still wasn't anywhere near as easy as shielding other people along with myself. I felt the elastic recoil again as my shield fought to protect me. I had to strain to push it entirely away from me; it took all of my focus."

"When Edward whispered my name out in shock, I knew it was working, so I concentrated even harder, dredging up the specific memories I'd saved for this moment, letting them flood my mind, and hopefully his as well."

Edward grimaced and leaned further into Bella.

"Some of the memories were not clear - dim human memories, seen through weak eyes and heard through weak ears: the first time I'd seen his face... the way it felt when he'd held me in the meadow... the sound of his voice through the darkness of my faltering consciousness when he'd saved me from James... his face as he waited under a canopy of flowers to marry me... every precious moment from the island... his cold hands touching our baby through my skin..."

"And then the sharp memories, perfectly recalled: his face when I'd opened my eyes to my new life, to the endless dawn of immortality... that first kiss... that first night..."

Jacob made a weird noise too and earned a glare and a harsh whisper from Bella. Jacob slumped into the couch and had Nessie wrap her arms around him again causing her to giggle and kiss him.

"Edward's lips were suddenly fierce against mine and he broke my concentration. With a gasp, I lost my grip on the struggling weight I was holding away from myself. It snapped back like stressed elastic, protecting my thoughts once again."

So Bella was able to let Edward read her mind for the first time. Wow.

"He was dazed. He blinked twice and shook his head. I told Edward softly, 'Now you know. No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you.' He said 'You're almost right. I know of just one exception.' Then he asked if I could do it again and I told him it was really difficult and he couldn't distract me. He promised he'd be good. I told him that we have plenty of time to work on it." Bella said.

Bella looked up at Edward again.

"Forever and forever and forever." Edward murmured the words out.

"That sounds exactly right to me." Bella whispered back to him.

Edward brought Bella's head up to his and he kissed her lightly on the lips and then her forehead.

"Our happily ever after begun there. We were all safe and sound."

I looked over at the clock and it was only eight. Wow, they've finished that long? I think the next question is where does Tiffany and the others come in?

* * *

 **And now we finally hear my stories! You might also get to hear more about the new characters. Please review.**


	33. Lucas Kendall Stone Cullen

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So I might be busy tomorrow due to classes and maybe the same on Tuesday (that day, I don't know). So here's an early update. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 33 – Lucas Kendall Stone Cullen**

Sam's POV

Everyone minus the Cullens took a minute to stretch out or go to the bathroom before we began with the questions.

"So Tiffany, where do you, Lucina, Jalen and the others come in with this? How did you know about the vampires and werewolves and are okay with it all?" Dad asked them. Tiffany smiled and then she and all the Cullens turned to Lucas.

"Alright, I think it's best I tell you all, my story first." He said as he stood up.

I couldn't help but smile along with the blush. I really wanna hear how Lucas and the Cullens met. I already know Lucas's story. I know every single thing about him; how tall he is, how much he weighs, his eye color of brown, the sports he does, his family, his favorite color and music, he runs his hands through his hair whenever he gets frustrated or stressed, his right knee pops every half hour when he bends it, he's double jointed, everything. What? Can't a girl know everything about her crush?

Lucas stood in the middle of the room facing us. Just when he was about to open his mouth,

"Wait!" We all turned to see Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle and Esme returning into the room along with Sue and Jacob's pack and their families. Now it's packed in here yet with a lot of room.

"Did we missed it?" Emmett asked excitedly as he sat down on the floor.

"No, we're just in time for this!" Alice said excitedly as everyone found a seat in the room.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucas asked in disbelief and annoyance as the entire Cullen family including the pack laughs. Even Charlie looks amused. "I told you guys the story, like six years ago!" He said to them.

"Yeah but your story was so much fun to listen to." Emmett grinned.

"Like that time you went into Victoria's Secret," Rosalie laughed.

"And that time when Sam kissed you by surprised." Jasper laughed causing me to turn red in embarrassment and earning a glare from Krystal.

"Besides, not everyone heard the story." Carlisle chuckled pointing out to Jacob's pack.

"Why is everything I do so funny to you guys?!" Lucas asked.

"Because it is!" Emmett said.

Lucas turned to him and looked like he was about to throw a punch only with his hand opened but he resisted.

"You're lucky I can't do it now because that will mess up the whole story." He said as Emmett smirked at him and then turned to us taking a deep breath as the Cullens looked excited as the rest of us were interested to hear it.

"Charlie, Hayden, Gwen, Sam, you guys knew my story but the others need to hear this. Okay, my birth name is Lucas Kendall Stone." He began as he had my full attention. "I was born on the day between Nessie's and Bella's birthday on the twelfth of September in 1996 here in Forks, Washington." I saw Elena and Asher and the Gold family looking very surprised. How is that surprising well besides his youth appearance which I'm sure he got it from his mom.

"My parents were Kendall James Stone who was the chief of police and Jessica Rachel Starr Stone who works as a nurse at a hospital. Charlie, you wanna explain everyone about my father?" He said to him with a smile as we all turned to Charlie who actually smiled as well.

"Kendall was my best friend in high school, since I was a bit of the outside of my friends Billy and the others where they went to school on the Res while I didn't." He explained.

"So you and Bella knew each other back then." Trina said to Lucas.

"Actually, no," Lucas said. "I never met Bella since she lives with Renee and when she does visit Charlie in the summer, I was with my family in Portland." Charlie nodded and continued.

"After we graduated high school, Kendall and I joined the police force together. About a year since Renee left with Bella, Kendall met Jessica and he was truly in love with her as she was to him. They've been together for five years and later got married. I was Kendall's best man. I don't know why me out of all his other friends."

"That's because my dad loves you Charlie as do I." Lucas smiled to him and turned back to us. "See, this is what I love about Charlie; he doesn't hover his feelings which I think is cool." Charlie shook his head and continues what he remembers.

"Two years I believe since they got married, Lucas came. I've never seen a family so happy and… beautiful." Charlie said wiping a tear from his eye as Sue took his hand giving him a warming smile. Lucas _is_ lucky to have such an amazing family. I sure miss Lilly and his parents.

"I've lived in Forks for eight years until my dad got promoted to chief of police but his new job is located in Lacey so my family and I had to move there." Lucas said that last part sadly. "I was sad to say goodbye to Charlie but I think dad was sad the most to leave his best friend. Although dad did cheer Charlie up with one thing; Bella came to live with Charlie just as the whole story began you guys heard."

Wow, so Lucas missed out on the crazy adventures the Cullens had. I guess it was a good call for Lucas to be safe at that time.

"My family and I arrived in Lacey and we moved into a neighborhood where I got to meet Tiffany who was my next door neighbor." Lucas said to turning to Tiffany who smiled. "I met her parents and Sam who I didn't know until I was ten that she has a huge crush on me." Lucas then turned to me as I blushed in embarrassment as everyone in the room laughs minus Krystal who gave me an annoyed look. Oh my gosh, why?

"It was so cute back then." Mom giggled.

"She was head over heels for Lucas." Dad said chuckling.

"Dad!" I said shoving him as I turned red.

"Anyways, Tiffany became my best friend and introduced me to Matt Carson, Cooper Mendes and Hannah Beltran and we all became best friends. Well… not instantly with me and Cooper." Lucas said.

"How come?" Elena asked.

"I was the new student and Cooper believes I 'cramp his style'." Lucas said. "That was before I stood up for him and Matt from Justin."

"Who's Justin?" Austin asked causing Lucas to sigh.

"Justin Knox was my tormentor who picks on me since I was a kid through high school. He comes from a rich family and believes money solves anything." Lucas explained.

"Why does that sound like someone I know?" Bryce asked shaking his head. I never liked Justin. He thinks he's all that and can do whatever he wants such as pick on the weak, not that Lucas was ever weak. Not everything revolves around him.

"Anyways, my parents love me a lot. I was and quote from their words, 'the best thing that has ever happened to us.' Dad does his job to keep my family safe while raising me to be the man he wants me to be, although he behaves like a teenager for a fifty year old man and pulls joke on me," Lucas said shaking his head as Charlie chuckles while the rest of us laughs. "And mom acts like a stereotypically overprotective mother when she thinks of me as her baby and cries when she complains how fast I'm growing up but I do love my parents. Then in June twenty-fourth of 2007, my sister was born, Lilly. I love my sister very much; I play with her when she asks me to, she kisses me goodnight before going to bed, she's so artistic and I enjoy how she hates it when I call her a baby even though she is and will always be my baby sister." He chuckled.

"I was just like everyone else living their life; I learned to play the piano like Edward, I do swimming, I know a bit about cars, good with computers, loves video games and listening to music. I'm also a black belt in taekwondo and aikido which got Justin to stop picking on me even though he still gives me a hard time." Lucas said. And he's so hot of the things he does.

"I pretty much look like my dad with the spiky hair and everything but I got my eyes from my mom. Lilly was the spitting image of mom, although she acts silly like dad." Lucas chuckles.

"I would explain more about something else but I think Tiffany will do that later." Tiffany smiles in agreement.

"Tell them about you high school life!" Emmett said.

"I definitely wanna hear that story again what your life was like before you met us." Nessie smiled.

"I'd like to hear it." Bryce said.

"As do I." Jalen said.

"Wait a minute, you were in my class last year, in high school." Elena said. What, Lucas went to high school again? Why?

"I'll explain about that later." Lucas said and then turned to us. "So yeah, I attended Timberline High School with Tiffany and the others. I did swimming and was an ASB Officer my senior year. During my sophomore year, I met this girl."

"Was it Krystal?" Nina asked excitedly.

"No, this was before Krystal." Lucas said. "Her name was Meghan Valentine. She and her family moved from Sacramento. Her father Mark is a lawyer and her mother Lynda does landscaping. Meghan transferred to Timberline at that time of my sophomore year. Back then, I was in love with her."

"Awe." Renee said.

"I wasn't the only one. All the boys in school wanted her similar to how Bella received attention from boys at her old school but much more." Lucas said causing Charlie and Edward to shake their heads. "I didn't think I had a shot with her since I was just 'okay looking' at all compared to her where she's beyond beautiful." Lucas, you are so wrong about yourself. You were handsome even before. "But I did became her friend much to guys' disappointment."

"Then one day after school, I was at the parking lot with Matt and Cooper when Justin was goofing around in his new car that he was going too fast and was heading straight for Meghan."

Those that haven't heard the story gasped.

"Justin being Justin just wasn't even concerned that he was about to run her over, I stepped in and got Meghan out of the way which resulted me getting my elbow scraped thus sending me and Meghan to the hospital where my mom was working at that time."

"And mom being mom, she was fussing over me stating I gave her a heart attack and then Meghan came to see if I was alright. She was amazed how I risked my life to save hers. That's how since then, she became my girlfriend." Lucas finished.

"So what happened to you and her?" Charlie asked. Lucas had a sad look on his face for a second before he recovered.

"I'll explain it as I go on with the story of my life before I met the Cullens." Lucas said.

"This should be good." Emmett said looking excited.

* * *

 **First up, the prequel before A New Life. Please review.**


	34. Forever Together - Lucas's Story

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 – Forever Together – Lucas's Story**

Sam's POV

"I'll skip forward to my senior year in high school because that's where it all began." Lucas said taking a deep breath before he began.

"As I said, I was living my life just like everyone else." He began. "I had an amazing birthday at home and at school celebrated by my friends, family and my girlfriend Meghan."

Yeah, she was lucky to have Lucas as her boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I liked Meghan. I just wished I was the one dating Lucas. Anyways,

"I was the ASB president of my school where I along with the other ASB officers plan out the events and such. We were like the kings of the school unlike Justin who is still in school after being held back." Lucas continued.

"Anyways, the things that happened to me at school; there was the Homecoming week where I got to attend the dance with my girlfriend who was crowned queen, that Halloween party that turned out to be survival game on TV,"

"Wait a minute, you were the winner on Survival of Terror Dylan Wilde hosted?" Austin asked and Lucas nodded his head causing him to laugh.

"That's right. I was also on that Thanksgiving special without me knowing I was being film where I was being chase by two mob men." He said.

"That was the part where Lucas went into Victoria's Secrets." Rosalie said causing us all to laugh minus Lucas.

"I spent an amazing Christmas with my family and then at school, this was my favorite moment, the prank war between our school and our rival school." Lucas said causing Emmett to get excited like a little kid getting candy.

"Oh I wanna hear that!" Russell said excitedly.

"Oh no," We turned when Charlie groaned. "Don't tell me you inherited your father's pranking skills."

"Dad was the prank king, I was the prank master." Lucas smirked.

"Yeah and this so called prank master almost cost us the cheer competition." Tiffany said.

"Hey, that was Thurston's fault since they played dirty on us." Lucas defended.

"What did you do?" Asher asked.

"Matt and Cooper idiotically stole Thurston's mascot which was a ram." Lucas explained. "Their prank was to send a picture to Thurston of their mascot with our cheerleaders. Then Thurston snuck into our school and kidnapped Emanuel Garcia who was our mascot. Both principals agreed that we give our mascots back. Then on the day of the competition, we got our mascot back only we found out that Thurston only gave us the costume with one of their students in it where they were planning to sabotage the cheerleaders' routine. But thanks to my quick thinking, I slipped picnic ants in Thurston's pants before he was up with our cheerleaders and not only had we won the prank war but the cheer competition too, even though it cost our butts being kicked by the cheerleaders." He said with a smile as most of us applauded.

"Tiffany, why can't you admit that the prank was so cool?" Jalen asked her.

"It was so not cool that this whole time we had Thurston's help." Tiffany said.

"You won so that's what matters." Lucas chuckled. "Anyways, I had a senior night at my last swim meet and of course I had the challenge of facing the final exams. They were brutal. My senior year was going great, until…" Lucas voice trailed off and the Cullens including my parents and I know why.

"What?" Austin asked.

"I lost Meghan." Lucas said after a moment.

"What happened to her?" Ellie asked.

"On our second year anniversary, I was working on that day hoping to get the money I need for this gift I wanted to buy for Meghan for our dinner when I got a call from my dad saying that Meghan got ran over after work… and she didn't make it." Lucas said as he pulled out something from his pocket which I can tell it's the photo of him and Meghan.

"I'm so sorry Lucas." Renee said as she was crying.

"Did you find out who killed Meghan?" Charlie asked after Lucas put away the photo. That's when Lucas's fist tightened.

"Yeah, Justin." He said receiving gasps from them. "He just carelessly drove by, ran her over with his car and just drove off like it was nothing. My dad was able to find him and put him behind bars where he's been sentenced for twenty five years."

"I can't believe that guy." Dad said shaking his head.

"That's not the worst of it." Krystal said.

"What's worse than that?" Trina asked.

"Mark blamed me for Meghan's death." Lucas said.

"What?! But Justin was the one who killed her!" Russell said.

"How could he blamed you for such a thing?" Renee asked.

"I think it's a father thing. I blamed Edward for Bella's depression back then and behaved badly towards him." Charlie said giving Edward an apologetic look and Edward nodded in understanding. It is what a father does but they have no right to blame it on the boyfriend. Poor Lucas went through a lot losing his first girlfriend.

"Yeah, Mark was never opened to me when Meghan and I started dating. Lynda on the other hand welcomed me with opened arms." Lucas said. "After Meghan's funeral, I was so lost, devastated to be precise, to have lost my first girlfriend who back then I thought was the only girl who has ever loved me where other girls never saw me as more than a friend. I had nightmares of the event where I saw Justin running over Meghan and Mark's words ringing in my ears."

"I've been distant from everyone. I was pretty much like Bella was when Edward left her." Edward hung his head down as Bella wrapped her arms around him. "Then, I was having a dream; I was talking to Meghan."

Well this I'm curious to know.

"Meghan told me not to let her passing effect my life and to try my best to move on. Then she gave me something what she was supposed to give me on our anniversary. I thought everything was just a dream," Lucas then held out his right arm upright and pulled down his sleeve showing his arm wearing what appears to be a black metal bracelet. "Only it wasn't."

"Whoa, what!" Renee gasped in astonished.

"She actually gave that to you in your dreams?" Bryce asked.

"How in the world did she managed that?" Jalen asked.

"I don't know but she did. Meghan will always have a special place in my heart." Lucas said putting down his arm as he pulled his sleeve. "The next day, Lynda came, and Mark as well. He actually came to apologize not just for blaming me for Meghan's death but for his behavior towards me and we've been okay with each other since then."

Well that's good to hear.

"Now even though things have been settled, I still had a hard time moving on over Meghan." Lucas continued and then my heart was beating when Lucas turned to me with a smile. "That's when Sam helped me when she asked me out to the ladies' choice dance."

There were giggling and chuckles around the room while Krystal had an annoyed look on her face. Oh god this is so embarrassing.

"Sam helped me move on and encouraged me to try and go out with other girls. I repaid her with a little kiss. And then she evened out the playing field by a peck on the lips for busting her then boyfriend Rex for cheating on her with hundreds of girls." Lucas smirked causing me to blush harder as I remembered that time I got my first kiss and it was with Lucas.

"Anyways, things were back to the way it was and crazier things keep happening." Lucas said. "My friends and I went to Seattle for spring break to see The Weeknd concert but before that happened, we entered this standoff contest for this hot car."

"Did you guys win?" Jalen asked.

"Sort of," Lucas said. "It was down to five of us and when we were about to win the car together, the host of the contest gave false information that one of us wanted to car for him or herself and made us turn against each other and got us trapped lasting the contest for a week."

"When we realized the truth, we got out and took the car since we were being chased by cops for escaping." He continued. "We crashed and then got cornered until it turns out we were filmed the whole time for _another_ TV show." That caused us all to laugh.

"Anyways, everything was going well for my senior year until…" He looked away and said, "That night."

"What happened there?" Dexter asked.

Lucas took a deep breath before he began. "It happened a few weeks before graduation. I was out late one night at a party and was being dropped off home when I saw… my house was on fire." A round of gasps came again. "And my family was in it." Another set of gasps erupted. "They were saved out of the house… but they didn't make it by the time we took them to the hospital."

That was the saddest thing that has ever happen to a perfect family and Lucas lost it.

"Oh Lucas," Elena said as most of the women were crying.

"How did that happened?" Asher asked.

"My dad told me that there were three people there attacking my mom and Lilly. Dad tried to shoot them but he missed and caused the fire." Lucas started shaking as Krystal stood up and took his hand and rubbed his back.

"I'm fine," He said when Krystal whispered something to him. "I can handle it." Krystal nodded and sat back down.

"After the event and my family's funeral, my English teacher Ms. Warner who is now Mrs. Belisle and my old next door neighbor allowed me to stay with her at her place and became my temporary guardian. But I was so lost, worst than losing Meghan. So lost that I… I called UW where I got accepted to and told them I wasn't gonna attend their school, ever."

Cue the gasps.

"Why would you throw away your future?" Charlie asked in shock.

"I didn't think I could have a future without my family then." Lucas said. "Matt heard about it and he wasn't happy. We got in a heated argument and next thing that happened was Matt and I got in a fight when he unintentionally brought up my family's death. I went to the cemetery where I saw my family's grave and then took off into the woods until I reached a cliff. That's when… I tried to commit suicide and jump."

"WHAT!" He tried to kill himself?! How the hell did he survive?!

"Why would you do that Lucas?!" I asked. "How did you even survive?"

"Funny thing is, I was stopped, by no one." Lucas said leaving us confused. "It's complicated but I'll explain later. Anyway, Matt and I made up and things patched up for me, slowly. After graduation, I made a plan to leave Lacey and go out into the world. I wanted to find some meaning into my life. I did the hardest thing I could and that was saying goodbye to my friends."

That was hard. I was sad that Lucas wasn't going to college with Tiffany and the others and instead he wants to leave the city to find what he needs.

"I took a train taking me to Forks, I've been here at this city since and a month later, I met the Cullens." Lucas said as he turned to them with a smile as they returned one to him. "Shall we continue the story of our adventures?"

"I'll start!" Nessie said as Lucas sat back down with Krystal.

This should be good.

* * *

 **And now A New Life. Please review.**


	35. A New Life Part 1

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 – A New Life Part 1**

Sam's POV

"Where do I begin," Nessie said. "Okay, so it was eight years since our little encounter with the Volturi and things have been normal, even for us. During that time, Jacob and I started dating after my six birthday."

"Uh… what?" Renee said.

"She had a body of a seventeen year old. Plus her mind is more advanced at her age, remember?" Edward said causing us all to understand. Of course, it's a hybrid thing. Gotta get use to that.

"It wasn't even close to being legal." Charlie commented and let Nessie continued.

"Anyway, as I said, it was eight years since that event and things were normal to both worlds." Nessie said. "Jake and I were walking together in the meadow until we heard someone in trouble. We ran and saw a grizzly bear attacking none other than Lucas himself." Whoa, really?

"What were you doing with a bear Lucas?" Dad asked him.

"I _might've_ made a bad timing with that bear which resulted in me getting my arm a huge cut from the bear attack." Lucas said sheepishly.

"Lucas, you haven't changed one bit for doing crazy things." Tiffany chuckled as I joined her.

"So when Lucas was in trouble, I phased, stopped the bear and led it away from Lucas. He had no idea back then about the world we live in." Jacob said.

"I came and helped Lucas up and Jacob appeared in his human form and covered up Lucas's bleeding arm and I insisted on letting Carlisle aid his arm while Jacob went back to the Res. We'll explain why later." Nessie said.

"So Nessie took me to her home and I met her family. Carlisle and Esme pretended to be Nessie's parents and Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were her siblings all adopted." Lucas said.

"And you knew the truth about this?" Renee asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute." Lucas said to her with a smile.

"Lucas made quite an impression to us." Rosalie said as she and the other Cullens minus Jalen and Bryce and Lucas who looked annoyed.

"What did he do?" Asher asked looking amused.

"He asked if we were dating even though we're siblings and then he said and quote 'I'm just gonna avoid asking questions about _this_ and pretend it's not weird.'" Emmett said causing him and all of us to laugh as Lucas gave Emmett a dirty look.

"That's when Carlisle came in and helped healed my arm." Lucas said seeing no one else was gonna continue the story since we're laughing like crazy. "And I met Esme as well who invited me to dinner. I didn't press on about the Cullens not eating when Nessie does."

"And then he challenged Emmett to a fight for making jokes about him trying to steal Nessie from Jacob." Edward said laughing.

"Lucas then told us what he was doing in Forks and then he told us about his lost family." Carlisle said sadly joined by the others.

"Since he had nowhere to go, we allowed him to stay with us and it took awhile for him to accept." Esme said.

"Then when Lucas went to bed, Jacob came just as I called everyone for an important family meeting, about Lucas." Edward said.

"What about Lucas?" Charlie asked.

"I couldn't read his mind." Edward said. "Jasper couldn't feel his emotions and Alice can't see his future. Basically, all gifts had no affect on him."

"Whoa, seriously?!" I said as Edward nodded his head. How does Lucas manage to do that?

"I also noticed when I saw Lucas being attacked by that bear, there was something faint around Lucas but I wasn't sure since then." Jacob said.

"Yes and because of it, we weren't sure if Lucas poses as some threat or if he's with the Volturi who we haven't heard from in awhile." Bella said.

"We weren't sure what to do with him," Edward said and then gave a warming smile. "But he proves us wrong when we all got to know him one on one."

"Lucas was so sweet and loving, especially how he already considers me as another mother to him." Esme said as she went over to Lucas and hugged him tightly as Lucas did the same for her. That is so sweet. It's like Lucas never lost his mother in the first place.

"Lucas really appreciates what I do for others with such kindness." Carlisle said smiling to Lucas as Esme returns to sit with him.

"Lucas and I bonded over our skills on the piano and hearing about Meghan." Edward smiled.

"Lucas really got me after showing me some of his martial art moves." Jasper smiled. "And then there's the part where Lucas whooped Emmett's butt." That caused us all to laugh.

"You lost to Lucas who is human?" Charlie asked laughing.

"He got lucky!" Emmett said. "But I did enjoy his guts and I love him for that." He smiled.

"Lucas was a great companion to have when we go shopping!" Alice said excitedly.

"Yeah and I'm starting to lose interest because of this pixie." Lucas said shaking his head.

"Lucas really gave me good advice about making sure Royce is out of my life for good." Rosalie smiled.

"Lucas and I understood about what it means to love someone so much." Bella smiled.

"Lucas is great with cars and I hired him to work with me." Jacob smiled.

"Lucas thinks of me as his sister." Nessie smiled.

"And I loved every one of the Cullen family even if they seem different." Lucas smiled to them all.

"Because of it, we decided to make Lucas a part of the family." Carlisle said.

"And we did it with a surprise party, or it was." Alice said glaring at Lucas causing him to chuckle.

"We were also thinking about telling him about us as vampires just to be sure but circumstances changed." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"While everyone was setting up the party, Jake and I took Lucas to La Push for some fun where he got to meet both packs." Nessie said. "When it was time for Lucas to go home for his surprise party, Lucas and I were just on our way when a car drove by so fast heading straight towards us and Lucas pushed me out of the way taking the hit." That caused us minus the Cullens and the pack to gasp.

"Which was stupid of you Luke." Jacob said to him.

"Why do you guys care about my safety over Nessie's?" Lucas asked.

"You were human back then." Jasper said. Wait, were?

"Jake and I quickly took Lucas home knowing he's been hurt badly. By the time we got there, we were too late to save him." Nessie said.

"But wait, how is he okay now?" Ellie asked everyone turned to Lucas who sighed.

"Let me explained that." He said. "I woke up in a dark place of nothing. That's when I saw my parents and Lilly."

"No way." Bryce said.

"Way." Lucas said. "They said that they've always been with me since that night and how proud they are of me. Then they said it was my choice to either move forward with them, or go back to the Cullens which I was told about the party. As much as I miss my family, the Cullens are my real family. Something I was looking for." He smiled before he continued.

"So I chose to go back but I found out that I only have moments to live." He said.

"We hated the idea of losing Lucas who made an impact in our lives." Edward said.

"So I gave permission as the Alpha for the Cullens to change Lucas and that's what Carlisle did to save Lucas." Jacob said as my eyes widen suddenly.

Wait a minute, so that means that this whole time Lucas is… OH MY GOSH! I squeaked as everything went black.

My eyes flutter as they opened as I felt something cold and hard around me and I squeaked again when I saw Lucas's face close to mine and I realized that he was holding me just as I fell off the couch.

"You're a vampire." I whispered causing Lucas to chuckle.

"You had the same reaction when I last came to visit you in Lacey, Sami." He said as everyone even Krystal was laughing causing me to blush like crazy. After Lucas helped me back to sit on the couch, he ran back to his spot next to Krystal really fast. Whoa.

"Wow!" Nina said in amazement Lucas's ability.

"So you're a vampire." Dad said to Lucas.

"That is correct Hayden." Lucas smiled. Well that explains how Lucas gotten so hot and everything.

"So yeah, I woke up after that painful transformation and Nessie was there the whole time waiting for me to wake up." Lucas said smiling to Nessie before he turned to us. "That's when she and everyone else told me what they are and their true family relationship."

"It was so funny how we told Lucas." Rosalie said laughing.

"The best part was when we told him who Nessie's parents really are." Alice said.

"Nessie, don't even think about showing everyone that memory!" Lucas said to her.

"She doesn't have to when we can reenact it." Emmett said. "Ready Nessie?"

"Ready!" Nessie said.

"WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?! WHO?!"

"Edward and Bella."

"WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?!"

"Edward, vampire. Bella, human."

"WHAT?! WHEN?!"

"I'll tell you that later."

"WHAT?!"

"That does it!" Lucas said as he tackled Emmett and started wrestling with him on the floor as all of us were laughing our asses off. That is so funny!

"After telling Lucas about what we are and taking him out for his first hunt, we all celebrated on Lucas being a part of the family." Nessie said as Lucas and Emmett stopped fighting returned to their seats. "But that wasn't really the end."

How could it end like that? This just gets more exciting but mostly funny because of Lucas.

* * *

 **On to part 2. Please review.**


	36. A New Life Part 2

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36 – A New Life Part 2**

Sam's POV

"The next day after the celebration, Lucas and I went over to La Push for work at Jacob's shop where they fix cars." Nessie said.

"On the way, Nessie filled me in on the supernatural; true facts about vampires, the gifts, the Volturi, our 'cousins' and Jacob filled me in on the shape-shifters and the treaty." Lucas said.

"Then while we were on break, Sam and his pack came to check on Lucas." Jacob said shaking his head along with Lucas.

"What did Sam do _now_?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Oh Sam, didn't do anything, it was Collin Littlesea." Lucas said. "You see he behaved just like Jacob behaved before about vampires since I'm friends with Jacob as one and then he took it too far by calling Nessie a freak thus causing me to snap."

"Unbelievable!" Charlie said shaking his head. Man, haven't we gotten over this feud. I guess not to some people.

"Next thing that happened was that Lucas and Collin got into a fight when Collin phased." Jacob said. Oh no. "Lucas was still new at the whole vampire thing so he had no chance against Collin until just when Collin was about to jump on Lucas, he got bounced off."

"How?" I asked. At least I know that Lucas was okay.

"A little help from my aura." Lucas said.

"Your aura?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, that's my gift." Lucas explained. "It was the reason why none of the other's gifts had any effect on me even when I was human. My aura protects me just like Bella's shield only it also protects my whole body which means Jasper can't feel my emotions and Alice can't see my future. They can use their gifts on me if I turn off my aura. And like Bella's shield, my aura can be penetrated by Nessie's gift."

"That is so cool!" Tori said.

"That's not all I could do. I can see everyone's aura." Lucas said.

"Really?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, like I can see your guys' auras right now to know your emotions." Lucas said turning to some people. "Like Russell now is so into it looking excited, Esme showing her love for me and the others, Alice's craziness with her energy, and then Sam who is blushing like crazy about me." He said turning to me as I turned red in embarrassment while everyone laughs minus Krystal. Oh my gosh, now I can't hide my feelings about Lucas.

"I can also see your guys' aura to know if you're up to something and if you're lying." Lucas then smirked. "And I can do this." He held his hand out quickly aiming at Emmett and a light blue orb shot out of his hand hitting Emmett right in the face.

"OW!" He cried as all of us laughed. "Why is it always me?!"

"I told you its fun." Lucas laughs.

"That was AWESOME!" Russell said.

"What was that?" Asher asked.

"That was my aura sphere." Lucas smiled as he held out his hand again holding out the so called aura sphere before it disappeared. "By using some of the aura from within my body, it makes a great weapon."

"How did you get your gift Lucas? Didn't they say something about having to possess a gift from your human trait or something?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, it's not only from my martial art skills that make me the best fighter in the coven but because of my dad." Lucas said.

"It's your father's cop senses." Charlie stated, not a question. Oh that thing.

"Cop senses?" Renee said looking very confused.

"Kendall had a skill where he can detect something from his surroundings and read the person's body behavior and that skill was passed down to his son." Charlie explained. "Kendall wouldn't stop bragging about it when they were in Forks." He said shaking his head while chuckling.

"Yeah and it's because of my vampirism that my cop senses were enhanced." Lucas said chuckling. Wow, Lucas just never fails to amaze me.

"After we found out what Lucas can do, we helped him learn how to use his gift." Carlisle said. "He was able to master them very quickly."

"But the best part was when Jacob tried to kill Lucas." Bella said laughing.

"What for?" Asher asked.

"When I read Lucas's mind, I told Jacob that Lucas kissed Nessie." Edward said chuckling.

"You what?!" Charlie asked looking at Lucas.

"It was on the forehead, _thank you Edward_ for leaving that out and almost having my head ripped off." Lucas said glaring at Edward as the others chuckles.

"Anyway, a month has passed since I've been living with the Cullens and we've been close." Lucas continued. "I even ran into Charlie who I was surprised to realize Bella is his daughter I never met. Things have been going well until…"

"Until what?" I asked.

"Nessie was kidnapped." Carlisle said causing Jacob to pull Nessie close to him.

"What? By who?" Ellie asked.

"Hold on, I thought Alice can see the future." Dexter said. "Shouldn't she have seen that?"

"Somehow I was blocked out from seeing Nessie's future." Alice said.

"We were trying to figure out who took Nessie when suddenly we were ambushed by a group of invisible vampires." Jacob said causing us to gasp. Wait, invisible?

"Hold on second, how did you know about that and how did you survived?" I asked.

"Let us explain about whom it was that ambushed us before we go on." Edward said. "First there's Niall; he can turn into black smoke when he runs very fast and can use that smoke to block us from using our senses on them and also our gifts. Then there's his sister May; she can turn herself and others invisible." Wow, and I didn't mean wow as in cool to them.

"But then how did you all survived if those guys had everything calculated for the ambush?" Dexter asked.

"That would be me." Lucas said. "I can see their auras even if they're invisible. So because of me, and Edward who gave everyone the heads up, we caught the ones that ambushed us, revealing themselves, including May and Niall and got them to confesses that the Volturi sent them to destroy us after kidnapping Nessie."

"The Volturi were behind it?" Mom asked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Charlie said looking pissed. Yeah, I can't believe the Volturi did it! I thought I've heard the last of them.

"Once we found out it was the Volturi who took Nessie and disposing May and Niall and the others, all of us flew to Italy and confronted them." Edward said. "They were very surprised to see that we survived the ambush. That was because they never knew about Lucas."

"We told them to hand over Nessie but they claimed that she 'wanted to joined their coven.'" Jacob said.

"Why would you want to join the Volturi when you said no?" Elena asked Nessie.

"That was against my will." Nessie said as she shuddered when taking a deep breath. "May and Niall had another sibling; Olivia. She has the gift of hypnotism. I was under her control to be a part of their coven."

"However, I was able to save Nessie by getting Olivia to lose her concentration shooting an aura sphere at her and freed Nessie from her control along with the Volturi's." Lucas said earning a smile of gratitude from Charlie, the same with Edward and Jacob. That is so amazing of Lucas. He's a hero.

"Once we had Nessie back on our side with her own free will, we were about to leave with Nessie where she belongs with us, but Aro states that if he can't have her, then neither could we and ordered the guards to kill us." Carlisle said. Man Aro is just as stubborn as Bella. Edward turned to me nodding his head as he chuckles before he spoke next.

"The Volturi may have outnumbered us, but they were outmatched since Lucas taught us his fighting skills that helped us put up a good fight." He said. "We were at a slight advantage when Alec's gift stopped us and we were held down by the guards."

"Really, how come neither you nor Alice saw that coming?" Ellie asked.

"And I thought Bella's shield blocks Alec's gift." Renee said. Yeah now we're back to the whole confusion.

"They had a guard who can disable our gifts which should answer your questions." Edward said. "However, that guard thought he didn't had to use it on Lucas since he only saw him use his aura spheres which was why Lucas is the only one standing, guard free thanks to his aura." Alright, Lucas is about to save the day. There's no doubt about that.

"I was struggling on what to do since the Cullens were held hostage. Aro, no surprises there asked me to join the Volturi and obviously I said no." Lucas said. Of course he would say that. Lucas is too smart to join Aro after what he did to the Cullens. "Then, Aro said I looked very familiar." Now we were curious what Lucas said.

"I looked into Aro's mind," Edward said and then gritted his teeth. "And found out the truth."

"What truth?" Nina asked and Edward then turned to me.

"Sam, do you remembered what you were doing on the night Lucas lost his family?" He asked. I was surprised I was brought into this as everyone turned to me. I thought back trying to remember what happened.

"Well Tiffany and Lucas went to Bri's White-Out party on that night and I was hanging outside at Tiffany's balcony," I said slowly. "That's when I heard screaming and a gunshot and then the fire started." I thought more and remembered something. "I thought I saw someone coming out of Lucas's house but I couldn't tell because it was all a bit of a blur."

"You were right; you did saw someone." Edward said and I looked at him. "You saw Aro, Marcus and Caius."

"WHAT!"

"The Volturi killed Kendall, Jessica and Lilly?!" Charlie asked looking outraged.

"That's terrible!" Trina said.

"How could they?" Nina asked.

"What were they even doing in our neighborhood?" Mom asked. Yeah, what brings these murderers to Lacey all the way from Italy?

"They heard about May, Niall and Olivia and wanted to recruit them. On the way, they got thirsty so they quickly made a stop to Lucas's home." Edward said shaking his head.

"I can't believe them!" Asher said.

"I'm so sorry Lucas." Renee said as we all turned to see him having his fists tightened as he started crying while Krystal was rubbing his arm. Poor Lucas, no wonder he has a grudge against the Volturi. I really hate the Volturi! Look at what they did to Lucas; he had everything and they took that away from him.

"Those so called foundation of our peace and civilization took away the people close to me." Lucas said as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a locket and opened it. I have no doubt what he's staring at; the picture of Lucas and his parents and Lilly.

"So what happened after that?" Elena asked.

"When Lucas found out that the Volturi killed his family, he went on a rage, taking down every guard and members of the Volturi single-handedly." Jasper said. Oh my gosh.

"Okay, I don't know if that should be cool or scary." Russell said.

"Kinda both." Emmett said.

"Lucas fought the Volturi himself as we all broke free. Lucas was heading towards Aro and I saw a vision of what the outcome would be if Lucas kills him and it's not good." Alice said. "I told Carlisle and he was able to stop Lucas just as he had Aro pinned to the wall."

Okay I know Aro is a sick cruel man but I'm glad Lucas didn't kill him.

"Well, Nessie was the one who was able to stop Lucas." Carlisle said.

"That was because he thought I was Lilly." Nessie said.

"I always thought of you as my sister don't I?" Lucas said giving her a small smile as Jasper spoke.

"Aro reluctantly let us all go and we were all just leaving when Lucas's rage came back." Oh no. "We tried to hold him back and when he broke free, he went unconscious."

"I thought vampires don't sleep and such." I said.

"Somehow Lucas has those human emotions inside him from the love he has for his family." Carlisle said.

"Let's not forget that he actually produced tears." Bella said. Wow, Lucas must be one unique vampire.

"We all flew back to Forks after that… crazy event with the Volturi." Nessie said. "As soon as we returned home, Lucas left?"

"You left them?" Bryce asked him.

"For only a week." Lucas said.

"Where'd you go?" Jalen asked. I think I know where he went.

"I went back to Lacey to see Tiffany, my friends and everyone I knew there one last time since I didn't want them to be suspicious of my appearance and that I'm staying with the Cullens making up a story that we would be traveling together one day." Lucas said. "After that, I went to my family's grave where surprisingly, I saw them. It's really hard to explain about that. Anyway, remember I tried to commit suicide but failed? They were the ones that stopped me."

No way. That is so crazy.

"After knowing that my family will always be with me, I went back to Forks and notified Edward of my return since my aura was on the whole time." Lucas said. "I told the Cullens where I was and I officially became a part of their family since then. And I'm grateful to be a part of it." He said smiling to the Cullens. Wow.

"Well we're glad to hear that Lucas." Dad said smiling to him as everyone else did the same.

"Thanks Hayden." Lucas said. I'm really happy for Lucas. I'm glad he found the Cullens. They'll like a family to replace his own but not in a bad way. It's something that Lucas needs.

"So what happens next?" Nina asked as the twins looked excited to know.

"Oh the next one is my all time my favorite because – OW!" Emmett cried when Lucas shot an aura sphere at his head.

"How about you let me and Krystal tell the story, you big idiot?" Lucas said getting annoyed.

"This oughta be good." Jalen said excitedly.

"How about you tell everyone about yourself before we tell the story, beautiful?" Lucas said giving Krystal a kiss.

Krystal looked like she blushed as she nodded her head. I looked at the clock and its eight thirty. Are you serious?

* * *

 **Next up, Krystal's life. Please review.**


	37. Krystal Sapphire Diamond Cullen

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – Krystal Sapphire Diamond Cullen**

Sam's POV

Man, how are they doing this? How many more stories do the Cullens have and how long are they? How much longer are we staying up for?

We all watched as Krystal got up and took the stage. That was just a figure of speech.

"There's nothing much to know about me but here it goes." She said and took a breath before she began. "My birth name is Krystal Sapphire Diamond."

"That's a beautiful name." Renee said.

"Thank you." Krystal smiled and continued. "I was born in Olympia, Washington on July eighteenth in 1999. My parents were Roark and Sapphire Diamond. I was named after my mother and grandmother. My dad was a doctor working at a hospital and my mom was a star volleyball player. She retired after five years when I came and became a health and fitness trainer and educator."

"Throughout my life, I learned how to draw and play volleyball like my mother. Like Lucas, I was just living a normal life until…" Krystal trailed off as Lucas went up and whispered something to her before he sat back down. "I was only ten when my mom was diagnosed with cancer. After five years of fighting it, she died." Whoa. I never knew that part about Krystal. That's so sad.

"I'm sorry Krystal." Mom said sadly.

Krystal took a second before she continued. "After my mom passed away, my dad and I did the best we could adjusting our lives. Dad does everything he could filling in both roles of being a widow to take care of me. I was sixteen when my dad got a new position at a hospital in Forks. We moved there and I transferred to Port Angeles High School my sophomore year."

"That's where I met Carly Jensen, Nathan Dallas and Danielle Olsen where they became my best friends." She said turning to them as they smiled at her.

"I'm your _best_ friend." Carly said.

"You're like a sister to me." Nathan said.

"We love you girlfriend!" Danielle said. Krystal smiled to them and then turned to us.

"Oh yeah, I also had a best friend from Olympia. Her name was Anna Reed. I'll tell you about her later on but for now," Krystal went over to sit with Lucas. "How about we tell you our story?"

"Why can't I tell them? OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head. That reminds me of how Tiffany, Lucas and their other friends hit Cooper.

"Because it's our story Emmett. You can tell only parts of it." Krystal said earning a pout from Emmett. Man what is with that guy?

* * *

 **Here we go. We are retelling the events of The Other Half and A reason To Smile. Please review.**


	38. The Other Half & A Reason To Smile Pt 1

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38 – The Other Half and A Reason To Smile Part 1**

Sam's POV

"Lucas and I will tell you our sides of the story and maybe the others can explain along the way." Krystal said to us.

"That is if Emmett can behave." Lucas said directly at him.

"But I wanna tell the good parts. OW!" Emmett cried when Jasper smacked his head.

"You already told them your story." Rosalie said to him and let Lucas and Krystal to speak before Emmett could complain.

"I'll start things off." Lucas said as we all pay attention to him. "It was about a year since I became a part of the family and things have been… alright." Alright? That's it? Isn't he happy that he has found a family?

"What do you mean alright?" Mom asked causing Lucas to sigh.

"I may have everything I want such as the Cullens as my family but I felt like I was missing something in my life." Lucas said. "It was something that I believed everyone has that I don't."

"And that's when I believed that he hasn't found his mate." Nessie smiled causing the guys to snicker. Oh, well I guess that makes sense since the Cullens have each other and Lucas is the only one left out.

"Back then, I thought that sounded crazy, not to mention that I'm not that good at talking to women." Lucas said.

"You talk to me and the others alright." Tiffany said as she, Lucina, Krystal and I giggled. "Not to mention when you talk to Meghan."

"That was totally different!" Lucas stated. "Anyway, even though I thought it was unlikely that I would find my mate, I decided to give it a try. There was just one problem,"

"And what's that?" Austin asked as the guys started snickering again.

"Everyone in the family including Jacob's pack made it their mission to 'help me' find my mate." Lucas said shaking his head as we all burst into laughing.

"It was pretty interesting for the next few weeks how we all teased Lucas about him finding a mate." Jacob said laughing.

"Even Carlisle and Esme agreed that finding a mate is the solution to Lucas's problem." Bella laughs.

"The best part was that I won the bet." Jasper said earning an annoyed look from Emmett.

"What did you two betted on?" Charlie asked.

"Emmett betted that Lucas would find his mate on the first day of school but he didn't meaning Emmett had to be Alice's dress up doll." Jasper said earning more laughs from some of us. Hold on a second,

"Wait school?" I said in confusion.

"Oh yeah, the Cullens and I started going back to high school." Lucas said. "You know how it is with civilized vampires; we just have to blend in like one since we have youth appearance." Oh right.

"I guess we should fast forward to the first day of school." Lucas said. "It was just Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie and I there. To clarify our story to those humans, we posed as adopted children to Carlisle and Esme. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were seniors, Nessie's a sophomore and Bella, Edward, Alice and I were juniors. Jasper and Rosalie posed as twins as you knew that, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Nessie pretended to be related and Bella and I posed as cousins due to our fathers' relationship." Charlie nodded his head in understanding.

"No surprises there, the whole school started talking about us; you know being extremely beautiful etc." Lucas said rolling his eyes. "We all went our separate ways to our first class. I have history there. Boring." He said in two syllables.

"That's when I first saw Lucas and my whole life changed." Krystal said. "You see after my mother's passing, I felt empty. I may have my dad and I hang with my friends but I wasn't fully happy. The moment I first saw Lucas, he gave me something; a reason to smile." Lucas kissed her cheek as the Gold girls awe at them.

"Here's how it went; I just walked into the classroom and just zoned out from hearing the boring lectures. To entertain myself, I looked at the students' auras just to know their emotion." Lucas said. "That's when I saw Krystal's friend and Krystal herself. You wanna know why I'm telling you this? Because when I saw Krystal's aura, her color was pink." Most of us had a 'so what' look on our faces. "I never saw that on anyone before because I would mostly see you guys' aura of light blue neutral before it changes based on your emotions."

"When I heard what her name was, my mind was thinking of its own thinking how Krystal is beautiful. I thought I was being crazy then." Lucas said.

"Lucas and I never interacted on the first day but I kept my distance staring at him from a far. He was in my history and math class." Krystal said.

"And then at lunchtime, Edward told me how Krystal was thinking about me." Lucas said.

"Yeah, thanks for embarrassing me back there!" Krystal said glaring at Edward who chuckles. Wow, and I thought my thoughts on Lucas being discovered were embarrassing.

"That's when everyone was positive that Krystal is the one for me." Lucas said shaking his head as the Cullens started laughing.

"He kept denying about that blush when we said he likes Krystal." Jasper laughed.

"Okay guys, enough jokes about me!" Lucas said in annoyance as the Cullens laughs at him.

"So it was after school. For me, I stayed there after for volleyball practice where I made varsity." Krystal said. Well there's no surprises there. "I found out that my dad works with Carlisle and he knows about the Cullens. Not much but a bit. Then he embarrassed me when he asked if any of the boys had my interest." Didn't see that coming from a dad to a daughter.

"That night, I was doing homework making some drawings to show to my art class." She continued. "I was listening to Taylor Swift when somehow my mind was thinking about Lucas and to my surprise, I drew his face." Krystal then pulled from behind her a sketchbook and flipped a few pages until she showed us a pencil drawing of Lucas's headshot. Wow, she's really good at using a pencil!

"Wow!" Nina said in amazement.

"That's so good." Mom said.

"The thing is, I didn't know how I did it." Krystal said as she flipped the next page. "Then when I heard Tove Lo, I drew this." She showed us the next drawing of Lucas, the whole thing. "That made me scream when I saw how I was able to draw him so perfectly while my mind was wondering off."

Well the mind does do that to people when they like someone. When I was young, I keep dreaming about Lucas. Edward chuckles. Dammit! I gotta shut up!

"I thought about what I did with these drawings of Lucas and this feeling I have for him while listening to Ellie Goulding's Love Me Like You Do realizing that… I'm in love with him." Krystal said as she gave Lucas a loving look earning a kiss from Lucas.

"Awe!" All of us women including the Cullen women said as the guys that are being told smiled big.

"That is so romantic!" Trina said.

"The same thing happened to Lucas but it was way funnier!" Emmett said.

"And I'll tell them that." Lucas said cutting Emmett off. "So it was the same time after school and everyone hears about Krystal. One night I was doing homework and like Krystal, I was listening to music. When I was listening to Glad You Came, Krystal's face popped into my head." Tori and Trina started squealing. "I was staring to her crystal blue eyes until I was able to snap myself out. I shook off whatever happened to me when I heard the Backstreet Boys. I saw myself running in the woods with Krystal and that's when I fell off my seat with a book landing on my face." Everyone was holding their laughs. I wonder what's up.

"I spent the rest of the night thinking about what happened and why Krystal is all I could think about." Lucas said. "That's when I realized that I'm in love with her." Another round of awes came as Krystal pecked his lips.

"This is the good part!" Alice said. Huh?

"The next morning, I was heading downstairs when I heard Nessie snoring in her room." Lucas said as Nessie stuck out her tongue at him. "I was wondering what she was doing sleeping there at the main house instead of the cottage with Edward and Bella and that's when I saw from her aura that she was carried to bed since she was asleep and that's when I knew who it was."

"Who?" Renee asked as the guys were trying their best to stifle their laughs.

"Let's just say that my aura was off the whole night." Lucas said sending an annoyed look to Edward who couldn't contain his laugh any longer as the rest of the Cullen family burst into laughter. Oh now I get it; since Lucas has his aura off, Edward can read his mind which means he heard Lucas's thoughts on him and Krystal. That makes a lot of sense! I thought as we all joined in on the laughing as Lucas was getting annoyed.

"It was about time he confessed his feelings about Krystal but it was more funny when he made the commotion in his room." Edward said in between laughs.

"Any who," Lucas said getting every one of us to stop laughing as we settled down. "We went to school and I was thinking about on how to talk to Krystal without making myself look like a complete idiot. Meanwhile," He turned to Krystal who took her turn.

"I was planning on how to talk to Lucas… but I had doubts thinking he wouldn't want anything to do with me." Krystal said looking down.

"How could I not want you?" Lucas said wrapping his arm around her. "I was the one thinking I wouldn't have a chance with you."

"Who could not want you, pretty boy?" Krystal said giving him a smile as she chuckles. "I then remember what my mom always told me; you can't know what happens until you try. So in math class, I went up to Lucas with all the courage I have introducing myself to him and asking if he wanted to have lunch with me." That caused the Gold sisters to squeal like crazy, maybe loudly.

"Come on girls, sensitive ears here!" Dexter said rubbing his ears.

"I was surprised that she actually wanted to hang out with me but I was annoyed that _Emmett here_ , answered for me." Lucas said giving Emmett a dirty look and Emmett just sat there grinning. "Not to mention Alice saw that coming."

"So Krystal and I had lunch together at school; we just talk you know, getting to know one another. Our lunchtime would've been more comfortable if the guys _weren't watching us like they had front row seats expecting a show!_ " Lucas said directly to them causing all the Cullens to laugh. "But I've grown to like her, a lot but I didn't wanna tell her yet because I didn't wanna rush things with her."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing back then." Krystal said giggling. "We did confess our feelings to each other, it's just that the timing was unexpected."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I got abducted and beaten up by Miley and her friends." Krystal said.

"Who's Miley?" I asked causing Krystal to sigh.

"Miley Ray was _my_ tormentor in school." She answered. "She comes from a rich family and is such a diva. Miley picks on lots of girls for how they dress and such plus she dates their crushes after humiliating them. You can say she's the female version of Justin but much worse. When I first came to Port Angeles High, Miley's been tormenting me since I get a lot attention from boys being new and all. She was annoyed how her insults don't bother me."

"Anyway, Miley had a thing for Lucas but she got upset that I asked Lucas out to lunch before she did and she thinks it was my fault she tripped at lunch and got covered in tuna fish dressing."

"Thanks to yours truly." Lucas smiled. "Edward warned me what Miley was gonna do to Krystal on our lunch date so I quickly shot an aura sphere at her feet causing her to fall."

"Nice!" Russell said.

"Unfortunately, that brings us back to Miley and her friends beating Krystal." Lucas said. "Alice saw that happening and called me where I was joined by Edward, Bella and Rosalie and we came saving Krystal and getting Miley and her friends suspended."

"Unfortunately for me, I had a broken rib, some bruises and a concussion." Krystal said. Ouch, I can't believe people would take their rejection on someone else. I was never like that when Lucas never had any feelings for me. I wouldn't call it rejection, more like… well more like he didn't felt it but I'm cool. … See?

"When I saw Krystal got hurt, I thought I lost her and I didn't want to lose her like I lost Meghan." Lucas said as Krystal took his hand to show her presence. "So I made a promise to her that I will always be there for her; making sure nothing or anyone hurt her."

"And I promise Lucas that I won't let anything happen to me. We also confessed to each other that we like one another." Krystal said. That is so sweet. I wish Ethan and I have something like that. I saw Renee and she's looking very into it.

"Skipping the details, because of what Miley did, I had to miss school the next day and that caused Lucas to be worried since it was just me at home." Krystal said giggling at Lucas as he looked a bit embarrassed.

"I had to be sure you were okay." Lucas said. "I did get to see her right after school. We just talk as usual including about our families."

"The next day was actually Lucas's birthday and even though I couldn't come to his party due to my head, I gave him one of my drawings I made of him." Krystal said.

"And I still have it." Lucas smiled as he pulled out from out of his shirt a paper that he unfolded showing a drawing of him. Again, wow.

"That night, my friends and I were spending the night at my house and we talked about what happened between me and Lucas." Krystal said. "They believe I should take my time before I confess my feelings to him but the next night, Anna believes I should make the first move soon before any other girls do to Lucas."

Lucas looked embarrassed when he said, "That's when I snuck into Krystal's room at night while she was sleeping."

"You what?" Charlie said joining in on the Cullens who burst into laughing. "Edward, what did you do to him?"

"Hey, he did that on his own." Edward chuckles.

"Why did you sneak into Krystal's room in the middle of the night?" Mom asked Lucas.

"Apparently, Krystal and Bella have a lot in common such as sleep talking." Lucas chuckles as Krystal slaps his chest in embarrassment while Bella gave Lucas an annoyed look. "She said my name and I wanna keep hearing her say that so I snuck into her room and watched her sleep. That's when I heard her say that she loves me."

Tori, Trina and Nina wouldn't stop squealing.

"Like Krystal, I didn't want to rush things between us and we did start things slow like when Krystal invited me and my family to her volleyball game." Lucas said.

"At that time when I invited him, I got to meet the Cullens." Krystal said.

"So it was just me, Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jacob that attended her game." Lucas said. "As we watch her play, Nessie suggested that I should ask Krystal out although I had doubts if Krystal finds out about the whole vampire thing and think of me as a monster."

"Which you're technically are." Edward chuckles as Lucas gave him an annoyed look.

"So are we." Bella chuckled and Krystal left off.

"After my team won the game, Lucas asked me out." She said causing Gold sisters to squeal including Renee. Bella wasn't kidding how their mother daughter relationship swapped roles. "The date was right after game where Lucas took me to La Push beach."

"You should've seen how Lucas asked Krystal out." Jacob said as he and Edward started laughing.

"Don't remind me." Lucas groaned as Krystal giggled before she continues.

"I was nervous to be going on my first date with Lucas but it all went away when he arrived at my door. He took me to La Push where I got to meet Seth, Quil and Embry and then Lucas brought me up the cliff with an amazing view. Then we stumbled across Bella and Edward's meadow." Bella and Edward smiled at the two.

"That's where I told Krystal that I love her." Lucas said facing her.

"And I said the same thing." Krystal said smiling to him. "That's when I noticed his black eyes."

"Black?" Renee asked in confusion.

"When a vampire is thirsty for blood, their eyes turn black. After drinking blood, it changes color depending on the diet. When drinking human blood, their eyes become red while animal blood gives them gold color." Carlisle explained. Oh, I guess that makes sense.

"Yeah and because I stupidly forgot to hunt earlier, I had to interrupt the date to find an animal to feed on." Lucas said. "I was lucky that I didn't attack Krystal. I soon fed off a deer and thought the problem was solved. Not exactly." He turned to Krystal.

"I saw it all." All of us gasped. "To Lucas's surprise, I was totally cool with it when he told me the Cullens and him are vampires." Wow, she must've reacted better than Bella did.

"And Krystal loves me for me, nothing else." Lucas said smiling. "I dropped her off home and that's when we had our first kiss." Another round of squeals came. Wow.

"It was the best night ever." Krystal said. "I went on my first date with Lucas, he said he loves me as I love him, and I got my first kiss with a vampire." Lucky her. I thought.

"After dropping off Krystal, I came home to see everyone waiting on me." Lucas said as everyone chuckled.

"You saw it didn't you Alice." Charlie said.

"I saw the part where they kissed!" Alice squealed.

"And the part where Krystal knows about us." Jacob chuckles.

"Lucas told us what happened on their first date." Nessie said excitedly.

"And then I found out that Emmett lost another bet with Jasper and it involves me." Lucas said as everyone in the Cullen family minus Emmett laughs.

"What did you two betted on this time?" Asher asked.

"Emmett betted that Lucas kissed Krystal and _then_ told her he's a vampire and you guys already know how it went." Jasper said as well joined in laughing as Emmett was getting annoyed.

Wow, that sure is a way to end a good night from a nice date.

* * *

 **On to part 2. Please review.**


	39. The Other Half & A Reason To Smile Pt 2

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So yeah again, tomorrow I'm busy watching football. I love sports you guys, okay. Anyway, I'm also busy by Monday because I have an interview for this internship. So by this user's request, I'm updating two more chapters today. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39 – The Other Half and A Reason To Smile Part 2**

Sam's POV

"The next day, Lucas fills me in on the world he lives in. Oh, I did kept things secret from my dad and friends." Krystal said to us as they continue the story.

"The next day, my dad and I went to see my mother's grave to wish her a happy birthday." Krystal said as Lucas pulled her close to him for comfort. "After that, it was late at night when Anna called me wanting to know everything about me and Lucas. She's quite the gossip girl. That's when I caught Lucas in my room."

"Busted!" Bryce and Jalen said as they both laughed.

"I thought she would've been sleeping but she was up talking to Anna about our date. So I snuck in and just watch her still." Lucas said and then shook his head. "And I called myself a genius." Wow, and I thought Lucas climbing up to Tiffany's balcony was crazy since we used to live next door to each to other.

"Since I was busted, I confessed to Krystal what I did coming into her room at night and my reason for it." Lucas said. "Then we told each other how much we mean to one another, I filled her in more about the supernatural and I just stayed in Krystal's bed as she sleeps. That was it, I swear!" He said as all of us laughed.

" _Anyway,_ " Lucas said getting all annoyed. "The next day, we had a day off from school and I would've spend the whole day with Krystal but _someone_ , *cough* Alice, dragged me to go shopping with her, Bella and Rosalie."

"Since when do you shop?" Charlie asked looking very surprised and amused as dad, Asher, Austin, Dexter and Russell stifle a laugh.

"I had to look good except I don't go over the top like Alice does." Lucas said as Alice stuck her tongue at him.

"While I was waiting for Lucas, dad told me how happy he is to see how much Lucas made an impact on me, and then I got a call from Anna who got mad that I hung up on her when I saw Lucas in my room. After that crazy phone conversation with her, Lucas finally came where he told me about that crazy shopping adventure like when all the girls gave Lucas the puppy eyes so that he can go to Victoria's Secret with them." Krystal said causing us all minus Lucas to laugh.

"Then I invited Krystal over to my place to meet the rest of the family." Lucas said after the laugher has quiet down.

"There, I was welcomed by everyone like I was already a part of the family." Krystal said as Esme went over and gave Krystal a hug and kiss.

"You were already a part of this family even before." She said as Krystal hugs her back before Esme returned to her seat. How amazing is Esme you guys?

"I don't know what could get in the way of the life I have now that turned my world upside down, in a good way." Krystal said and then her expression went sad. "That's when a month later I found out that… my dad… is dead."

All of us gasped as Lucas pulled Krystal closed to him when she broke down and cry.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"Roark got off work and was on his way to his car but he was attacked and no one saw what or who it was. He was dead when we got him in." Carlisle said sadly.

"I'm sorry Krystal." Dad said. Man, now Krystal lost both her parents like Lucas lost his family. Why did it had to be them?

"That wasn't the worst of it." Edward said. What could be worse than Krystal losing her only family? "Krystal doesn't have any other family living in Forks so she had to move with her godmother in New York and you know how hard that is with mates being away from one another." Oh right, that.

"So I told the principal about letting Carlisle and Esme be Krystal's legal guardians so that she can stay in Forks and the principal agreed on that and I took Krystal home early from school when she heard the news." Lucas said. "As I got Krystal to her home and she went to take a shower, Edward, Carlisle and Jacob came."

"What for?" Charlie asked.

"Alice had a vision; a bad one. The minute Lucas leaves Krystal, she gets kidnapped." Edward explained as the gasps came. "When we got to her house, I caught a scent in Krystal's room before she and Lucas came here but it's not the same scent Carlisle found." We all turned to Carlisle to what Edward meant.

"I caught a vampire scent on Roark, the one that killed him." He said and more gasps came. A vampire killed Krystal's father? Why?

"The pack caught a vampire that's been coming on our lands. We had him until suddenly he disappeared in a flash of light." Jacob said.

"But what's a vampire doing in Forks?" I asked.

"I think you should do the math." Bella said. "First, they killed Roark, then they were in Krystal's room and they've been on the packs land numerous times, does that add up to anything?" We all thought for a moment until Dexter said,

"This vampire wants Krystal."

"Exactly." Edward said nodding his head.

"But why though?" Renee asked.

"We'll get to that later." Lucas said. "So we got Krystal to move into our place so that she would be safe there with us and the pack around and that vampire wouldn't dare come near her. And then we had a funeral for Roark." He said as he kissed the top of Krystal's head as the women cried. "Things got a bit complicated after that."

"What happened?" Nina asked.

"First of all, there have been many disappearances from humans for the next two weeks." Edward explained. "We believed it has something to do with vampires similar to what happened twenty years ago with Victoria." I thought we've heard the last of the newborn army.

"Then there have been a bit of a misunderstanding between me and Krystal." Lucas said as he and Krystal looked at each other in embarrassment.

"I'll start my side." Krystal said for the first time after telling us the news about her dad. "After my dad's funeral, Lucas was acting… different; he wasn't speaking to me to see if I was okay and he didn't comfort me. I thought he was avoiding me." We all looked at Lucas to see if he had a good reason for it.

"I actually thought _she_ was avoiding me." Lucas said and that caused us to be confused. "I tried talking to her but she wasn't responding to me and she didn't react when I make contact to her so I thought I give her some space yet she was fine with the other's presence. I also thought losing her father and the danger she was in was my fault."

"I would never blame you for what I went through." Krystal said taking his hand. "We were able to fix the misunderstanding and things started to patch up."

"Nessie and Jacob then invited us to hang with them, Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil at La Push along with Krystal's friends since she hasn't spoken to them after her father's death." Lucas said and then smiled. "Then something interesting happened while we were at La Push."

"What happened?" Renee asked.

"My friends have been imprinted." Krystal smiled.

"No way!" Tori and Trina squealed.

"Yea, Seth and Carly, Leah and Nathan and Danielle and Embry." Krystal said as we all turned to see Krystal's friends with Jacob's pack as they happily looked at each other. Wow, three imprinting in one day. That's so cool.

"My friends soon learned about the supernatural which means I don't have to hide secrets anymore and I couldn't be any happier to be closer to my friends." Krystal said and then her face fell. "And then, it happened."

"What did?" Elena asked.

"Jacob, Nessie, Krystal and I returned home and we were all talking about the disappearances." Lucas said. "Now picture this, imagine one second you were doing one thing and the next second you see is the whole place in wrecks, our clothes ripped and see that half an hour has already passed."

"How is that possible?" Dexter asked. Yeah, how could half an hour just passed in seconds?

"We didn't know until later but we'll get to that because the minute we… woke up you would say, we found out Krystal is gone." Lucas said and that earned more gasps from us. They actually got Krystal? How? "Before Krystal tells you her story, let me and the others explain our side."

We all nodded our heads.

"I was totally freaking out about Krystal's disappearance and we searched everywhere for her… and we still couldn't find her. I thought I… I thought I lost her forever, thinking myself as the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends like I failed Meghan." Lucas said shaking through it all like he was about to cry as Krystal held him tightly. That's when Edward decided to take over.

"We all met up back home to try and figure out where Krystal is because Alice's visions have been misleading her like when she thought Roark was still alive." He said. "That's when Nahuel came."

"Nahuel? You mean the hybrid like Nessie and he helped you guys prove those Volturi about their kind not a danger to the world? What was he doing here?" Charlie asked.

"He knew who took Krystal." Lucas said and I saw that he was gritting his teeth.

"His name was Jonathan, Nahuel's half brother who is also half human and half vampire." Edward explained. "He's the one that keeps on coming across the pack's land."

"But how did he do all of it?" I asked.

"He had an army of newborns at his command." Jasper said. Well that would explain the disappearances.

"Hold on, hybrids have blood in their veins, the newborns wouldn't resist the scent of it. So how could Jonathan lead an army of newborns?" Bryce asked.

"He got Miley take control of them." Edward said.

"Miley?" Are they talking about that diva tormentor of Krystal's? She couldn't possibly lead an army of newborn vampires as a human unless…

"Here's the thing about her," Edward said. "Miley suspected something different about us so she tried to convince the whole school about us. Only she was completely stupid to not have any proof so she took off after being humiliated and wasn't seen since for two weeks. She ran into Jonathan at the time and he offered her help so he changed her into a vampire." Man, what is with this Miley girl?

"Then Nahuel was able to show us what happened and how Jonathan and Miley got Krystal with his gift to see the memory by a strand of hair." Lucas said. "First the newborn army attacked us but we won in the end. Then we got knocked out by a stinging pain. It seems Miley's gift to send sharp pains are strong enough to even knock out a vampire and go through shields." Oh god, now I officially state that Miley is by far scary with her gift.

"After Miley knocked us out, Jonathan came in and took Krystal after draining her energy." Lucas said as he held on to Krystal as if someone insulted her. "When Jonathan touches you, your energy gets drained eventually enough to make you unconscious." Okay, whoa.

"For the finishing touch, Miley erased our memories where we got attacked by newborns. That's why we believed time moved so fast." Bella explained.

"But why would they do it? What did those two want with Krystal?" I asked. Maybe I understand Miley since she has a grudge against Krystal but what about Jonathan?

At those words, Lucas started shaking again as Krystal tries to calm him down. Did I say something wrong?

"Jonathan was only using Miley by saying he loves her, all of it was to get to Lucas." Edward said.

"But why? I mean don't take it in offense Lucas but if Jonathan really wanted you, couldn't he have just I don't know, not get Krystal?" Jalen asked. Yeah, none of this makes sense.

Lucas was able to calm down from his shaking and was able to say, "He wanted to get revenge for me killing his mate." What?!

"Wait, since when did you kill someone?" Dad asked in shock. Yeah, I never pictured Lucas as a murderer.

"It was an accident but," Lucas sighed and continued. "You remember when we went to the Volturi to rescue Nessie and I had to set her free from Olivia's control? Well when I sent an aura sphere at her, she hit a wall and a torch was above her. It fell on Olivia and she burned from the ashes. That's right; Olivia was Jonathan's mate… and you know what happens when a vampire loses their mate."

Of course; since Olivia was killed unintentionally by Lucas, Jonathan uses his revenge on him by taking Krystal away from Lucas so that he will suffer the same way Jonathan has.

"But it was an accident right? You didn't really mean to kill Olivia. Jonathan would've understood that." Renee said.

"Apparently, the Volturi left that little detail out when they told Jonathan about what happened to her. They just said I killed Olivia, that's it." Lucas said in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?!" Russell said. Yeah, again with the Volturi? I have a feeling they did that just so Jonathan might have a chance to get rid of the Cullens. Edward turned to me and nodded his head. Wow, I'm getting good at this.

"Once we know about Jonathan's motives and where he and Miley are with Krystal, we all went to Seattle to find her." Carlisle said. "It's not easy when somehow Krystal's scent is everywhere in the city. So we all split up to find her."

"I guess I should tell you what happened to me." Krystal said and took a deep breath before she began.

"I woke up all tied to a chair." She began. "I didn't know until later I was in an abandon factory. Anyway, Jonathan came in and Miley was with him as a vampire." She shuddered at those words before she continued. "Miley wants me out of the picture which gave Jonathan a perfect opportunity to get revenge on Lucas." She then paused. "I then found out it was Miley who killed my dad."

"WHAT!"

"Would you guys keep it down? The kids are sleeping." Jacob said.

"I don't think I have to ask why but how come Alice didn't see that coming?" Austin asked.

"Miley had another gift." Alice said. Another one? How many gifts does that girl have? "She can plant false image to people's heads like she's spreading fake gossip. That's why I only saw that Roark was doing fine."

"Anyway, they first plan on torturing me before I die with Jonathan filming. Miley then stabbed my shin." Krystal said. Ouch. "That's when I spit in her eye."

"Nice!" Russell said.

"Miley left with Jonathan after her and that gave me time to escape." Krystal said. "I found a half scissor and was able to cut myself free." Way a go Krystal. I thought.

"I tried to escape but Jonathan and Miley stopped me before I tried." Krystal said. "Jonathan ordered Miley to kill me. I thought this was the end until," She smiled. "Lucas came." Alright Lucas!

"It wasn't easy finding her with all the newborns swarming the city." Lucas said. "But I was able to find her just in time."

"Wait a minute, was it just you that showed up or…" Charlie trailed off and I think I know why. Surely Lucas wouldn't take on Jonathan and Miley by himself.

Lucas sighed. "I was at a huge disadvantage fighting those two by myself; with Jonathan penetrating my aura to take my energy and Miley using her memory wipe and sharp jabs everywhere she is, I thought I was done for. They were about to rip my head off until," Lucas then chuckled. "Krystal pulled a Bella."

"You didn't." Elena said to Krystal.

"I cut myself to distract Jonathan and Miley with my blood giving Lucas enough time to free himself." Krystal said. "I had to do something to help Lucas."

"It was stupid of you but thanks for saving me." Lucas said kissing her. "During the fight, I told Miley how Jonathan was using her. I think she believed me since she suddenly turned on Jonathan. Next thing that I happened is that I tried to shoot an aura sphere at them but instead it hit the control box causing a fire. Miley got burned when Jonathan threw her in it." Yeowch. I don't know now if I should feel sorry for that girl.

"I grabbed Krystal and was about escape when I jumped only to be stopped midair being pulled down by Jonathan causing me to drop Krystal where she… hit her head hard." Lucas said. "I thought she was dead and I lost control when I bit into Jonathan and ripped off his skin, but didn't kill him." Man, I think Lucas has some serious anger issues.

"I was wrong about Krystal; she's still alive but not long. Before I could do anything, Jonathan tried to strike only to be stopped when everyone came." Lucas said. "They destroyed Jonathan and Krystal only had moments to live so Jacob gave permission for _me_ to change Krystal." Lucas then pulled his knees to his chest.

"I've never tasted human blood after my transformation so I had no clue if I could control myself to stop. I thought I would kill her." Lucas said.

"You didn't though." Krystal said taking his hand. "I'm here now because of you."

"I'm just glad we can now be together," Lucas said smiling to her.

"Forever." Krystal smiled. Wow, so Krystal's a vampire now as well. Could what the Cullens be telling us mean the same thing happening to Tiffany, Lucina and the others? My thoughts were interrupted when Krystal spoke.

"After my painful transformation, I woke up and Lucas was right there waiting for me."

"She nearly crushed me when we hugged." Lucas said causing some of us to chuckle.

"So then he took me out for my first hunt." Krystal said.

"She was bad at it for her first time." Lucas said chuckling causing Krystal to punch his shoulder.

"After that, I became a part of the family and I already got control of my thirst and we celebrated." Krystal said and then smiled. "But that wasn't really the happy ending."

I think I know what happens next. I thought as some of the guests were confused.

"A year later, Krystal, Alice, Edward, Bella and I graduated high school. Alice threw a party, no surprises there, for Krystal." Lucas said.

"Then after the party, Lucas took me away outside." Krystal said.

"I told Krystal how she helped me find the missing thing I was looking for; her." Lucas said.

"I felt the same thing. I didn't know what could make my relationship with Lucas more perfect." Krystal said causing Alice, Nessie and Lucina to squeal.

"I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me." Lucas said.

"And I said yes." Krystal said smiling big as she showed the back of her hand where a diamond ring causing the Gold sisters to yell, not so loudly, the excitement. I recognized that ring; it belongs to Lucas's mother only now it has another sapphire to it.

"Where did you buy that ring Lucas?" Renee asked. She sure is into this story.

"It was my mom's." Lucas answered. "She gave that to me in her will. It's been passed down from generations in my family where the soon to be bride must be proposed with that ring."

"That is so sweet." Ellie said.

"I wanna hear about your guy's wedding!" Nina said.

"Yeah, we heard Bella and Edward's, let's hear yours!" Tori said.

Lucas and Krystal looked at each other.

"What do you say?" Lucas asked her.

"Why not? I think we got some spare time before we go on." Krystal said. I looked at the clock again and saw it is nine p.m. Damn.

* * *

 **On to Happily Ever After. Please review.**


	40. Happily Ever After

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40 – Happily Ever After**

Sam's POV

"So, where do we begin," Lucas said. "Okay, so it was a month since I proposed to Krystal and the invitations were sent to our friends and family. Everyone was setting everything up for our wedding at our home. Well, everyone except me because _someone_ didn't want me to do a thing as she tries to get my wife to practice walking in heels." He said giving Alice a glare.

"That's just how wedding goes." Alice smiled.

"And you could've given me at least five minutes to be Krystal through all of it?" Lucas said.

"She needed to break those shoes in." Alice said.

"Yeah and I still couldn't do it after three days." Krystal said rubbing her feet.

Wow, and I thought having Alice plan my wedding was crazy.

"Anyway, the wedding was set up and that's when Nessie came in with a small package delivered to me." Krystal said causing Lucas to snort. What now?

"It was a package from Aro, giving Krystal a diamond and sapphire bracelet." Edward said shaking his head. Are you kidding me?! How did the Volturi even know about their wedding?

"After what he did to us, Aro thinks he could just send my wife a gift like nothing ever happened?" Lucas said in disbelief.

"Which was why I tossed that gift in the trash." Krystal said proudly. You tell them Krystal. I thought.

"Anyways, that night was, well you know it means on the night before the big day." Lucas said. "Emmett threw a bachelor party for me with him, Edward, Jasper, Jacob and Nathan to join us.

"Nathan?" Charlie said in confusion.

"The bachelor party is just us hunting for animals but we'll get to that later." Edward said.

"Meanwhile, I had a bachelorette party at Bella's cottage with her, Nessie, Carly, Danielle, Leah, Rosalie and Alice." Krystal said. "We just talked about how Carly, Danielle and Leah are doing with their relationship due to the imprinting while doing medi-pedis and spa."

"While they were having their relaxation, the guys and I were in the woods where we had a hunting competition; the one who hunts the most animals, wins and the one with the least has to run around in his underwear before Krystal and I leave for our honeymoon. And the loser was Emmett." Lucas said causing us all minus Emmett to burst into laughing.

"You lost to Nathan who is human?" Asher said in between laughs.

"More than that, I won!" Nathan said causing us to laugh even harder as Emmett pouted.

"Anyways," Krystal said bringing us back to the story. "It was the day of our wedding and I was completely nervous." That doesn't surprise me.

"Thankfully, Bella gave me pointers about weddings and that I'm lucky that I don't have to worry about tripping on my way to the altar." Krystal chuckled and then continued. "After my hair and makeup was done, I was left alone in the room while the girls went to get their dresses. That's when my parents showed up."

"Wait what?!" I said in complete shock.

"I thought they were dead." Russell said.

"They are but in some way they came to me to say how happy they are for me and that they will always be there for me." Krystal said placing her hands to her heart. Wow.

"The same thing happened to me." Lucas said. Seriously, he saw his family again like Krystal did? "I saw my parents and Lilly, and Meghan."

"Meghan came?!" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought she was mad about me with another girl but I was proven wrong." Lucas said chuckling. "She was really happy for me and so was my family."

"I was then reunited with my friend Anna who accused me of marrying Lucas right after high school because I'm pregnant, which I was not, and my godparents who brought me my mom's tiara to wear." Krystal then left the room and came back in seconds with a box opening it to show the heart sapphire blue crystal tiara I saw her wear on their wedding.

"It's beautiful." Renee said earning a thank you from Krystal.

"During that, I was reunited with my old English teacher Mrs. Belisle and her family, Meghan's parents and Tiffany and the others." Lucas then stifled a laugh as he quickly pulled out his phone showing a picture of my sister with Hannah, Matt and Cooper looking completely dumbstruck causing us all minus Tiffany to laugh. "They were very surprised seeing that Edward and the others are dating each other even though we were posing as adoptive siblings to them." He said as Tiffany glared at Lucas.

"Anyways, it was now time." Lucas said as Tori and Trina looked beyond excited. "Like Krystal, I was nervous but Edward was able to help me get over that and soon Carlisle walked Krystal down the aisle."

"He gave my hand to Lucas and soon we cited our vows." Krystal said taking his hand.

"But before that, on the front row were frames each showing a photo of our family and Meghan, just to honor them." Lucas said.

"After citing our vows, we became Mr. and Mrs." Krystal smiled and then she and Lucas gave a quick kiss earning awes from us.

"There was more." Lucas said. "At the reception, everyone gave their toast of congratulations. Charlie gave the best one where he told the story how I handcuffed him when I was six and he was stuck in them for two hours when I lost the keys." He smiled causing us to laugh as Charlie turned red in embarrassment.

"After the toasts, Lucas and I shared our dance together and then Maroon 5 came and performed for us." Krystal said.

"No way!" The twins said. I remember that moment. I just can't believe the greatest band of all time came to their wedding.

"How did they even know about it?" Jalen asked.

"I don't know they just did." Lucas shrugged. "Anyway, it was now time for me and Krystal to leave for our honeymoon but before we did, our family and Meghan showed up." Wow.

"I was welcomed by Lucas's family and appreciate their blessings especially Meghan's." Krystal said.

"I met Krystal's mother for the first time and Roark threatened to haunt me for the rest of my life for almost breaking my promise with him." Lucas chuckled.

"After that and seeing Emmett running in his underwear," Krystal giggled as we all laughed. That was so funny. "Lucas and I went off on our honeymoon."

"Where did you two go?" Mom asked.

"Where do you think is the most romantic place on earth?" Lucas said causing Renee to gasp.

"Paris?" She guessed earning a nod from Lucas and Krystal.

"We've been there for two weeks and it was amazing." Krystal said.

"Then when we got home, Krystal and I shot aura spheres at Emmett and Alice." Lucas said. Causing us minus the Cullens who were holding their laughs apart from Alice and Emmett to be confused.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"Because _Emmett here_ taught Krystal some things that were not necessary to use on our honeymoon!" Lucas said glaring at him. Oh, I think I know what he's talking about.

"Hey, you lost the bet with me about Krystal beating me as a newborn!" Emmett said.

"You mean the bet where you cheated?" Lucas said.

"And Alice here went through my clothes _again_ where she packed some clothing for our honeymoon that leads to Lucas's reason to kill Emmett." Krystal said. Can't that girl let everyone pick what they want to wear? Edward chuckled hearing my thoughts.

"Wait, how did Alice not see that coming?" Dexter asked.

"My aura, duh." Lucas answered.

"But Alice would still see Krystal in her visions." Dexter pointed out. Huh, he is on to something.

"Again, my aura." Lucas said. Seeing our confused expressions, he said, "You see my gift has been developed to wear I can now send some of my aura around anyone protecting them from our gifts."

"Wow Lucas, you just impress us by the minute." Dad said. Yeah, he does.

"Okay, Tiffany, I think it's yours and Lucina's turn." Lucas said to her and Tiffany nodded her head. She got up and went over to Lucina whispering in her ear.

"Let's do this baby girl." She said and Lucina nodded her head excitedly.

* * *

 **Next up, Full Of Surprises. Please review. Be back on Tuesday.**


	41. Tiffany Renae Stewart Long

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41 – Tiffany Renae Stewart Long**

Sam's POV

"Okay," Tiffany said taking the floor. "Before I got married, I was Tiffany Renae Stewart. I was born in Lacey, Washington on the first of May in 1997. You guys already met my parents Gwen and Hayden and my sister Sam." Everyone looked at us and I felt a little weird being the center of attention for a bit. "I also had a brother named Ralph, but he died after birth due to breathing problems.

Everyone had sad looks on their faces. I don't blame them. I miss Ralph even though I never got the chance to meet him since they announced him dead before Tiffany and I got the chance.

"I attended Lakeside Elementary where I became friends with Hannah, Matt and Cooper." Tiffany said. "During that time, I met Jalen." She turned to him with a smile before she turned back to us. "He'll tell you his story later. Jalen was my best friend when we were kids. He always comes over to play with me. My parents were planning on adopting him back then."

"Wait, seriously?" Jalen asked in shock.

"Of course Jalen." Dad said.

"We already consider you part of the family even before." Mom said.

"Yeah, we love you." I smiled as Jalen was really touched.

"Unfortunately though, that never happened." Tiffany said sadly. "My dad was about to call his foster family to adopt Jalen, but he ran away at night."

"Why did you run away?" Renee asked Jalen.

Jalen sighed as he said, "I'll tell you later. Let's let Tiffany tell her story." Everyone else nodded minus Charlie. I think he already knows.

"I was sad that I lost my friend." Tiffany said sadly. "I haven't seen him since then." She took a deep breath and said, "Around mid-winter, Lucas and his family moved next door." She smiled to him as Lucas did the same before she turned back to us. "You already knew that part."

"I introduced Lucas to my friends and we all became best friends since. And we still are even if we're not together. But I know that we will be there for one another in our hearts especially with our friendship chant." Tiffany said.

"What's that?" Elena asked causing Tiffany and Lucas to smile as well as the Cullens and myself.

"It was something Tiffany came up with in the eighth grade." Lucas answered.

"I knew that after high school, we all might be going our separate ways if we didn't go to the same college together." Tiffany explained. "But I know we know that we're there for each other even when we're not really here in person."

"We each have a word that not only describes our friendship but also what we give in them." Lucas explained."

"My word is Life. I understand what people go through like I'm in their shoes knowing about things like families and relationships." Tiffany explained. "Matt always keeps us from being down and knows how to keep our moods up labeling him as Spirit. Although Cooper's an idiot, he does make things happen for real so that it will come true which is why his is Dreams. Hannah's is Memory because she likes to remember the good moments to look back on."

"What about you Lucas?" Charlie asked him.

"Mine is Forever." Lucas smiled. "It's not just because I'm immortal. I always believe in our friendship to last for life. I never doubted it, our bond will never be broken and lost and I know we will always be friends no matter what."

"We'll always be friends for Life, Spirit," Tiffany said.

"Dreams, Memory, Forever," Lucas said.

"Together." They both said together.

"Wow!" Nina said.

"That is so cool!" Tori squealed.

"I want something like that when we get to school!" Trina said excitedly as the rest of the guests were amazed. I've always love seeing Lucas and Tiffany doing their friendship chant with the others. It's beautiful.

"So, on to my high school experience," Tiffany said.

* * *

 **Let's hear Tiffany's story in Forever Together. Please review.**


	42. Forever Together - Tiffany's Story

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42 – Forever Together – Tiffany's Story**

Sam's POV

"Like Lucas, I also attended Timberline High School where I was head cheerleader and the ASB Vice President my senior year." Tiffany said. "During that year, I…" Tiffany looked down and was a bit shaky. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked as my parents and I know what it is.

"The first half of senior year involves the finals and you know how stressful they are." Lucas said. "Tiffany was the one being mostly stressed including our stats test. Then when the test came, she was different; she was totally confident, too confident. That's when I found out she was," Lucas took a deep breath before he said, "She was taking caffeine pills." Everyone else gasped.

"When I saw Tiffany pulling them out, I was horrified and shocked and I quickly got her away from them." Lucas said.

"If Lucas hadn't stopped me from taking those pills, well I would've a lot worse if it weren't for him." Tiffany said calming down while dad and Jalen gave Lucas a 'thank you' look.

"Anyway, after the finals, Lucas lost Meghan but you all knew that." Tiffany said. "I literally had to slap some sense into Lucas telling him that what happened to her wasn't his fault."

"That hurt you know." Lucas said causing Tiffany to chuckle before she continued her story.

"Lucas told you everything else that has happened during our senior year, except one." She smiled. "Prom night."

"Who did you go with?" Renee asked as the Gold sisters were holding their excitement.

"Well, there I was at lunch sitting with Hannah and some of the other girls just talking." Tiffany smiled. "Then, he came up to me with a bouquet of flowers in his hands." Jalen had an annoyed look on his face as Tiffany said, "Well, his friend called the whole school for their attention, but it was definitely something to remember. Anyway, he told me to look up to see his friends roll down the poster that reads "Prom With" with a question mark next to it. That's when he hopped onto the table."

Lucas then got up and hopped on to the nearest stool with his arms out and when he said, "Tiffany Stewart, will you be my date to the prom?"

"And I said yes." Tiffany smiled causing the girls to squeal with excitement as Jalen gave Lucas a playful glare.

"That's so cute!" Tori said.

"That wasn't the only best thing that happened." Tiffany said and she and Lucas smiled. "Lucas and I along with a few other students were on prom court to see who will be king and queen. To announce the winners, all members must dance with the teachers. It was an elimination competition; whoever gets tapped, is out. Lucas and I were dancing with the teachers we were paired with until Lucas and I were facing each other."

"No way!" Trina said. Lucas and Tiffany left the room and a few seconds later they walked in.

"Way." Lucas smiled as he and Tiffany placed their crowns of prom king and queen on their hands causing all of us to applaud.

"It was truly a night to remember." Tiffany said after giving her crown to Lucas and he left the room and returning back to his seat seconds later. "My senior year was going great, until," Tiffany paused for a second. "Well you already know what happened on that night for Lucas."

"Anyway, Lucas left after graduation to find some meaning to life. Lucas met the Cullens, he came to see me and my friends one last time before we went to college where I got accepted in the University of Washington and I was invited to attend Lucas and Krystal's wedding. I then later graduated with my degree in elementary education teaching kindergarten." Tiffany said.

"And we are so proud of her for all the hard work she has done." Mom said as dad had a proud look on his face as I smiled to my sister.

"Okay," Tiffany said as returned to her seat next to Jalen. "Let's move on to the next story."

* * *

 **Full Of Surprises you guys! Please review.**


	43. Full Of Surprises Part 1

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43 – Full Of Surprise Part 1**

Sam's POV

"My parents and Sam deserves the truth of what really happened." Tiffany said as mom, dad and I had her full attention along with everyone else even though the three of us were confused. What truth now?

"As I already told you, I graduated college and got a job teaching kindergarten at Woodland Elementary." Tiffany started. "I believe it's been two years after Lucas and Krystal got married. Around that time, I met this guy who is… hot. I once had a thing for him." Tiffany sighed. "Skipping the details, he spent the night at my apartment and he was gone when I woke up."

"About a week later since I last saw him, I found out I was pregnant." Tiffany said. That caused Renee and the Gold girls to be excited. "The thing is, my pregnancy wasn't normal; I was only a week pregnant yet I was already showing that quickly and the symptoms I had weren't right." Wait a minute, I thought slowly.

" _Just be patient Sam."_ Edward thought to me. Okay then.

"So I went to the doctor's office for an appointment about my pregnancy. That's when I ran into Carlisle and he looked up on my pregnancy." Tiffany said. "When I told him about it, his reaction kinda scared me. He looked beyond surprised. Then he told me that he and I should discussed this at his place where I have to stayed during my pregnancy. I was a bit uneasy about what was going on but on the bright side, I got to see Lucas again."

"It was really a surprise, a double surprise to be exact." Lucas said. "Here's what happened; it was a 'normal' day for us here at home. Suddenly, Alice took off with Rosalie when she had a vision before Edward got a chance to see it. That's when Carlisle came home with Tiffany."

"I was happy to see my best friend again. She told us her reason for being here and about her pregnancy." Lucas said. "I was happy to hear that Tiffany was having a baby but what I found out was, well bad in this sort of way."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Lucas turned to Edward who nodded his head before he spoke.

"The father of Tiffany's child is a vampire." He said.

"Wait what?!" My parents and I said.

"May I finally ask who this guy is?!" Dad asked looking pissed.

"His name is Joham, Nahuel's father." Edward explained. The moment he said that name, the Cullens including Jacob minus Jalen and Bryce hissed. Nahuel's father? Wait a minute, Tiffany slept with… oh my gosh. I started to shudder.

"Who is Joham, apart from being Nahuel's father?" Dexter asked.

"Joham's a scientist and he has an obsessive personality." Edward explained. "Back when I read Nahuel's mind, Joham was led to the idea of creating hybrids hoping to make a "super race" and that's what he did with many human women, once he was turned into vampire, leaving them in the process until he hears what has become of his children."

"He just mates with humans and then leaves them right after they get pregnant?!" Bryce asked in disbelief. Was I hearing things or did I hear someone growl? I looked to see Jalen had a look on his face like some sort of beast ready to kill while Tiffany was calming him down.

"After hearing about who the father is and the danger Tiffany might be in of her pregnancy when the Cullens filled me and Krystal in about Bella's pregnancy similar to Tiffany's, I was worried about losing my best friend if she didn't make it." Lucas said pulling his knees to his chest.

"Not wanting to repeat what we did with Nessie back then, we let Tiffany choose to either abort the baby, give birth without being changed or give birth and then be changed into a vampire." Carlisle said. Well, at least the Cullens knew what to do after the experience with Nessie and they weren't being heartless to just abort.

"And then we all agreed that Lucas should tell Tiffany about the supernatural." Edward said then bursting into laughing along with every one of us minus Lucas looked who looked annoyed. That must have been funny to just automatically vote someone to do the job.

"They just had to gang up on me just because they thought it would be funny." Lucas said.

"Because it was!" Emmett said.

"But it's not as funny as what happened next." Jasper said.

"What happened?" Austin asked.

"I told Tiffany about what her baby is and the truth about me and the Cullens being vampires, and she laughed right at my face." Lucas said shaking his head as we all laugh even more.

"I thought he was joking about it, but I was proven wrong when he took me outside in his vampire speed." Tiffany said.

"Hey, you told me to prove it then calling me vampire boy." Lucas said causing him and Tiffany to laugh.

"Anyway, Lucas told me about Joham using me and about my baby. He then told me that I had to choose what to do about mine and my baby's future." Tiffany took a deep breath and said, "I chose to be changed into a vampire after I give birth." Whoa, so my sister is now a vampire.

"There's more to it than you think Sam." Edward said to me. There is? What else could've happened over my niece?

"Tiffany then asked me to change her." Lucas said. "I was a bit hesitant to do so after what happened the last time I bit a human." Well I can understand that since that does take a lot of control to do so. "But after hearing our story about how our friendship chant has been made and that she and everyone else believes in me to pull it off, I agreed to do so."

"And then she freaked out about the wolves existence and almost fainted when she heard that Bella and Edward are Nessie's actual parents." Krystal laughed as did the rest of the Cullens minus Tiffany.

"So everyone has filled me in about the supernatural and their history." Tiffany said.

"And then she drank something unknown to her that she was drinking blood which she nearly choked on." Lucas said causing us all to laugh while Tiffany punched his arm.

"Anyway, the Cullens made arrangements for me staying at their place; they got me a room to sleep in and they've been helping me on my pregnancy." Tiffany said.

"But also stopping Joham." Jacob said. "You see as you already know, Joham leaves women who becomes pregnant with a half-human half-vampire hybrid he mates with _but_ he sends one of his own kids to see the progress of his child."

"Joham has fathered over eight kids including Nahuel." Edward said. Damn, can't he just let over vampires to create their own hybrids? "He tried to convince other vampires into taking part with his hybrid experiments, so his children could have mates of their own kind. A couple were taken by the idea but gave up after finding they didn't have the discipline to control themselves." Well that answers that question. "Joham was careful not to let the Volturi know, and so kept his experiments secretive."

"Are you serious?! The Volturi never knew about Joham?" Bryce asked in disbelief.

"Nahuel did tell the Volturi about his father after telling about himself but they made no luck finding him." Edward said.

"It's either because they were had a hard time or they just don't care." Lucas said.

"Way for them to do their jobs." Jalen said sarcastically. I'll say. If the Volturi enforce the rules, how come they let other vampires that cause trouble or break the laws let them get away with it and the Cullens who told Bella about their existence are the ones in trouble just because Edward loves her? Not to mention when an army was made they let it slide just so it involves destroying the Cullens. Edward nodded his head towards me in agreement.

"Moving apart from the Volturi issue, we know Joham will be coming for Tiffany's baby so the pack including new members of mine, Tom, Jayden, Zack, Maya and Kevin and the Cullens patrol the area to be on the lookout for Joham and his kids." Jacob said.

"We've been doing that for about a month and so far nothing has happened." Lucas said. "Before you say anything, Alice can't find Joham in her visions pretty similar to how Victoria has been hiding from her."

"So yeah, Tiffany's been staying with us and she had to stop working telling the school she was too sick to teach. Like Bella's we couldn't identify the gender of Tiffany's baby and she was seriously showing like she was already nine months pregnant." Lucas said and then sighed. "I couldn't help but feeling worried about Tiffany; I felt like it was my fault the same way that's been happening."

"Why would you say that Lucas?" Mom asked.

"First I lost my family because of the Volturi, Krystal lost her father because of Miley, she got turned into a vampire because of Jonathan and now Tiffany got dragged into our world because of Joham." Lucas said grabbing his hair. "All of those things relate to the world we live in because of me."

"Do we have to keep telling you Lucas that it was never your fault?" Krystal said taking his hand.

"I never blamed you for what happened to me." Tiffany said giving him a warming smile.

"Yeah Lucas, you can't blame yourself for what has happened to the people you care about." I said.

"And they especially including us could never blame you not after everything you have done for Tiffany." Dad said.

"You can't control everything so you're nothing to be blamed for." Mom said.

"Sorry guys, I still have a hard time with it even after so long." Lucas said. "Moving that aside,"

"Here's what happened next; Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella and I were searching on our lands for any signs of Joham or his kids coming for Tiffany's baby." Edward explained. "During that, I caught a scent but it was faint." That can't be good.

"So we all came home after patrolling our side," Bella said.

"And then we saw Tiffany asleep all cozy snuggling next to Lucas. OW!" Emmett cried when Lucas shot an aura sphere at Emmett's head. "What was that for?" He asked.

"One for thinking that was funny, two for interrupting Bella and three because it's fun." Lucas said causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Why were you snuggling next to Lucas?" Jalen asked Tiffany looking at her weirdly.

Tiffany looked embarrassed as Lucas awkwardly said, "She said she wanted me to stay with her by her side while she was sleeping. It was the pregnancy talking, okay."

"That's when I had a vision," Alice said. Uh-oh. "Joham sent his kids and were spying on us."

"What!"

"Their names are Blake and Christina. They were born on the same day, just different mothers." Edward explained. "How they find us was Blake who can detect a vampire with a gift and how we didn't noticed them is that Christina can turn into mist when she runs fast and she uses them block our senses only but leaving a faint trail of their scent behind. That's why Alice saw them and explains the scent I found."

"So what happens after that?" Ellie asked.

"Well, we know Joham found Tiffany and he's coming for her baby. Little pixie here saw Blake and Christina in her vision that they would be coming. So she, Krystal, Jasper, Emmett and Esme along with Sam and his pack as with some of mine went out at night to catch Blake and Christina while the rest of us stayed here." Jacob said.

"While that was happening, well, let's just say Tiffany is going through the same thing Bella went through." Lucas said. Wait, does he mean, "The baby was coming." Whoa, talk about timing.

"It was the same thing I went through, but we were ready." Bella said. Well thank goodness for that. "We all did an emergency C-section and it… well I guess you would say it went by smoothly in our terms."

"Tiffany was actually crushing my hand as a human." Lucas said as Tiffany chuckled. "Not wanting you all to hear the details again, Carlisle was able to deliver the baby."

"I never got to tell you guys the names for my baby." Tiffany said. "I had the name Christopher Mathews for a boy naming him after our friend Matt and Krystal." Tiffany and Krystal smiled at each other and then turned to Lucina, who ushers her to come and sit next to Tiffany. "My baby is a girl, my daughter born on February fourth 2020, who I named Lucina Samantha named after Lucas and my sister Sam." Lucina smiled as she hugged Tiffany while I was silently crying with a smile hearing how my name has been passed down to my niece.

"What?!" Tori and Trina in complete shock and Russell suddenly fainted. Charlie was once again not at all surprised.

"Okay then." Asher said feeling weirded out as Elena's eyes were widened while still holding Melissa who went back to sleep, in her arms.

"You mean to tell me I was hitting on a really younger woman?!" Russell said after waking up looking completely dumbstruck while the Gold family and Bryce laugh at his reaction.

"You were hitting on Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Nessie and Krystal who are _way_ older than you and you freaked out about Lucina's age?" Bryce asked in between laughs.

"We'll tell you more about Lucina later but let's continue on, shall we." Lucas said. "After delivering Tiffany's baby, I'm sure you know what happens next; Tiffany was about to die. I quickly bit in multiple places giving every ounce of venom in me to change her. After what felt like forever, I saved Tiffany just in time." Wow, so my sister's a vampire and my niece is a half-human half-vampire hybrid. That's just… wow. I saw my parents and Jalen giving Lucas a look of gratitude for saving Tiffany as Lucas gave them a small smile.

"Yeah, that was the good news, but there was a bad news that came out." Edward said.

"What's the bad news?" Charlie asked.

"I got a call from Alice; Joham sent an army of newborns to us coming for Tiffany and Lucina." Edward said.

"What!"

* * *

 **Stopping right there. Part two coming soon. Please review.**


	44. Full Of Surprises Part 2

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44 – Full Of Surprises Part 2**

Sam's POV

"Wait, how did that happened?" Asher asked.

"I think we should first explain about what happened to us while everyone was delivering Tiffany's baby." Krystal said and then took a deep breath before she began.

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme and I were at the woods waiting for Blake and Christina to show up. We started chasing after them when they were spotted. We had help from the pack when the two went onto their territory. They came back on our territory and I was this close to catching them while Jasper was about to cause the element of surprise from above until Christina sent her mist right at my face and Jasper ended up on top of me resulting in Blake and Christina to disappear."

"The thing was, chasing those two was just a way to lead us away from home." Jasper said.

"I had a vision of newborns coming for Tiffany and Lucina and called Edward about it. We all arrived just in time to help everyone fight off the newborns." Alice said.

"The one leading the newborns was a guy named Richard. He was changed by Blake ordered by Joham. Tha plan was to have us occupied with the newborns while Joham and Richard sneak in and take Lucina." Edward explained while dad, Jalen and Bryce looked like they're ready to kill. Lucina went over to Bryce returning to their position as she calms Bryce down.

"Thankfully, Alice warned me and Lucas and we came in to stop those two." Edward explained. "I fought Richard while Lucas went for Joham. I was able to burn Joham but then I heard Lucas scream."

"What happened?!" I asked.

Lucas sighed and then spoke, "Well there I was fighting Joham. I was beyond angry hearing how he thinks humans are just food and show no value in life." How sick is that guy? Crazy mad scientist; he may have the brains but no heart.

"He was tough to fight but I had the edge. I was this close to ripping his head off when Joham suddenly pulled a cheap shot and bit me." Lucas said causing us to gasp.

"Wait, what happens when a vampire bites another vampire?" Tori asked.

"It's not as bad when a vampire bites a human." Carlisle explained. "A vampire biting another vampire causes a stinging effect but passes. However, the victim gets a bite mark that will remain permanent."

"Whoa." Russell said.

"He bit me below on my right elbow." Lucas said rubbing his hand on that spot.

"I don't see it." Mom said.

"We'll get to that later." Edward said. "Joham failed to get Lucina thanks to Lucas." Well that's good. "Lucina's safe and Tiffany survived giving birth and started her transformation. However, we know that Joham will return for Lucina." Damn, this guy is desperate for his kids. He doesn't deserve the title of being called a father.

* * *

 **Two more parts of Full Of Surprises. Please review.**


	45. FOS Pt 3 - Lucina Samantha Stewart-Long

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45 – Full Of Surprises Part 3 – Lucina Samantha Stewart-Long**

Sam's POV

"So, after the Joham encounter, everything was sort of settled." Lucas said. "Tiffany was in her process of her transformation to become a vampire. After changing from all the blood on my clothes during the delivery and being ripped during the fight with the newborns we wiped out, I came in to see everyone gathering around Lucina. She already has everyone wrapped around her fingers." He smiled causing Lucina to blush.

"Jacob was actually crying." Nessie said causing everyone minus Jacob who looked embarrassed to laugh.

"I had something in my eye." Jacob defended.

"Anyway, Lucina saw me and she wanted me to hold her." Lucas said. "Did I forget to tell you guys that Krystal and I are Lucina's godparents?"

"No." Renee said in amazement.

"Yeah Tiffany made me and Lucas the guardians of her daughter." Krystal smiled.

"There's no one I trust more than my best friend and his wife." Tiffany said smiling.

"Ahem," Jalen said getting my sister's attention.

"Jalen, you were gone so it's not Lucas's fault he took that title from you." Tiffany said rolling her eyes as Jalen chuckles.

"When I held Lucina in my arms, I felt warmth spreading to my dead heart from her." Lucas said. Awe. "That's when she totally took me by surprised; she spoke to me."

"What?!"

"Wait, babies can't talk." Dexter said.

"Actually, she spoke to me in my head." Lucas said.

"Really?" I said with interest. Lucina turned to me and smiled.

" _Yeah, like this."_

"Whoa!" I said when I heard some sort of echo in my head.

"I just heard something!" Dad said.

"Was that you Lucina?" Mom asked. I guess I'm not the only one.

"Yes, I can communicate with others mentally and they can do the same thing to me." Lucina said.

"Really?" I asked and then tried something. _"Um, hi?"_ Lucina smiled big towards me. I guess it worked.

"I didn't hear anything." Trina said.

"Me neither." Nina said.

"Sorry but I only talk to others telepathically if I'm more comfortable around with. The only people I do this with are my parents, Lucas, Rosalie and Bryce and now my aunt and grandparents." Lucina said.

"Show off." Russell said causing Bryce to chuckle.

"Just curious but why Bryce and Rosalie?" Charlie asked.

"Rosalie was the first person I talked to when I was born asking to know where my mom is but I still do that to her." Lucina said causing Rosalie to smile to her. "As for Bryce, we'll explain that later.

"Also, Lucina is a shield like me except hers can't expand like I can and she can't put her shield down." Bella said.

"Another lucky one to have some privacy." Krystal huffed causing the Cullens to laugh.

"Tiffany, you wanna take over?" Lucas asked her and Tiffany nodded her head.

"Just as everyone explained about their experience, I went through my transformation and soon woke up as a vampire." Tiffany said. Damn. "I woke up to see Lucas sitting by my side."

"Just like Krystal, Tiffany nearly crushed me." Lucas said causing the guys to laugh.

"Anyway, Lucas took me out for my first hunt since my daughter is half-human." Tiffany said. "After that, I got to meet Lucina for the first time, my Lil Lucy." Lucina smiled as she and Tiffany stared at each other. I'm guessing their talking to each other mentally.

"Lucina was able to let me talk to her mentally like she does with Rosalie and Lucas, and then everyone told me what happened with Joham." Tiffany said.

"That's when Tiffany's family showed up." Lucas said causing the guests and Bryce and Jalen to look at us. Okay seriously?

"Did they went through something similar to what happened to me?" Charlie asked.

"No, we never told them about the supernatural. I never planned to tell my family about my daughter since they still live in Forks at that time." Tiffany said giving us an apologetic look. "You should understand why?"

"We do but why tell us now?" Dad asked.

"We'll get to that Hayden. Just bare with us." Edward said.

"We were thinking about moving out of Forks but then Edward hears from their minds that Hayden and Gwen are traveling and Sam is moving to Arizona with Ethan. So we believed it was safe for them to meet Lucina since we wouldn't see them in awhile." Lucas said.

"Well at least we weren't totally left out." Mom said coming over to Lucina hugging her. Lucina happily hugged her back and then went over to give one to dad and then me.

" _I'm so happy we get to be together, officially."_ Lucina said to me in my head.

" _Me too."_ I said to her.

"So my family got to meet Lucina and got to know her for a while and they soon left with Sam telling us that she will send the date for her wedding." Tiffany said.

"Don't forget that Hayden thought you and Lucas would be together." Emmett said causing the guys to laugh including dad and Lucas getting annoyed as he shot an aura sphere at his head. "OW!"

"Yeah why did you always think me and Tiffany would be together?" Lucas asked dad.

"I just assumed since you two are close." Dad chuckled. Oh yeah and he doesn't believe me and Lucas would be together? Edward chuckled. Ugh, I gotta stop thinking like that.

"Anyway, a month has passed, I adjusted my new life as a vampire while still teaching after gaining control of my thirst and Lucina grew up in a body of a five year old." Tiffany said. "Everyone in the family helped me take care of Lucina since I was a single mother."

"One day after work, I came home where it was just me and Bella." Tiffany said. "I saw the mark where James bit her as you all remembered and Bella told me about it. I feel sorry for her that she has to have that mark permanently and I just wished it would just go away." Yeah, I hate for Bella to have that mark where that James guy is reminding you of his actions like he got what he want in a way.

"Everyone came home and that's when Edward saw Bella's scar; it was gone." Tiffany said.

"What?!"

"How?" I asked.

"Tiffany did it. She made the scar go away with her gift." Edward explained. Are you serious?! Man I'm so jealous of my sister.

"I have the gift to heal scars and bruises. That's why you guys can't see Bella's scar now. I also tried it out to be sure on Jasper when he got many bites from the newborn army." Tiffany said.

"I never got the chance to thank you for that. Thanks Tiffany." Bella smiled to her as Charlie did the same thing with gratitude. Wow, at least Bella's free of that James. Edward nodded to me.

"I was amazed that I have a gift like my daughter, Lucas and the others. Since I got rid of Bella's scar, I thought that with my healing gift, I could get rid of that mark where Joham bit Lucas." Tiffany said and then frowned. "Unfortunately, it didn't work. Joham inserted some substance that makes his venom impossible to get rid of even with my gift. And yes, it's not there now but we'll get to that."

"Just as everyone was thinking about helping me with my gift, we noticed that Lucina is missing." Tiffany said causing us to gasp.

"What happened to her?!" Jalen asked.

"She just suddenly disappeared." Tiffany said and started sobbing causing Jalen to pull her close to him.

"Mommy, I'm here now." Lucina said.

"I know baby girl, it's just hard to think about it." Tiffany said calming down.

"It was funny though when we found out about Lucina's disappearance. OW!" Emmett cried when Lucas shot another aura sphere at his head. How is losing Lucina funny?"

"You call possibly losing my goddaughter and having Tiffany almost ripping my head off funny?!" Lucas asked looking pissed. Oh that's what must've been funny.

"Anyway, we all split up to find Lucina. We couldn't find her scent anywhere like she was gone." Krystal said. "Lucas and I were together looking for her and still nothing. We thought we lost her forever until," She turned to Lucas.

"Lucina used her gift calling for me in my head." He said. Well that's great.

"That's a relief." Dad said as Jalen and Bryce let out a breath of relief.

"Almost, because we didn't know where she was, and neither did she except for that someone kidnapped her." Lucas said. "Thankfully we kept following her voice until we saw white mist running away from us; it was Christina and Blake." There goes the gasp as Lucina shuddered. They got Lucina? How?

"Krystal and I started chasing after them but they kept evading us. Even with Krystal's speed." When he saw our confused faces, Lucas quickly explained. "Krystal may not possess any gift but she brought her agility from her volleyball skills making her the fastest member of this coven, and possibly the fastest vampire in the world." Lucas then snickered along with some of the Cullens. I wonder what's so funny now.

"I'm still planning on taking that back!" Edward said to her.

"Edward used to be the fastest before Krystal came." Esme said causing us all to laugh minus Edward.

"You got outran by a girl?" Charlie asked Edward, laughing.

"Then I had an idea where I sent Krystal an aura sphere and she quickly threw it hard at the mist causing Blake, Christina and Lucina out of the mist." Lucas said. "She's okay, just a bit shaken." I reached out grabbed Lucina's hand causing her to smile to me.

"I called everyone and Edward and Emmett helped me bring Blake and Christina back home." Lucas said.

"But how did they get Lucina?" Elena asked.

"I was just outside playing my balloon Lucas and Krystal gave me when Blake and Christina took me by surprise and took me away." Lucina said.

"Didn't Edward say Christina's mist only blocks your guys' senses? How come Alice didn't see that?" Bryce asked.

"Her gift has been developed meaning both our gifts and senses are blocked and she leaves no scent behind." Edward explained. "Also, Lucina's gift seems to still have effect since she can still talk to others through thoughts." Wow.

"We brought Christina and Blake back home where we met up with the others. We got them to confess what Joham wants with Lucina… after Tiffany went on all mama bear mode on them." Lucas said.

"Hey, no one messes with my baby." Tiffany said earning a kiss from Jalen.

"Anyway, they told us how Joham want to test out how gifted hybrids would be like mated together." Carlisle said as Lucina and Tiffany calmed Bryce and Jalen down from what they heard. "We now know what he wants but we still don't know where he is and neither does his kids. With that, we took care of them in disposal." Well that's two half-vampires less to worry about. And now we still have Joham to know about."

I wonder what became of him.

* * *

 **One more and then Jalen's story. Please review.**


	46. Full Of Surprises Part 4

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Once again, tomorrow's football so here's the extra update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46 – Full Of Surprises Part 4**

Sam's POV

"We were trying to figure out what to do and how to stop Joham. Waiting for him isn't gonna work after the last time he did that so the only option was to find him but that's the problem." Jacob said. Of course, they don't know where he is.

"Then I talked to Tiffany about earlier with Blake and Christina. She told them they were lucky I didn't kill them instead of slamming them hard on the mountain wall. I asked her how she knew that when I didn't say anything about that and Edward only knows about it." Lucas said and we all turned to her.

"It turns out, I have another gift." Tiffany said. What, seriously?!

"And what's that?" Nina asked.

"I can see what you guys are seeing but only if I make physical contact." Tiffany said. "When I kinda flipped on Lucas,"

" _Kinda?!"_ Lucas said in disbelief.

"I grabbed his neck and when we were searching for Lucina, I saw through Lucas's eyes where he slammed Blake and Christina to the mountain wall." Tiffany said. Wow, my sister has great gifts. She's so lucky.

"Then Lucas had an idea." Emmett chuckled causing Lucas to grimace.

"What was it?" Trina asked.

"He thought of using Lucina as bait so that Joham can come to us." Edward smirked.

"You what?!" Dad, Jalen and Bryce said looking at Lucas. Yeah, what was Lucas thinking putting Lucina in danger from a mad scientist?

"Once again, _thank you Edward_ for leaving out the small part of the detail." Lucas said to him causing Edward to chuckle. "In my defense, it was sarcastic suggestion, but it was the only way to find Joham and stop him. We know that Joham wants Lucina and if he wants Lucina, she has to be with Tiffany so that Tiffany can make contact with Joham and see through his eyes to know where he is." I guess that makes sense but still.

"I never agreed to the idea but if it's the only way to put an end to Joham and his sick ways, then we have to do it." Tiffany said and continued.

"We began planning on stopping Joham since Alice was able to see Joham in her visions. He was coming in three days. On the night before he came, I thought that night would be my last with Lucina." Tiffany took a deep breath before she continued. "The next day, Lucina and I were in the open forest, and Joham was there." Oh god.

"He tried to make a grab for Lucina as I tried to hold him off while trying to make contact with him. But somehow he was avoiding my touch." Tiffany said. "Next thing that happened was that he slammed me hard to the ground giving him time to grab Lucina and disappeared in a black smoke." No!

Lucina took a deep breath before she started her side. "I woke up in a place not too nice or decent. Then I noticed that I felt like something has been sucked out of me. Before we got away in the smoke, Joham injected a needle in me rendering my body paralyzed and rendering my vampire abilities and gift useless." Once again, Tiffany was trying to calm Jalen down.

"I was scared because I thought I wouldn't get to see my mom and family ever again." Lucina continued and Bryce patted her leg for comfort. "Then Joham came in the room I was in. He told me his reason for taking me and that is to be mates with this family's son who is gifted he talked them in agreement so that I would have his child." Now it was Bryce's turn to calm down. I think Jasper did something with his gift because he had a look on his face telling me he did so.

"Joham also told me that he knew about my gift and everyone else's when Blake and Christina took me including disabling mommy's gift to see through my eyes when she touched me earlier." Lucina said. But how? How did Joham knew about it?

"Then Joham grabbed me when I refused to do his work. I did the only thing I could and bit his skin. Lucas taught me that you have to throw the person off when things may look like there's no escape." Lucina said causing Lucas to smirk before she continued. "Joham was distracted since I regained some of my vampire abilities and I made a run for it until I was outside. Joham was just behind me and was about to finish me off until," She smiled. "My family arrived." Oh my gosh, why must they do this to me?

"How did you find them?" Dad asked.

"Funny thing is, we let Joham take Lucina." Lucas said.

"Uh why?" Jalen asked.

"The original plan was to lure Joham to Lucina but I had a vision of his plan when I caught him at a mall wearing a bad choice of clothes which gave me the chance to know of his future." Alice said.

"As you remember, Joham knew about Lucina and Tiffany's gift and the answer to that question is when Blake told him after we saved Lucina." Jasper said.

"I thought you guys destroyed Blake." Renee said in confusion.

"That's what we thought too but after burning them, I got a call from the pack that they caught Blake's scent on their land. The Blake we caught was someone with the gift to mimic Blake's mind allowing him to have the body and mind of Blake making him an exact replica." Jacob explained. "My pack found the real Blake and took care of him."

"I made it look like I needed to make contact with Joham so that I could see through his eyes while trying to get him away from Lucina when in reality I wanted him to take Lucina." Tiffany said. "Once he got away with Lucina, I saw through her eyes and we were able to find them at Mt. Olympus."

"I thought Joham disabled that." Dexter said.

"My aura protected Lucina and Tiffany's gift from Joham's drug. It took the effect leaving Tiffany's gift safe to still have effect." Lucas said. Wow, Lucas's aura is powerful. I guess that's what Edward meant.

"We caught Joham when he tried to escape with Lucina. No cheap shots this time when it was me and him." Lucas said. "We were about to dispose him until Alice had a vision; not good."

"What did she see?" I asked.

"The Volturi were coming, and they did, all of them, seeing us with Joham… and Tiffany and Lucina." Lucas said as his fist tightened. That can't be good.

"What did they want?" Trina asked.

"They heard about the newborn army and they came to see the situation." Edward explained.

"Then Aro saw me and Lucina." Tiffany said causing Lucina to shudder again. "Hearing about us, Aro asked me and her to join his coven. Of course we said no, well Lucas answered for us where he was in his rage."

"Of all the things happening especially with Joham who we have right in front of them, they just see Lucina and Tiffany?" Lucas said disbelief. Man Aro is such a retard for not seeing the importance. There are much more important things than power and reputation.

"Lucas told them what they _should_ be doing and how with jobs instead of just collecting power and destroying this family just because we refused to join him since we have gifts not like his and the others." Edward explained. "Aro just stood there and ordered Jane to use her gift on Joham and soon had him executed." Whoa, for a second there, I thought he was gonna say Aro ordered Jane to attack the Cullens.

"The Volturi left afterwards and then dad told us how Aro admitted in his mind that Lucas was right about what they did." Nessie said.

"Then we all gave our gratitude to Lucas for being a part of lives." Tiffany smiled causing Lucas to be a bit embarrassed.

"Come on, I don't know what my life would've been like if I hadn't met you guys." Lucas said sheepishly scratching his head and Tiffany continued.

"It was the beginning of May and I was just done with school for the day and I came to the parking lot see Lucas with my car that has been in the shop for awhile." Tiffany said. "He drove me in _my_ car to the Cullen house where I received a huge surprise from everyone. I forgot it was my birthday." Wow Tiffany, how could you forget your own birthday? You have a vampire photographic memory don't you? I thought as I chuckled.

"Everyone gave me presents and we celebrated my birthday until nightfall." Tiffany said. "I was about to go to my room that I still have in the house until they had another surprise for me, and Lucina." The two of them smiled. "They gave me a key to our own cottage renovated by Esme that's close to this home. I'll show it to you guys later." She said to me and our parents. No way! Tiffany got a cottage as well? How does Esme do it?

"I wanted it to be special for them and since they needed room other than that apartment." Esme said smiling.

"I am happy to be a part of this family." Tiffany smiled.

"So am I." Lucina smiled.

"Lucas and Krystal took me and Lucina inside our home and while Krystal was showing Lucina to her room, Lucas showed me the rest of the place including mine." Tiffany said. "I saw the photo of us and our friends before we left for college. And then I thank Lucas for everything he has done."

"That's when she used her gift, after some help from Zafrina, to heal my scar officially removing the mark where Joham bit me." Lucas smiled.

"Awesome!" Russell said.

"It's the least I could do." Tiffany smiled and then turned to us. "And we've been a part of this family since." Wow, my sister and niece had one crazy adventure over a scientist.

"I guess it's my turn." Jalen said. I looked at the clock… and it's nine thirty.

* * *

 **Time for Jalen's story and the Detroit coven. Please review.**


	47. Jalen Kaiser Long

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47 – Jalen Kaiser Long**

Sam's POV

Jalen got up and stood in the middle of the room.

"Before I tell you guys my story, I ask that you all to be open-minded." He said and sighed. "My past is nothing to be proud of. I thought I was doing something that was right but looking back, I made it worst."

I was curious about what Jalen meant as I saw Elena gave Jalen a sad look. I mean I know he lost his parents and has live in a foster home and they never treated him right. And suddenly people have been disrespecting him, even knowing his family owns the gaming company? What the hell was that about? Anyway,

"Okay, my name is Jalen Kaiser Long. I was born in Seattle, Washington on October fifteenth in 1996." He began. "My parents were Atticus and Brenda Long, my family owns Long Corporation."

"No way!" Russell said.

"I love that company!" Renee said causing Jalen to chuckle.

"Yeah, it's the best gaming company to have ever existed." He said. "So yeah my parents were the best employers that company ever has. But to me they were the best parents I ever had." Then he looked away like he was looking at a distance. "My life though back then was cut short."

"What happened?" Ellie asked.

Jalen paused for a bit before he said, "My parents were murdered when I was four." Those that didn't hear the story, gasped.

"It happened at night when the company was having a banquet to promote a new gaming system. After the event, my parents and I were leaving the banquet late when two guys came out of nowhere and mugged us. My dad was told to hand over his car keys and wallet which he did but he did so while trying to protect me and my mom. They did not like that and without warning one of them shot my dad." I saw Nina looking away as she got close to Ellie. "Mom and I ran away from them but they caught up to us so mom told me to go get help." Oh shit. "Obviously I wasn't gonna leave her like we left dad but she told me to do so and that's what I did, regrettably. As soon as I came back with the police and some of my parent's co-workers, we came in just to see the muggers doing something worse to my mother than just beating her up." Jalen shuddered as did some of us.

"After those two were arrested, we got mom to the hospital… but she died a few hours later." Jalen said sadly. "Because of them since I have no family apart from my aunt who wants nothing to do with me, I was placed in a foster home. That place was nothing but a nightmare."

And here comes the sad part.

"No one in that foster home cares about me. My foster mom was strict. She would always beat us as punishments or for no reason at all. My foster dad was an alcoholic and would sometimes join my foster mom in the beating." More gasps came. "Even so, they cared about my foster siblings." Jalen scoffed. "Even they never liked me. They would tease me, treat me like dirt and mostly I end up getting in fights with them. Basically, everyone at the foster home gives me a hard time there. I don't understand how I suddenly lost respect from people. Nobody likes me… except for her, my foster sister."

"She was the youngest of us all. Like me, she gets picked on by others and been treated badly by our foster parents." Ouch, why those two? "I however loved and cared about her as she does to me. She always stays by my side like glue. She looks up to me like a big brother as I treat her like a sister." Jalen sighed as he said. "We even promised each other that neither of us will go with a family until we find one that will adopt the both of us. And we would've if it weren't for him." Jalen hissed at the last word.

"As Tiffany told you, her family was planning on adopting me but it never happened. Here's what went down." Jalen said.

"I was seven when I came home late where everyone was asleep, or so I thought. I heard my foster sister crying. I came to her room when I saw her door cracked open and the light on. I saw her on her bed without any clothes on with my foster dad on top of her." The gasps came. "I knew that it wasn't good so before my foster dad had a chance, I grabbed a desk lamp from my room and attacked my foster dad by surprise. I might have over done it by knocking him out cold."

"Nice. OW! Alright, alright." Russell said when the twins punched his arm.

"Anyway, my foster mom came in when she heard the commotion. All the evidence was pointed to me from her eyes and no surprises there, I was the one to be blamed." Jalen said. "She believed I… did something worse to my foster sibling and beat up my foster dad for silence and she called the cops on me."

"That's terrible." Ellie said as Asher shook his head while Elena shuddered.

"Worse is that the cops believed her." Jalen said in disbelief shaking his head. "My foster sister was too traumatized to back me up so I got taken away and in the police cruiser I go. I thought I was going to jail for what I was framed for. That is until before the cops closed the door on me, there was a fight going on with the neighbors and the police came over to break it up. Without thinking, I got out and made a run for it. I've been on the run since then." Whoa.

"I've spent my life living off the streets with nothing but the clothes on my back. I did get a part time job posting flyers earning me some decent money. I've been good at sneaking in to steal food without getting caught throughout my time." Jalen said. " Sometimes I help those in need of help such as pushing someone out of the way before they got ran over, breaking the car window so that a child could get out from dying from the heat, fight off guys picking on others etc. All of that, I just come and go not getting any appreciation not that it mattered to me the way people treated me. I continue doing what I did until it was time for me to leave Washington. I've been around places doing the same thing as I got older."

Wow, Jalen must have really had it rough. He's around the country on the run living on the streets? I can't believe how he was able to survive.

"By the time I was twenty, I've been living in Detroit, Michigan for awhile. During that time, I stumble across a group of men ganging up on a girl. Being me, I jumped in, fought them off and saved the girl who just ran. Just as she disappeared, one of the guys pulled a dirty trick and knocked me out." Uh oh. "I woke up being dangled by the wrist like a punching bag. They were not too pleased that I saved that girl and I paid the ultimate price; I got tasered to death." All of us gasped. Damn.

"So how did you get out of it?" Mom asked.

"I was saved by a vampire named Mordecai Coleman." Jalen said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I'll explain about him in a minute." Jalen said. "Yeah, he saved me after killing those men but the damage was done. My life was about to end until Mordecai offered to save me if I wanted to start over; where I didn't have to worry about people putting me down like I was just nothing because they can. Doing this for the two people I care about; Tiffany and my foster sister, I accepted and that's when he saved me. What I didn't expect how was that he turned me into a vampire." So Jalen was already a vampire before he met the Cullens? Again, damn. I saw my parent's eyes widened as were Asher and Elena.

Jalen then returned to his seat next to Tiffany and then turned to us.

"Okay, now I'm about to you about Mordecai and my new life as a vampire." He said.

* * *

 **Get ready to hear the Detroit coven. Please review.**


	48. The Detroit

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 48 – The Detroit**

Sam's POV

"Let me tell you about my man Mordo," Jalen said. "Mordecai had a mom and dad. He had everything a kid could ask for; a nice home and a happy family. Until one night when Mordecai was six, he and his father were in a car accident in the intense rain and the car kept rolling until it stopped. Mordecai was in the front seat and his seatbelt made it hard for him to breathe since the car was upside down. His father was able to unbuckle his seatbelt and got him out of the car but his father was still in his seatbelt. Mordecai went over to help him but his father pushed him away telling him to get out and call the ambulance. Someone was close by and got Mordecai out of the car but then there was an explosion from the car and his father died."

Gosh, that is so sad for Mordecai to have lost a parent so young tragically.

"If you think that's bad, think again." Jalen said. "Mordecai's mother was heartbroken over losing her husband. She was so heartbroken that she blamed Mordecai for his father's death."

What!

"That's terrible!" Renee said.

"What kind of mother would blame their own child?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, a psycho one?" Jalen shrugged. "Anyways, she lost her job and has been spending money buying alcohol and getting wasted. Most of the time she invites men over to her house and do things you don't really wanna know about. Sometimes whenever she doesn't feel like… you know doing it with a man, she said that if he gets upsets, he can take out on Mordecai."

"WHAT?!"

"Okay if we're gonna keep telling the story, we might as well bring the kids down here since you're about to wake them up." Jacob said. Hey, it's not our fault you guys keep throwing stuff at us.

"They'll wake up at ten." Alice said. Did she just had a vision?

" _Yes she did."_ Edward thought to me with a smile.

"Back to this now," Jalen said. "Mordecai was only twelve when he was fed up with how not only his mom treated him but from everyone at school and everywhere, and he ran away just like I did." Damn. I thought.

"Here's what happened to him." Jalen said. "All Mordecai ever wanted was to be respected as a person, so, he decided to help those who are in need of saving hoping to gain something," Well that sounds right.

"One problem, all of his actions were misinterpreted and his victims were ungrateful which hurts Mordecai even more. He kept on doing it though throughout his life and still never got any appreciation for it." Are you kidding me?

"Ten years have passed since Mordecai left home and still got no respect from others." Jalen continued. "He thought that there was no point in living. One night, Mordecai went to the ledge of a building and tried to commit suicide by jumping off of it." Again with the gasps. "He would've succeeded have not been for his creator name Witney who saw it happened. She was too late when he jumped and his condition was so bad when she caught up to him. Witney then took Mordecai to her place and changed him. You should know the rest." I guess that explains that part.

"I don't want to get into details about those two but let's just say that he and Witney haven't been together after what a few weeks later." Jalen said. I wonder what happened. "So after awhile, Mordecai ran into me when I was being tasered to death. You guys already knew that part."

"Now, let me tell you what happened after that." Jalen said and then began.

"Mordecai and I learned about each other's history. He taught me on how to control my vampire abilities and on living like one and knowing about the world we live in. Pretty much like Jasper, I was taught on feeding on human blood." Jalen hesitated until he said, "We made a life mission to kill any humans mistreating others. We didn't want those to be in the same boat Mordecai and I was in." Every one of the guests including me was shocked at his words.

"During one night when we… got rid of a group of humans, I found out I have a gift like the others." Jalen said.

"What is your gift Jalen?" Asher asked.

"I'm a tracker, just like James, Demetri and Alistair. The only difference is that I'm better." Jalen bragged with a grin.

"Jalen." Tiffany scolded as the others chuckled. Cocky aren't you, Jalen.

"But seriously, my tracking skills are different than the other three you've heard." Jalen said.

"How so?" I asked.

"My tracking skills are a combination of all three of them together." Jalen explained. "Like Demetri, once I get the essence of the person's mind the first time I meet them, I can track them down no prob. Like the others, my gift doesn't work on Bella, Lucina and Lucas."

"Similar to James, I can predict where the person could be heading and follow them to catch up but I have to be more familiar of the person's mind to do so. I can also act before a person reacts to their moves which means I can anticipate what Alice and Edward are thinking before they get the chance."

"As for how Alistair and I relate, I can feel the person's mind if their coming towards me. It gives me a heads up." Jalen finished.

"Wow, you really are better than those three!" Russell said.

"I'll say." I said sounding very impressed. He must be the most powerful tracker in the world.

"I know I am." Jalen grinned earning a slap in the chest by Tiffany. "Must you always slap me?" He asked her.

"Must you always brag?" Tiffany asked rolling her eyes as most of us laughed.

"So anyway, during my time with Mordecai, we've found five other people who have also been mistreated by others and nearly ended up dead." Jalen said.

"There are others like you and Mordecai?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, and their stories are just as bad as ours." Jalen said sadly.

"First, there's Eden Love. When she was in high school, Eden was a bit of a loner; always spends her time burying her nose in a book and not get involved with others around her (not to mention that she's painfully shy except for those she's comfortable with) yet people at school bully her." They just bully her just because she just reads a book and not interact with others? I thought in disbelief.

"Things get worse for Eden when they elected her to Homecoming court… as a joke." They wouldn't. "She was so humiliated that she wanted to end her life by hanging herself." Cue the gasps. "I found Eden when she was near in completion to hang herself to death until I saved her not before she had minutes to live. So after an agreement, I changed Eden and she became one of us."

"Later we found out her gift and that's like Niall and Christina; she can turn into purple haze whenever she runs fast and uses them to block both senses and gifts." Wow, for someone who's so shy, she must be good.

"Next, we ran into Sophia Faye. She's a tomboy but she also has a girly side when she doesn't go kicking butt. She always gets into trouble with the law but she has ways to escape. People would put Sophia down since she never knew her dad and her mom is… a bit of a mess. We ran into Sophia where she was fighting three muggers. One of them stabbed Sophia with a knife and Mordecai changed her after we killed the muggers."

"After that, Sophia discovered her gift which is to identify any danger around her that's coming. It helps when danger is approaching and it reacts faster than my tracking senses."

"Then there's Cameron Parker." Jalen shook his head when he said that name. "He has problems even as a vampire. He was born with a speech disorder and he gets picked on a lot for it and people would take advantage of that. Around that time, he met Eden outside of school and those two fell in love.

Well I think that's sweet. I thought as the Gold twins awe at the moment.

"Then one day, two students caused a high school shooting." Oh no. "They've been bullied worst than Cameron. We heard about the shooting at Cameron's school and killed the two shooters not before they shot Cameron and wounded him." Shit. "Eden was a mess fearing that she might lose Cameron that we agreed to changed him. Soon Cameron was transformed and he and Eden became a couple since then. His stuttering however became worst even as a vampire and most of the time annoying after his transformation." Jalen said shaking his head again.

"After that, we ran into Ariana Vega." Jalen shuddered causing the Cullen boys to snicker. What now? "She was once a popular girl at her school where she's all mean, rich, "dumb" and self-centered."

"What's her story?" Tori asked.

"Turns out she's an undercover nerd with the glasses and is super smart causing her status to go down and everyone started making fun of her." Not again.

"One night after a football game, she got… well, let's just say that Ariana was in the same situation Rose was in." Oh god, not again. "We came in and killed those guys and I changed Ariana. Big mistake." Jalen said shaking his head again.

"Why?" Charlie asked looking amused to know.

"Ariana has a thing for Jalen similar to how Tanya does for me but way more." Edward chuckled causing us to laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder if I ever regret changing her." Jalen said. "But if it wasn't for her gift, we wouldn't know _how_ to survive. You see Ariana has the gift to receive the answer to any question especially in combat, helpful whenever we're stuck in a situation." Wow, I wish I had her gift. I would've done a lot better on my exams back in college.

"Last of all is William Heart, the youngest of us all physically and mentally. He looks close to, I believe Russell's age." Jalen said. Damn, a vampire that young? That doesn't count as something similar to immortal children, does it? Edward turned to me and shook his head. Okay then.

"William's past is just as sad as mine and Mordecai's." Jalen said. "His parents left him near a dumpster when he was an infant." Oh my gosh, what the hell is wrong with those parents? "William was an orphan but was looked after by a nun and kept him well behaved even though he can still be childish."

"One night, a fire started at the church caused by some men who bought the church but the nun refuses to leave, with William and the nun in it." More gasps came. "William was able to get the nun out of the burning building but not before the nun died due from the lack of oxygen. William was about to die too and was gonna get killed by the thugs who saw them come out until we came in and killed them and saved William since he's so young and deserves to have a life still."

"I think I found my dream man." Tori said totally lost in a dreamy state.

"He's my dream man." Trina said to her.

"No he's mine!" Tori said.

"No, mine!" Trina said and the next thing that happened was that they ended up fighting.

"Girls, that's enough." Ellie said as Austin broke them up. Moving that aside,

"So after William became a vampire, we found out his gift which is to imitate any sound as long as he has heard the voice/sound at least once since he's good at mimicking the noise for fun as a human." I guess that's typical for a young boy.

Jalen sighed as he continued speaking. "We've been together since then avoiding any human contact. Because of how we ended up, we all believed that humans are nothing to be respected from since they never do to others except for those that _do_ matter. They just treat people like us as dirt. It's been like that as we live in Detroit for years." Jalen finished as Tiffany took his hand.

Damn, poor Jalen and his coven have had it rough. I never knew there people who would be like that. How could they be so cruel to Jalen and the others? What did they ever do? How could people just rank others as low lives and think of them as nothing?

"We kept that belief for what, eight years I think. But all of that changed when we met the Cullens." Jalen said smiling to them. "You guys wanna take over?" They nodded and turned to us. I guess this is where they tell us the next story.

* * *

 **Value In Beliefs you guys up next. Please review.**


	49. Value In Beliefs Part 1

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49 – Value In Beliefs Part 1**

Sam's POV

"I'll start things off." Bella said.

"Ah come on! OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head and allowed Bella to continue.

"Okay, so it has been four years since Tiffany and Lucina joined our family. Lucina had a body of a fourteen year old at age five and Nessie was eighteen at that time which makes her the age she looks meaning she gets to meet Renee for the first time." Bella said. Okay, so Renee knew about Nessie, just not the vampire part. "We made an excuse that Nessie is exploring college while the rest of us find a place to live close by when actually it's for Nessie to see her grandmother." Renee nodded in understanding and smiled.

"I'm just happy to have finally met her." She said.

"So around May, we all took a flight to New York where Renee and Phil are now living. Lucas was showing Nessie the movie 22 Jump Street." Bella said chuckling.

"It was so hilarious!" Nessie laughed joined by Lucas.

"Anyway, Renee was there waiting for us and she met Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany and Lucina. As you remember our cover story, Lucas poses as my cousin while Krystal plays her role as Esme's niece and Tiffany and Lucina are Carlisle's goddaughters." Bella said. "Renee recognized Lucas from his father."

"Dad always told me how you should've stayed to see some of the action." Lucas said to Renee.

"So yeah, we all stayed at Renee's place for the weekend which was amazing." Nessie said happily.

"That was until when we were leaving back to Forks." Bella said.

"For the record, it was all Emmett's fault!" Lucas said pointing at him. "Emmett's fault you guys!"

"I was not the one who caused it!" Emmett said.

"You were a jinx Uncle Emmett." Lucina giggled.

"Did we miss something here?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked as Renee looked confused while Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"We just left New York after saying goodbye to Renee when Emmett here complained about the flight." Bella said rolling her eyes. "And we hardly left the state."

"That's when lightning struck causing our plane to crash in Detroit." Edward said. Oh damn. I thought.

"The weather never said anything about lightning." Renee said.

"That's Benjamin's doing." Carlisle said. Huh? "Apparently, his gift has been developed to control thunder and lightning. He was trying it out while he and Tia were in Minnesota." Oh right, that guy can control the elements. Makes sense.

"Lucas and Lucina were excited when they heard about Benjamin's gift until I reminded them what happened." Edward said causing those two to look embarrassed.

"Things got worst apart from the fact that we crash landed in the forest." Bella said and that's when Alice spoke.

"I had a problem with my visions." What? "They aren't functioning properly and I only see past events popping out. I couldn't see the future at all; it's mentally clouded. The lightning caused a current that blocks my visions from seeing the future for a while."

"To top it all off, we were lost with no way home." Krystal said.

"So how did you all get back home?" Dad asked.

"We first followed a faint trail scent of humans hoping that it would lead us to a town so we could get to an airport home while also enduring Emmett's thousand apologies." Jasper said rubbing his temple with his fingers. That must have been annoying.

"We've been walking that way all day and still no way out of it. Night has fallen and we decided to stay the night at a cave so that some may sleep." Krystal said. "Then we made plans to figure out what to do the next day."

"Is it okay I take over?" Tiffany asked and then turned to us. "Throughout our journey finding our way home, I felt like my heart despite being dead is aching. It happens every time I'm with the Cullens, like I want something they have. I didn't know what it was and I've been wondering about that since." I wonder what she meant by that.

"So the next day, we were finally out of the woods, and saw a road leading to a town." Krystal said. Well that's good. "Two things; one before we looked for the airport, this girl here," She said pointing to Alice. "Suggests we should shop for some new clothes to wear." Oh come on Alice, what does a day or two without changing clothes could hurt? Edward chuckled at my thought. "And two, we had to endure Emmett's 'rap skills.'" She said causing most of the Cullens to shake their heads.

"What are you talking about? My rap skills are awesome. Like this – OW!" Emmett cried when Lucas shot an aura sphere at his head.

"Moving on." He said. "Once we all got a decent set of clothes to wear, we started finding our way to the airport but we got lost again ending up in an alleyway." Lucas then started stifling a laugh until he let it out causing Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob to join him.

"What is so funny?" Asher asked.

"Rosalie then asked why we couldn't just stop and ask for directions." Lucas said in between laughs as Jalen and Bryce joins them while the girls gave then annoyed looks.

"We all know girls and directions don't go together." Edward laughs. Oh I see why – HEY! That is so offensive.

"That there earned those boys earned a month out of our room." Rosalie said.

"Well it was worth it. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head. I saw Charlie chuckling at this.

"So while Lucas was stating how we don't need directions, we bumped into Zoran's coven." Bella said.

"Who?" That's when Jalen took over.

"Zoran's coven is a group of vampires who just loves to cause trouble with people who crosses their path." He said. "Zoran's the leader. Then there's Barry who is the strongest of them but not exactly bright for a vampire; he's stupid and looks like a gorilla." Jalen said causing us to laugh.

"Max is three times annoying, and that's only one of him. He has the gift to triplicate himself and trap you in a triangular motion when he runs fast, faster than any vampire at that speed. There's Max's mate, Dawn. She can extend her hair at will using them like extra arms. Last is Virgil who turns into red smog when he runs fast and uses them to block our gifts and senses."

Okay so from what I'm gathering from all of this, it can't be good.

"Let's state the fact first that they really stink, worst than Jacob." Bella said causing the Cullens minus Bryce to wrinkle their noses. "Then however was bad because Zoran's coven caught Nessie and Lucina's scent." I was right. "They wanted their blood since their scent is sweet but not as sweet as a vampire and of course we stepped in to protect the girls. Zoran's coven however was not backing down and that's when a fight broke out."

"The thing was that we were at a disadvantage despite the numbers." Jasper said. "While Nessie and Lucina tried to get out of the scene, the women and Carlisle got caught in Dawn's hair, Emmett was getting crushed by Barry, Edward and Jacob couldn't get a grip on Virgil in his smog, I got trapped by Max and his clones and Lucas was struggling against Zoran."

"For a guy with no martial art skills, he really put up a fight." Lucas commented.

"Then we heard more vampires showing up and thought we were done for." Bella said. Oh dear god.

"They weren't." Jalen said and smirked. "Those 'more vampires' happened to be me and my coven when we heard about Zoran and his coven messing with vampires, humans and a wolf. So we all came in and stopped Zoran's coven causing them to retreat." So I guess that's how Jalen and Tiffany saw each other again.

"Then we noticed something after the introductions." Bella said causing us to be confused. "Tiffany's missing.

"What?!"

"I was able to get out of Dawn's hair and when I saw Jalen's coven coming and thinking they were with Zoran, I took off hoping to distract them by letting them chase me." Tiffany explained.

"So with that, I went looking for Tiffany with my tracking skills." Jalen said. "I didn't recognized Tiffany when I was familiar with her mind until our little game of chase reminded me of us when we were kids."

"I didn't know that was Jalen since I was so focused on everything that has happened." Tiffany said giving a small laugh.

"Then she was asking for it so when Tiffany tried to pull a sneak attack on me but failed, I gave her a reminder when I kissed her cheek and that there got her to remember me." Jalen said and then grinned. "She was no match for me." He said causing Tiffany to slap his chest. He'll never change will he?

* * *

 **On to part 2. Please review.**


	50. Value In Beliefs Part 2

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50 – Value In Beliefs Part 2**

Sam's POV

"Okay, so while Tiffany was having a little reunion with Jalen, we were wondering what was taking them so long as we started looking for them." Lucas said. I think I know what was the delay. "We were with Jalen's coven and well… things got a bit heated up, you know when we asked them for help to the airport and you should get the idea of them and humans. Then things kinda snapped when Mordecai insulted Nessie and Lucina due to their human traits."

"He did what?!" How dare that guy insult those two just because they are half human!

"Hey, don't really blame Mordecai, blame the people who made us believe that way because of how disrespectful they are." Jalen defended.

"We left Mordecai and the others and Edward told us the reason why they resent humans. You guys already knew the story." Lucas said.

"Jalen told me about them as well and about what happened to him since we last saw each other." Tiffany said. "It was so sad to hear what he and the others went through and what they believed in just because of how they were treated. This world may have bad people, but I never imagined this bad."

"I told Jalen that not all humans are bad and that they never took a chance to get to know the person. And if they don't, that's their problem." Tiffany said. "So I decided to show Jalen what it means to get along with humans while giving him the life experience he missed while he was gone."

"And I meant it, I had the best times I have ever had." Jalen said taking her hand as those two smile to each other and then turned to us.

"She took me to the arcade to play some video games including the dance machine which I beat her at every one," Jalen bragged causing Tiffany to roll her eyes while Lucina giggled. "Then she got me to listen to today's music, took silly pictures, pranking the cops, hanging around at the playground but my favorite part of that day was when Tiffany and I waltz together to a song that was played." I saw the face Tiffany made and I could tell she must be blushing as the girls were squealing.

"During that, it started to rain and Jalen took me under the bridge to let the rain die out." Tiffany said. "As we watched the rain, I noticed that Jalen is still holding my hand." Another round of squeals came. "I felt as if my heart was doing back flips and would be beating very fast despite that its dead. When I stare into Jalen's eyes, I can feel as if time has been suspended except for me and him. Also, this feeling has somehow erased the aching part that's been bugging me for a while making me realize that I'm in love with Jalen." Jalen gave her a warming smile as he kissed her. Gosh this is so sweet. I'm so happy for my sister.

"After the rain ended, Jalen took me to his place where he and his coven lives hoping to that the Cullens are there. They were there, after we came in." Tiffany looked embarrassed. So was Jalen and Lucas, Emmett, Jacob, Edward and Jasper started stifling a laugh. Now what's so funny?

"How about we get to our side of the story?" Edward said as he and the other boys try to calm down.

"I got this," Lucas said. "So we continued finding the airport while looking for Tiffany since she hasn't returned with Jalen. The whole wanting to kill Mordecai for the insults completely vanished after hearing his story. That's when we saw a fire happening at someone's house and two kids were trapped inside." Oh my gosh! I thought as we all gasped.

"And Lucas here did something crazy yet stupid, again." Jacob said. He didn't.

"I didn't want the family to go through the same thing I went through when I lost my family, so I went inside the burning house to save those kids with Edward's help." Lucas said. "We nearly died but we survived in the end and saved those kids." Well that's a relief and it doesn't surprise me that Lucas would do such a thing to save someone's life like Meghan's.

"Our heroic efforts really earned Mordecai's respect. He and his coven saw the whole thing." Lucas said. That sure is a surprise. "He then asked if we expected humans to do the same thing if we were in the same situation and we said we would if we weren't a family. That's when he let us stay at their place where we hope to find Tiffany and Jalen." Lucas then started stifling a laugh again along with the other boys while Jalen buried his face in Tiffany's hair while she brought her knees to her face.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Bryce asked.

"When we came inside Mordecai's place, we caught Jalen and Tiffany making out." Lucas said causing him and the others to burst into laughing. Okay that makes sense now. I didn't know things were serious between those two.

"Oh shut up, I was just helping Jalen get the experience of his first kiss." Tiffany said.

"Did you have to tell everyone that, T-Stew?" Jalen said looking very embarrassed when more laughter came.

"If it makes you feel any better, Tiffany got a little carried away." Edward chuckled causing Tiffany to give him an annoyed look.

"Things did get a little heated up." Lucas said.

"How so?" Ellie asked.

"Ariana was seriously jealous seeing Jalen having a thing for Tiffany." Nessie said giggling.

"And then Mordecai got mad at Jalen having a thing for Tiffany, you know since she's been around with humans." Jacob said. Oh right.

"That got me mad and I walked out of the factory we all lived in taking Tiffany with me." Jalen said. "We were outside just talking about the way Mordecai spoke to Tiffany and that she's shown me the light about humans but I was still unsure since I'm new to all this."

"When Tiffany touched my hand, I felt something I never felt in my entire life. But I had no idea back then what it was however I do know that I don't want Tiffany to leave." Jalen said. Wow, he has no idea he's in love with my sister? First Lucas and now Jalen taking awhile on their feelings.

"Later I was watching Tiffany skipping stones when Carlisle came up to me." Jalen said. "He told me that Mordecai is willing to lead the Cullens to the airport so that they could go home." Wow, I didn't think Mordecai would do that since he's not okay with humans. "The problem was that that means Tiffany will leave me and I was told to… let her go since we're from different worlds." Jalen sighed as he continued. "Before I could make a decision, I picked up something from my tracking senses; it was someone I was not expecting to see."

"Was it Zoran and his coven?" Dexter asked.

"Somewhat worse than them. It was Steve and Spike." Jalen said. "Those two humans actually knew about vampires, for real."

"What?!"

"How much longer until they wake up?" Jacob asked Alice.

"About I say, a few minutes." Alice answered.

"How do they actually know about vampires?" I asked.

"It all started with Steve," Jalen explained. "When Steve was young probably in his late twenties or something, he was in the woods on a sunny day when he stumbled across a group of vampires attacking some hunters. Lucky for Steve, the vampires didn't catch him and since then it's been his obsession to catch vampires and exposed us to the world." That's crazy and dangerous for Steve and it must've been bad.

"Remember Witney, Mordecai's creator?" Jalen asked. "Well, one day, Mordecai and Witney thought they heard some sort of trouble at an abandon warehouse. It turns out to be a trap by Steve and Spike." Oh no. "Steve had them right where he wanted until there was an accident where the warehouse caught fire and Steve escaped to save himself. Unfortunately for those two, they were trapped in the fire with nowhere to go until Witney found a way out. The thing was, there was only enough time for one vampire to get out and Witney sacrificed herself to save Mordecai. That what made Mordecai came to the conclusion about humans." That's terrible for Mordecai. No wonder he hates humans so much. I'm surprised he still feeds off of them.

"So anyway, thanks to the heads up I received, I was able to get inside before they saw me, except… I left Tiffany out there without knowing and she was too focused on skipping stones." Jalen said earning more gasps.

"They didn't catch me but they know what I am and started chasing me. I was in human speed just in case they had a camera on them." Tiffany said.

"How did you get out of it?" Dad asked.

"We found a way save Tiffany and make Steve and his partner Spike look like they were hallucinating the whole time." Edward said. Whoa seriously?

"But Steve already saw vampires with his own eyes." Dexter said.

"Only the part where they are beautiful, pale skinned and drink blood but they could made it look like it was some acting or making a scene." Krystal said. I guess that would make sense.

"So what did you guys do?" Charlie asked.

"Okay, first Lucina was able to use her communication gift to tell Tiffany of the plan and got her to meet up with Lucina, Edward, Jasper, Jalen, Cameron and Eden where Steve and Spike followed them." Lucas explained. "When they told Steve and Spike that vampires don't exist no matter what Steve tried to point out what he knows, they told him of the consequences for accusing someone of some mythical creature and that's when I sent some aura spheres to the sky creating a storm with help from Krystal using her speed to create gusts of wind. Then Jacob appeared in his wolf form with William using Jacob's voice to scare them off." Well that must been good. I wish I saw that.

"Then another flash of lightning struck and the others appeared as 'being brought back from the dead.'" Lucas said. "Steve and Spike soon took off in fear and according to Edward, those two realized that they were being crazy and won't be bothering our kind ever again."

Well that's good to hear. Now the vampires can still live in peace. Well, there's still the Volturi but oh well.

Jalen then sighed while pulling Tiffany close to him as he hung his head down in shame. Or maybe regret. What's wrong?

"After scaring off Steve and Spike, I… I told Tiffany that what's happening between us, won't work since we were treated differently from humans. Told her that it's... it's better this way." Jalen said. He what?

"His words broke my heart." Tiffany said as Jalen kissed her a lot on the top of her head and whispered something to her. "I took off feeling hurt from Jalen's words. Lucas tried to stop me but I got out his grasp and told him to leave me alone and that I don't need him or anyone." Oh my gosh, poor Tiffany. But then how did they come together in the end?

"Tiffany," Mom said to her while dad gave Jalen that look.

"Hear me out Hayden," Jalen said to him. "I only said those things so that Tiffany could go home with the Cullens. I only wanted what's best for her, like Carlisle told me since my life was a mess while Tiffany's is bright."

"We started searching for Tiffany since she didn't return to us." Nessie said. "We couldn't find her. She was already gone from the city."

"What happened? Why couldn't Jalen track her down with his gift?" Tori asked.

"Do you think Jalen would find Tiffany after what he said to her?" Jasper asked. I guess not.

"Mordecai insist that if we wanted to catch our flight, we had to leave now." Carlisle said and then sighed. "So we had no choice but go now." They left without Tiffany?

"Mordecai showed us the way to the airport which was through the forest, a shortcut." Bella said. "We thanked Mordecai and before we said goodbye, Mordecai said that he needs to revaluate his views on humans after hearing our story which was a surprise for us." Wow, Mordecai has now seen the ways of humans that they aren't all bad?

"We soon went our separate ways and stopped at a junkyard so that Nessie and Lucina could catch a breath." Bella said. "Alice was regaining her visions at that time." Well that's good.

"We were just about to leave until we saw Lucas looking back." Krystal said.

"I refused to leave without Tiffany, and I knew everyone felt the same way since I saw their auras." Lucas said. "We all agreed to go back and look for Tiffany but before we could, Zoran's coven came." Not again.

"They came for the same reason, they want Lucina and Nessie's blood and just like before we were at a huge disadvantage without Mordecai and the others." Bella said. "I saw Nessie and Lucina trying to escape and get help but they were cornered by Barry and he was about to take a bite of them until CDs came flying everywhere each hitting the vampires to stop what they were doing, adding Dawn getting a haircut," That caused most of the Cullens to snicker. I bet Dawn looks good with her new haircut.

"We looked to see who it was and she showed herself stopping Barry from getting near Nessie and Lucina; it was Tiffany." Bella said. Alright!

"Not only did she stop Zoran's coven from getting what they want, she took them all down at once and they ended up dead from the explosion mom caused." Lucina said. Wow, my sister is one bad ass vampire.

"But how did you find the Cullens?" Elena asked.

"I used my eye seeing gift on Lucas and followed everyone where they were." Tiffany said. "Everyone was giving me gratitude for saving them. Well, Lucas flipped on me taking off." she said chuckling. "So we all started heading home but, I was still heartbroken from Jalen's words." I should've known.

"It's been three days since we got home and I was still hurting over having my heart broken." Tiffany said and paused for a moment when she was crying. "Everything that made me happy was shattered. I thought I would never have what everyone has. I was in the woods crying, alone. That's when I felt someone's hand on my face." Wait, does she mean…

Tiffany turns to Jalen and he took over.

"Let me explain what happened to me after Tiffany ran off and soon the Cullens left." He said taking a breath before he began. "The next day when the Cullens returned home, I was beating myself up for what I said to Tiffany even though I was doing what's best for her. Then I was having that feeling again. Only this time, it was like a hole in my chest after being ripped off." Wow, Jalen had it the same way as Tiffany.

"I thought back on what Lucas told me." Jalen said. Lucas? "He knew I was lying to Tiffany when he saw my aura. He also knew along with Edward and Jasper the reason of my feelings; I'm in love with Tiffany." The twins started squealing at those words. "Then Lucas told me that I need to do what's right for me _and_ Tiffany. That I have to follow my heart."

"After talking with Mordecai and thinking back on Lucas's words, I made my decision." Jalen said. "I first told Ariana, who thought I now have feelings for her after what I said to Tiffany, that I don't, will I ever, feel the same way about her. Then I grabbed all the money I have saved, said goodbye to my old coven and took a flight to Forks."

"I soon found Tiffany with my tracking senses and saw her crying, which I caused." Jalen said taking Tiffany's hand. "She saw me and was beyond happy to see me again. I told her how I found her and that I followed her mind and my heart, and I said that I love her." Tiffany smiled and kissed his lips.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you more." Jalen smiled.

"Awe!" The girls said happily.

"Tiffany soon took me to the Cullen's house where everyone was waiting for us." Jalen said as he and Tiffany gave Alice a glare who smiled like she did nothing wrong.

"Apparently, this pixie here knew about Jalen's arrival and didn't tell me for three days while I was suffering from a broken heart." Tiffany said. Wow, way to use your visions that way Alice.

"I told the Cullens of my reason for being here apart from confessing my love to Tiffany." Jalen said. "I told them that I wanted to start over my life. I spent the last twenty years having nothing besides my coven. When I met the Cullens, they all went through something similar to mine but they were happy like… like a family. I… never seen a family so different yet similar with such a strong bond. Apart from wanting to be with Tiffany, I want to join their coven to have a fresh start in my life."

"And of course we accepted Jalen to be a part of this family." Esme said smiling to him.

"That's why Jalen already started our diet before he came to Forks." Tiffany said.

Wow, who knew Jalen quickly changed diet on his own will.

"I then officially introduced Jalen to Lucina who happily accepts him." Tiffany smiled.

"And she allowed me to communicate with her mentally." Jalen said taking her hand as Lucina reached over and kissed his cheek.

"After celebrating of Jalen becoming a part of this family and with night falling, I took Jalen to our cottage." Tiffany said. "He carried Lucina to bed and I showed him the place until we came to my room. Let's just say that night was magical for us." She smiled. Wow. Crazy things happened but I'm glad Tiffany has reunited with Jalen and are both now soul mates for life.

"Bryce my man, you're up last!" Emmett said as Evan and Sarah came downstairs after being waken up and sat with Jacob and Nessie.

"Alright guys, time for my story." Bryce said.

I wonder what happens next to the Cullens.

* * *

 **Bryce's story and then Have A Purpose! I'm estimating about four chapters. Please review.**


	51. Bryce Greyson Summers

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51 – Bryce Greyson Summers**

Sam's POV

Okay, so I really don't know Bryce all that well. So I wonder what his story is that involves the Cullens.

"Okay, so my name is Bryce Greyson Summers." He began as he got in the middle of the room. "I was born in Spokane, Washington on December nineteenth in 2007. My parents were Peyton and Khloe Summers." Bryce sighed.

"I don't know my parents that well because my mother died after giving birth to me and I lost my father in an accident when I was three." He said sadly. Damn, another one who lost his family?

"I was left in a foster home where I was raised by Austin and Ellie Gold. They're very close friends of my dad." So the Golds are Bryce's family. Huh. "Unlike what happened to Jalen, my foster parents treated me like I was there own child." Bryce said causing Austin and Ellie to smile at Bryce as he did the same. There's something special about that smile you just couldn't resist.

"I've been with them since and I love them like they were my actual parents, even though I knew them more than my own." Bryce said. "By the time I was six, Austin and Ellie continue adopting kids from other cities and state. Starting with Russell Swift," Russell beamed at the mention of his name.

"We adopted him from New York and he's a lover at sports and dancing but his most characteristic trait is flirting with women and failing." Bryce chuckles as the Gold siblings minus Russell started laughing.

"Hey, I'm currently dating Mindy and we're hitting it off well!" Russell said.

"Anyway, two years later, we adopted Dexter Hyland from New England. He's the smart one in the family as you probably know." Bryce said.

"There are a lot of things to learn such as this." Dexter said adjusting his glasses.

"During the time I was eight, I had trouble with my breathing and it turns out I have asthma." Bryce said. "To take care of myself, I take it easy, exercise and do sports.

"And take your inhaler." Ellie pointed out in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, that too." Bryce said waving it off and continued. "I was twelve when the twins came from North Carolina, Tori and Trina Townshed who are pretty much the twin version of Alice." That caused the twins to squeal loudly.

"Come on!" Russell said as he and Dexter covered their ears.

"Where's the mute button on these girls?" Dexter said.

"Then by the time I was fourteen, Nina Vasque came from Denver. She's a sweet girl with millions of questions." Bryce said.

"When are you and Lucina gonna –"

"Okay!" Bryce cut her off. Wonder what that was about? "Here's the thing about our family; we've all been homeschooled since we joined the family. We start school when we start high school. So by the time I was old enough, I started going to school, being the first one in my family to do so."

Bryce sighed. "I don't wanna go into detail yet to give it away but let say this; the school I went to, North Central High, ruined my high school experience."

"Why, what happened?" Renee asked.

"We'll get to that in time." Bryce said. "But yeah, my high school experience wasn't smooth sailing however I did become best friends with Colton Dunbar and Amber Sharp who've been together since junior year."

"I never told my family about the school because I didn't want to say goodbye to my friends so soon and there's more but we'll get to that." Bryce said. I wonder what happened at that school that made things bad for Bryce.

"I think that's about it," He said and took his seat behind Lucina's legs again. "Let's get back to the story."

* * *

 **And now Have A Purpose. Please review.**


	52. Have A Purpose Part 1

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **I decided that I'll be giving out two updates a day for next few days so enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 52 – Have A Purpose Part 1**

Sam's POV

"OW! What did I do?" Emmett asked when Jasper smacked his head.

"Nothing, we just had to be sure." Jasper said chuckling.

"I'll start things off." Jalen said. "Okay, so it's been three months since I've left my old coven in Detroit and have been living with the Cullens here in Forks. I've adjusted alright with their diet and living with the humans since I started gaining control of my thirst. That was not an easy thing to do but I managed. So I've been filled in on what goes on in this family including the tribe's legends and stuff. During my time here in Forks, Carlisle hired a lawyer where he dug up on my family's will. I was left with a big amount of fortune along with letters from both of my parents."

Wow, it doesn't surprise me of how much Jalen has inherited since his family owns a gaming company.

"I got along with everyone in the family and became very close to them." Jalen said earning smiles from the Cullens. "During my six months, Tiffany and I started dating. I love her and I love Lucina as well. Tiffany introduced me to her family after so long on video chat."

"As I said before, I love Tiffany, so much. It may have been too soon at that time but I know she and I are meant to be together, forever. So I contacted Hayden and Gwen for their blessings and then I took Tiffany to this restaurant I went to when I was a kid and proposed to her with Gwen's ring. And she said yes."

"I never got to thank you and dad for this ring." Tiffany said smiling to them as she took Jalen's hand where mom's vintage diamond ring was showing.

"You know we do anything to support your happiness Tiffany." Mom said.

"I always believed that you and Jalen are meant to be together." Dad said.

"Oh and you always thought me and Tiffany would be together?" Lucas asked sarcastically causing some to chuckle.

"So, it's September nineteenth after Bella, Lucas and Nessie's birthday the day of our wedding. I was completely nervous." Jalen said. Obviously. "Of course the date was when Tiffany's family couldn't make it due to intense weather and assistant needs from a spouse. You should understand why." My parents and I nodded our heads in understanding.

"So yeah, all of the guests arrived and I had a moment with Lucina." Jalen said looked towards her. "She just wanted to thank me for everything I've done for Tiffany. I've already love Lucina even though she's not biologically mine."

"I love you daddy." Lucina said to him.

"I love you too Cina." Jalen said coming over to kiss her cheek. Wow.

"Our wedding was beautiful, we soon became Mr. and Mrs. Long and had our reception." Tiffany said and then smirked. "I tossed my bouquet and it was caught by Nessie and then Jalen threw my garter caught by Jacob." Soon the Cullens started laughing as we saw Edward shaking his head. Oh Edward.

"After that, it was time for me and Tiffany to go off on our honeymoon which was in Japan." Jalen said. Of course, I saw the pictures Tiffany sent me.

"Before we left, we had to say goodbye to Lucina." Tiffany said.

"That's when she called me daddy for the first time." Jalen said sounding like he was about to cry of happiness. He then looked at Lucina and I'm guessing it's one of those mental communications.

"And we've been on our honeymoon for two weeks." Tiffany said.

"That was beautiful." Nina said.

"I want a wedding like that!" Trina said.

"Me too!" Tori said.

"I will definitely plan it out for you girls!" Alice said excitedly.

"Not gonna happen!" Bryce said. Okay it's either because he's being the protective brother of the twins or it's because of Alice.

" _A bit of both."_ Edward thought to me while chuckling. Okay then. I thought.

"I'll take from here." Lucas said. "So it's been two weeks since Jalen and Tiffany went off on their honeymoon. Krystal, Lucina and I were doing some grocery shopping and getting some equipment for my hunting trip with Edward, Jasper and Emmett."

"We were at this sporting goods store getting the equipment and that's when I caught this old dude who owns the store hitting on my wife and then tried to make a move on my goddaughter." Pervert! I thought. That's when Edward started chuckling as some of the other Cullens stifle a laugh. What's so funny?

"I snapped and _kinda_ ," Krystal interrupted him with a cough. "Okay fine! I shoved that guy hard sending him crashing into the tables and that's when Charlie came in arresting the guy." Charlie shook his head and he looked mad. Did I miss something?

"When we got home and told everyone what happened, Edward started laughing when he saw it in our heads." Lucas said and that caused Edward to burst out laughing.

"They met Mike Newton." He said and that caused everyone else to laugh. Mike, does he mean that marshmallow who had a thing for Bella?

" _Yes, that guy."_ Lucina said to me in my head. Once again, pervert!

"Then Edward's humor went away when Mike not only got arrested for harassing on Lucina but also for having a secret fantasy affair." Lucas said. Huh? "You see, when I sent Mike crashing into the tables, stuff came flying everywhere and a photo flew into my hands. It was photo shopped picture of Mike as some hunk with Bella in a… bikini." Bella shuddered as Edward gave a small growl. Now I understand why Mike's wife divorced him. Edward nodded his head to me. Man, I am getting good at this.

"After calming Edward down for wanting to kill Mike, Jacob and Nessie came home from work with some… well news." Lucas said and we all turned to them.

"A newspaper was delivered at work. There was a list of people that are still wanted from their crimes," Jacob explained. "And Jalen's one of them for what his foster dad did." Oh damn.

"We planned on finding Jalen's foster sister but with caution since we don't want people thinking the wrong way of us knowing about Jalen's whereabouts along with not exposing ourselves to how we know." Carlisle said. That is hard to do when you're a vampire living with humans.

"That's when Aunt Alice had a vision of Jalen and Tiffany's return home," Nessie said and started giggling. "And then she took off running in fear." She said causing some of the Cullens to snicker.

"Why?" Renee asked.

"Tiffany bust down the door in total rage." Lucas said. "She then demands me to give her my aura and then started chasing after Alice."

"What for?" Mom asked.

"What do you think I wanna kill that little pixie for?" Tiffany asked. Well let's see here; Tiffany plus Alice plus honeymoon equals – wait a minute.

"She went through your clothes, didn't she?" I asked causing the Cullens to burst out laughing minus Alice. That answers my question.

"So while Tiffany was chasing Alice around the house, the Cullens told me of my 'crime' I was framed for." Jalen said and sighed. "It didn't surprise me one bit. But everyone was willing to find my foster sister and help me clear my name."

"On to the other subject, before I got married, I talked to Carlisle asking him for some advice." Jalen said. "I asked him what I should do to start over my new life as a vampire because being with Tiffany and Lucina isn't just it. Carlisle suggested that I should attend school. So I decided to go back to high school with the others so I could get my diploma."

"You never finished high school?" Renee asked.

"Nope but I had private tutors when I was a kid before I lost my parents and during my time on the run, I spend time in the library getting free lessons and learned everything by myself on the subjects school would teach." Jalen explained. Wow, Jalen really impresses me.

"So as I said, I made the decision to go back to school and get my diploma. I was joined by the Cullens and Lucina." Jalen said.

"Lucina?!" Mom and dad said in shock.

"She's six though." I pointed out. "Why would you push her so hard?"

"I'm smarter than an average six year old. I have a good vampire memory, remember?" Lucina said laughing so beautifully.

"The same thing we did with Nessie even though I felt like regretting it." Edward said. "But I knew better than get in the way of what my daughter wants." I guess that makes sense but still at six years old?

Jalen turned to Lucina and nodded his head causing her to be excited. I guess she wants to tell the story and I was right.

"Okay, so we all started our first day of school," Lucina began. "You already knew how our story goes to the humans. We added that Krystal is Esme's niece and Carlisle is my godfather along with mom and dad; mom is my biological sister who is teaching and dad is my step brother and we used dad's story of how we lost his family and Carlisle took us in. Nessie was home schooled. The class level everyone was in was like how Lucas first returned to high school adding that I'm a freshman, Krystal's a junior and dad's a senior."

Wow, the Cullens sure know how to make a story to avoid suspicion.

" _Humans are easy to lie to, Sam."_ Edward thought to me. Well that was offensive. I thought as Edward chuckles.

"So we went to North Central High. I made new friends; Kelsi Stylez, Blair Phoenix, Axel Sharp, Cyrus Graham and Serenity Ross." Lucina said. Well that's good. "They were nice to me, unlike nearly the entire school."

"What do you mean?" I asked causing Jalen and Bryce to sigh.

"When we got inside the school, everyone was looking at us. Its way different than how people would react to our appearance." Jalen said. "To translate in English, if you seen those movies where jocks, cheerleaders, nerds and popular people behave and go in their own group, that's what it's like at that school. People who are at the top, treats people below them like dirt including new kids."

"That's terrible." Renee said as Charlie, Asher and Elena shook their heads. Wow, who's idea to run a school like that? Timberline wasn't like that, at all.

"So I had my classes which were not so hard. Oh just to make it easy for you three, Lucina had at least one of us in her class as a T.A." Jalen said to my parents and I. That's good to know. "I had English with Lucas even though he was a junior and then I had Calculus and that's where I met Bryce."

"Jalen and I introduce each other and got to know one another. For the record, I had no idea about the vampires and werewolves so just hold on." Bryce said.

"And that's when I met The Big Five." Jalen said shaking his head.

"The who?" I asked. That's when Bryce sighed and took over.

"The Big Five are a group of popular students who 'owns the school.'" He explained. "There's Sierra Wheeler, she's was the captain of the volleyball team and an expert in fashion, through her eyes. Her family owns the popular country club Solar Flare. Next is Falkner Byron. He was the top of our class in academics. His family works at Microsoft Corporation. With that, he knows a bit about hacking and codes but nothing compared to Lucas who has his degree in computer science."

"Wait, you got your degree Lucas?" Dad asked.

"Oh yeah, around the time before we met Jalen, I decided to go to the college I was accepted to and got my degree in computer science. Now I help fix computers, create programs and use my hacking skills. I made more money than when I got my inheritance. Krystal also attended college and got her degree in art and makes tons of money selling her drawings." Lucas said as he and Krystal smiled proudly. Damn.

"Anyway, we have Ariel Watson, the head cheerleader who acts like she's five." Bryce continued on. "She's dating, or used to, I don't know, Mitch Nystrom. He's the muscles, quarterback and the toughest player on the football team. His family owns the large dealership Nystrom Motors. Last of all is their leader, Orion Stern." At those words, the Cullens hissed. Is he that bad? "He was the captain and star player of the basketball team and his family owns Stern Internationals. As their group name states, they are the big five of the school, the top students. They practically run the campus where they can mistreat others below them as much as they want and anyone like them follows their lead." Bryce finishes. Unbelievable! Who raised their kids to behave like that? How could the faculty let students treat like that to others just because of what they are in school?

"Orion and his friends tried to scare me but a little insult had no effect on me." Jalen smirked.

"Not everyone can stand up to The Big Five and live." Bryce said earning a five from Jalen. That's when Jalen frown.

"I was about to ask Bryce why couldn't the students report them when Lucina came." He said causing Lucina to blush. Wait whaaaaaat?

"That's when I met Lucina and fell in love with her." Bryce said shyly causing my parents and me to look at each other in dumbstruck before turning to the others who told us to wait.

"I took Lucina with me just as she was frozen from meeting Bryce and we headed off to class." Jalen said. "So it was lunchtime now and Lucina sat with her new friends while the rest of us sat together. That's when mostly everyone in school was being so negative about us."

"The only reason I have a problem is because of their negative feelings towards us and others." Jasper said looking annoyed.

"They called me a dumb blonde." Rosalie sneered.

"They're the ones with no sense of fashion!" Alice said.

"I'm way smarter than those guys." Emmett said sounding serious and then smirked. "You should've seen their faces when I solved a very difficult equation. It wasn't that hard."

"I may be short, but I have the muscles as shown when two jocks tried to tackle me easily when playing basketball. They barely put up a fight." Lucas said rubbing his knuckles to his chest causing me to blush.

"Everyone is beautiful in their own ways." Krystal said.

"My heart belongs to Edward and only Edward. No other guy can take my heart away from him." Bella said.

"Nobody's perfect." Edward said shaking his head.

"And you don't want to hear what they say about me and Lucina. To top it off, that school was like how I was treated during my time on the run. They show no respect to others except for those who do." Jalen finished. Wow, I thought we are in the new generation where anyone can do what they want to do regardless of how they look. I wonder what made the school changed.

"How come the teachers let students behave like this?" Charlie asked.

"Mr. Bitters, the principal, calls the shots at the school. Any complaint must be directed to him only and only he makes the decision but we'll get to that in a minute." Bryce said sighing. Something doesn't sound good coming from Bryce.

"He's another thing that happened." Jalen said. "There's the mystery about my English teacher. When we ran into her at lunch and had a small conversation, according to Jasper, her feelings to me were euphorically happy. Edward can barely read her mind and Lucas was familiar to the teacher's name but couldn't figure it out. That's just one of the mysteries."

"One of them?" Asher asked.

"Again, we'll get to that later." Jalen said.

"How about I tell them my side that happened after school." Bryce said and turned to us. "Again, I had no idea about the supernatural until later. Lucina was all I could think about all day and my family over there figured it out from my behavior. I knew that most brothers wouldn't like their younger sisters to be dating. Jalen was someone I already consider a friend and I figured I keep it that way until he opens up about me and Lucina being together."

"I don't think even back then I would approve." Jalen chuckled causing Tiffany to slap his chest. I resisted myself from saying anything and I know my parents are doing the same.

"Okay so the next day, we were at school. I had class with Bryce again who I was surprised that he apologized for how he started to have a thing for Lucina." Jalen said.

"I'm not an idiot you know." Bryce said to him.

"Anyways, Bryce invited me to sit with him and his friends at lunch. Nothing personal but I would've said no, had not Alice here made me." Jalen said.

"That's only because she wanted Jalen to be opened with Bryce about him and Lucina." Edward chuckled causing Jalen to give him a dirty look before he continued.

"So, I met Bryce's friends; Colton and Amber. I learned that Bryce still gets pick even though he's on the basketball team with Colton." Are you serious?

"Why would they still pick on you even though you're a jock?" Charlie asked.

"Home school plus new kid plus asthma equals doesn't work that way. You stick to the status quo according to that school." Bryce said.

"The three of them told me about what the school's like and that's when Amber's brother Axel came up to us and Lucina's with them. Would you stop blushing?!" Jalen said in annoyance causing the guys to laugh when Lucina blushed and Bryce looked away.

"And that's when Orion came, making a move on Lucina." Bryce said causing the Cullen family to growl. That guy did what to my niece?!

"He was totally harassing her! Luckily Bryce and I got Lucina out of Orion's hands." Jalen said. Well that's good. Can you imagine if this Orion guy knew how old Lucina really is? "Then Orion started a fight with me. Well, if you would call it a fight if I fought back which I didn't."

"Here." Bryce pulled his phone and showed a video that has bad audio but is was able to show a boy with blonde highlights with brown roots and tips in a faux hawk all dress formal throwing punches at Jalen. He wasn't fighting back against Orion and instead evading every single hit which I'm guess from his gift. The video ended when Orion threw another punch which Jalen dodged it again and fell to the floor.

"Nice!" Russell said.

"Yeah but _I_ got sent to the principal's office by the principal himself." Jalen said shaking his head.

"What?!"

"But Orion started the fight. You didn't even hit him back." Nina said.

"Yeah, he knows that even though he was there watching _the whole thing_." Edward said gritting his teeth as Elena and Asher were shaking their heads.

The principal saw it all and yet Jalen gets the blame? What the hell?

"Here's what you need to know about Mr. Bitters." Bryce said. "From what I hear, he was once like Orion and the others when he was in school, so now that he's principal, he wants to relive those moments and influence other students to act like him." Okay, who made him the principal?

"He's very bias to students. He only favors the top students such as jocks, cheerleaders and the most highest academic student such as Orion and his friends. Mostly them especially Orion with the generous 'donation' his family gives to the school. Mr. Bitters is also greedy with money. He only funds on 'important things' such as football and everything else he spends it all for himself." Jalen said. Well that's selfish.

"So there I was in the in the principal's office (don't ask what it's like in there) and Mr. Bitters was siding with Orion that I was picking on him." Jalen said in disbelief. "I haven't lasted one week at that school and the principal was about to suspend me but that was until my English teacher came in and bailed me out. Don't ever mess with her; she may be nice to her students and treats them right but when it comes to someone she cares about such as her students like me for example, she's a whole new person with fire in her eyes."

I saw Asher chuckled. I wonder if Jalen's English teacher could teach me that so I could use it on my students.

"I was glad that I didn't get punished but was beyond angry on how history was repeating itself." Jalen said as his fist tightened. "My English teacher calmed me down and I thanked her for the help. She told me about Mr. Bitters and how she and the staff can't do a thing unless they want to lose their teaching license and then she walked me to my class. I never understood my teacher back then why she cares so much about me. Once again, another mystery that I couldn't figure out until later." Jalen said. Wow, I can't believe this principal gave rights and control of the school and faculty. What a total ass.

"Tiffany found out about what happened at school using her gift to see through my eyes. That was creepy by the way." Jalen commented to my sister causing Tiffany to chuckle. "Anyway, Tiffany believed that I can manage through high school and she also believed that I could make a difference to that school." Tiffany smiled and kissed his cheek.

I want to know what happened to the school now but I'm sure they'll tell us. I don't want any spoilers.

"So the next day at school, Bryce told me how I was starting a revolution for students standing up to the popular people." Jalen said. Wow, looks like Tiffany was dead on about Jalen's fate. "He showed me that video and everything. Then Lucina met Bryce, _again,_ " Jalen said rolling his eyes.

"And then I surprised myself by asking Lucina out to lunch." Bryce said causing Lucina to blush.

"I just couldn't believe it then. I didn't understand why Bryce would be so interested in me since he's a senior and not to mention beautiful." Lucina said.

"Not as beautiful as you sunshine." Bryce said smiling to her causing my niece to blush again. How is that smile so hard to resist? I saw the Gold sisters looking very excited to those two.

"So we just talk, getting to know about each other and such." Lucina said. "I was about to ask Bryce something when we were interrupted by Orion who made a commotion by falling face first in meatloaf."

"Thanks to yours truly." Lucas said. "Alice saw it happening when Orion was not happy about Bryce making a move with Lucina before he did and before Orion could get over there to make things bad for them, I threw a banana peel right at his feet causing him to slip and slide to the meatloaf." That caused us all to laugh.

"Awesome!" Russell said.

"Okay so after lunch I saw Bryce asking Lucina for her number and since then those two have been texting like nonstop." Jalen said. Hold your questions there Sam. "Tiffany notices it and that's when she heard about Bryce." That causes Lucas, Jasper, Edward, Jacob and Emmett to snicker. Okay how many other funny parts to the story are there?

"What is so funny now?" Charlie asked.

"Tiffany was not so happy to hear about what's going on between Lucina and Bryce." Jasper said bursting out some laughing with the others.

"I told Lucina I didn't want her to be involved with Bryce but that was only because I didn't want her to grow up so fast. She's already growing into a woman and she's only six now." Tiffany said wiping her eyes like she was crying even though there were no tears. "I know better than to take away what makes my daughter happy, I just wanted what's best for her. If she wants to get involve with Bryce, then I let her."

"But before that happened, we had a guest with us." Jalen said. "Here's the other mystery that went on with us."

"Jacob and Nessie came back from work and brought a girl name Jemma." Carlisle said.

"We found her crying and she was really scared when we brought her in; she was all dirty and everything. She was all alone so we let her in." Nessie said.

"And what's the big deal about this girl?" Russell asked.

"You should know; you saw her before." Bryce said.

"I have?" Russell said.

"Yeah, that girl you saw at the park with very black hair you tried to flirt with but never got the chance last winter." Edward said.

"That was her?!" Russell said.

"What about her?" Ellie asked.

"We believed her to be a hybrid." Edward said.

"You mean she's also a vampire?!" Dexter said. Did I miss something with these people?

"What do you mean 'you believed her to be'?" Charlie asked when he picked up something.

"Here's the thing about her; she has no scent of either human or vampire." Jacob explained. Whoa, what?! "None of the Cullens' gifts had any effect on her; Lucas can't see Jemma's aura, Edward can barely read her mind, just on what currently goes on in her head, Jalen can't track her and pixie here can't see her future."

"Okay what kind of person is that girl?" Austin asked. Yeah this is so crazy to hear.

"We don't know because that's a mystery that we were on guard for." Edward said. Damn, these crazy things must happen to the Cullens a lot. Edward nodded his head to me.

"So a week has passed and Jemma has been living with us. Nothing happened as far as we see it so far. Jemma was feeling comfortable at our place but she doesn't talk much and she hasn't told us about herself." Jalen said. Well you can't blame her. "She would mostly stay in her room, she comes out after an hour or so and come to us individually seeing us playing video games, playing the piano, draw, you know, enjoying our lives. After that, she goes back to her room. That girl is full of mysteries." That is odd but something seems up with that girl.

"Anyway, Bryce asked me permission to ask my daughter out on a date. I told him that if he breaks her heart, I break his neck. He didn't know I was being for real about it." Jalen said.

"Wait what?!" Bryce said. Lucina then took over when she spoke.

"So there I was at lunch with my friends." She said. "Then Axel's sister brought him his textbook. In it was an envelope addressed to me. It was a poem." Lucina then blushed. "Bryce asked me out on a date." That caused the twins, Nina and Alice and Krystal to squeal."

"After that happened, Alice was talking about plans for my birthday. Crazy pixie." Jalen said. Alice stuck her tongue at him. "Then my English teacher came up just to say hello. Here's a surprise, she knew about my birthday without being told."

"How did she know?" Trina asked.

"Once again, that's another part of the mystery of my English teacher." Jalen said.

"Can we hear about your date?" Renee asked. I admit I am curious to know.

"Okay here's how it went down. There is one part I never told you guys about that happened on our first date." Bryce said to his family. "So I got all dressed and went over to the Cullen's house to pick Lucina up for our date. I was completely surprised about the place." Well how could you not react with a house this big?

"I met Carlisle and Esme and Tiffany as well." Bryce continued. "I took Lucina to Sky City, the restaurant I used to work at as a waiter." Whoa, seriously? That restaurant is like expensive.

"Lucina and I just talk about what I was planning after high school. I didn't know what to do back then." Bryce said. "As we were getting to dessert, I was just about to tell Lucina how I feel about her until I caught Orion and his friends there." Oh no.

"They caught us and Orion first accused me of messing up his plans to ask Lucina out by going to his locker and mess up his recording teddy saying the office lady was uptight." Bryce said.

"That would be me!" Emmett said grinning proudly. "Alice saw that coming so we went to Orion's locker and had some fun with the teddy bear and then got him in trouble."

"And that's what Orion blamed me for." Bryce said in a 'thank you for that' tone to those two. "I got yanked out of my seat and got roughed up a bit since the evidence seems pretty convincing to them. Then Orion held me down and got Mitch to grab our chocolate cake and splatter me with it in a mess," The gasps came. "But he actually shoved the cake on Orion because of Jacob who really surprised me to death if you know why." I looked at Jacob and sure enough he must be what close to seven feet?

"If you're wondering about what I was doing there, let me explain." Jacob said as little Sarah snuggled close to him. "Nessie and I were about to leave La Push until Alice called and told us what she saw which was Orion attempting to ruin Bryce and Lucina's date. So we got there as fast as we could, I stepped in and got Mitch shoving the cake at Orion instead of Bryce." Jacob smirked as little Evan gave a laugh and got out of Nessie's arms to climb on Jacob's back.

"So, Orion and his friends got kicked out of the restaurant along with being banned from the place. Orion did try to sue the restaurant but we countersued them." Lucina said. Well that's good.

"Lucina introduced me to Nessie and Jacob and then I excused myself to shake it all of what happened." Bryce said.

"They told me how they knew and they left after that leaving me and Bryce alone to finish our date. It was amazing." Lucina said. "We finished our date and Bryce drove me home. When he walked me to the front door, I didn't think Bryce would like me, but I was wrong when he told me how he feels about me.

"I told Lucina that I like her and that we should go out again and Lucina feels the same thing which makes me the happiest man ever." Bryce said taking Lucina's hands that were wrapped around his neck as Lucina kissed the top of his head.

"That's when we had our first kiss." Lucina said causing the twins to squeal like crazy.

"Next Christmas, can you guys buy us some ear plugs?!" Russell asked as he and Dexter covered their ears. Now for the question I've been meaning to ask.

"So wait, you and Bryce are now together?" I asked slowly. Bryce sighed as he faced me and my parents with confidence.

"Gwen, Hayden, Sam, I know you think that our relationship look scandalous due to the age difference. I wouldn't force it even if I have known her actual age but I would never take advantage of Lucina because of it and I would never in my life intend on hurting her, not counting the time when," Bryce sighed again as Lucina placed one of her hands on top of his and gave it a firm squeeze. "Again, I wouldn't force Lucina in a relationship but if she wants to be with me to what her heart tells her, then I will pursue a relationship with her. Plus you know that Lucina is way smart for her age."

"We love each other. I don't know what my life would be like if I didn't have Bryce in it." Lucina said to us.

"Well I could imagine." Jalen said causing Tiffany to slap his chest.

"You're okay with this?" Dad asked Jalen.

Jalen sighed as he spoke. "I never liked the idea of Lucina dating so soon. I just became a father to her and I didn't want her to grow up even though she has but I knew better than to get in the way of what makes Lucina happy like when," Jalen sighed, the same way Bryce did. What's going on?

"And you guys are okay with this as well?" Dad asked Austin and Ellie.

"Hey, we didn't know about all of this, remember?" Austin said.

"But if we had known, we just wanted Bryce to be happy." Ellie said.

"Well I don't see a reason for me to stop this." Mom said giving Bryce and Lucina a smile.

"Well if Edward's okay with Jacob being with Nessie even at her age, and Austin and Ellie are okay and if Jalen approves, then I don't see why I should get in the way of it." Dad said with a smile of approval.

"Well, if you two are happy, then so am I." I said to them with a smile.

"Thank you." Bryce said.

"Thanks you guys." Lucina smiled. _"I love you. You're the best."_ I almost cried there when she spoke to me in my head.

"Okay, back to the story." Bryce said.

"So you knew about Lucina's actual age and the Cullens being vampires and are okay with it?" Ellie asked.

"Let's hold that question until later." Bryce said. "So I said goodbye to Lucina and went home from an amazing date."

"I came home and everyone was inside." Lucina said and then giggled. "Uncle Emmett and Jacob were holding daddy down."

"That's because they were stopping me from stopping Bryce kissing my daughter." Jalen said.

"You mean like this?" Bryce smirked and quickly pecks his lips on Lucina causing Jalen to be held down by Tiffany and Krystal when he was about go at Bryce while the other boys started laughing. Okay that I need to get used to.

"Anyway, Lucas went upstairs to check on Jemma. Then he came down with bad news." Lucina said.

"Jemma wasn't in her room, she wasn't at the house. She just disappeared suddenly without knowing." Lucas said.

"How?" Elena asked.

"It was a surprise to us all and we started searching for Jemma although it's not easy since we can't track her without a scent." Carlisle said. Okay what is with this girl? Jemma just shows up suddenly and then disappears?

"We couldn't find Jemma but Bella and I did find something else." Edward said. "We caught a scent of a hybrid that was up on the north, stayed there for a while and then turned back."

"What's a hybrid doing in Forks? And why would it just appear and just turn around?" Dexter asked. Yeah, that sounds a bit odd.

"I believe that Jemma is with that hybrid." Bella said. Really? Now that I think about it; Jemma's disappearance and a hybrid's sudden appearance does sound unlikely a coincidence.

"I thought Jemma didn't have anyone with her." Asher said.

"That's what we thought too. We didn't know what they were up to but we did found out something." Edward said.

"I had a vision, not a full vision, of the Volturi." Alice said. Not again. "I couldn't fully see their future but something will happen to the Volturi. It's someone else making the decision against them and we didn't know who."

"Is that supposed to be good?" Russell asked.

"Maybe to most of us but the Volturi's future affects us all." Lucas said.

"And that's another mystery we won't know until later." Jalen said.

Man, so many mysteries in one story? Do the Cullens ever live a 'normal' life?

* * *

 **Another long chapter in my writing. Next up is part 2. Please review.**


	53. Have A Purpose Part 2

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53 – Have A Purpose Part 2**

Sam's POV

"So it's been a month since Jemma left to who knows where," Lucina said. "Minus the mystery of the Volturi's future and the bad behavior of the students, I really enjoy school." Well that's good to hear. At least the Cullens go with her to be sure that she's safe. "What I'm most happy for is me and Bryce." She beamed as Bryce kissed her cheek.

"It's November and that means for me, basketball season. I actually made varsity that year with Colton and of course Orion." Bryce said shaking his head. "I thought Orion wouldn't make the team after those screw ups."

"You mean the screw ups caused by me when Krystal and I were there at tryouts with Lucina when we watch Bryce." Lucas said. "I send some aura spheres at him because he keeps blocking Bryce to get Lucina's attention. That and the fact that it was funny." He said causing the others to laugh as he high fived Jalen.

"So at school, Bryce walks me to my class that morning." Lucina said. "During class, my friend Kelsi told me how my relationship with Bryce last longer than Bryce's previous relationships." We all turned to Bryce to know what happened. Even his family was curious.

"I dated a few girls who were nice to me but we only last for a week or two." Bryce said. "That's because when I told them I have asthma, they just leave me not wanting to be with a guy with asthma." How rude! "I never told Lucina and I was planning on telling her but the timing was unexpected."

"Don't tell me." Austin said.

"Let me tell you my side." Lucina said. "It was just me and Lucas walking to class together. Bryce didn't show up to meet me after class, and the next class. We met Jalen after the next class which Bryce has it with but Bryce was not there. That's when we saw Alice and Emmett carrying Bryce to the nurse's office."

"What happened?" I asked.

"After dropping Lucina to her first class, I got abducted by Orion, Mitch and Falkner." Bryce said. "Next thing that happened was that they started beating me up. Orion blamed me for 'taking Lucina away from him.'" Unbelievable of that guy! There's no way in hell that guy deserves to be with my niece even if he knew how old Lucina really is.

"I would've fought back but when they took me, Falkner covered my mouth with a cloth with some drug that made my coughing worse and see things unfocused." Bryce said. "Next thing that happened was that they put me in a closet with Orion saying that Lucina will be his and then locked me inside and I fell unconscious. He's hoping Lucina will think I stood her up."

"If that was true, I'm okay with that. OW!" Jalen cried when Tiffany slapped his chest again.

"Aunt Alice saw that too late." Lucina said. "We got Bryce to the nurse's office and daddy and I took Bryce to the hospital where grandpa Carlisle came to his aid." Austin and Ellie gave Carlisle a look of gratitude as he smiled to them.

"Bryce had a broken rib, some bruises and a concussion." Lucina said. Ouch, I believed that Orion took it too far. "He was resting in his bed. That's when I found out he has asthma." Oh so that's what they meant about the timing.

"How come you guys didn't report Orion for what they did?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Do you think they'd aka Mr. Bitters would believe us over Orion?" Jalen asked. Of course not. "Plus, how do we prove it without exposing ourselves?"

That is a good question. What is wrong with that school?

"So I woke up and saw myself in the hospital with Jalen and Lucina filling me in where I'm at. I told them what happened and Lucina knew about my asthma." Bryce said. "And then she said something that made me feel so happy."

"I never cared if Bryce has asthma, I love him for him and I would never leave him because of it." Lucina said.

"Awe!" The Gold sisters said in unison.

"And then Austin and Ellie came in and met Lucina for the first time. They then invited her to our place for dinner once I was out of the hospital." Bryce said.

"That's what happened later." Lucina said. "I arrived at the Gold's house and met Bryce's foster siblings."

"Yeah Dexter was the only one not harassing Lucina while Tori and Trina kept asking her questions about us, Nina wanting to be Lucina's flower girl and Russell was hitting on her." Bryce said causing Jalen to growl at Russell.

"I didn't know her actual age!" Russell said. "I wouldn't, I mean not that I don't, it's not that – guys hit me!" And that's what Dexter did punching his arm. Okay then.

"So while Bryce's family made preparation for dinner, Bryce shows me the place and then we came to his room." Lucina said.

"The door was opened and they can prove it when they were eavesdropping on us later on." Bryce said when Jalen had a mad look on his face to Bryce.

"I saw a photo of Bryce's birth parents and noticed his birthday is next month." Lucina said. "I offered to allow my family to celebrate Bryce's birthday with him and he accepts."

"Then Lucina was being snoopy trying to read my journal." Bryce teased.

"I was just curious what it was." Lucina said playfully smacking his head as Bryce chuckles.

"Then I told Lucina that I've never been with someone like her before, that she's not like the other girls I dated. I love her and her family even if they seem different, different. I didn't care about that fact. I believed that now that I know everything about her as she knows about me with no secrets, we can have an amazing relationship."

"That's when I felt guilty about the fact that Bryce doesn't know about the supernatural my family and I live in and I can't tell Bryce that not wanting him to be killed by the Volturi or change him." Lucina said with a sigh. Man, can't the Volturi bend a few rules when a vampire loves a human? Look at what the others and now my niece is going through.

"So Bryce dropped me off to the main house where I got attacked for a hug by Nessie who gave me big news." Lucina said.

"Jacob proposed to me!" Nessie said as she showed us her ring and Russell and Dexter covered their ears just in time when the twins screamed. That caused Edward to grimace as Lucas, Jalen, Jacob, Jalen and Emmett laughs at Edward's reaction.

"Then we were told about how Lucina feels keeping things secret from Bryce and we told her that we'll be sure that nothing happens to them both if Bryce did found out." Esme said.

"But he did." Nina said.

"Yes but we'll get to that." Jalen said. "Here's what happened after that; we had a nomad visiting us, Raymundo."

"Ray-who-now?" Russell said.

"He's a vampire who just comes and goes until he came across Forks. He was curious about us living with humans." Carlisle explained. Why do I get the feeling that it doesn't sound good? Why do most things never sound good?

"When Raymundo left, here's what we found out." Edward said. "All I ever got from him was that he just traveling until he came upon us. That was it. No history or anything from his past."

"That was it?" Charlie asked and Edward nodded.

"I only saw half of Raymundo's aura." Lucas said. Wow what!

"And the other thing is that Raymundo was staring at each of us." Edward said. "He's a collector; he collects every single information from the person once he makes eye contact. He can't go through shields but he knows the rest from us."

"What does Raymundo want information about you guys for?" Asher asked.

"We weren't sure because it's either someone is planning to take down the Volturi or they take down the Volturi _and then_ us next." Jasper said and we all gasped.

"Why you guys?" Mom asked.

"We are the second largest coven next to the Volturi with gifts like none other. With that and our alliance with the pack, we're unstoppable." Lucas said.

"But the good news is that we're not the ones being targeted, just the Volturi. But the bad news is that I can't see the Volturi's future fully again." Alice said. Oh boy. "And the other good news is," She turned to Jalen excitedly as Jalen chuckles.

"My old coven is living with the Denalis." He said.

"Wait what?!"

"When did that happened?" Dad asked. Yeah, did I miss something here?

"Well you see, my old coven and the Denalis met at my wedding and after Tiffany and I left for our honeymoon, they went to Alaska together to get to know more about each other." Jalen said and chuckles some more. "But the main reason for that is because of the hookup between Mordecai and Tanya." Whoa, didn't see that coming.

"Finally!" Edward said as all of us laughs.

"Moving on," Bryce said. "It's December and the last day of school before winter break. Not to mention it was my birthday at that time. I met up with Lucina and the Cullens at school and they wished me a happy birthday and Alice threw a little party for me inviting my family and friends."

"Let's not forget we saw Mr. Bitters riding that two wheel stand up electric scooter." Lucina said as the others shakes their heads in disbeliefs. Are you serious?! What gives him the right to – oh never mind.

"I guess I should tell you what happened to me at school if you're wondering how I'm doing." Jalen said. "First, I'm doing well in school, I'm just that good. OW! Okay, okay!" He said when Tiffany slapped his chest. "I was in English class when my English teacher started handing us Christmas cards. It was really nice of her although I couldn't eat the candy cane." Of course not.

"I asked her why she's treating me more than her student and her main reason is that I remind her of someone who was always there for her and she should be doing the same for me." Jalen said as he looked off to a distance.

"Let's skip after second period." Jalen said. "Bryce and I met up with Lucina along with Lucas and Krystal. We were talking about Bryce's big game against our rival school when Orion came up to us." Oh no.

"He asked me where I was." Lucina said. Huh? "You see Orion put a note in my locker telling me to meet him after second period. But I never got any note."

"That would be me again!" Alice said happily. Well that doesn't surprise me. "You see, Orion left a note in Lucina's locker telling her to meet him so that he could kiss her under the mistletoe. So I went in, took the note and slipped it in this girl, Amy's locker. She seems pleased considering that she has a crush on him." Well that was clever.

"Yeah and because of you, I got accused again for doing that." Bryce said to Alice. And we're back to the bad part. "He thinks I was the one setting him up and stopping him from getting Lucina. Jalen stepped in when Orion was about to grab me and so did Lucas and Krystal. Orion kinda pushed Lucas's button."

"Never underestimate me!" Lucas said. That's what I love about him. "I was able to pin that guy to the lockers. Unfortunately it was in human strength and Orion got out of my grip and then _I_ got pinned to the lockers."

"A fight almost broke out between the three of us until my English teacher stepped in." Jalen said. Oh wow, does she always appear when Jalen's in trouble? "She threatened Orion to leave us alone or else her husband will pull a restraining order on him if he wants to run his family's company." He chuckled after a smirk.

"Wait, how can her husband pull restraining orders?" Tori asked.

"Her husband's the commissioner of the police department." Lucas said. Wow. I thought.

"And then she helped us more by giving us a pass since we were about to be late for class." Jalen said. Gee, I wonder why Jalen's English teacher cares so much about him. She doesn't, I don't know, have a thing for him, does she? Edward chuckled and shook his head to me. Now I'm even more curious about this English teacher. Who is she?

"Let's skip forward to later tonight," Bryce said. "It's the basketball game against our rival South Central High, the toughest team ever. I'm not kidding, we were crushed in the first half of the game by like twenty points. Even with Orion as the star player and my good defensive skills, we were no match for them." Damn, I thought Thurston was tough when we face them.

"Now can you believe that the team minus Colton and Adam, another teammate who is nice to me, thinks I'm the reason we were losing?" Bryce said.

"I heard it." Russell said.

"Yeah, not so pleasant." Dexter said.

"Yeah how could they blame you." Asher asked.

"Do you think I was meant to be a jock when I was home schooled my whole life before?" Bryce said. Come on. Why can't people break out of the status quo? That whole thing was like centuries ago.

"Any way, we got our confidence back in the second half of the game and we started catching up to the other team, just behind by three points." Bryce said. "South Central was about to score but I jumped in and blocked which resulted me getting knocked down and drew a foul."

"I was freaking out being put this kinda pressure. I was thinking that I might screw up and everyone will make fun of me even more." Bryce said. "Just when I was about to chicken out, I heard a voice. I didn't know until later that it was Lucina talking to me with her gift."

"I just wanted to give him some confidence. Thankfully, he thought he was being crazy in a good way." Lucina said.

"So with that, I was able to get the confidence I needed and scored two free throws leaving us behind by one point and one minute left in the game." Bryce said. Oh damn. "We got the ball on our side and Orion was about to score only to be intercepted and the ball was passed around to, drum roll please," Lucas, Jacob and Emmett drum on the floor and stopped to signal Bryce. "Me. I was completely stunned the ball was handed to me at the last second that without even thinking, I shot and scored the winning goal." No way. That's when Emmett started chanting.

"Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce!" Soon all the guys were doing the same thing.

"That's great of you Bryce to win your school the game." Dad said.

"Yeah but what surprised me more was when the whole team and school minus The Big Five praised me as a hero." Bryce said.

"Seriously?!" I said in total surprised.

"I'm not kidding." Bryce said.

"Yeah, Bryce was somehow popular to everyone, almost everyone." Jalen said.

"Another shocking thing was that I was introduced to the coach of UW who wanted to recruit me to join his team." Bryce said. No way! "I thought he was gonna pick Orion but I had better quality of a player than Orion does."

"I'm surprised you didn't play for them this year." Austin said. Huh, I wonder why.

"The only person who was not at all pleased of the news was Orion." Bryce said. Here we go again. "No surprises, he accused me of 'stealing' his spot on the UW team he was sure to be offered, 'stealing' his moment at the game and 'stealing' Lucina from him."

"What is wrong with that guy?" Trina asked.

"Why does he always blame you of such things?" Renee asked.

"Let's just say things weren't looking so well for Orion." Bryce said. "Anyway, I told Orion to get his head on straight and that it's not my fault Karma… is biting you where it hurts and that's when Orion snapped and try to punch me but I got out of the way. Bad move. What I didn't see was Lucina behind me and she got hit right in the face."

"Jerk!" Nina and Tori said while Asher and Charlie shook their heads. Mom tries her best to calm dad down when he was furious. That's when he did and I believe that was Jasper's doing. I just can't believe that guy would do that to my little niece. Well, okay, not so little I guess.

"And then Bryce took on Orion!" Russell said.

"Hey my anger got the best of me." Bryce said. "Our fight got broken off and Mr. Bitters thinks I should be punished." Bryce shook his head as did the rest of us. Where was the principal this whole time?

"Surprisingly, the whole school backed _me_ up and my coach kicked Orion off the team much to Orion and Mr. Bitters' disappointment." Bryce said. Well they deserved it. I thought. "After that, I checked on Lucina if she's alright."

"Before he did, I used my gift to heal Lucina's jaw." Tiffany said. My sister is so awesome you guys. That's why I look up to her.

"I also met up with my family and we arrived at the Cullen's place. The second best highlight of the night was Russell trying to flirt with all the girls but shocked seeing that they are dating the guys even though their siblings." Bryce said causing us but Russell to laugh.

"Well now I know the truth." Russell said.

"Once Colton and Amber arrived, we all started celebrating my birthday." Bryce said. "Everyone gave me presents and that's when Austin and Ellie gave me letters that were written to me by my parents." Bryce's lips trembled a bit as he looked like he was about to cry. Lucina closed her eyes and rested her head on top of Bryce's and he was able to continue speaking. "I'm sorry, I just miss them so much."

"It's okay Bryce, we understand." Elena said and Bryce continued.

"So it was time for cake and that's when Nina said something that caught the Cullen's attention." Bryce said.

"I did?" Nina said.

"Yeah, you and the others saw Jemma at the park when Russell tried to hit on her." Edward said.

"What!"

"No way!" The twins said.

"That was her?!" Dexter said.

"I was about to hit on a vampire?!" Russell said in shock and that caused Ellie to nearly faint.

"Wait a second, Jemma's back?" Charlie asked.

"Yes and apparently she didn't come to us." Jacob said. "You guys were just lucky that Jemma wasn't hungry at that time." That caused most of us to shudder. Thank goodness for that.

"And another part of the mystery of our lives." Jalen said.

Damn, I think I should be asking is why the Cullens? Why does everything always happen to them?

"Let's go on to what happened last Christmas Eve shall we?" Jalen said.

"Oh please don't remind me." Ellie said as Austin rubs her back. I wonder what's up.

"So we are celebrating Christmas with Bryce and his family. Before they came, Sue and Charlie came just to drop us their presents." Jalen said.

"Lucas gave Charlie a warm welcome." Bella said laughing along with the rest of the Cullens as Charlie shook his head.

"Yeah, nearly crushing me in a hug was real welcoming." Charlie said sarcastically as Sue kisses his cheek.

"You know you love me Charlie!" Lucas smiled.

"Anyway, Charlie confronted me and knows about my 'crime.'" Jalen said. What! We all looked at Charlie who calmly said,

"I knew Jalen was innocent. I wouldn't arrest him if the Cullens had a reason for keeping his where about a secret." Wow. I thought.

"He nearly scared me there." Jalen said as we laugh. "Charlie doesn't know what happened to my foster sister but she's okay and alive and they are still looking for her so that I can clear my name." Well that's good to hear.

"So after Charlie and Sue left to celebrate the holidays with Sue's family, Bryce and his family came and we started celebrating Christmas together. Apart from this Christmas, it was the best Christmas I've ever had celebrating with the people I love. Then something bad happened."

"What?" I asked.

"I had an asthma attack." Bryce said causing some of us to gasp. "I was coughing and wheezing uncontrollably. I might have forgotten to take my inhaler."

"Well thank goodness Carlisle and the others saved you in time." Austin said.

"Well there's something you don't know." Jalen said causing the Golds to be confused.

"Bryce was about to die when his coughing stop but because of his drowsiness due to his asthma worsening and lack use of asthma." Carlisle explained. "The only way we saved him was by changing him and that's what Jalen did."

"You mean he's a vampire?!" Dexter said causing his siblings to gape at Bryce.

"Well yeah, I thought you guys figured it out by now." Bryce said chuckling.

"Why can't I be a vampire?!" Russell asked.

"Because you weren't one foot in the grave." Bryce said. Okay, so now we know how Bryce knew even though it sounded obvious.

"So after my transformation, Lucina and the Cullens told me that they're vampires. I freaked out hearing that I'm dating my best friend's daughter." Bryce said causing the guys to laugh.

"Let's not forget that he heard about Lucina's actual age." Lucas said causing more laughter.

"So yeah, I'm a vampire now and the Cullens filled me in on everything. Carlisle told my family that I had to stay with them to keep tabs on my asthma which actually the truth is my asthma went away due to my vampirism. I just wasn't ready at that time to be with you guys in case I lose control of my thirst. Sorry about that, guys." Bryce said to his family.

"It's okay, just don't ever put me through that again, please." Ellie said placing a hand on her chest.

"Yes, please!" Austin said.

"So I visited my family to show them I am okay and then packed my things to move in with the Cullens and I've been with them since." Bryce finished.

Okay, I think we cleared everything about everyone. Now what happens next?

* * *

 **We got two more chapters about Have A Purpose. Please review.**


	54. Have A Purpose Part 3

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 54 – Have A Purpose Part 3**

Sam's POV

"So I guess you're all wondering how my new life as a vampire is like. Well let me tell you about that on the first day of school after New Years." Bryce said. "There we were at school right, and the moment we arrived, Alice had a vision and it sounded funny according to Edward." Well this should be good. I thought as the Cullens continue the story.

"I thought it had something to do with Orion, but I was wrong because it was about me." Bryce said. Huh? "My new look got the whole school's attention. What's crazy is that I'm being well respected by everyone minus The Big Five. Even girls were very interested in me." Okay did Bryce do something to the school? Does he have a gift as well?

"While Bryce was being the big news of the school, I had another encounter with my English teacher." Jalen said. "She first wanted me to call her E.D. Then she asked how my break went. Finally, she said that if I have any troubles, nonacademic troubles, I should come to her."

Okay, so their English teacher is E.D. I wonder why she has an eye for Jalen.

"So it was after second period and Jalen and I met up with Lucas, Krystal and Lucina." Bryce said earning a peck on the lips from Lucina.

"A – OW!" Jalen cried when Tiffany and Krystal punched his arms. "I wasn't even gonna do anything!"

"We just wanna be sure." Tiffany said trying not to crack a smile as Krystal stifles a laugh.

"Anyway, Jalen and I had a small argument until Orion and the others showed up." Bryce said. Oh this can't be good. I thought. "They heard about my new look and Orion once again made an accusation on me. He thinks I'm only getting on the Cullen's good side just so they can make me look as good as them so that Lucina likes me."

"And then Orion claimed to believe that I'm 'in love' with him. Similar to how Jacob thought Bella has feelings for him but creepier." Lucina said. Is that guy delusional? Why is this guy so obsessed with Lucina?

"Anyway, everyone joined in seeing us in trouble with Orion telling them to back off or else. And then Mr. Bitters arrived." Jalen said. Don't tell me. "He side with Orion and his friends when they said _we_ were harassing them."

"We would've got a detention, if it weren't for Bryce." Krystal said.

"What did you do?" Austin asked Bryce.

"All I did was ask Mr. Bitters to get The Big Five to leave me alone. And he did to our surprise." Bryce explained. Wait, seriously? The principal just side with the Cullens, for real? Just like that?

"All _he_ did was using his new improved charm to persuade the principal to do his bidding." Edward said chuckling. Charm?

"Like some of the others, I possess no gift but I am known for my ways of charming people. My charm has been enhanced to even get the most obnoxious person to go easy on me." Bryce said. "I'm surprised that it has no effect on Orion."

"Well I love your charm." Lucina smiled to Bryce and he did the same causing her to blush. I guess that explains why the smile is so irresistible.

"To test it out before Carlisle put his theory, Bryce tries to convince Jalen to expand his visiting hours with Lucina. And it worked!" Emmett said causing us all to laugh.

"That was against my will!" Jalen said in annoyance.

"Anyways, after school, Carlisle believed I brought my charm from my human life and then after that the guys helped me work on my fighting skills. I was paired up with Emmett." Bryce said.

"Let me guess, you kicked his butt?" Dexter said causing the Cullens to laugh minus Emmett and we soon joined in.

"That was because of new improved reflexes which was another thing I brought from my human life." Bryce said smirking.

"I don't get how I'm losing at everything these days." Emmett said.

"Maybe you're not as strong as you used to be." Krystal said giggling.

"So I was getting the hang of my new vampire abilities with the guys' help. Then Alice had a vision of the next day, perfect for us to play baseball." Bryce said. Why do I get the feeling that it's not good?

"Alice had a vision; Orion was nearby." Jalen said causing us to gasp. "He was hiking until he noticed the sound of us playing. You see playing baseball as a vampire is way different than normal. We hit hard, run fast and play awesome! That would be noticeable, if you were playing in a thunderstorm."

"I wanna see you guys play!" Russell said.

"Me too!" The Gold girls said.

"When Alice sees the time, we'll invite you guys to watch us play." Carlisle said chuckling.

"Anyways, when Alice told us about Orion, I picked up his mind and he was coming to us." Jalen said. Oh god. "Thankfully, we were gone before he even showed leaving no trace of us." Well that's good. "Although," Jalen sighed. "First, let me tell you something before I go on."

"It was back to school after the weekend we played baseball. I was out of class just needing some space. You see, there was only five months left until I graduate and even though I'm doing well in my classes, I didn't have a plan on what to do after. I want to have a career to support Tiffany and Lucina instead of relying on my fortune and the Cullens. I didn't know what I can do. My life was so messed up since I lost my parents, since I ran away, since I last saw my foster sister, since I've been put down by others after losing everything."

I saw the guests including me and my parents giving Jalen sad looks. Elena was crying through it all. Man, poor Jalen. It must be hard to go through all of it. You had something and then it was gone the next second. It was almost like how Lucas lost his family because of the Volturi.

"That's when Orion ran into me." Jalen said. "He suspects that he heard us where we were playing baseball." Uh-oh. "Luckily, I lied my way out of his suspicions. Then he asked what is with us; showing up to school like some big deal, making Bryce popular where, once again with the accusation, let Bryce 'steal' Lucina away from him and made Orion look bad which he did that all on his own."

Man, Orion really has issues blaming anyone but himself plus he has a bad and unhealthy obsession with Lucina. Why can't he see that she doesn't like him? Not to mention, why _does_ he like Lucina when it sounds like, he despises the Cullens? That is so hypocritical.

"I then gave Orion one last warning to stay away from Lucina and not to mess with me and my family because we're the kinds of people who should not be underestimated. And he shouldn't have. But we'll get to that later." Jalen said. "Let's fast forward to some of the main events."

"This happened on my sixth birthday even though to some people it was my sixteenth birthday." Lucina said. "I celebrated the day I was born with the people I love and received some amazing gifts like that car mom and dad got."

"Car?!" Mom, dad and I said in shock. She's six though! How could she drive?!

"May we remind you she's smarter than she looks?" Tiffany chuckled. "Plus, remember J. Jenks? He makes the documents. He forged some of Lucina's to make her a legal driver."

"And I taught her how to drive, thank you very much." Jacob said looking proud in a brag kind of way. "Not to mention that I bought her the ride."

"Can we move on to the story?" Nessie said.

"Anyway, after setting the cake, Russell told us that he and the others saw Jemma again, and Raymundo." Lucina said.

"What?!"

"That guy we saw was Raymundo?" Tori asked in shock.

"Yep, and they're back in Forks, together." Edward said.

"But why?" Charlie asked.

"That's what we need to know. We planned on finding them to know what they are up to." Edward said. "Unfortunately, Jalen can't track Jemma down pretty similar how we can't find her from her scent and when Jalen try to track Raymundo, he somehow lost Raymundo's mind." Huh?

"The main thing is to know what Raymundo and Jemma are up to because we believed they are involved with the Volturi's future." Carlisle said.

"Then Tiffany had an idea that someone who Raymundo doesn't know should go undercover." Jalen said and then started chuckling along with the rest of the Cullens minus Bryce.

"Then I unintentionally volunteered to do the job." Bryce said.

"You what?!" Ellie said totally freaking out.

"Would you calm down? I was fine; I got Jemma and Raymundo in an easy conversation while Edward was able to read into both of their minds and we found out something big." Bryce said.

"And what's that?" Elena asked.

"First it's about Raymundo," Edward began. "I caught his scent; the same one Bella and I caught on the night Jemma ran away from us."

"That was him?" Renee asked.

"Wait, I thought you guys caught a scent of a hybrid. Raymundo's a vampire." Dexter said.

"That's because Raymundo is a vampire." Bella said. Huh?!

"How is Raymundo a vampire and then a hybrid?" Russell asked.

"Raymundo has a gift similar to Max; he can split himself into two. Here's how his gift works." Jalen said. "When he splits himself, he splits everything; his mind, his scent, his vampire and human traits, his gifts, his aura and his personality. We first met Raymundo when he was a vampire. That's why I couldn't track him down using his mind; it was only his vampire mind I picked up."

"So then what did you guys do know about Raymundo?" Dad asked.

"He was born in Brazil. He lost his mother after he was born and later his father in an accident." Edward said. "I did found out that Raymundo was giving information about us to someone but I couldn't see their faces. It's a possibility that they have something to do with the Volturi's future." Okay, I don't know if someone taking down the Volturi is good or bad.

"Here's what we know about Jemma," Bella said. "She's a hybrid and Demetri's and Gianna's daughter."

"Who's Gianna?" Renee asked.

"She's an idiotic human working for the Volturi. And yes she does know about what they are and what they do." Alice said rolling her eyes as the others shook their heads in disbeliefs. A human was working for the Volturi?

"Why was she working for the Volturi knowing what they do?" Asher asked.

"Well like Bella, she wanted to become a vampire hoping she would be helpful to them except that girl is completely stupid to believe that." Edward said. So I take that it never happened.

"Okay, so what else do you know about Jemma?" Dexter asked.

"Well, there's a reason why she has no scent and why Demetri never got reunited with his daughter; she has a gift the opposite of Demetri's." Edward said.

"I'm so confused now." Russell said.

"Demetri tracks people like Jalen based on the minds but Jemma _can't_ be tracked, no mind tricks and scents." Edward said. Whoa, so she can't be tracked like the others. That's cool in a weird sort of way.

"So I guess you got that part of the mystery mostly taken care of." Charlie said.

"That was the least of problems." Jalen said.

"What do you mean?" Austin said and that caused Jalen to sigh deeply.

"Again, I asked you all to be open minded. I," Jalen struggled to say something but couldn't.

"Jalen, it's okay." Tiffany said giving Jalen a firm squeeze on his hand.

"I know it's just, I should've known he would go that far." Jalen said.

"Wait, you mean Orion?" I asked.

"Yeah, Orion." Jalen said gritting his teeth and then took some deep breaths to calm down. "Here's what happened around April."

"It was during school when Orion's friends told me that Orion wants to have a word with me." He began. "He knows who I really am; my crime and everything." All of us gasped.

"Unfortunately I still couldn't prove my innocence since I still couldn't find my foster sister. That wasn't all Orion knows; he knows there's something up with the Cullens." No. "Orion had Falkner use his computer skills to hack into our system and found our school records where we graduated high school and college numerous times. He knows there's something different about us especially what we did to Bryce."

"Why is he telling you this exactly?" Ellie asked and I don't like what I'm about to hear.

"He said that he will keep our secret quiet if I break up Bryce and Lucina so that Orion can go to the prom with her." Jalen said causing most of the men in his family to growl. That guy wouldn't.

"Surely you didn't." Mom said.

"Of course I know better to but," Jalen sighed. "Hear me out. First, I didn't tell anyone about this which was what another thing Orion told me not to do, because I was afraid that the Cullens would blame me for the situation. After everything they have done for me, I couldn't repay them like that. So first I got Lucas to give me his aura to block out Edward and Alice from knowing making up a story that I was thinking about what to give Tiffany on our anniversary and then later that night, I went to Orion's house to find the files he has on us and destroy it. Don't ask what his house is like." I don't wanna know.

"To skip the details, Orion knew I was coming." Jalen said. Damn it. Jalen then was shaking out of control. "He got me so… peeved the way he had everything figured out and the way he smirks… I just wanna go to him and smash his face if I could!"

"Jalen, I don't think either of us will handle the story with your emotions like this. We all hate Orion just as much as you do." Jasper said.

"Sorry guys." Jalen said.

"So… did you break up Bryce and Lucina?" Nina asked. Jalen didn't say anything until,

"Yes." I should've known.

"Let me tell you all my side of the story." Lucina said. "There I was having a normal day in school when Bryce texted me saying he wants me to meet up with him. He then told me… it's over between us. My heart really broke."

"I'm sorry I put you through all that."Bryce said looking like he wants to beat himself up. "If I've known Orion was behind all of it, you wouldn't have –"

"Bryce, please don't." Lucina said and Bryce sighed.

"You wanna know why I broke up with Lucina?" Bryce asked us. "I got an anonymous call at school from someone who knows about us as vampires. How he knows? Well, I accidently brought my journal to school so I put it in my locker. He got it apparently. So he threatened me to break up with Lucina or else the whole school hears my journal that has everything I wrote about in my life including the truth about the Cullens. I had no choice so I did. After I broke up with Lucina, I ran from school and cried from breaking not just her heart, but mine as well. I got my journal back but it doesn't cover the fact that I lost the one girl who loves me." Bryce then broke down crying. "I'm sorry sunshine."

"No Bryce, don't apologize." Jalen sighed. "I was the one who got you to do it." He then turned to us. "So it happened during first period. I excused myself from E.D's class to use the bathroom only to use the school phone and call Bryce. I disguised my voice when I called him you all know the rest. Before I left the room though, E.D. caught up to me saying that she's there for me for anything." Okay, so why does Jalen's English teacher telling him that she's there for him? Why does she care for him so much?

"So you know how it went; Bryce broke up with Lucina. That's when after school, I overheard Lucina talking to Orion." Jalen said. Oh no.

"He asked me to go to prom with him, just as friends." Lucina said. "He wanted to show me that he's the one for me, that he's changed. He wants a chance for how he treated my family." That caused the guys to snort. "I can't believe I was so stupid to agree going with him."

"You are not stupid. We should've known this is what Orion would do." Emmett said.

"What?" I asked.

"Let us explain what happened on prom night." Jalen said. "There we all were attending the place for a night to remember. Carlisle, Esme and Tiffany were there as chaperones and Nessie and Jacob came as guests. Everyone else went together as dates except for me and Bryce. Lucina was dancing with _him_." Oh god, I can't imagine the look that guy's face going to the dance with my niece. Edward nodded his head to me as he agreed.

"So there I was sitting with Bryce on prom night. Bryce was beyond unhappy to see Lucina going to the dance with Orion." Jalen said. "He then states he shouldn't have broken up with her."

"Without even thinking, I asked why and then Bryce told me of what I did unbeknownst to him. Then he said he'd rather die if people found out about us than lose Lucina because he would die a happy man with both of his family, my daughter and me as his best friend. That there made me feel guilty for what I did. I thought I was trying to fix things but instead, I idiotically made things worse." Jalen said and sighed. Damn Jalen. I knew he made mistakes in his past but I'd never imagine something like that.

"That was when we knew something was up." Lucas said. "You see while I was dancing with Krystal, I saw Orion's aura and he was up to something big. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper came up to us and noticed it as well. Edward told me that he only saw the part in Orion's mind where he was talking to Jalen with a folder in his hands but the rest were things about Lucina with plans that Jacob would give us permission to kill him." Wait, does he mean…

Edward nodded to me from what I was thinking. Hell no!

"Once I figured out all the pieces, Edward, Alice and I confronted Jalen to get him to confess what he did." Lucas said. "He said that he did something that made him the worst father in history but he's gonna fix it. He told me to take my aura off of him before he went over to Orion and Lucina. That's when Alice had a vision and it was not good according to Edward."

"What was it?" I asked.

"I think I know now." Charlie said. What?

"First, I interrupted Orion's little moment when he was about to kiss Lucina." Jalen said causing Lucina to shudder. "I dragged her away from that guy and brought her and Bryce together. I then confessed what I did and they forgive me for it and I watched as they danced together, happily." Well that's good. "Then Orion confronted me." I should've known.

"He was really mad for what I did and reminded me what happens for going back on my word." Jalen said. "I told them that my daughter and the Cullen's life mean more to me than my own. I thought he was gonna go ahead and tell everyone who I am and what I was framed for but he had a plan much worse than that."

"He had the entire police force coming in and arresting us." Edward said causing us to gasp.

"What!"

"Orion planned on doing it even if I hadn't ruined his moment. He lied right to my face!" Jalen said. I can't believe that guy. I didn't think a guy whose family owns the international would do such a thing.

"Because we were in a crowd full of humans, we couldn't use our vampire strengths to get away easily." Jalen said.

"Some of the men arrested us as an excuse to touch us women in places that shouldn't be touched." Rosalie said causing the guys and Charlie to shake their heads. Perverts!

"We were about to be handcuffed and Jacob was about to be tasered by orders from Orion but before they could, Asher came." Jalen said.

What?!

* * *

 **Last chapter on Have A Purpose and then two more after that with a surprise in the end. Please review.**


	55. Have A Purpose Part 4

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 55 – Have A Purpose Part 4**

Sam's POV

We all looked at Asher who smiled. What was he doing at that school's prom?

"Asher here told the entire police force to release us. They didn't recognize him until he took off his shades. That's when they freaked out and let us go instantly." Jalen said.

"How did you get the entire police force to do what you say?" Renee asked Asher.

"Yeah, what did you do?" I asked him.

"I happened to be the commissioner of the police department, remember?" Asher said. Oh right, I think he said something similar about it to Charlie.

"Yeah he got the police force to let go of everyone, except me." Jalen said. Oh right, Jalen's a wanted man. "I was still about to be taken because of what everyone believes but then my English teach E.D. stepped in and told everyone that I didn't do any of those crimes I was framed for and my whole life." Wait, she knows about Jalen? How?

"I never actually told you guys my foster sister's name, haven't I." Jalen said. "E.D. actually stands for Elena Diane Margaret who is now Elena Pennington."

"What!" We all turned to Elena who smiled as she held her daughter.

"You're Jalen's foster sister?!" Nina asked her.

"You were their teacher?!" Mom asked her.

"Yes," Elena said. "I've lived in that foster home with Jalen since we were kids. He was the only one who cared for me back then. Since he was there for me, it was my turn to help him while trying to get him to remember me before we clear his name. I guess Orion had something else in mind on when I should reveal myself to Jalen."

"Either way, I'm happy to be reunited with Elena after so long and so happy to see that she's doing well and is okay." Jalen said as Elena softly cries.

"Here's the surprising part; even though the whole school knows that I'm an adult going to high school, I've been praised by everyone with respect. Even the adults I remembered on my time on the run remembered me for what I did helping them and they were expressing their gratitude towards me." Jalen said causing us to be very surprised. Wow. "Only one person was not so happy with the results of the night apart from his friends."

"How bad did Orion take it?" Charlie asked.

"Orion threw a hissy fit trying to tell everyone what was supposed to be going on and that we're different only the school thought Orion meant different as in just different normal you would say." Lucas said.

"He tried to show everyone the files but I destroyed them before Orion called the cops on us." Edward said looking pleased.

"And I hacked into Falkner's phone tablet erasing all data of ours and locked him out of our files with a program way too advanced for him to crack down." Lucas said. God, Lucas never fails to amaze me with his skills.

"And then Orion got busted in front of everyone when Elena knew that he blackmailed me to break up Bryce and Lucina." Jalen said. Whoa, how did she know about it?

"I was kinda following you guys most of the time." Elena said explaining.

"That's when Lucina stomped on Orion's foot for what he did and Bryce punched him in the face!" Emmett said.

"And it felt good!" Bryce said earning a high five from Jalen.

"And then the principal came saying Bryce is expelled." Jalen said.

"Are you kidding me? After what Orion did – oh don't say it!" Russell said. Yeah, I can't believe after all that, the principal still sides with Orion.

"We were all about to be expelled and Elena was about to get fired until the superintendent came." Bryce said.

"Apparently, he got a call about what was going on at prom." Elena said.

"That would be us." Alice said. Of course it was. "We called Superintendent Ted Turner and he was able to see what was happening and he was not so please with Mr. Bitters especially with files of student reports of bullying and mistreatment he received that Mr. Bitters fails to report but we'll get to that later."

"So anyway, Orion and Mr. Bitters were told to leave the dance and everyone was glad for that to happen." Jalen said. "We resumed the dance where I was dancing with Elena where she told me about what happened to her and how she knew that Tiffany's my wife minus knowing Lucina's my daughter while she also told me that she and Asher ran into the Denalis and my old coven in Alaska. That's when Tiffany cut in. Everyone knew who I was so we didn't see the harm dancing together. Then it was time to announce prom king and queen."

"It was definitely not Ariel and instead Amber." Lucina said. Well good.

"And the king was yours truly." Bryce said smiling.

"Congrats Bryce!" I said.

"Yeah but what Bryce did was so cool." Jacob said.

"Normally, the king and queen share a dance together but all I wanted was to dance with the girl I love and that is Lucina. So I told Amber and she agreed and I asked Lucina to share a dance with me." Bryce said.

"And we all danced the night away to a night to remember." Lucina said.

That is so beautiful and great that things didn't go bad to the Cullens.

"So after prom, we all returned home with Elena and Asher who wanted to catch up with us. Asher also informed me to be at court to be sure my foster parents will be arrested for what they did to me and Elena. And they did end up in jail with my name all cleared." Jalen said.

"That's great to hear Jalen." Dad said. Yeah, now he's a free man. Well, free vampire.

"Also I apologized to the Cullens for what happened even though they could never blame me for it. Then after Asher and Elena left, we had more things to worry about and that was about Jemma and Raymundo and the Volturi." Jalen said.

"That's when Elena returned with a letter to us." Carlisle said causing Elena to be surprised. "It's from the Volturi."

Are you kidding me?! Again?!

"I know what you all are thinking because we had the same reaction until we read the letter." Edward said. "First, they offered us to join them. Hold on." He said when we were about to complain. "It's actually from Marcus."

"Is there a difference?" Dexter asked.

"Aro's dead." Edward said causing us to be silent. I have no words to say about this news.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Marcus knew the truth about what happened to his wife." Edward explained. "How he knew was from the Romanian coven. How _they_ know was from Jemma and Raymundo. So those two did have something to do with the Volturi's future. The question is what for?

"Here's how it went down and how Alice wasn't able to see all of it." Carlisle said. "Someone was working with Jemma and the others that we never knew about; her name is Robyn. The Romanians met Jemma ten years ago. They soon started planning to take down the Volturi and Robyn created an army of newborns trained to end them."

"They actually took down the Volturi?" Charlie asked. "There's no way they would stand a chance against them."

"The army took down the Volturi using our gifts." Edward said.

"What?!"

"How?" Mom asked.

"It was Raymundo; he collected everything from us, remember? He knows about our background history, our relationship, what we know including our gifts." Edward explained. "When he informed Robyn of this, she used her gift to mimic the gift. She can't use it herself and instead transfers it to others. Robyn has to either witness the gift herself or have felt it from someone's mind that has seen it to get the idea. Since Raymundo has everything on us, Robyn gathered every gift she knows from his gift and gave the entire army a copy of our gifts making them unstoppable." No way. I thought. That is just… unexpected.

"So the Volturi is done?" Nina asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said nodding his head. "First they told Marcus the truth and he soon turned against Aro igniting the fight. After awhile, the Romanians along with Robyn, Jemma and Raymundo won the battle and apprehended the members of the Volturi. First, they executed Aro, not before Robyn copied his gift, for killing his own sister and many flaws he caused to others. Then, Caius, for his ruthless and merciless acts, then Alec and Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, Felix, and many other guards. There were some lost on the Romanian side including Stephan and their coven's army." Wow that's… good?

"Demetri also went against the Volturi." Edward said. "Demetri killed Felix when he tried to attack Jemma. Since Chelsea was executed, he's free from her influence and has decided to go with her along with Raymundo to rejoin Amun and the others back to Egypt."

"That leaves only Marcus and the wives." Carlisle said.

"So, did you guys join the Volturi?" Dad asked.

"You can say that we have but not in those words." Carlisle said smiling. Huh? "We talked it over back in Volterra and my family and decided that Marcus, the wives and Vladimir will still run things in Italy while everything is lead by us while we still live with humans."

"No way!" I said.

"Yep, you're looking at the best version of the Volturi! OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie amusingly smacked his head.

"So what do you guys do?" Renee asked.

"You can probably guess that I'm the leader of the foundation of our peace and civilization while I still do my job as a doctor." Carlisle smiled.

"And I will be by his side whenever he needs me." Esme smiled squeezing Carlisle's hand.

"I will also be by Carlisle's side using my mind reading gift to receive information from someone if they have a crime to report and such." Edward said.

"I will use my visions to know what's going on and to see if things are out of the ordinary." Alice beamed.

"I get to rip people apart if they break any laws!" Emmett said excitedly. Something tells me he enjoys it.

"Like I did with Maria's army, I'm in charge of combat training new members to be guards without having to dispose those that are no longer worthy." Jasper said.

"Nessie, Lucina and I are the secretaries." Rosalie said.

"With my gift to show people my thoughts, Lucina communicating those she believes she's comfortable with and Rosalie immense beauty to find others to join us," Nessie said.

"We make an amazing team." Lucina smiled.

"I will still be teaching but if someone is hurt, vampire or human, I'll heal them with my gift. I will also act as a spy with my other gift to see through someone's eyes once I'm told who it is and I encounter them physically." You go girl! That's my sister you guys!

"I act as the guy to persuade others with my charm. So if there is some group of vampires causing trouble to one, I will find my way to convince them easily to join us." Bryce said. That won't be hard.

"With Demetri gone, I have taken his place as the sole tracker. I'll be able to track people down no problem." Jalen said with a brag.

"With help from me." Krystal said. "I'm his second in command in case Jalen's busy and since I'm the fastest."

"Not for long!" Edward said causing us to laugh.

"As for Bella and me, you're looking at the new Alec and Jane who are not powerfully scary." Lucas said.

"With my shield and Lucas's aura, we're an unstoppable team." Bella said making Charlie and Renee smile proudly.

"Plus I am also a part of it so I can send information to the pack on the update." Jacob said.

"So yeah, we're now the largest coven in history. We are still a family with just us. We will still live our lives with the humans but everyone in the vampire world now knows about us." Jalen said. "We made one slight adjustment to the laws."

"What's that?" Dexter asked.

"Well still, our existence must be kept secret, but if you have human family or anyone connected to that are still living, they have the right to know as long as they keep their word to keep our secret safe.

"Of course we will." We all said. Even Russell was serious about it. So I guess that now the Cullens are the new Volturi and they say it's safe to tell us about all of this, we won't be killed. Wow, just… wow.

"Now that we had gotten that part of the way, it's time for one last thing; graduation." Jalen said. "Bryce and I graduated and so did Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper and the rest of our class."

"The only people who didn't graduate are the so called Big Five." Bryce said chuckling. "They all got expelled for bullying and mistreatment to other students. It was right in front of the whole school and their parents at an assembly by the superintendent. And Orion lost his chances of running his family's company for what he did to us." Well it serves him right.

"They're not the only ones in trouble." Elena said. "Mr. Bitters was not only in huge trouble for showing favoritism to some students and treating others poorly by giving unfair punishments, he's in trouble for using a new – unauthorized – procedure policy so that teachers are to only let Mr. Bitters take action of any student complaint and he and only he would decide what to do." Unbelievable of that guy! "So basically, any student that mistreats others gets away with it. Because of all of that, Mr. Bitters has been fired and has lost his school privileges from the school board where he will never be hired by any district."

"Plus with all the money he used to fund only important things and using the rest on himself for selfish reasons, Mr. Bitters has been fined with an amount that's worth more than Orion and his friends making a life time, combined. To sum it up, he ended up broke losing everything in his office selling them along with his house to return the money to the school and he had to move back home with his cranky old mother." Jalen said. Finally!

"Since Mr. Bitters and The Big Five's expulsion, North Central High had done a complete one-eighty since then. Everyone started treating others with respect. Even the jocks, cheerleaders and those at the top of the food chain respected those below them also having their backs if some still picks on them. People even started dating others that are not from their status kindly like the version of Colton the jock and Amber the brainiacs." Bryce said. Wow, didn't see that coming but that's great. Now people will understand that you don't go and follow the status quo.

"Also, I've been promoted to principal of the school." Elena said smiling proudly. Awesome!

"And she's now the mother of my goddaughter Melissa." Jalen said smiling towards her as Melissa woke up and turned her head to Jalen with a smile.

"So the Cullens were there attending the ceremony along with Bryce's family and the Denalis as well with my old coven. Then it was time to celebrate at our home." Jalen said. "I was reunited with my old coven where they were asking me and Bryce about our plans."

"You see I am now studying at UW with a full scholarship due to my parents being notable alumni when they studied there. I'm studying business management and graphic design. Once I get my degrees, I'll be working at my family's company and one day, taking it over like my parents. In about fifty years later on or so, I will continue owning the place pretending to be a new heir." Jalen said. Damn!

"As for me, I'm also studying at UW but not on the basketball scholarship that I was offered. I'm studying English to pursue a career in writing stories." Bryce said. "I already got the idea of my first story; it's based on the events on my journal minus the supernatural. It's gonna be titled "Now I'm Here."" Wow, that is so cool of Bryce for wanting to become a writer.

"Then Bryce and I heard something, separately." Jalen said. "I heard my parents and Bryce heard his. That's when we saw them." Man, did every member of the Cullen family saw their dead family?

"Then we came back to where the party was and the place nearly empty except for a few guests. Lucina was talking to her friends." Jalen said.

"Jalen hopes that when Lucina is old enough, I'll be there for her. I'm fine with that. And then I teased asking Jalen if I should call him dad." Bryce said causing the guys to laugh.

"Never in a million years." Jalen said. "Soon, we were joined by Lucina and Tiffany and then Lucas and Krystal talking about how expected our lives have been."

"That's when Edward started chasing after Jacob wanting to kill him." Lucas said laughing as did the others minus Edward.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because Nessie has made me and Edward grandparents." Bella said laughing.

"Jacob and I are now parents to Evan Thomas Black and Sarah Rose Black." Nessie said as Jacob smiled with joy as the little twins smiled.

"Oh my gosh, you made me a great grandmother?!" Renee said causing Charlie to laugh.

"So yeah, after watching Edward chasing Jacob, we all came in where Elena wanted to take a picture of us." Jalen said and Elena pulled out her camera showing a photo taken where the Cullens were together. Wow.

"And that led us to now." Tiffany said. Wow, a happy ending. So does that mean we're done? Edward nodded to me and Evan and Sarah yawned along with Nina and the other kids. It's only 10:30. Man that was less longer than I thought. I do have one question though; what happens now?

* * *

 **Done going through my stories. Two more to go! Please review!**


	56. So Much Has Happened In One Night

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **What happens now you ask? Let's see.**

* * *

 **Chapter 56 – So Much Has Happened In One Night**

Sam's POV

Everyone took the signal as it was time to leave and go to bed. First the pack, Charlie and Sue and Renee left and Asher and Elena with an already sleeping Melissa. Then Bryce offered to drive the Golds home saying he'll run back here after. As for me and my parents, Esme had rooms readied for us earlier. Wow.

Tiffany, Jalen and Lucina invited us to see their cottage so we did, with them dragging us in vampire speed. Yeah I think I threw up a bit in my mouth. It was a beautiful cottage outside and inside. They showed us around the place and then their rooms. I know vampires don't sleep but I can take a wild guess what the bed in Tiffany and Jalen's room is for. Lucina's room was built into a style of a teenage girl that I'm sure would make all the others jealous. After that was done, Lucina yawned.

"You should go to bed baby girl. Say goodnight to everyone." Tiffany said to her. Lucina nodded her head and did as she was told like an obedient little girl as she gave us a hug.

After Jalen tucked Lucina in as she fell asleep, he and Tiffany escorted us back to the Cullen house. When we came out, Bryce was there. Wow, that was fast. Jalen whispered something to Bryce causing him to chuckle before Bryce went inside the cottage.

"Bryce comes here at night to watch Lucina sleep. Don't worry I got my eye on him. Just not now." Jalen said as he and Tiffany dragged me and my parents back to the Cullen home in high speed. Okay, I am never doing that again!

"Well, we'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight. Merry Christmas." Tiffany smiled as Jalen said the same and then with us saying it back. My parents and I walked inside to see the place empty except for Esme.

"Edward and Bella are at their cottage and the same with Nessie and Jacob with their family. Carlisle went out hunting with Rosalie and Alice and the others are upstairs. Have a good night and Merry Christmas." Esme said smiling. We nodded and head upstairs. My parents took the hallway opposite to where I'm headed.

My room was down the hall. Just how many rooms in this house are there? On my way, I ran into Lucas and Krystal.

"I better not hear you say Lucas's name while you're sleeping." Krystal teased causing me to blush as Lucas chuckles. Just what other embarrassing things about my crush on Lucas did he and Tiffany tell Krystal?

"Night Sami." Lucas said.

"Night guys." I said and went over to my room. I rummaged through my bag and got my pjs and bathroom bag out and then went to the bathroom next to my room. I quickly got ready for bed and returned to my room tossing my bag back in my luggage. I soon got comfortable in this luxurious bed I got in.

Once that was settled, I thought back on everything that has happened today. I really couldn't believe it but I do. I never expected something like this to be real, to happen. And I'm sure Lucas, Tiffany and others had the same reaction when they were brought into this. What a Christmas. I thought as I soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my phone ringing. I looked at it as I rubbed my eyes; it's seven a.m. I have to return to Arizona to celebrate the holidays with Ethan and my flight leaves at nine. Bummer, I wish I could stay but I promised Ethan.

I got changed and went downstairs to see my parents already there talking to Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen. Lucas, Krystal, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were watching a Christmas movie in the living room. I was soon greeted with Christmas wishes as Esme made me breakfast of snowman pancakes. How does she do it? After finishing my pancakes, Edward and Bella came in hand in hand. That's when I saw that Jacob, Nessie and their kids aren't with them.

"They have to go celebrate the holidays with Jacob's side of the family in the Reserve but they wish you a happy holidays." Edward answered for me as I nodded my head.

I went back upstairs and got everything ready seeing that I have to take a cab to make it to my flight on time. I came back downstairs to see my sister and her family along with Bryce here just casually talking to the others.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Sam!" Lucina said when she happily hugged me. I said the same thing to her and the same with Tiffany, Jalen and Bryce as they went over to hug me. I looked at the clock to sadly see that it was a quarter to eight.

"Well I should go guys. I want to stay but I have a plane to catch at nine so I better call a cab." I said pulling out my phone.

"Oh no you don't," Jalen said stopping me. "We'll drive you."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that." I said.

"Of course we do. It's no trouble at all." Tiffany said smiling. I smiled back and sighed putting my phone away. Guess I'm lucky.

"Can I come?" Lucina asked.

"Sure you can." I smiled to my niece. At least I'll get to spend a little more time with her and her family. Soon it was time for me to go and the Cullens started wishing me a safe trips and giving me hugs. Emmett is such a hugger. I'm surprised he didn't crush me with his muscles.

"You have a safe flight Sam." Dad said hugging me.

"Tell Ethan we wish him a Merry Christmas." Mom said doing the same thing.

"I will." I said and then turned to Bryce giving him a hug.

"Thanks for being there for Lucina." I said to him. "You take good care of her."

"Always." Bryce said hugging me back. I thanked everyone for letting me stay and helping me surprise Tiffany, sort of. I said my goodbyes and the four of us walked out the door. It was snowing. Good thing I was dressed right.

When we reached the black-grey Acura, Jalen opened the passenger door for Tiffany and Lucina and then opened the back door for me. He then went to the back of the car to put my suitcase in the trunk of his car. I sat quietly in the backseat with Lucina. Jalen gets in the driver's seat and we pull away from the Cullen house.

I could hear Tiffany talking quietly to Jalen over the soft purr of the engine, but couldn't make out anything she was saying. Jalen smiled and took Tiffany's left hand in his right while he drove with his left. Lucina smiled looking to me and we started talking about nothing and everything.

The hour long drive to Port Angeles took us only about thirty minutes and I couldn't even tell that we were even driving that fast. We pulled up to the airport and Jalen opened my door for me again. He disappeared behind the car to get my suitcase out of the trunk of his car.

Tiffany and Lucina were out of the car soon we were all walking to the airport terminal where I would be dropped off. I soon started hugging Tiffany and Jalen goodbye as we arrived at the place where the three of them could go far without a ticket.

"I love you guys." I said to them and let go turning to Lucina who hugged me back in return when I did.

"I'll miss you." I said to her. I heard Lucina crying until,

" _I love you Aunt Sam."_

I felt tears prick my eyes again.

 _"I love you too Lucina."_

I quickly blinked them away as we let go.

"We will see you soon and we will talk to you sooner." Tiffany said.

I nodded and Jalen and Lucina smiled to me. I walked up to the gate and turned back to look at my family. All three of them waved to me. I wiped tears away and waved back. I turned and boarded the plane.

I finished my short, silent walk through the plane. I was greeted at the door by the flight attendant. I nodded to her and walked around her. I moved around a few people who were standing in the middle of the aisle way. I glanced back and forth as I looked for my seat, in the surprisingly full plane. Once I finally found my seat I shoved my carry-on in the overhead compartment and plopped down into my seat. Lucky for me, I have the row to myself.

I leaned back into the seat and crossed my legs as I looked out the tiny window next to my seat where the plane was taking off. Well here we go.

* * *

An hour or two later, the pilot's voice came over the speaker. He told us that we would be landing in about twenty minutes. Before I knew it, the pilot announced that we had arrived and we were free to get our belongings and leave.

I was super excited to see Ethan. I missed him and I wished I could tell him about what has happened, but I couldn't.

I got all my stuff together and got off the plane. I walked through the crowded terminal and started looking for my husband.

When I found Ethan, I ran over and greeted him warmly.

Ethan and I walked to his car and we had a wonderful conversation flowing between us about Tiffany and the Cullens. He knows about Lucina but has never met her. I just couldn't tell him any of the actual truth. As much as I feel bad for keeping secrets from my husband, I knew it was for the best.

Ethan helped me throw all my stuff in the trunk of his Toyota and then he opened the door allowing me to sit next to him in the driver's seat.

Ethan told me what he did yesterday while we drove home and that his family stopped by. All I could think about is what I did yesterday, and what I was told. Before I knew it, we pulled into our driveway.

Ethan and I brought all my stuff inside and placed it under the unneeded coat rack by the door.

He said something about putting our dinner in the oven so we could eat and then he left me standing in the living room as I put everything away.

Ethan and I had a nice quiet Christmas dinner and after we finished eating, he volunteered to do the dishes and believe me he is such a gentleman. Good thing too. I was exhausted and overwhelmed.

While Ethan did the dishes I went to my phone and called Tiffany. She answered on the third ring and we talked for almost an hour. We talked about meeting up within the next year and that they will still be in Forks for a year or two. Maybe three. It has something to do with the age story.

After I hung up the phone, I walked back into the kitchen where Ethan was getting our dessert ready. After dessert, I put everything away while Ethan turned on a Christmas movie on the TV.

I joined Ethan on the sofa and we watched Home Alone and after it was off, Ethan and I walked to our room together.

While Ethan was snoring away, I thought back to everything Tiffany and I had talked about over the phone and what we all talked about at the Cullen's.

I have no idea how everything is going to change and what is going to happen now. But I am just glad to have my sister and niece to be a part of it. Only time will tell. I am just glad that I had a wonderful Christmas surprise!

* * *

 **One last chapter you guys! Please review.**


	57. Epilogue - A Christmas Surprise

**A Christmas Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Epilogue – A Christmas Surprise**

Sam's POV

 _ **One Year Later in January**_

I was reading my book on the living room couch when my phone rang causing me to jump. I picked it up and answered the phone without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sambo!" Tiffany said.

"Tiffany! Hey, how are you and everyone else?" I asked, happy to hear from my sister.

"I'm doing good." Tiffany said. "Carlisle and Esme just returned from Isle Esme. Rosalie and Emmett are about to leave in a week for Fiji for their anniversary. Alice has been working on a 'secret project' and none of us know. Maybe Jasper but he won't say. Bryce and Jalen are both going through another exam on their second year of college. Jacob's been busy with his pack since they got new members. Jacob has a feeling that Evan might phase in a few years since he's been given signs of becoming a wolf in the future. Edward and Bella are with Lucas and Krystal out hunting and Lucina is looking up on college." Wait what?!

"College?! She's seven Tiffany! Don't you think that's a little too soon for her?" I asked. Why are they pushing her?

"Sam, do I have to remind you that Lucina's smarter than she supposed to be?" Tiffany said chuckling. "It's her choice for the record." Right, after one year of knowing, I still having a hard time with that.

"So how are you and the little one doing?" Tiffany asked.

"He's doing well and healthy." I said rubbing my big belly.

I am nine months pregnant with a baby boy. His name will be Kellan Ethan. He is due very soon. I just wish Ethan was here. Ethan died in a car accident five months ago. Thinking back on that day breaks my heart.

Since then, I moved back to Washington and have been living with my parents at their new home where they along with the Cullens are helping me with my pregnancy. Alice even bought some baby clothes, lots of it. I don't get that girl. I also changed out of my husband's last name returning to my previous surname but my little baby will have a name from his father.

I decided that I won't be seeing any men in the future, not with what's been happening. I don't wanna make things complicated if I had to keep the secret of the world people believe to be normal. And I'm okay with that because what matters now is my child. He's my first priority. I will tell my son the truth about my family when he's old enough in the future. That there is okay since it'll make things easier and the Cullens agree with me.

"I can't wait to meet my nephew when the time comes." Tiffany said excitedly. "Lucina's really excitedly to have a cousin she's blood related to."

"I'm sure he'll be surprised of Lucina's actually age when we tell him." I chuckled.

"Uh-oh, the guys are back hunting and Lucas seems really annoyed with Edward because Lucas is now chasing him around the house." Tiffany said and sure enough, I can hear the commotion through the background. Oh Lucas, it's always fun messy with him. "I better go."

"Okay Tiff, love ya sis." I said.

"Love you too Sambo. We'll meet up the day before the due date." Tiffany said.

"Sounds great." I smiled and then hung up.

I sighed happily as I placed the phone down on the table. I can't believe it's been over a year since my sister told me the whole secret. I've never been closer to her, Lucina, Jalen, Lucas and the Cullens and I'm sure my parents feel the same way and now we will stay forever. Well you know what I mean. I'm not gonna ask them to change me. I'm fine with that. I just can't believe what has happened, and it all started with a Christmas Surprise.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And that's the end you guys. Are you ready for the big announcement? It's, drum roll please! (Drum rolls). I have another story for you guys! It's a special sequel of my After Breaking Dawn series. Right now it's in progress; I mean I got all the characters down, I know the plot and how the story goes, I am in the process of how it's written out. With that, I ask for your guys' patience until I post this story so keep up with me. I am hoping to post this before New Years. This story is gonna be pretty cool, believe me! Until then. Please review.**

 _ **Revised 3/17/17**_


	58. Sequel

**Hey guys, check out my special sequel of the After Breaking Dawn series. It's called Long Live Life.**

 **Enjoy. :)**


End file.
